The call of the wave
by MlleX
Summary: Elle voulait découvrir la mer. Depuis sa tendre enfance Kono ne vit que pour le surf, alors quand la date de ses vingt ans arrive à grands pas et que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche est de passage sur son île natale, elle prend une grande décision. La petite fille du large veut poursuivre son rêve, à n'importe quel prix.
1. Prologue

The call of the wave

Il était une fois une princesse dans un- Oh, toutes mes excuses il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la bonne histoire. Celle-ci vous plaira sûrement plus :

_Archipel des Shabondy, grove soixante-seize._

Dans la petite banlieue de l'ouest de l'archipel, la vie était paisible. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et pourtant quelques habitants se pressaient déjà dans la rue. Certains allaient au travail, d'autre partaient en vacances, mais la plupart se faisaient discrets. Ici toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, de taille moyenne et de couleurs variées, rien d'exceptionnel.

Dans une petite maison bleue, plusieurs personnes étaient assises autour d'une petite table en bois ; devant un petit déjeuner sûrement trop matinal aux goûts de certains. Un homme lisait son journal avec attention, arquant ses sourcils gris et broussailleux quand sa lecture devenait trop intrigante. Il portait une chemise d'un blanc cassé et un pantalon en toile. Cet accoutrement lui aurait valu le surnom de « papy » dans la rue, même si l'âge de cet homme n'était pas si avancé qu'on pouvait croire : soixante ans tout au plus. Comme la plupart des hommes de cette génération il avait des cheveux grisonnants, tirant surtout sur le poivre et sel. Un air strict solidement scotché au visage, sans oublier une moustache argentée, toute en classe et en dureté.

Aux côtés de l'homme il y avait deux femmes. La première était jeune, de longs cheveux noirs bouclés tombaient dans le bas de son dos et ses grands yeux dorés fixaient stupidement sa tasse de café. Son visage endormi avait des traits fins sans être gracieux. Ni sublime, ni moche, elle approchait de la vingtaine sans en avoir les formes. Son corps svelte et finement musclé reflétait un entraînement aquatique récurent. Pas de poitrine opulente, ni de chute de reins à damner un saint. Juste un corps élancé et un peu trop maigre.

L'autre femme de cette modeste demeure était plus âgée, un peu comme l'homme à ses côtés. Mais il semblerait que le temps n'ait pas laissé d'empreinte sur elle, une ou deux grosses rides tout au plus. L'autre chose qui était troublante chez cette dame était ses cheveux, d'un noir intense, presque autant que celui de la jeune femme. La bienveillance se lisait dans son regard. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule que l'on pouvait qualifier de « réveillée » autour de cette table.

« M'man, il reste des toasts ? demanda la plus jeune.

– Dans le four, comme toujours. » répondit-elle.

Voilà à quoi se résumaient les discussions du matin, un échange à peine courtois pour les besoins des quelques commodités quotidiennes. Les matinées étaient bien joyeuses dans la maisonnette. Il fallait dire que la vie ici n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, loin de la cohue du grove quarante où se trouvaient les parcs, ou des grove un à trente ; ceux des bars et tavernes en tout genre. Les gens de ce quartier menaient une petite vie tranquille sans se poser trop de questions, ils survivaient. Grove soixante-seize, quartier résidentiel par excellence, empreint d'une horrible tranquillité que tout le monde faisait semblant d'ignorer. Les touristes pensaient que l'archipel des Shabondy était en effervescence tous les jours, partout et à n'importe quelle heure. Foutaise, seuls les quartiers pirates et touristiques étaient vraiment animés, les autres étaient aussi tranquilles que sur n'importe quelle île. Un jour une femme avait dit à Kono une phrase qui l'avait bien fait rire : « Que la vie doit être excitante ici ! » s'était exclamé la femme. Ce à quoi Kono avait répondu par un : « Vous n'imaginez même pas. », totalement ironique que son interlocutrice n'avait pas compris.

La jeune femme releva la tête et sembla mesurer du regard la distance qui la séparait du four. Elle tendit la main vers celui-ci mais fatidiquement, il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre de sa chaise. Alors dans un ultime espoir elle fixa l'appareil avec insistance, espérant que les toasts viennent tous seuls.

« Ah tiens, les pirates de Barbe Blanche sont de retour en ville. » énonça l'homme.

C'était typique de leurs journées, dès que le patriarche trouvait une nouvelle un tant soit peu intéressante – ou du moins différente de la rubrique nécrologique quotidienne –, il la faisait partager à toute la famille. La jeune femme tourna brusquement la tête, interpellée par la nouvelle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Kono ? demanda le vieil homme. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées.

– Tout va bien. J'ai eu un moment d'égarement voilà tout. » répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

L'homme continua sa lecture, non sans une moue renfrognée. Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien était ? L'homme avait fait partie des pirates de Barbe Blanche bien avant l'apogée de l'équipage, il y a vingt ans de cela, et maintenant il agissait comme un citoyen lambda. La dénommée Kono resta toujours perdue dans ses pensées et mit un certain temps à retourner à l'observation de sa tasse. Elle se décida enfin à boire le contenu du récipient et la jeune femme lui jeta un regard assassin en s'apercevant que celui-ci était devenu froid et donc par conséquent imbuvable. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Kono se leva avec une lenteur délibérée afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

Une fois dans son antre elle retira son pyjama et mit son maillot de bain. Elle tira deux grandes portes de bois et se retrouva devant un dressing bien fourni. Elle observa chaque vêtement, cherchant ce qu'elle allait se mettre, passant d'une jupe rouge fendue à un simple jean. Enfin elle se décida à enfiler son short en jean accompagné d'un débardeur vert foncé. Dans un mouvement souple elle se pencha en avant afin de laisser tomber ses cheveux de jais qu'elle noua en un chignon haut et volumineux. Elle fourra sa combinaison dans un sac et un petit coup de crayon noir, du rouge à lèvres et une touche de blush plus tard, Kono était prête.

Elle sortit de sa chambre.

« Je vais surfer ! » cria-t-elle à ses parents avant de sortir.

Dehors elle prit sa planche sous le bras, mit son sac sur une épaule et réajusta son chignon avant de partir rapidement.

Elle n'était pas tellement coquette mais faisait très attention à son image. Non pas qu'elle voulait séduire ou se sentir belle – même si cela faisait toujours plaisir. Kono voulait simplement se fondre dans la masse, faire partie de la foule, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'aimait pas le regard critique des autres. Savoir que quelqu'un parlait d'elle en mal la perturbait au plus haut point, alors elle faisait un minimum attention à son physique, pour ne pas avoir de commentaires. Même si sa maigreur en faisait jaser plus d'un, et qu'elle en souffrait. Bien sûr, c'était stupide, mais elle était comme ça, elle vivait en se préoccupant du regard des autres. Espérant qu'on ne la regarderait pas suffisamment pour pouvoir la critiquer.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Elle ne se retourna pas, marchant toujours tout droit, ce n'était sûrement pas à elle qu'on s'adressait. Ici les gens ne se parlaient pas. La peur des Dragons célestes était partout. Quand on vous adressait la parole, c'était soit pour vous accuser, soit pour vous demander quelque chose, mais jamais pour discuter amicalement.

« Mademoiselle s'il vous plait ? »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle fit volte-face brusquement. Un homme se trouvait face à elle et il la surplombait de vingt bons centimètres. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, des cheveux bruns, une petite barbichette – quelle était cette obsession qu'avaient les hommes pour la barbe ? – et un air de « serial lover » imprimé sur le front. Il lui sourit et son étiquette de tombeur s'agrandit encore.

« Excusez-moi, sauriez-vous où se trouve le grove numéro vingt ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Elle resta stupéfaite pendant un moment, tout le monde savait où se trouvait le grove numéro vingt car c'était celui le plus malfamé de tout l'archipel. Il était formellement déconseillé d'y mettre un pied sous peine de finir en piteux état. Il voulait se faire massacrer ou bien ? Mais les états d'âme de cet homme ne la regardaient pas et ce fut armée de son sourire de gentille fille qu'elle entreprit de l'expédier vite fait bien fait.

« Le grove numéro vingt se trouve par là, dit-elle en montrant sa gauche. Il vous suffit de continuer toujours tout droit et de passer une dizaine de ponts. »

Il regarda la direction qu'elle indiquait, c'était extrêmement flou et il avait toutes les chances du monde de se perdre.

« Bon… Merci… » marmonna le jeune homme visiblement un peu déçu.

Elle soupira profondément.

« Tenez-moi ça. » dit-elle en redressant la planche qu'elle avait sous le bras et en la collant dans les bras de l'homme en face d'elle.

Kono plongeant sa main dans la poche arrière de son short. Elle en sortit un petit bout de papier assez épais et le déplia sous le regard perplexe de l'homme. Une fois déplié il formait une large carte de l'archipel, un de ces rares exemplaires détaillés qu'avaient les habitants de l'île. Elle en avait toujours un sur elle, au cas où.

« Nous sommes ici, il vous suffit de passer ce pont et les suivants seront toujours tout droit, dit-elle en lui montrant le chemin sur la carte.

– C'est beaucoup plus clair, merci mademoiselle, la remercia-t-il en lui offrant un large sourire.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi. Bonne journée. » répondit-elle en reprenant sa planche des bras de l'homme puis en continuant sa route.

Il prit le chemin de la passerelle qu'elle lui avait indiqué et elle partit en direction de la plage.

Elle courut presque jusqu'au rivage, sur cette petite plage peu fréquentée et où les vagues étaient un peu plus fortes que la moyenne de l'île. Le spectacle qu'elle voyait tous les matins lui coupait toujours autant le souffle…

La jeune femme surfait depuis son plus jeune âge, elle marchait à peine que son père l'emmenait affronter les petites vagues de l'archipel. Et c'était dans la dangereuse Grand Line qu'elle avait fait ses preuves. Aujourd'hui elle était très douée et ne rêvait que d'une chose : affronter la terrible « _wave of the devil_ » littéralement la vague du diable. Le plus gros courant au monde, qui se trouvait dans un des coins du Nouveau Monde et elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'un jour elle le chevaucherait. Qu'elle serait la première à dompter cette vague titanesque. Kono avait un rêve, peut-être trop ambitieux, mais elle en avait un.

« Engage-toi dans la Marine. » lui avait dit son père.

La Marine ? Il en avait des biens bonnes. Si c'était cela sa conception de la liberté, elle le plaignait sincèrement. S'engager c'était devenir le chien du gouvernement, le larbin d'un type en uniforme qui ne valait pas mieux que vous. Plutôt rester ici toute sa vie que d'être prisonnière de ces hommes. Elle avait d'autres ambitions, rentrer dans un équipage ou former le sien, peu importait du moment qu'elle était libre et qu'elle pouvait surfer. Kono recherchait les sensations.

Sans attendre elle retira ses vêtements ; quand elle fut en maillot de bain la jeune femme enfila sa combinaison noire spéciale pour flotter. Car Kono ne pouvait pas nager… Ça s'était passé alors qu'elle devait avoir seize ans, elle avait mangé un de ces satanés fruits du démon. Ce qui était une bénédiction pour certains était une malédiction pour elle, la fille de l'océan qui ne vivait que pour ses vagues. Ce pouvoir lui était totalement inutile et par conséquent elle ne s'en servait jamais. Un inconvénient, voilà tout ce qu'était cette saloperie de fruit. Ne pouvant plus surfer la jeune femme était tombée dans une dépression nerveuse inquiétante, son père avait alors retourné les marchés de l'île de fond en comble pour trouver cette combinaison. Elle était faite de deux couches de tissus et entre les couches il y avait de nombreuses petites bulles d'air, cette ingéniosité permettait à la jeune femme de nager un minimum et de pouvoir tomber de sa planche sans y laisser la vie. Et les rares fois où le temps lui permettait de nager sans combinaison elle était obligée d'accrocher plusieurs bouées à son bikini, accoutrement très encombrant pour un résultat mitigé. Mais elle était obligée de s'équiper, le surf faisait partie de sa vie. Kono vivait pour surfer.

Le seul inconvénient de l'habit était qu'il avait besoin d'une nuit et d'une journée pour se recharger en bulles. Il suffisait d'ouvrir une petite fermeture éclair et la combin absorbait l'air pour en faire des bulles solides et suffisamment petites pour qu'elles ne transforment pas Kono en sumo.

Une fois en combinaison elle détacha ses longs cheveux et prit sa planche sous le bras. Elle resta longtemps face à la mer, le regard perdu dans le lointain, vers ces océans qu'elle aimerait tant voir un jour. Le ciel prenait une magnifique couleur orangée, quelques rares nuages cachant par moment le soleil levant, l'aurore lui imposait sa splendeur. Le vent marin lui fouettait le visage et les gouttes d'eau envoyées par les vagues explosaient lors de leur cassure sur le sable cristallin.

Les déferlantes… La passion qu'elle avait en commun avec son père. Son père était un ancien surfeur, il avait lui aussi comme rêve de découvrir la vague du diable, mais alors qu'il était engagé dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et prêt à partir découvrir le Nouveau Monde, il avait rencontré la mère de Kono. Elle lui avait alors demandé de choisir entre la mer et elle, et il l'avait choisie. Il n'avait jamais regretté son choix d'après ses dires, mais la jeune femme savait que si un jour elle trouvait cette vague, ce serait aussi pour son père. Son père avec qui elle n'était pas particulièrement proche mais qu'elle aimait et admirait tellement, c'était lui qui l'avait entraînée, lui qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'océan. Il comprenait mieux que quiconque ce besoin qu'elle avait de se sentir portée par le courant.

L'eau lui léchait les pieds, la tirant vers lui. L'océan l'éclaboussait, comme pour l'appeler, lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il l'attendait, que sa place n'était pas sur terre mais en mer. En tendant l'oreille on pouvait même entendre les cris des baleines au large… Ce que Grand Line pouvait être belle quand on savait comment la regarder…

Alors sans attendre Kono courut vers le large, et quand l'eau lui arriva à la taille elle se décida à chevaucher sa planche. A plat ventre sur le Deck1 elle ramait à l'aide de ses mains, avançant toujours plus loin. Quand elle vit la vague arriver elle se décida à se retourner, attendant le moment où son corps rentrerait en contact avec cet élément qu'elle aimait tant. Enfin elle sentit l'excitation monter en elle, elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle surfait. Kono souriait de toutes ses dents, debout sur sa planche, et les cheveux rabattus en arrière par le vent. Petite fille elle tremblait lors du stand-up2, maintenant c'était avec une confiance totale en elle et en ce qui l'entourait qu'elle se dressait fièrement sur sa planche.

Pendant plusieurs heures elle continua son activité, seul vrai plaisir qu'elle s'accordait, seul moment où elle se sentait vivante. Bien sûr, comme tout surfeur elle tombait fréquemment, faisant parfois exprès, juste pour sentir le contact de l'eau salée sur sa peau. Et quand enfin elle regarda sa montre, la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut poétique à souhait.

« Et merde. » lâcha-t-elle en se précipitant vers le rivage. Il était midi et demi et à cette heure-ci elle devrait déjà être chez elle.

Kono prit à peine le temps de se sécher et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse, elle était très en retard ; le temps passait vite quand la mer vous appelait.

Ce fut en courant que la jeune femme rentra chez elle. Sur le chemin, une conversation attira son attention.

« Tu as vu, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche est dans le coin ! Tu crois qu'ils accepteraient de me prendre avec eux ?! demanda un homme.

– Sois pas stupide mon pote, ils te prendront jamais ! C'est des durs ces gars, des vrais ! répondit son ami.

– Et alors ? Je peux très bien tenter ma chance, je n'ai rien à perdre, répliqua l'autre.

– Tu te vois vraiment arriver devant l'homme le plus fort du monde et lui demander de rejoindre son équipage ? Moi pas, j'aurais trop peur qu'il me tue rien qu'en me regardant. » trancha finalement le plus raisonnable.

Kono rit doucement, un équipage pirate sur l'île était une source de divertissement et dieu seul savait combien elle en avait besoin. Cet homme voulait rentrer dans l'équipage de Newgates ? Elle lui souhaitait bonne chance, ils ne prenaient sûrement pas n'importe qui. Elle s'imaginait arriver devant Barbe Blanche et lui demander de partir avec eux. Ils lui riraient tous au nez, elle, pauvre fille maigrichonne. Mais _il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort,_ elle avait de la ressource la p'tite. Après tout ce n'était pas si stupide, avec cet équipage elle était sûre de pouvoir surfer sur tous les océans du monde et surtout de trouver sa vague.

C'est en souriant à la réaction de sa mère si elle lui annonçait qu'elle avait l'intention de rentrer dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, que la jeune femme rentra chez elle. Elle déposa sa planche dehors pour qu'elle sèche et fit de même pour sa combinaison. Quand elle poussa la porte elle avait une bonne vingtaine de minutes de retard pour arriver à l'heure du repas. Sa mère se planta devant elle dans l'entrée et la jeune femme poussa un long soupir.

« Où étais-tu ? interrogea la mère.

– A la plage, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… avoua la jeune femme.

– En es-tu sûre ? siffla-t-elle.

– Eh bien, il me semble savoir qu'un espace rempli d'eau et bordé par du sable blanc s'appelle une plage. Mais si tu as d'autres suggestions je suis toute ouïe, plaisanta Kono en souriant.

– Pas d'insolence jeune fille ! » gronda la femme.

Kono lui sourit gentiment et la contourna pour aller s'asseoir à table. Le repas se passa dans une tranquillité monotone, son père l'interrogea une ou deux fois pour savoir comment étaient les vagues du matin. Il avait toujours cette touche d'envie dans la voix quand il parlait de l'océan. Enfin Kono se décida à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Dis-moi p'pa, comment tu as fait pour rentrer dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? demanda-t-elle.

– Pourquoi cette question ? questionna le patriarche.

– Simple culture personnelle.

– Eh bien, ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux à l'époque et donc rentrer dans l'équipe n'était pas compliqué. Il suffisait de savoir manier l'épée un minimum et Newgates vous faisait embarquer. Mais il faut dire qu'à ce moment-là cet équipage n'était qu'un groupe de jeunes un peu trop ambitieux et pas aussi prisés qu'aujourd'hui, narra son père.

– Et maintenant ce serait plus compliqué ?

– Largement, ils sont tellement forts, les plus forts au monde sûrement, que rentrer dans leurs rangs est mission impossible pour des gens comme toi et moi. Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas l'intention de tenter ta chance Kono ? »

Elle se sentie découverte et lui jeta un regard d'enfant battue.

« Moi ? Pff, pas du tout, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais qu'ils ne voudront jamais de moi, enchaîna Kono.

– Et c'est tant mieux ! Je ne te vois pas vraiment au milieu de pirates sanguinaire, ce serait trop dangereux. » intervint sa mère.

Si sa mère avait marché dans la combine, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour son père. Il lui lançait un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'ils devraient en rediscuter en privé.

1 : Le Deck est le dessus de la planche, le côté sur lequel le surfeur se tient.  
2 : Stand-Up, c'est assez évident pour moi mais au cas où, je précise que c'est le moment où l'on se lève sur sa planche.


	2. 01

The call of the wave – 01

_Archipel des Shabondy, grove soixante-seize_

Kono débarrassa la table avec sa mère et se dirigea dans sa chambre à la hâte, espérant ne pas attirer l'attention de son père. Leur dernière conversation lui avait bien montré qu'il comprenait là où elle voulait en venir. Elle prit de quoi se changer et après un rapide passage sous la douche elle était de nouveau opérationnelle. Toujours vêtue de son short en jean, elle avait simplement troqué son débardeur vert pour un blanc.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se décida à sortir de chez elle.

« Où vas-tu ? s'enquit son père.

– Me promener, sur le pic sûrement. »

Elle passa la porte d'entrée sans plus d'explications et se mit en chemin. Sa destination n'était pas très lointaine, à peine quelques groves plus loin se trouvait le pic. Une grande falaise d'où on pouvait observer Shabondy, c'était un des endroits préférés de Kono car elle pouvait y réfléchir en paix.

Réfléchir, mais à quoi ? A une possible vie dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? Ah la bonne blague, elle n'aurait jamais assez de cran pour se lancer. Au beau milieu d'un bateau rempli d'hommes, le bateau du pirate le plus fort du monde, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Mais bon dieu que c'était tentant ! Une vie de liberté et de surf s'offrirait à elle. C'était inestimable, inespéré, incroyable et impossible. Pour plusieurs raisons, tout d'abord car ses parents ne voudraient jamais, après, parce qu'un équipage aussi puissant que celui-ci ne voudrait pas d'une lavette en son genre. Son fruit du démon ? Il était inexistant pour elle, il ne comptait pas, il n'était qu'une stupide malédiction, quelque chose qui l'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de son objectif. Fruit du diable, vague du diable, décidément beaucoup de choses étaient diaboliques dans sa vie.

Elle était arrivée à destination, cette petite falaise avait bien la forme d'un pic. La vue était époustouflante, au loin on apercevait Shabondy Parc, cet endroit qu'elle aimait particulièrement et qui était pourtant si touristique. Dans un coin le quartier pirate était en pleine journée festive – un peu comme tous les jours. De l'autre côté c'était la cité navale, là où travaillait son père, il était artisan revêteur. Là-bas on trouvait de tout pour les bateaux : mécaniciens, charpentiers, revêteurs, machinistes, techniciens et même des balayeurs. C'était un peu le fourre-tout, la zone industrielle passablement refaite, le quartier artisanal qui n'avait pas grand-chose de typique. Puis à côté c'était la zone commerçante, la zone à touristes. Grove trente à quarante-neuf, des enfants jouaient joyeusement, courant après des bulles qu'ils n'attraperaient jamais. Les parents les regardaient s'amuser avec un sourire niais sur le visage « _Ils sont mignons_ » comme on disait. Puis pas loin se trouvait la base marine, pour gentiment oppresser les citoyens tout en leur disant que c'était pour leur bien. Et enfin Kono jeta un regard sur son quartier à elle, grove soixante-dix à soixante-dix-neuf, la zone des hôtels pour les touristes et des maisons pour les riverains. Entre deux mastodontes possédant sûrement quatre étoiles au guide Grand Line, se trouvait la banlieue tranquille de River-Island, grove soixante-seize. Elle habitait au numéro douze, communément appelé la petite maison bleue.

Kono regarda tout ce paysage, si elle poursuivait son rêve, ç'en était fini des petites journées tranquilles à surfer et regarder la ville bouger sans elle. Combien de fois avait-elle couru dans ces rues ? Combien de fois avait-elle demandé à son père de l'emmener voir le quartier pirate – en vain ? Combien de temps allait-elle rester ici ?

Il fallait bien prendre sa vie en main un jour ou l'autre… Et si c'était maintenant, et si ce matin quand son père avait dit « Tiens, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche est en ville » c'était un signe ? Le destin ? Non, le destin n'était jamais très clément envers les gens. C'était plutôt la sonnette d'alarme qui lui indiquait qu'elle devait se bouger et aller au bout de ses rêves. Bouge-toi ma fille, avance au lieu de rester là.

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? Ils avaient une sale réputation, des forbans, des brigands, des voyous de la pire espèce. Pirates, voleurs, assassins. Ils étaient le mal incarné dans l'esprit puritain de l'archipel, imposé par la manière de vivre des gens de Marijoa. Et pourtant son père lui en avait parlé, du grand Edward Newgates. Même si son père n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dans l'équipage, il affirmait que c'était un homme bien. « Un homme d'honneur et de confiance » disait-il. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Et oui, pourquoi pas ? Oh voyons, tout simplement parce que tu es une femme, parce que tu es faible et que tu ne peux pas nager. Ça te va comme réponse ? Pauvre cruche naïve et rêveuse.

Mais combien de temps encore tiendrait-elle, loin de son océan, de sa vague, de son avenir ? Si elle n'y allait pas maintenant elle serait sûrement assaillie de regrets.

Essayer ne coûtait rien après tout.

Mais avant tout, il lui fallait de la conviction. « _Je veux être pirate_ » se répétait-elle sans cesse pour se convaincre. Au bout d'une bonne heure elle se demanda si c'était bien la bonne méthode. « Je ne veux pas être pirate, je veux surfer sur toute les mers du monde. Et si pour ça il faut être pirate, j'en serai. » Elle avait trouvé la clef. Ce n'était pas elle qu'elle devrait convaincre, mais l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Il ne devait pas être si terrible que ça ? Si ? Zut.

Elle resta assise là plusieurs heures et quand la fin de l'après-midi arriva, elle se décida à choisir son destin.

Elle était à présent déterminée, abandonner son passé pour se construire un futur. Un futur plein de rêves et de promesses, d'eau de mer et de vagues plus hautes les unes que les autres. Kono serait un pirate de Barbe Blanche, Kono serait la première à dompter l'océan.

Elle se leva, pleine d'un nouvel entrain, il fallait se bouger, ils ne l'attendraient pas toute sa vie. Elle allait arriver devant Barbe Blanche et lui demander de la prendre dans son équipage, et s'il refusait… il ne refuserait pas.

~o~

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée et Kono entra d'un pas déterminée. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

« Papa, maman, j'ai à vous parler. »

Sa mère la regarda d'une façon très suspecte, sentant le piège à plein nez mais voulant savoir ce qui mettait sa fille dans un état pareil.

« Mais tout d'abord, vous devriez vous asseoir. » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle avait peur que l'un d'entre eux fasse une crise cardiaque à l'annonce de son ambition. Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher, cherchant des explications sur le visage de leur fille. Une fois tout le monde assis autour de la table elle respira un grand coup.

« Ce que je vais vous dire va sûrement vous surprendre. Mais sachez que j'y ai réfléchi, ce n'est pas un caprice de jeune fille comme le fait de vouloir un poney ou autre. C'est quelque chose de sûr et de concret que je dois réaliser. Mais pour cela j'aimerais avoir votre accord, débuta Kono.

– Oh mon dieu, tu vas te marier ?! s'exclama sa mère. Kono lui jeta un regard terrorisé avant de reprendre.

– N… non. C'est encore plus gros que ça, continua-t-elle.

– On non, tu es enceinte ?! s'écria de nouveau la mère.

– M'man ! Tu fais exprès ou quoi ? Je veux rentrer dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. »

Et là, le silence. Son père la regardait avec méfiance et sa mère avait la mâchoire plus basse que terre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de blanc, elle brisa le silence.

« Je te demande pardon ? dit-elle.

– Je veux partir en mer avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche, tu as très bien entendu, répéta Kono.

– C'est une blague ? questionna la femme.

– Si ç'en était une elle ne serait pas drôle maman. » répondit la jeune fille avec sérieux.

Un lourd silence s'installa de nouveau, son père n'avait rien dit.

« Il n'en est pas question, trancha le patriarche.

– Et pourquoi donc ? s'enquit-elle.

– Pour les simples et bonnes raisons que tu n'as même pas vingt ans, et que je ne te laisserai pas partir en mer sur un navire rempli d'hommes violents et pervers, ajouta son père.

– Je te rappelle au passage que tu as toi-même fait partie de cet équipage p'pa.

– Justement, je sais de quoi je parle. »

Ah, il marquait un point sur le coup.

« Pourquoi veux-tu partir avec eux ? Tu n'as jamais voulu être pirate, ni même marin, alors pourquoi ? demanda la mère.

– C'est la seule chance que j'ai de pouvoir réaliser un rêve. C'est un équipage puissant, je serai en sécurité et en même temps naviguer avec eux me permettrait de surfer partout dans le monde. Papa, tu sais ce que c'est toi ! »

Elle jouait la carte de la nostalgie, il avait connu cette sensation d'être libre, de se laisser porter par le courant.

« Tu pourras essayer de m'amadouer autant que tu veux, ce sera non jeune fille. Tu ne seras pas pirate et encore moins une pirate de Barbe Blanche. Regarde-moi bien, tant que tu vivras sous ce toit, jamais tu n'embarqueras à bord du Mobydick. Est-ce que c'est clair ?! » s'énerva-t-il.

Elle regarda son père fixement, il ne s'énervait jamais. D'habitude il se contentait de dire les choses strictement pour qu'elle obéisse.

« Très clair, répondit-elle.

– Bien, dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

– Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je quitte cette maison. »

Et sur ses paroles elle se leva de table, contourna ses parents, ouvrit la porte, la passa et la claqua.

Kono avait tenu tête à son père, c'était un quitte ou double. Soit elle intégrait l'équipage, soit elle devenait une recluse de la société, sans famille ni patrie.


	3. 02

The call of the wave – 02

_Archipel des Shabondy, grove soixante-dix-neuf_

Kono marchait prestement vers le quartier pirate. Elle n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds mais les groves un à vingt-neuf n'étaient pas durs à trouver. Les zones de non-droit, pleines de criminels de la pire espèce étaient juste à côté de chez elle. De nombreuses fois elle avait demandé à son père de l'y emmener, mais il avait toujours refusé.

Elle passa un petit pont sur lequel était accroché un panneau rouge : « Vous entrez dans la zone de non-droit, tout ce qui se passe ici ne regarde que vous. » Une mise en garde qui l'aurait découragée si elle n'était pas obligée d'y aller.

Grove numéro un à cinq, le marché aux esclaves, la zone noire, le pire endroit de l'île. Des salles d'enchères étaient construites partout sur ses mangroves. Elle posa le pied sur le grove numéro un, les salles classes, celles que fréquentaient les Dragons célestes. Il n'y avait apparemment aucun danger ici, quelques personnes marchaient tranquillement en discutant.

« Tu crois qu'ils auront des géants aujourd'hui ? Il faudrait que je m'en prenne un, le mien est un peu vieux. » disait une femme.

Elle parlait de lui comme s'il était un objet ménagé, c'était révoltant. Elle avait déjà entendu ce style de discours, sa mère avait vécu à Marijoa avec ses parents avant de tomber amoureuse d'un simple artisan revêteur. L'éducation qu'avaient donnée ses grands-parents à sa mère avait été stricte mais simple : Les hommes-poissons et autres espèces non-humaines nous sont inférieures. Alors même si Kono ne partageait pas forcément cet avis-là, elle ne disait rien. La jeune femme lui reconnaissait un certain courage d'avoir tout quitté pour son père, vivre dans une banlieue calme de l'ouest de la ville ne devait pas être des plus simples pour cette aristocrate née.

En pensant à ses parents, elle eut une furieuse envie de retourner chez elle, de leur parler, de s'excuser et de les embrasser, afin de pouvoir partir le cœur apaisé. Mais si elle retournait auprès de ses parents, la jeune femme avait peur de ne plus avoir le courage de les quitter une seconde fois.

Kono traversa le marché aux esclaves en se faisant encore plus petite que d'habitude. Et quand elle arriva enfin au grove numéro six la tention monta d'un cran, elle était dans le repaire des pirates. Mais elle n'allait pas fouiller tous les groves de six à dix-neuf pour trouver l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle entra dans le bar le plus proche. C'était une minable petite auberge, pleine d'hommes soûls et de femmes dévêtues. L'alcool envahissait l'air, le rendant irrespirable. Elle s'approcha du barman, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années visiblement.

« Excusez-moi, sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Plusieurs hommes se retournèrent à l'annonce de ce nom, leur regard n'annonçait rien de bon et une boule se forma dans son ventre. Idiote ! Si elle commençait à avoir peur maintenant elle n'avait pas fini d'en baver dans la vie. Elle se força à respirer un grand coup et à sourire au barman.

« Désolé ma p'tite dame mais on n'accueille pas ce genre de personnes ici. » répondit l'homme.

Elle resta sous le choc. Ce genre de personnes ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il était si dangereux que cela ce type ? Le bar était rempli de pirates complètement bourrés et il chipotait sur « _le genre_ » des personnes ?

Elle chuchota un « merci » et quitta la taverne. Les gens étaient étranges ici, terrifiants et terrifiés à la fois. Kono arpenta le grove six, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un potentiel équipage. Encore quelques heures et la nuit serait tombée, il lui fallait trouver les pirates ou rentrer chez elle la tête basse.

~o~

_Archipel des Shabondy, grove neuf_

Elle avait fouillé le grove six, le sept et le huit. Aucune trace des pirates tant recherchés. Pourtant les rumeurs disaient que c'était un gros groupe et qu'ils étaient faciles à repérer. Foutaise ! Bientôt deux heures qu'elle courait partout et pas une trace de Barbe Blanche en vue.

Kono avait peur. Oui, elle n'avait pas honte de le dire, la peur était une réaction naturelle quand on était entouré de danger. Plusieurs fois elle s'était fait alpaguer par des hommes complètement ivres, des pochtrons qui lui proposaient toute sorte de choses plus perverses les unes que les autres. Elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir enfilé un jean et un sweat ample, être une jeune femme en short et débardeur blanc dans ce genre de quartiers n'était pas conseillé. De nombreuses fois elle avait eu envie de rebrousser chemin et de se blottir dans les bras de son père, mais une petite voix dans son esprit lui disait qu'il lui fallait être forte, que si elle paraissait faible, Barbe Blanche ne voudrait pas d'elle.

De nouveau elle se décida à entrer dans un bar pour demander si personne n'avait vu l'empereur. Celui-ci était un peu moins sale que le précédent, mais il sentait tout autant l'alcool. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas l'attrait qu'avaient les hommes pour la boisson, qu'est-ce que ça leur apportait de finir complètement soûls, de ne plus savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, de vomir dans le fossé ? Elle n'avait jamais bu d'alcool de sa vie, son mental de sportive la dissuadant de tomber dans ce genre de choses. Bien sûr elle en avait eu envie, en voyant les gens de son âge s'amuser à vider leurs verres d'un coup, rigoler à pleins poumons et se tordre d'amusement, mais elle était trop responsable pour ça. Et puis sa mère n'aurait jamais apprécié de la voir dans un tel état. Le surf était le seul moment où Kono s'amusait vraiment, la seule chose qui la mettait en transe, qui lui faisait perdre pied à la réalité. A part aller surfer, la jeune femme ne savait pas s'amuser. La joie qui lui prenait le cœur quand elle était debout sur sa planche, le vent dans le dos, portée par les vagues, était plus forte que toutes les boissons et drogues du monde.

Elle s'approcha du bar, plusieurs hommes y étaient assis et elle dut jouer des coudes pour pouvoir parler à l'homme qui était derrière le comptoir. Elle était décidé à savoir où se trouvait cette équipage, et elle voulait le savoir maintenant.

« Excusez-moi ? » dit-elle à l'homme devant elle.

Il l'ignora royalement, préférant s'occuper de ses ivrognes habituels.

« Excusez-moi monsieur ? » héla-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et retourna à ses occupations. Elle se racla la gorge bruyamment et il décida enfin à venir la voir.

« Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi gamine ? demanda-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas. Elle leva un sourcil à l'écoute du mot gamine. Elle allait sur la vingtaine tout de même !

– Sauriez-vous où je peux trouver l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? »

Il la regarda de travers, le même regard de dédain qu'elle avait reçu quelques heures auparavant.

« Il paraît que certains de ses commandants sont dans le coin, mais le reste de l'équipage doit se trouver sur les autres groves, lâcha l'homme.

– Merci. » soupira Kono.

Au moins elle avait une piste, c'était déjà ça, elle n'était plus au point mort. Même s'il avait mis du temps à vouloir lui adresser la parole, il lui avait fourni quelques informations. A moins qu'il lui ait complètement menti pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Ah misère…

« Mademoiselle ? » demanda une voix à sa droite.

Elle tourna la tête, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans cette zone, quelqu'un lui parlait poliment. Mais elle connaissait cette voix, ou du moins elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part. Quand elle vit qui lui parlait, elle réprima un sourire. L'homme qu'elle avait guidé dans la matinée vers le grove dix-huit était assis à côté d'elle. Son sourire de dragueur fermement collé sur la face et une choppe dans la main.

« Vous êtes la jeune fille à la planche n'est-ce pas ? dit-il dans un sourire.

– En effet, je croyais que vous vouliez aller au grove dix-huit ? interrogea Kono.

– Je suis ici avec des amis. J'ai entendu votre question à l'homme du bar, pourquoi voulez-vous voir l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? demanda l'homme.

– J'ai quelque chose à demander au capitaine. »

L'homme se tourna vers deux autres types présents dans le bar et sembla parler avec eux. Kono n'entendit que quelques brides de conversation, comme « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut au vieux ? » ou « Elle n'a pas l'air bien dangereuse » et enfin la meilleure de toute « Nous la fais pas mec, tu veux simplement te la faire, ça se lit sur ton front. » Kono voulut éclater de rire mais elle se retint. Au bout d'un moment il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et lui sourit de nouveau. Ce mec était heureux tout le temps ?

« J'ai parlé avec mes amis, nous pouvons te conduire jusqu'à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche à condition que tu nous dises ce que tu lui veux. » proposa l'homme.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas leur dire « Je veux rentrer dans son équipage » cul-sec. Kono chercha un mensonge mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Consciente de ne pas pouvoir improviser dans un endroit aussi hostile elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

« J'aimerais rentrer dans son équipage. » dit-elle simplement.

Il la regarda, incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire très sonore mais mélodique à souhait. Il se tourna vers ses amis et recommença à leur parler, mais moins discrètement.

« Elle veut rentrer dans l'équipage. » bafouilla-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Les deux autres se regardèrent et sourirent fortement. L'un se leva et vint se poster devant Kono, il était grand, aussi grand que l'autre. Des cheveux blonds mal coiffés ornaient son crâne, il arborait un sourire amusé.

« Tu veux vraiment rentrer dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. » répliqua Kono en prenant la mouche.

Il se pencha pour qu'ils puissent parler sans que les autres personnes présentes au bar ne puissent entendre.

« Nous faisons partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. » dit-il simplement.

Imbécile, idiote, demeurée, crétine intergalactique ! Elle se traita mentalement de toutes les insultes qu'elle avait en réserve. Combien de chance avait-elle pour tomber sur des membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ici ?!

Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré le matin même.

« Vous aussi ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme à la barbichette.

– Oui, moi aussi, répondit-il.

– Et vous vous appelez ? somma la jeune femme.

– Je suis Satch, le commandant de la quatrième division. » répondit-il.

Elle le fixa un bon moment. C'était une blague ? Le commandant de la quatrième division ? Carrément ? Ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Lui, c'est Marco le commandant de la première division, et à côté c'est Ace, commandant de la seconde. Et toi, nous pourrions savoir qui tu es ? enchaîna-t-il tout naturellement.

– Est-ce que c'est une blague ? réussit-elle à dire.

– Ca en a l'air ? » répliqua l'homme.

Soudain elle se rappela de la question qu'il lui avait posée.

« Je m'appelle Kono. » dit-elle simplement.

Elle ne dit plus rien, c'était trop gros, trop improbable. Trois des commandants de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche croisés par hasard. C'était beaucoup, beaucoup, trop gros… Elle voulut vérifier avec une information que lui avait donnée son père un jour. Elle se tourna vers le dénommé Marco.

« Avez-vous déjà connu un homme nommé Jack Marjin ? demanda la jeune femme. L'homme réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

– Jack Marjin ? Ca me dit quelque chose, je crois qu'il y avait un gars qui s'appelait comme ça dans l'équipage au début. Pourquoi ? répondit le blond.

– C'est mon père, il m'a parlé de vous, Marco le Phénix. »

Marco resta muet devant cette révélation, Kono avait quelques informations sur lui de par les histoires de son père. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, tous les soirs il lui racontait une histoire qu'il avait vécue étant pirate. C'était avec ces histoires qu'elle avait grandi, et même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu être pirate, la petite savait qu'un jour connaître ce genre de choses pourrait être utile.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda soudain le blond.

– Pardon ? s'étonna Kono ayant perdu le fil de la conversation.

– Jack, comment va-t-il ? répéta le phénix.

– Très bien, il n'est pas franchement heureux de ma décision d'essayer de rentrer dans l'équipage, mais il s'en remettra, répondit Kono.

– Est-ce qu'il l'a trouvée ? » somma-t-il.

Kono ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Quoi ?

– Sa vague, l'a-t-il trouvée ? »

Kono soupira, son père avait dû en parler avec lui. Le phénix avait de la mémoire visiblement.

« Non… Mais je la trouverai pour lui, c'est pour ça que je veux venir avec vous, pour réaliser son rêve, qui est le mien désormais. » expliqua-t-elle.

Kono avait essayé de mettre autant de conviction qu'elle le pouvait dans sa voix, pour que cette conversation joue en sa faveur. Les trois comandants se regardèrent, un regard parlant…

« Ecoute, nous n'allons pas te mentir. Tu ne pourras pas rentrer dans l'équipage car nous ne prenons pas de femmes. » dit Satch.

Kono reste muette un instant, figée par la phrase du commandant de la quatrième division. Elle ne pouvait pas venir car c'était une femme. Même pas parce qu'elle était faible, ni à cause de son manque d'entraînement, mais tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas un homme.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? demanda Kono, ne voulant pas y croire.

– Non, nous sommes désolés pour toi mais c'est comme ça, nous n'y pouvons rien… répondit Satch.

– Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'ingrats, machos et misogynes ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

– Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais c'est la règle… » essaya de calmer le brun.

Elle les regarda, pleine de dégoût, puis elle tourna les talons. Les trois garçons restèrent là, Satch soupira bruyamment.

« Dommage, elle était pas mal, marmonna le commandant.

– Tu voulais donc juste la mettre dans ton lit Satch ? demanda Ace.

– Non, c'est vraiment triste pour elle, mais si j'avais pu concilier les deux… »

Kono quant à elle marchait à toute vitesse en direction du grove soixante-seize, elle était furieuse, et pour une fois pas contre elle-même. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas de femmes avec eux ? Par pur machisme ou simplement pour ne pas se compliquer la vie ? Ou peut être que c'était leur manière à eux de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau ?

Elle arriva vite chez elle, en courant c'était largement plus rapide. Tellement déçue qu'elle n'avait même pas envisagé la manière dont elle allait rentrer chez elle. N'ayant même pas pris le temps de frapper elle appuya sur la poignée de la porte et elle resta figée quand elle sentit une résistance. Elle appuya plusieurs fois mais la poignée ne voulait pas se baisser. Kono ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le sol, le dos en appui sur la porte elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Elle ne partirait pas en mer, ses parents lui en voulaient sûrement terriblement et elle ne réaliserait jamais son rêve. Sa vie était un fiasco total, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait à faire ? Se trouver un boulot de serveuse dans un des bars de l'archipel et s'abandonner à une vie calme et tranquille. Léguer à son tour son rêve d'océan à ses enfants et vivre enfermée cette petite routine qu'elle détestait tant.

Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle avait encore un espoir, un petit, un seul. Elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser tomber, pas le droit de dire adieu à tant de rêves, tant de bonheur. Elle se releva brusquement et palpa toutes les poches de son short. Au bout d'un moment elle lâcha un juron en se rendant compte que ses clefs étaient à l'intérieur. A quatre pattes sur le pas de sa porte, Kono cherchait la petite enveloppe contenant le double. Elle la trouva sous le paillasson – pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Elle ouvrit la porte la boule au ventre, espérant que ses parents ne soient pas là. C'était le cas, la maison était vide. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et fila dans la salle de bain.

Kono était devant le miroir de la salle d'eau, une paire de ciseaux dans la main droite. Doucement, du bout des doigts elle caressa sa longue chevelure noire, ses lourdes boucles qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se saisit de la totalité de ses cheveux. La jeune femme leva la main droite et d'un geste sec trancha la totalité de sa chevelure.


	4. 03

The call of wave – 03

_Archipel des Shabondy, grove soixante-seize_

Kono ouvrit les yeux, elle lâcha son ciseau et regarda les longues mèches qui jonchaient le sol. Elle se vit dans le miroir et sa mâchoire se crispa. Son visage était entouré d'un carré long, ses cheveux tombaient à présent sur ses épaules. De légères ondulations leurs donnaient un mouvement gracieux et léger. Ah, tiens, le côté droit est plus long que le gauche. En faisant ça les yeux fermés Kono s'exposait à un problème de taille : le ridicule. C'était complément risible, une coupe asymétrique et mal taillée. La jeune femme repris la paire de ciseau et tenta d'égaliser la longueur. Une petite coupe par-ci, un effilage par-là et voilà le travail. En se regardant de nouveau elle comprit la taille de son erreur. Monumentale. C'était mille fois pire qu'avant et avec des trou dans la longueur… Comprenant que c'était peine perdue elle prit un élastique et entreprit de se faire une queue de cheval basse pour essayer de rendre son visage un peu plus masculin. Mais avec une coupe aussi bien faites, vous pouvez imaginer la difficulté de s'attacher les cheveux.  
Une fois qu'elle eut fini de se battre avec elle-même, Kono s'observa pendant une longue minute. Plus de lourdes boucles brunes qui tombaient sur son dos à la couleur basanée. Plus de chignons hauts tout en volume ni de grandes mèches qui lui cachaient le visage. Nostalgie capillaire. Kono avait commencé sa transformation…

La jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa un jean gris, elle l'enfila. Il n'était ni trop large, ni trop serré. L'illusion était parfaite. Kono retourna son placard, elle voulait un vêtement bien spécial. Elle ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'elle voulait et couru jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents. Elle fouilla dans le placard de son père et dénicha ce qu'elle cherchait. Un sweat gris à capuche, un peu ample mais pas au point de crée des soupçons. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et enleva son débardeur, une fois en soutiens gorge elle retira ce dernier. Devant sa glace, en jean, les seins nu, Kono s'observa un instant. Ses épaules finement musclées, ses longs bras fins et enfin sa poitrine ridiculement petite. Mais pour aujourd'hui, son corps lui serait bien utile. Ses seins pouvaient passer pour un début de pectoraux. Elle fouilla dans le tiroir et trouva une grande bande blanche large d'une vingtaine de centimètre et longue de plusieurs mètres. Elle inspira longuement et enserra sa poitrine avec la bande. Elle fit plusieurs tours avant de la coincer sous ses seins.  
Elle enfila de nouveau son tee-shirt, c'était crédible. Elle n'avait plus de poitrine en apparence. Sans attendre, la jeune femme enfila le sweat et rabattu la capuche sur son crâne.

Elle prit son sac à dos et y fourra un autre jean gris, des sous-vêtements propres ainsi que plusieurs tee-shirts et quelques sweats de couleurs neutres. Elle prit aussi sa combinaison de surf, son maillot de bain, ainsi qu'une photo d'elle et ses parents. Que manquait-il encore ?  
Dans sa chambre il y avait un grand miroir, elle enfila une paire de rangers et se regarda dans la glace de haut en bas. Kono ne se reconnaissait plu, elle était masculine. Finit le maillot de bain deux pièces et le bronzage. Finit le maquillage, rouge à lèvre, blush et autres choses féminines. Finit d'être une femme. Kono était un homme désormais. Autant se comporter comme tel.

Et pourtant elle voyait les quelques défauts qui pourraient la trahir une fois en compagnie des pirates. Tout d'abord sa voix, elle avait une voix beaucoup trop féminine, et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'entraîna à trouver le bon ton, quelque chose de rauque sans trop forcer.  
Et puis il y avait son sourire, purement typique d'une femme, elle devrait donc se retenir de sourire et même de rigoler, sous peine d'attirer des soupçons.

Sans perdre plus de temps elle fila dans le salon, en passant devant la table, la manche de son sweat s'accrocha au dossier d'une chaise. Son sweat s'était un peu relevé, dévoilant son avant-bras. Elle regarda son poignet et prit une baffe en pleine figure quand elle vit le bracelet qui y était accroché. Un bracelet en tissus tressé et orné d'une petite plaque sur laquelle était gravée « Child of the sea ». Enfant de la mer… Un cadeau de son père à ses dix-huit ans. Ce cadeau était un symbole, une marque de leur complicité timide. Ils s'adoraient, et pourtant elle allait l'abandonner pour son petit bonheur personnel. Quelle fille égoïste elle était ! En agissant comme elle avait agi un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait dû lui causer une peine inimaginable. C'était horriblement stupide, indigne et lourd à porter. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

Soudain Kono rebroussa chemin, elle fouilla dans un tiroir et en sorti un bloc note avec un stylo. Elle s'assit à table et commença à écrire.

« P'pa, m'man,

Je sais que vous devez m'en vouloir pour ce que je vous ai dit, mais avais-je le choix ? J'ai besoin de prendre la mer, c'est vital. Le large m'appel, les vagues m'appellent… Que je sois pirate ou simple surfeuse, ça ne change rien au fait que je vous aime profondément. Vous allez beaucoup me manquer, mais où que je sois je ne vous oublierais jamais.

Maman, j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras d'être partie comme ça. Ta fille est devenue pirate, comme quoi, tout arrive… Malgré toutes les disputes que nous avions, je t'ai toujours respecté, tu le sais au fond de toi.

Papa, c'est toi qui m'a tout appris, comment tenir debout sur une planche, comment prendre une vague sans chavirer. Si je suis celle que je suis actuellement c'est grâce à toi. Je la trouverais notre vague, je te la promets. Même si je dois passer ma vie à la chercher, je la trouverais, je la chevaucherais, en ton nom, en le mien. Pour notre rêve.

Pardonnez-moi, je vous aime, très fort.

Kono, votre fille à jamais. »

Elle relut sa lettre et la laissa sur la table, bien en vue, en espérant que ses parents lui pardonneraient un jour…

Kono sortie en prenant bien soin de laisser la clef dans l'enveloppe dans laquelle elle l'avait trouvée. Dehors la nuit était tombée, elle prit sa planche qui avait fini de sécher dehors. Elle la mit dans sa housse noire. Hors de question de prendre la mer sans emporter sa précieuse planche, sa meilleure amie, sa compagne d'aventure. Mais Satch avait déjà vu sa planche, et s'il la voyait le lendemain il risquait de se rendre compte de la supercherie. La housse noire tranchait avec la blancheur de la planche et de cette manière le commandant n'aurait aucuns soupçons.

Elle regarda le ciel des Shabondy pendant quelques minutes. On ne voyait que très peu d'étoiles, elles étaient cachées par les bulles qui recouvraient l'île en permanence. La jeune femme n'était pas dupe, même habillée en homme, se balader dans les zones de non-droit en pleine nuit était une attitude suicidaire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester chez elle toute la nuit, ses parents allaient rentrer d'une minute à l'autre surement et elle n'avait pas la force de les affronter de nouveau. Kono eut alors une idée, si son plan du lendemain marchait elle n'avait plus qu'une seule nuit à passer ici, elle voulait garder le meilleur souvenir possible de son île natale.

Kono marcha jusqu'à sa petite plage, elle était éclairée par le phare du grove soixante-quatorze, celui des hôtels de luxe. Elle s'assit sur le sable glacé par la fraicheur de la nuit. La soirée était belle… La mer ondulait, comme pour dire adieux à sa protégée, celle qui l'avait aimé pendant tant d'années. Le ciel dégagé laissait entrevoir une belle journée le lendemain, une grande journée pour Kono. Elle ouvrit son sac et sorti la photo de famille qu'elle avait emporté. Son père et elle se regardaient en rigolant, et sa mère, au milieu des deux, soufflait les bougies de son quarante-troisième anniversaire. A ce moment-là son père venait de lancer une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère. Kono avait réagi en piquant un fou rire monumental, sur la photo elle avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de son père, signe de leur grande complicité. Sa mère se retenait de rire, tout en essayant d'éteindre toutes les bougies d'un coup – chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire correctement d'ailleurs.

« Quel est le riz préparé pour les anniversaire ? » avait-il demandé ce jour-là.

Kono avait passé plusieurs minutes à chercher avant de bien vouloir demander la réponse à son père. Ce dernier avait répondu « Le riz cantonné ». Elle n'avait pas compris et c'est seulement au moment où sa mère avait voulu soufflé ses bougies que son père lui avait fait comprendre la subtilité « le riz cant-on-né ». Et là, Kono avait éclaté de rire au moment où la photo était prise.

En repensant à ce souvenir la jeune femme sourie, seule sur la plage.

Elle eut une idée aussi, se faire une marque physique suffisamment importante pour que personne ne puisse la reconnaitre. De cette façon, aucun des trois commandants n'aura de doute, ou du moins elle l'espérait… Elle voulut tout d'abord s'entailler la joue ou le front, mais l'idée qu'elle garderait la marque toute sa vie la dissuada de garder le plan de la coupure. Elle pensa ensuite à se faire un hématome, mais avec quoi ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'assommer avec sa planche de surf ?! Quoi que, elle gardait l'idée en réserve, au cas où.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexion elle trouva un compromis, elle allait se mettre un coup sur la joue, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing. C'était plus crédible qu'une entaille sur le visage…

Maintenant il fallait trouver de quoi crée l'ecchymose… Kono ne pouvait pas s'auto-frapper, elle n'avait surement pas assez de force, elle n'allait pas non plus demander à quelqu'un de la battre « Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me mettre une bonne grosse droite s'il vous plait ? ». Elle fut donc obligée de garder l'idée de la planche. En pleine nuit, sur une plage de l'archipel, toute seule, Kono se mit un coup mémorable avec sa propre planche de surf.

Sous la douleur du choc elle lâcha un petit cri. Ca faisait un mal de chien ce truc. Elle fusilla sa planche du regard pendant un court instant avant d'effleurer sa joue. Parfait, c'était déjà un peu gonflé, ça n'allait pas tarder à devenir bleu. Il faut souffrir pour être défigurée…

Cette nuit-là, Kono ne voulait pas dormir. Ici le danger était partout, il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi pendant son sommeil… Et pourtant vers trois heures du matin sa longue journée eut raison de la jeune femme et elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

…

_Archipel des Shabondy, plage du grove soixante-treize._

Kono se réveilla sur la plage, se maudissant elle-même pour avoir céder à la fatigue. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le soleil était levé et quand elle consulta sa montre elle écarquilla les yeux. Dix heures et demie. Merde, elle avait dormie longtemps en plus. La jeune femme se leva et se frotta les fesses et les jambes pour enlever le sable. Son cou était endolori, dormir sur une planche de surf n'était pas le top confort. Quelque chose la lança sur son visage et au moment où elle palpa sa joue, elle se traita mentalement d'idiote pour avoir frappé si fort la veille. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la couleur, mais au fait que sa joue avait triplé de volume ce devait être suffisant.

Elle remit son sac sur l'épaule et pris sa planche sous le bras. Kono sorti de sur la plage et commença à marcher jusqu'aux zones de non-droit. En chemin elle constata que le regard que les gens portaient sur elle avait changé. Ils la regardaient avec un regard de suspicion. Un jeune homme avec le visage blessé, portant une planche n'était pas quelque chose de courant ici Le surf n'était pas un sport beaucoup pratiqué sur Shabondy. Les gens ici ont trop peur de l'océan. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de l'océan, si vous faites confiance à grand-line, elle vous le rendra au centuple.

Elle passa de nouveau devant la petite pancarte, puis devant la salle d'enchère. Cette fois-ci elle eut beaucoup moins de problèmes de la veille, pas d'hommes qui l'alpaguaient, car elle n'était plus une femme pour eux. Même travesti en homme les quartiers pirates lui faisaient peur, le jour était à peine levé et certains étaient déjà repartis sur une autre tournée de saké et autres boissons alcoolisées. Ivrognes puants et vomissant sur le sol.

Cette fois elle alla directement au grove neuf, mais malheureusement pour elle le bar ne contenait plus de trace des commandants. On ne peut pas gagner à chaque fois. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que Kono se souvint de la question de Satch la veille : « Sauriez-vous où se trouve le grove dix-huit ? » C'était ça la clé, le grove dix-huit ! Elle s'étonnait elle-même de tant de perspicacité…

Kono marcha vers l'endroit le plus dangereux de l'île, celui où les bains de sang avaient lieu plus souvent que les bains tout court.

Mais alors, quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit. Une fois au grove dix-huit, une fois devant Barbe Blanche, qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Il valait mieux pour elle réfléchir avant compte tenu de son incapacité à inventer des histoires en public… Elle devait changer d'objectif, elle avait déjà raconté le sien aux trois commandants et deux personnes en deux jours, voulant trouver la vague du diable c'est un tantinet suspect. Elle veut, faire le tour du monde ? Moyen, moyen. Elle veut découvrir tous les océans ? Pas mal. Elle veut retrouver quelqu'un parti dans le nouveau monde ? Pas tellement crédible…  
Finalement la seconde solution semblait être la meilleure, elle voulait voir tous les océans du monde.

A ce moment-là, Kono avait réellement peur de la suite des événements. Ayant déjà rencontré trois puissants membre de l'armada la veille, elle avait peur que ses points commun avec « la jeune femme à la planche » soient trop frappant. De toute manière, elle n'avait rien à perdre…

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà arrivé au grove dix-huit, rien que la différence d'odeur était flagrante. Grove dix-sept, odeur d'alcool et de nourriture. Grove dix-huit, odeur d'urine, de sueur et de vapeur de Saké. Quel affreux cocktail. C'était navrant, plusieurs hommes étaient étendus à même le sol, baignant dans des liquides plus ou moins colorés.  
A certains moment elle se demanda même si quelques-uns n'étaient pas mort et qu'on les avait laissé là, vu l'odeur ce ne serait pas franchement étonnant.

Pour l'instant, aucune trace d'équipage, seul quelques poivrots qui décuvaient sur la terre et l'herbe fraichement humidifié par la rosée matinale.

C'est quelque mètre plus loin que quelque chose attira son attention. A quelques mètres du port du grove un bateau avait jeter l'encre, elle s'approcha un peu pour pouvoir reconnaitre l'étendard. Un pavillon noir avec une moustache, c'était bien le Mobydick. Le bateau était tel que son père le décrivait. Monstre des océans, géant de bois, colosse capable de venir à bout de n'importe quelle tempête. Elle resta un moment devant ce spectacle, la bouche ouverte, contemplant le navire de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

« C'est pas un spectacle gamin, rentre chez toi. »

Elle se tourna violement et fit face à un homme portant un énorme tatouage sur le bras. Elle reconnut l'emblème du bateau et en déduit que c'était un homme de l'équipage. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Ses vêtements étaient tout tachés et sa chemise à moitié ouverte laissait deviner que le réveil de la nuit dernière avait été rude. Il avait une chevelure rousse et des bras équivalents aux cuisses de la jeune femme.

Kono essaya de s'insuffler du courage, c'était le moment de tester sa crédibilité.

« Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver le capitaine ? interrogeât Kono en utilisant sa voix rauque.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ? s'enquit l'homme.

- J'aimerais rentrer dans votre équipage. » répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Il la toisa étrangement avant de pouffer discrètement. Elle avait déjà gagné une bataille, l'homme ne lui avait pas posé de question et l'avait considéré comme un mâle de son espèce.

« Commandant, y'a le morveux, là, qui veut demander au capitaine de rentrer dans l'équipage ! » cria soudain l'homme à l'égard d'un autre type qui passait par là.

L'interpelé vint vers eux et la regarda curieusement.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux embarquer avec nous ? demanda l'étrange homme.

- Oui, j'aimerais parler au capitaine.

- Et tu penses sérieusement que nous allons te laisser monter à bord sans rien savoir de toi ? Ah, la naïveté de la jeunesse… » conclu-t-il.

Il était plutôt grand, et ses bras à lui faisaient le double de ses cuisses. Une grosse moustache noire ornait sa lèvre supérieure et un haut de forme noir lui donnait un air de gentlemen revisité. Une chemise noir à moitié ouverte et un pantalon foncé auquel était accroché deux sabres, un de chaque côté. D'après l'homme il était commandant, donc ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est embarquer avec vous, parler avec votre capitaine et lui demander de me prendre avec vous. Ce serait possible ? » dit-elle.

Il la regarda en souriant, puis soudain il éclata de rire. Pire que l'autre abrutit la veille quand elle lui avait annoncé vouloir faire partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. C'était très vexant de se voir rire au nez à chaque fois.

« C'est bien la première fois que l'on me la fait celle-là, bafouille-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Tu crois au père noël gamin ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Répliqua sèchement Kono.

- Tu as à peu près autant de chance de convaincre le capitaine de te prendre avec nous que de rencontrer le père noël un jour. » Eluda l'homme aux sabres.

La jeune femme –plus vraiment femme- était profondément vexé de toutes ces moqueries. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne de sensés sur ce fichu rafiot ?!

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Vista, pourquoi tu rigole comme ça ? » questionna une voix que Kono connaissait.

Elle se retourna et reconnu Ace aux côté de l'autre homme, ce dernier essaya de lui expliquer la requête entre deux fous rire. Ace fronça les sourcils, perturbé par la demande du « gamin ». Il la regarda, et son cœur eut un raté par peur de se faire démasquer. Le commandant la scruta de haut en bas sans aucune gêne. Après tout, pourquoi se gêner, ils étaient entre « homme ».

« Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si je n'ai pas réussi à tuer le vieux avec mes nombreuses tentatives au départ, je ne pense pas qu'un gars comme lui y arrivera… » exposa le commandant de la seconde division.

Alors là, Kono le prenait très mal. Sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas une masse de muscle comme eux elle ne valait rien du tout. Elle se retint d'envoyer une réplique cinglante à Ace et se contenta d'un regard noir. Il s'approcha d'elle, enfin de lui. A quelques mètres d'écart c'était le moment de vérité, le visage de Kono profondément marqué par l'ecchymose sur sa joue droite était à peine reconnaissable. Ace ne sembla pas faire le rapprochement entre la planche de surf et leur rencontre de la veille.

« Alors comme ça tu veux rentrer dans l'équipage ? commença Ace.

- C'est en effet ce que je demande depuis une dizaine de minute. Répliqua Kono au tac au tac.

- Et dans quel but ? s'enquit le commandant.

- J'aimerais découvrir tous les océans et être véritablement libre. Répondit-elle.

- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne raison. » conclu-t-il.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants, il sembla peser le pour et le contre.

« Bon, je vais t'emmener avec moi sur le bateau pour parler au capitaine. Mais à la moindre tentative je te balance à l'eau. C'est clair ? » finit-il par dire.

Elle se retint de lui balancer un « Ouhh, quelle autorité » à la figure, mais visiblement elle est était assez intelligente pour ne pas gâcher une chance pareil.

« Très clair. » dit-elle simplement.

Sa voix avait déraillé sur la fin de son mot et elle avait eu peur qu'il la reconnaisse, mais il ne semblait pas faire attention à ce genre de détail, pour le plus grand soulagement de la demoiselle.

Il la conduit à bord d'une petite barque. Plusieurs hommes étaient déjà en train de ramer jusqu'aux bateau et elle pouvait apercevoir pas mal de monde déjà présent sur le navire. Combien étaient-ils ? Une centaine ? Des milliers peut-être ?

Alors qu'Ace ramait jusqu'au navire, elle se prit une énorme baffe dans la figure. C'était trop, trop grand, trop peuplé, trop violent, trop étranger… Elle se sentait exclu de ce monde-là, comme si sa place n'était pas ici. Depuis la veille, les évènements s'étaient enchaîné, peut-être s'était-elle précipité, peut-être aurait-elle du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'embarquer dans ce pari fou ? Et pourtant Kono était certaine que c'était ce chemin là qu'elle devait prendre. La mer l'appelait, elle le sentait. Le mal du large, un manque constant qui peut tuer même le plus fort des Hommes.

Plus la petite embarcation s'approchait et plus le bâtiment semblait gros. Une question lui brula les lèvres.

« Combien êtes-vous à bord de ce bateau ? demanda Kono.

- Ca dépend de qui est présent, plus il y a de divisions de réunis en même temps et plus nous serons nombreux et tassé. Actuellement il y a neuf divisions présentes, ce qui fait à peu près mille six-cents hommes environs. Mais nous avons déjà été plus, une fois il y avait tellement de monde qu'on ne savait plus où dormir. » répondit Ace.

Mille six-cents hommes ? C'est une blague, une grosse blague. Ils seraient plus de mille hommes et elle la seule femme. Joyeux comme voyage…

Et pourtant malgré leur discussion et la proximité entre eux deux, Ace n'avait toujours rien remarqué de la supercherie. Elle prit ça pour un encouragement, espèrent que Satch et Marco soient aussi faciles à berner.

Ils arrivèrent au bateau et Kono monta à bord. Ace lui expliqua que normalement pour monter il fallait apporter du Saké, mais que vu qu'« il » voulait intégrer l'équipage ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire. Une fois sur l'immense bateau elle se demanda s'ils avaient des plans pour trouver les salles de bains et les chambres. Sa petite préoccupation fut bien vite balayé par l'arrivé d'un autre homme.

« C'est qui Ace ? demanda un homme immense.

- Pour être franc je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne lui ai même pas demandé son nom, mais il veut demander à père de rejoindre l'équipage. »

Son nom ? Mince, elle n'y avait pas pensé ! Un nom d'homme, vite, vite, vite… Quelque chose qui ressemble à Kono pour qu'elle s'en souvienne. Koban ? Non, trop louche… Mano ? Non elle allait l'oublier… Conrad ? Ah, tiens ce n'était pas mal ça. Conrad

L'homme à l'allure de géant s'approcha d'elle, il était bâti comme un ours, très baraqué du torse et des bras. Sa peau était basanée et ses cheveux noirs coiffés en petits pics.

« Quel est ton nom ? s'enquit le géant avec une voix à faire trembler les ténèbres.

- Conrad. » répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Miracle, sa voix n'avait pas tremblée et elle n'était pas tombée dans les pommes.

« J'ai accepté qu'il monte à bord car il n'avait pas l'air très nuisible pour père. » expliqua Ace.

Kono commençait à en avoir plus que ras le bol des répliques à propos de sa force physique. Satch, Ace, Marco, le type d'avant, ils faisaient tous allusion à la faible musculature qu'elle avait. Alors la réplique partit toute seule.

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt finit de dire que je ne vaux rien juste sous mon nez ? » siffla-t-elle d'une voix agressive.

Quelques secondes après elle regretta ses paroles. Provoquer un commandant en plein milieu d'un bateau pirate, mauvaise idée.

« Alors prouve-moi que tu vaux quelque chose. » répliqua Ace avec un sourire provocateur.

C'était une invitation à lui faire sa fête ? Malheureusement pour elle, Kono savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance. Cet homme était mille fois plus entrainé qu'elle, mille fois plus musclé et il devait surement avoir un pouvoir à te dresser les poils des avant-bras. Mais poussée par une envie de montrer de quoi elle était capable, Kono se concentra sur son fruit du démon. Cette saleté allait peut-être lui être utile finalement, même si elle ne l'avait pratiquement jamais utilisé, elle allait essayer de se défendre.

Elle lâcha son sac et posa sa planche, planta ses yeux dans ceux du commandant de la seconde division et laissa le pouvoir circuler dans ses veines. Quelque chose bougeât dans son dos et la transformation commença…


	5. 04

The call of the wave – 04

_Archipel de Shabondy, grove dix-huit_

_Bateau des pirates de Barbe Blanche_

Kono se concentra un maximum pour que la transformation soit parfaite. La première fois où elle avait essayé d'utiliser son fruit du démon, son salon avait été complétement ravagé. Merveilleuse idée de faire ça à l'intérieur. Mais maintenant la jeune femme savait quelle taille elle avait une fois transformée. Même si elle détestait ce fruit de tout son être, il allait peut être lui permettre d'impressionner l'empereur, et ce petit impertinent d'Ace en même temps.

Attiré par le remue-ménage de la transformation de Kono, tous les pirates présents sur le Mobydick regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Ace avait un petit sourire narquois, comme s'il s'amusait d'avance.

La mutation de Kono dura quelques secondes, deux grandes ailes blanches poussèrent dans son dos. Des ailes qui ressemblaient à un mélange de celles d'un oiseau avec celles d'un ange. Puis sur les poignets de la jeune femme, cinq grandes griffes vinrent recouvrir ses mains et ses doigts. Ses yeux dorés prirent une couleur jaune scintillante, une queue de lion poussa dans son dos, ses cheveux devinrent couleur crème et enfin la plante de ses pieds se couvrit de coussinets.

L'équipage avait les yeux rivés sur elle et quand tout fut finit le résultat était époustouflant. Kono leva enfin les yeux sur tout le public qu'elle avait. Elle fut soudain prise de panique, allaient-ils la juger ? La tuer ? Elle se considérait comme un véritable monstre.

« Tu possèdes un fruit du démon ! Mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer lequel … » s'étonna Ace.

Elle était surprise du regard qu'il lui jetait, il n'était pas dégouté, même pas effrayé. Ace la regardait avec curiosité et intérêt. Tout comme les autres hommes présents.

« C'est un Zoan de type animal mythique, le fruit du Griffon, renseigna Marco. On dirait que j'ai de la concurrence. » Il finit par un sourire et tendit la main à Kono. « Je suis Marco, le commandant de la première division » finit le phénix.

Elle resta un instant fixée sur la main tendue en signe de salut. Elle allait la lui serrer mais au dernier moment elle s'aperçut que ses griffes allaient surement poser problème. Kono rétracta ses griffes et elle serra la main de Marco en souriant, enfin quelqu'un qui la traitait avec respect. La jeune femme se fit une petite note à elle-même, ne plus sourire, ça pourrait éveiller les soupçons.

« Conrad. Se présenta Kono.

- Et tu es ? somma le commandant.

- Quelqu'un qui essaye désespérément de rentrer dans cet équipage. » Ironisa la jeune femme.

Marco sourit à la phrase ironique du jeune homme. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ace voulut intervenir, il donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Kono qui tomba à terre. Marco regarda le commandant de la seconde division sans vraiment comprendre la raison de son acte.

« Tu devais me montrer de quoi tu es capable non ? Alors ne baisse pas ta garde. » gronda Ace.

Kono se releva et fit de nouveau pousser ses griffes. Elle ne s'était jamais battue avec personne, même pas une petite bagarre, alors elle ne connaissait rien à l'art du combat. C'est donc sans réfléchir qu'elle fonça sur lui, toutes griffes dehors et qu'elle essaya de le transpercer. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ses griffes passèrent à travers le corps de l'homme, mais de grandes flammes s'élevèrent vers elle. Elle recula en prenant appui sur ses « pattes arrières ». Quelque chose lui frôla le pied et sans avoir le temps de dire ouf, elle était par terre, le pied d'Ace enflammé sur son torse.

Ses yeux d'or lancèrent des éclairs au jeune comandant. Il lui fit un sourire victorieux et enleva son pied. Il possédait un pouvoir, mais lequel ? C'était impressionnant en tout cas. Elle se releva, sa joue la lançait horriblement et elle passa sa main sous son œil pour voir si son accident – qui n'était, au passage, pas vraiment accidentel- avait dégonflé. A peine avait-elle posé sa main sur son visage que la douleur lui envoya une décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

« T'es salement amoché au visage, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? questionna Marco.

- Un type dans un des bars du douze a cherché la bagarre hier soir. »

C'était minable, mais ce piètre mensonge était la seule chose qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là.

« Et tu lui a cassé la figure grâce à ton fruit du démon ? interrogea Ace.

- Non. » mentit la jeune femme.

Elle n'allait pas dire oui, avec l'expérience qu'elle avait dans le combat, le fait qu'elle soit novice était plus que voyeur.

« Ah non ? Et pourquoi ? s'enquit-il, interloqué par la réaction du garçon.

- Il n'en valait pas la peine. Eluda Kono.

- Belle mentalité, gamin. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme eut un raté, lentement, elle tourna la tête. Devant elle se trouvait un homme immense, le plus grand qu'elle ait jamais vu. Il avait une énorme moustache blanche… Oh mon dieu. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Barbe Blanche se trouvait en face d'elle. Il était vraiment impressionnant, grand de plusieurs mètre, dégageant une aura qui imposait le respect. L'homme le plus fort du monde, aucun doute possible.

« Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu sur mon navire ? questionna le vieil homme. C'était le moment, là maintenant, d'impressionner le capitaine pour qu'il la prenne avec lui.

- J'aimerais rejoindre cet équipage. Indiqua la jeune femme.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais t'emmener sur les mers avec moi ? »

Elle devait peser ses mots, trouver les termes justes, ceux qui convaincraient l'homme.

« Je suis déterminé, je ferais ce que vous voulez à bord de ce navire. Expliqua Kono.

- Pourquoi es-tu si déterminé ?

- J'ai un rêve. Je veux voir le monde, découvrit toutes les mers, être libre. Je ne suis pas du genre à causer des problèmes, j'irais où vous voulez et je serais fidèle à cet équipage. S'il faut porter votre marque sur mon dos je suis partant. »

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas Kono qui avait parlé, c'était Conrad. Barbe Blanche la regarda un instant et un immense sourire orna son visage. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

« Quel est ton nom ? demanda l'ancien.

- Conrad.

- Bienvenu dans l'équipage Conrad. » dit simplement l'empereur.

Il lui tendit la main et la jeune femme s'empressa d'y insérer la sienne. Il lui broya littéralement les doigts et quand il lui lâcha enfin la main elle crut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus les bouger. Il tourna soudain la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

« Marco ! Il a un pouvoir intéressant et dans le même type que le tiens, il intégrera ta division. Tâche de lui apprendre à se battre, un minimum. » Puis il se tourna vers Kono « T'as un long chemin à faire avant de pouvoir tenir un combat, mais tu fais maintenant parti de notre grande famille. Et nous allons fêter ça ! » Les autres poussèrent des cris de joie à l'annonce de la petite sauterie qui les attendaient.

_Shabondy, grove dix-huit, Kono Marjin vient d'entrer dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. _

Elle avait finalement intégré ce fameux équipage. Comme quoi, tout est possible, quand on est un homme… Mais même si elle était rentrée dans l'équipage, la supercherie ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Un jour où l'autre quelqu'un se rendra compte qu'elle n'est pas celui qu'on croit. Dans le font de son être, elle s'en voulait. Elle était en train de trahir ses nouveaux compagnons, ils lui faisaient suffisamment confiance pour la prendre avec eux et elle allait les trompé, en un sens. Et le jour où elle sera démasquée, que se passera-t-il ? Vont-ils la tuer ? L'enfermer ? La frapper ? Elle verrait bien le moment venu. Le seul mot d'ordre qu'elle se donnait maintenant était « profiter ». Tant qu'elle le pouvait, tant qu'elle était acceptée.

Le capitaine avait ordonné qu'on lève l'ancre, Kono avait aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Tirant une corde avec un groupe d'homme où détachant des voiles. Elle n'était pas forcément très utile, mais comme le disait un des hommes d'équipage qui avait bavardé avec elle pendant la manœuvre « T'es jeune gamin, t'apprendras vite ».

Alors que le bateau s'éloignait du port, Kono regarda pour la dernière fois son île natale, c'est avec beaucoup de nostalgie qu'elle dit au revoir à celle qui l'avait accueilli depuis sa naissance. Shabondy la joyeuse, le passage obligatoire de grand line, la ville de la fête et de la joie. Shabondy la sombre, l'arrière scène, le monde obscur, l'endroit où venait s'enterrer les hommes qui n'avaient plus de place dans la vrai vie. Shabondy et ses lumières, la ville de toutes les folies, de toutes les extravagances.

Une fois suffisamment éloigné du port, la fête commença. Elle n'avait jamais participé à une fête de ce genre, elle n'avait jamais bu de sa vie et elle n'aimait pas s'exhiber en public. Kono allait devoir apprendre à être une pirate. Et quand Satch arriva avec deux choppes en main, et qu' il lui tendit l'une d'elle, son estomac fit un bond. Elle attrapa la boisson la gorge serrée et la fixa un instant. Et maintenant ? Elle fait quoi ?

« A ton arrivée dans l'équipage mec ! » s'écria le commandant.


	6. HS - 01

Hors-Série n°1 – La réaction.

_Archipel des Shabondy, grove soixante-seize._

_La petite maison bleue._

Mr et Mme Marjin venaient d'ouvrir la porte de leur maison. L'épouse avait des paquets pleins les mains et elle les laissa tous tomber quand elle vit le désordre de la maison. Son esprit ne fit qu'un tour et elle comprit qui était venue.

« Kono, c'est toi ? » dit-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Jack Marjin, qui suivait sa femme sans vraiment écouter leur conversation, tiqua en entendant le prénom de sa fille. Et quand il vit l'état de leur maison il comprit immédiatement où voulait en venir sa femme. Il vit aussi le papier sur leur petite table en bois, d'un œil rapide il parcourut la feuille de papier.

« Sara, laisse, elle n'est pas ici. » murmura l'homme.

Il prit le temps de relire la lettre plus attentivement. Alors qu'il parcourait les quelques lignes écrites par sa fille à son attention, sa mâchoire se crispa. Jack, l'ancien pirate, le dur, l'homme fier et pourtant si doux, le père attentionné, le confident, laissa ses larmes couler. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, jamais quelque chose l'avait touché à ce point. Leur unique enfant, leur surfeuse en herbe, leur petite fille, était devenue une pirate. Pendant toute la fin d'après-midi il avait espéré que sa fille allait franchir la porte en souriant ; cet adorable sourire qu'elle avait quand elle revenait d'une de ses matinées de surf. Mais elle avait choisi sa vie.

Sara attrapa la lettre et la lue avec étonnement alors que Jack restait ébahi. Elle lut la lettre de sa fille avec une vitesse incroyable, pensant à un mirage. Elle lâcha le bout de papier et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle se mordit la lèvre et poussa un cri de douleur. La mère regarda son mari avec tristesse. Impossible. Elle avait osée. Elle n'avait jamais eu un rapport très fusionnel avec sa fille, mais c'était son enfant et l'aimait de tout son être.

« Je ne comprends pas… Je croyais qu'ils ne prenaient pas de femme… » bafouilla l'homme.

Elle ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Jack alla voir dans le reste de la maison, cherchant une autre trace du passage de sa fille. En passant devant sa chambre son cœur se serra, la grande chambre bleue, décoré comme Kono le voulait. Elle voulait « une chambre océan », sur les murs, de grandes vagues étaient peintes, un immense placard lui servait de dressing. Plusieurs planches étaient en décoration sur le mur principal et son lit arborait une couverture bleu azure rappelant la couleur des vagues en haute mer. Il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à aller voir plus loin. Dans la salle de bain, de grandes mèches jonchaient le sol, il reconnut les cheveux de sa fille et comprit subitement comment elle avait fait. Sa femme arriva dans son dos et comprit à son tour.

« Elle te ressemble tellement. » murmura-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

« Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire Jack, elle ne reviendra pas… »

Elle avait raison, à l'heure qu'il était sa fille était en train de s'assommer à coup de planche.


	7. 05

The call of the wave – 05

_Au large de l'archipel des Shabondy_

_Sur le Mobydick_

Elle trinqua avec Satch et alors qu'il vidait la moitié de sa choppe d'une seule traite, elle observait la sienne comme si elle allait l'attaquer.

Un peu plus tôt, après son entrée dans l'équipage, elle avait amené ses affaires dans les dortoirs. C'était une salle immense remplie par plusieurs centaines de hamac. D'après Ace il y avait cinq salles de ce genre ici. Elle allait dormir dans celui des divisions de un à cinq. Super, dans la chambrée de Marco, Ace et Satch. Les trois personnes avec qui elle voulait passer le moins de temps…  
Sa plus grosse crainte reste qu'ils la voient dans une position typiquement féminine pendant la nuit où que l'un d'eux ait une idée tordue – et sur ce bateau, les tordus, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait.

Satch la regarda étrangement.

« Tu ne bois pas ? somma le commandant. Elle le fixa un instant.

- Si, si, bien sûr. » éluda la jeune femme.

Elle regarda sa choppe une dernière fois et tenta de faire comme lui, d'en vider la moitié. A peine l'alcool avait-il envahi sa bouche qu'elle eut envie de tout recracher sur lui. Infect. Purement dégueulasse. Elle se força à avaler, comment les hommes pouvaient-ils boire des immondices pareilles ? Ce truc brulait la gorge et vous enflammait l'estomac. Masochistes.

« Alors ? Il est bon hein, l'un des meilleurs Rhum que l'on ait ! » ria l'homme, tout fier.

Soudain plusieurs hommes d'équipage arrivèrent avec un vers rempli d'un liquide étrangement jaune. Elle eut une idée mauvaise mais la refoula rapidement, ils lui tendirent le breuvage et elle fut bien obligée de boire. Tout aussi ignoble, si ce n'est pire. Et les hommes la prirent pas les épaules et entamèrent une chanson des plus joyeuses et évoluée.

« Il est des nôôôôôôtres, il a bu son verre comme les auuuuutres ! … »

Mais dans quelle merde s'était-elle mise… Deux verres en une minute. N'ayant aucune expérience dans le domaine de la fête, Kono ne savait pas si elle tenait l'alcool. C'est donc une demi-heure plus tard, vers midi et quart, sur le plancher du pont supérieur, que la jeune femme piqua un petit somme après avoir bu trois autres verres - surement pour faire comme les autres d'ailleurs. Enfin, ce n'était pas franchement une sieste, elle était plutôt tombée comme une masse aux pieds d'Ace qui n'avait pas compris grand-chose et l'avait regardée stupidement. Il l'avait par la suite enjambée et avait continué sa route sans plu de questionnements.

Une bonne heure plus tard elle s'était réveillé, avait soupesée le nombre de chance pour que quelqu'un l'ai vu dormir et comme si de rien était avait continué sa petite vie. Elle savait faire la vaisselle, le ménage, la cuisine et la couture. Elle pouvait dompter une vague, surplomber l'océan, mais maintenant Kono savait que jamais, Ô grand jamais, elle ne devait boire plus d'un ou deux verres d'alcool. Et encore.

« Alors le p'tit nouveau ne tient pas la boisson ? » la charia Satch.

Une personne l'avait vu, bon, ce n'était pas la mort.

« C'est sûr, il s'est endormis en plein milieu de la fête. » continua Ace.

Deux personnes, un résultat rattrapable.

« Alors le griffon, on n'sait pas boire ! » hurla un autre homme d'équipage.

En y regardant de plus près, beaucoup de monde avait vu le petit moment d'égarement de la jeune femme. Etant le nouveau membre de l'équipage, l'attention était beaucoup portée sur Kono – ou plutôt sur Conrad.  
Ace semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, Satch avait expliqué à la jeune femme qu'Ace avait été le dernier à rejoindre la bande et qu'il était très heureux d'avoir quelqu'un de plus nouveau que lui. Devenir le soufre douleur du commandant de la seconde ? Même pas en rêve.

Elle essaya de s'éloigner des quolibets de ses camarades d'équipage et s'installa tranquillement à l'arrière du bateau. Marco vint à sa rencontre avec un verre à la main. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui tendit le verre sans un mot. Elle le fixa un instant, hésitant entre lui renverser la boisson sur le crâne ou l'avaler d'une traite pour montrer qu'elle pouvait tenir la distance. Voyant son mal-être, Marco lui offrit un immense sourire.

« C'était une blague. » dit-il simplement.

Ah ah. Tordante la vanne.

« Je suis simplement venu te dire que ton entrainement commencera dès demain. Le capitaine veut que nous ayons un combattant de plus opérationnel car les temps deviennent dur. » ajouta le phénix en se levant.

Il partit sans demander son reste et sans attendre de réponse. Kono resta assise, se sentant horriblement conne et se demandant ce qui n'allait pas dans cet équipage.

_Le reste de la journée se passa dans la fête, cela faisait longtemps que barbe blanche et les siens n'avaient pas eu de nouveau compagnon. Kono était heureuse, elle allait partir toujours plus loin._

« Capitaine, nous allons dégonfler la bulle sous la bateau dans quelques minutes ! cria un homme à la barre.

- Vous avez vérifié les vivres ? questionna Newgates.

- Nous pouvons tenir un bon mois père. » répondit un autre.

La bulle ? Dans l'esprit de Kono quelques mots prirent une signification qu'elle connaissait bien : Shabondy – Bulle – Bateau – Dégonfler. Ils allaient vers l'île des hommes-poissons ! Elle sourit à cette idée, cela faisait longtemps que Kono voulait voir cette île. Sur les Shabondy l'île des hommes poissons avait différent type de réputation : Pour les gens des hauts quartiers ou pour les résidents de Marijoa, c'était un endroit infâme où des créatures inhumaines menaient une vie de débauche. Pour les gens comme son père, c'était un endroit féerique, plein d'aventure et de choses inédites. Son père y avait d'ailleurs passé quelques temps avant d'aller s'installer à Shabondy, et d'après ses récits, Kono allait adorer.

« Nous allons sur l'île des homme-poissons ? demanda Kono.

- Ouais ! Le paternelle a pris l'île sous sa protection alors on va jeter un œil de temps en temps. » expliqua Marco.

C'était quoi cette manie d'appeler leur capitaine « paternelle » ou « père » ou encore « le vieux ». Bon, il est certain que Barbe Blanche n'est pas tout frais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'appeler comme ça. Elle se dirigeât vers Marco afin de lui poser la question, il était celui qui lui paraissait le moins déconeur sur le bateau, elle était sur d'obtenir une réponse sérieuse.

« Commandant ? héla la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Conrad ?

- Je peux vous poser une question par rapport à l'équipage ? hésita-t-elle.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi nous l'appelons tous père ? »

Pardon ? En plus d'avoir un fruit du démon il était mentaliste ?

« Comment vous savez ? demanda Kono, sa voix traduisant une certaine surprise.

- Quand Ace est rentré dans l'équipage c'est la première chose qu'il m'a demandé, tout comme Mick avant lui et Rodolphe aussi. » répondit simplement le phénix.

Ah, le p'tit prétentieux a eu la même réaction qu'elle.

« Comme je lui aie dit quand il m'a posé la question, il nous considère comme ses fils, et dans un monde où nous sommes considéré comme des moins que rien, des voyous, un petit mot gentil fait toujours du bien. Nous sommes une famille, et il est notre père. »

Elle resta scotchée, toutes les histoires sur l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, tous ceux qui les traitaient comme des hommes sans cœur. C'était faux. Totalement faux. Ils étaient tordus, certes, mais pas mauvais. Même si un pirate reste un pirate, et il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'un d'eux.

L'un des membres de sa division lui demanda un coup de main pour préparer le bateau. Dans quelques instants, ils s'enfonceraient dans les profondeurs de l'océan direction l'île des hommes-poissons. Elle avait déjà hâte…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau commençait sa descente, la lumière était de plus en plus rare, la bulle qui protégeait l'énorme navire avait été gonflée et elle les préservait des profondeurs marines. Des poissons plus beaux les uns que les autres passaient à côté d'eux sans aucune crainte, un monstre marin était à quelques mètres du bateau et Kono eut un mouvement de recul. Il était d'une couleur glauque et son arrête dorsale violine lui donnait un côté enchanteur. L'énorme bestiole essaya d'attaquer le bateau, mais se ravisa rapidement en voyant le regard du capitaine.

Kono se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir appeler Barbe Blanche père. Pendant la fête, il lui avait dit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris à ce moment-là « Je suis heureux d'avoir un fils de plus ». C'est seulement quand le commandant de la première division lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait compris que pour l'homme, ses membres d'équipages étaient bien plus que de vulgaires compagnons, ils étaient sa famille.

« Hé, Conrad, on va tous prendre une douche pendant la descente, tu viens, on va te montrer où c'est ! » héla Satch.

Elle aurait voulu rester ici à contempler les profondeurs marines… A contre cœur elle suivit le petit groupe constitué de plusieurs commandants –et pas les bons, comme par hasard- et de nombreux hommes de l'équipage. A travers le labyrinthe du bateau ils arrivèrent dans une énorme salle de bain, ce n'était pas vraiment de douches collectives, mais pas non plus individuelles. Il y avait plusieurs rangées de douchettes et chacune avait un panneau en bois de chaque côté pour se séparer de l'autre. Donc vous étiez face au mur avec un panneau à droite et à gauche mais sans porte. Pour faire plus simple, il suffisait que quelqu'un passe dans la rangée pour qu'il puisse vous voir.

Tellement pratique, surtout pour une femme. Elle allait devoir se mettre nue en sachant que quelqu'un pouvait la démasquer. Son plan génial tombait littéralement à l'eau –sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots…

Ils partirent tous vers une douche différente et elle resta sur le pas de la porte, la bouche ouverte.

« T'es pudique l'nouveau ? » s'exclama Ace.

Pervers polymorphe, je lui en foutrais moi des pudiques. En attendant, elle était gentiment dans la merde.


	8. 06

The call of the wave- 06

_Dans les profondeurs de Grand Line_

_Dans la salle d'eau du MobyDick_

Kono marchait au milieu de l'allée centrale, luttant pour ne regarder que droit devant. Elle était restée un bon moment sur le pas de la porte, mais la remarque sarcastique d'Ace lui avait donné une envie furieuse de lui clouer le bec. C'est donc précipitamment qu'elle s'était lancée à la recherche d'une cabine libre. Elle risqua un regard à droite et à gauche. Kono pouvait maintenant affirmer avec certitude que les hommes de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche avaient des corps bien bâtis. En passant devant la douche d'Ace elle put aussi confirmer le fait que le commandant avait les fesses les plus musclées et les plus belles de la salle. La jeune femme s'infligeât une baffe mentale monumentale pour avoir regardé tout ça. Elle n'était pas franchement branchée séduction et jeux amoureux, mais regarder ne faisait de mal à personne, surtout quand l'objet du regard était aussi bien fait. Il fallait avouer que même si elle n'était nullement intéressée par lui, Ace était gâté par la nature. Une belle gueule et un corps à se damner, même si son caractère de p'tit con était purement insupportable.

Satch n'était pas mal non plus, mais Kono fit l'erreur de tourner la tête au moment où le commandant de la quatrième se lavait le dos, donc quand il était face à elle. La demoiselle eut juste le temps de regarder droit devant elle alors que ses joues devenaient rouge tomate. C'est que lui aussi il avait de quoi tenir la distance. Elle établit mentalement les comparaisons entre chacun des membres de l'équipage et regretta de ne pas avoir pu ajouter le phénix à son tableau. Aucune pensée perverse bien sûr, seulement une petite idée de qui pouvait se permettre d'être prétentieux et qui ne pouvait pas.

En rentrant dans l'équipage, l'éventualité d'une idylle avec un membre de celui-ci ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Plus elle passait de temps avec eux et plus elle se disait qu'elle avait raison, les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas. Ils étaient même la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensait. Quand elle était encore à l'école, la jeune femme entendait ses amies baver sur les « beaux gosses » du coin –qui n'étaient, entre parenthèse, rien du tout comparé aux spécimens qu'elle côtoyait à présent. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude d'entendre jaser toute sorte de filles en chaleur et qui auraient fait n'importe quoi pour passer rien qu'une nuit avec le p'tit prétentieux.

Elle trouva enfin une cabine dans le fond de la salle, un coin suffisamment reculé pour qu'on ne la voit pas trop. Kono eut alors une idée de génie, elle ouvrit le jet d'eau et mis la chaleur au maximum. La vapeur dégagée par la douche la rendait quasi-invisible et elle se déshabilla discrètement, pudiquement. Elle ne s'était pas gênée pour faire gambader son regard dorée sur les fesses de ses messieurs, mais son corps à elle c'était une autre paire de manche...

Quand elle retira la bande blanche qui lui serrait les seins, la douleur qu'elle avait ignorée pendant toute la nuit et toute la journée lui transperça le buste.

Elle avait la poitrine meurtrie d'être ainsi aplatie et malmenée. Même si elle n'avait pas grand-chose à la base, c'était terriblement douloureux. L'eau lui brûla la peau, mais dieu que c'était agréable d'être au contact de la matière qu'elle aimait le plus. Mais elle dut écourter le plaisir pour se rhabiller au plus vite et quand elle entoura de nouveau sa poitrine, le souffle lui manqua. Elle ne tiendrait pas plus d'une semaine à ce rythme-là. Il lui fallait une solution, et vite.

D'un pas hâtif elle sortit de la salle d'eau en prenant bien garde à ne regarder qu'en face d'elle. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser au fait de mater le corps de ses nouveaux frères. Si ? Non ? Enfin, elle ne faisait de mal à personne.

La jeune femme chercha la sortie du couloir dans lequel elle était. Il y avait une bonne vingtaine de portes, elle dut donc les ouvrir les unes après les autres pour trouver enfin la sortie. La première était simplement une réserve, la seconde aussi, la troisième était une pièce sombre et elle ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il y avait dedans. Quand elle ouvrit la quatrième porte, Kono resta figée. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'entrer, laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle. Cette pièce était incroyablement belle, les murs étaient en verre et grâce aux nombreux néons qui jonchaient le sol, on pouvait voir les profondeurs marines.

Les habitants de l'océan tournaient autour de la cabine sans aucune crainte, certains regardaient même à l'intérieur, intrigués par la source de lumière qui dérangeait la noirceur des fonds marins. Elle ne put que rester béate devant cet époustouflant spectacle. Un ballet aquatique se déroulait devant elle, les poissons et autres espèces ondulant au gré des courants.

« C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sursauta et fit volte-face, Marco était dans l'encadrement de la porte et la regardait avec un petit sourire.

« Je… c'est que… en fait … hé tu vas rire … je… balbutiai la jeune femme, prise sur le fait.

- C'est une de mes pièces préférées sur le bateau. On y est au calme. La coupa le commandant.

- Je l'ai trouvé par hasard en cherchant la sortie, avoua-t-elle.

- Comme la plus part des gens » dit-il rêveur.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, contemplant la beauté de l'océan. Elle avait toujours rêvé de voir des choses comme celles-ci, simples mais belles. Puis il s'en alla et elle le suivit pour pouvoir sortir du couloir. Kono se promit de revenir ici, pour pouvoir contempler de nouveau ce monde onirique.

Une fois sur le pont le spectacle était tout autre, tout le monde s'activait pour diriger le géant des mers. Les courants marins portants le bateau partaient dans tous les sens et ils étaient ballotés de droite à gauche. Ils n'étaient pas censés être des pros de l'île des hommes-poissons ? Un type sorti de la bulle de protection du bateau, suicidaire sûrement. En y regardant de plus près, c'était un homme à la peau blafarde, possédant un énorme huit tatoué sur le cou, une mèche noire ornait le haut de son crâne. Des dents de poisson immenses sortaient des deux côtés de sa mâchoire. Poisson ? Ah, c'était sûrement un homme poisson, voilà pourquoi il nageait si vite. Il attrapa une grosse corde et fit dévier le bateau, c'était impressionnant, ce type avait une force incroyable.

Soudain le bateau s'engouffra dans un tunnel immense. La vitesse fit perdre pied à Kono et elle tomba sur les fesses. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche cherchant à savoir si quelqu'un l'avait vu puis se releva dignement. Comme si de rien n'était.

D'après ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres de son père, l'île des hommes-poissons était située sous Red-line et il y avait un tunnel de chaque côté pour y rentrer. L'île se trouvait dans la cavité de la montagne et les humais pouvait donc y vivre normalement sans avoir besoin de bulle. Quand le bateau sortit du tunnel il émergeât dans la baie de l'île. C'était...féerique. Des sirènes s'amusaient sur le bord de plage, le port était en effervescence, des hommes-poissons de tous genres déchargeaient des cargaisons. Alors que les commerçants menaient leur petite vie tranquillement tout en proposant moultes promotions. La ville était pleine de couleurs, creusée dans la roche, munie de coquillages et d'algues en tout genre.

Quand le bateau approcha du port, tous les habitants cessèrent leurs activités. Ils accoururent jusqu'au débarcadère pour accueillir l'homme qui les protégeaient depuis plusieurs années. Ils criaient et acclamaient l'équipage. Quand le bateau s'arrima, les cris redoublèrent.

Kono ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils acclamaient un humain alors qu'ils étaient censés les détester. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose de spécial entre l'homme le plus fort du monde et l'île ?

Barbe Blanche donna quelques ordres et laissa les commandants se débrouiller pour la suite. Marco décréta que sa division avait quartier libre pour la soirée – il ne devait pas être moins de dix-neuf heures. C'est donc en compagnie de quelques hommes de sa division que la jeune femme voulut visiter l'île. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre du navire, Ace la retint par le bras. Elle le regarda interrogativement.

« Tu vas venir avec nous. » précisa-t-il simplement.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite et quand elle voulut s'en aller, la jeune femme entendu une bride de conversation entre Marco et Ace.

« Mais tu peux pas le lâcher Ace ? accusa Marco.

- Il est là que depuis ce matin, et même si les gars l'aiment bien, moi j'ai pas confiance.

- Dis plutôt que t'as envie de le faire chier parce qu'il est nouveau. Je dois te rappeler ton entrée dans l'équipage un peu mouvementée ?

- Non ça va aller. Se renfrogna le commandant de la seconde. Mais vous faites trop facilement confiance aux gens ! ajouta-t-il

- C'est pas parce qu'on est amical avec lui qu'on a confiance. Mais ça viendra, au bout d'un moment il fera parti de notre famille, tout comme toi. Alors sois tolérant.

- Mouais. En attendant ce soir il vient avec nous, je veux le surveiller. » grommela-t-il.

Elle n'entendit pas la suite et ne préféra même pas écouter. C'était purement blessant. Même si elle savait qu'Ace était méfiant, la demoiselle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il puisse être aussi hostile. Elle n'était pas non plus un danger mortel pour l'équipage. Que ferait une crevette comme elle face à ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces hommes ?  
Mais qu'allait-elle s'imaginer ? Qu'une bande de pirate allait l'accueillir à bras ouvert en lui chantant l'ave maria ? Utopiste.

Elle ne se sentait pas triste, mais simplement un peu déçue. Kono ne voulait pas perdre de vue son objectif, elle n'était pas rentrée dans cet équipage pour fraterniser avec eux.

« Conrad, tu viendras avec nous ce soir. La héla Ace.

- Vous ? interrogeât la jeune femme.

- Oui, Marco, Satch et moi on part ensemble et tu nous accompagnes. »

Enfoiré. Elle n'était pas son chien.

« Je ne fais pas partie de ta division, ce n'est donc pas à toi de me donner des ordres. Tant que mon commandant ne m'aura pas dit de venir avec vous, tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux ça ne me fera aucun effet. » dit-elle sèchement.

Il la regarda étrangement, et Satch éclata de rire.

« Il vient de t'envoyer voir ailleurs avec une classe incroyable » se moqua-t-il.

Le regard d'Ace était plein de colère, et Kono avala difficilement sa salive. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle avait bien fait de l'envoyer bouler, la peur qui lui prenait le ventre quand il la regardait était plus forte que tout.

« J'aimerais que tu nous accompagnes Conrad. Trancha Marco.

- Aucun problème, commandant. » finit-elle en appuyant sur le commandant.

Ace bouillonnait intérieurement. S'ils avaient été seuls, cela ferait longtemps que Kono aurait servi de nourriture aux poissons. Marco lui fit signe de les suivre et tout le monde quitta progressivement le navire. Barbe Blanche était attendu au palais et le commandant de la troisième et de la cinquième l'accompagneraient.

Elle suivait le petit groupe formé par les trois hommes. Kono se demandait encore pourquoi elle devait les suivre comme ça ? Pour faire joli ? Pour faire le chien ? Ah non, car elle était l'ennemie publique numéro un.

Ace, Marco et Satch parlaient joyeusement, se charriant gentiment et discutant de l'île qu'ils allaient explorer pour la énième fois. Puis Satch ralentit et enfin quelqu'un daigna lui adresser la parole.

« C'est la première fois que tu viens sur cette île toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais j'ai toujours voulu la voir. Répondit-elle.

- Le mieux ici ce sont les sirènes. Bava presque l'homme.

- Et puis avec le nombre de râteaux qu'elles t'ont mis, tu t'y connais en sirène. » lâcha Ace narquoisement.

Un mini-combat débuta entre les deux commandants et Marco les regarda avec un sourire moqueur. Kono, elle, était médusée.

« Tu t'y habitueras, ils sont toujours comme ça. » répondit le commandant à sa question silencieuse.

Quand le duel prit fin, ils partirent sur une grande conversation sur leurs goûts en matière de femme. La situation était des plus cocasses, ils parlaient en mâles virils et machos, en présence d'une femme.

« C'est sûr que les plus belles doivent être les amazones, mais elles sont intouchables à cause de leur règle à la con. Jura Satch.

- Moi je les préfère un peu moins farouches. Emit Ace.

- Où est la difficulté quand elles sont comme ça ? contesta Satch.

- C'est justement ça qui me plait. C'est facile et sans lendemain.

- Tiens, ça me fait penser à la fille de l'autre jour, celle qui voulait rentrer dans l'équipage. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie dure à cuire, c'est comme ça que je les aime moi. »

Kono faillit s'étouffer en entendant la remarque à son propos. Si seulement ils savaient…

« Il faut avouer qu'elle avait des fesses torrides. Ajouta Marco.

- C'est vrai qu'elles étaient pas mal ses fesses, dommage que niveau poitrine ce n'était pas terrible. » argumenta Ace.

Kono avait les joues d'un rouge flamboyant, les trois hommes débattaient sur la forme de ses fesses. Elle ? La jeune femme qui n'avait rien de bien spécial, qui était mamelairement plate, pas pulpeuse pour deux sous. Impossible, ils devaient confondre. En attendant, c'était terriblement gênant. Il fallait qu'elle soit là quand ils parlent de femmes.

Karma de merde.

« Et toi Conrad, c'est quoi ton genre ? » s'enquit Satch.

Merde, merde, merde. Pense homme, pense homme. Bon, alors, blonde à forte poitrine ? Brune pulpeuse ? Rousse sexy ?

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment de type. Il faut qu'elle me plaise, voilà tout. Expliqua Kono.

- C'est sûrement la meilleure solution, comme ça tu ne te fixes pas de frontières » approuva Marco.

Les conversations salaces reprirent de plus belles, chacun fantasmant sur sa sirène préférée. Puis, au bout d'un long moment à soupirer, Marco intervint.

« Vous êtes lourds les gars ».

S'ensuivit une chamaillerie primaire entre les trois hommes, et un autre soupir pour Kono…

_Ile des hommes-poissons._

_Le bar des enclumes_

Quelques heures après avoir mis pied à terre, ils étaient rentrés dans _« le bar des enclumes »_. Une petite taverne sympathique –malgré le nom un peu douteux de l'endroit-, emplie d'une clientèle diverse mais majoritairement poissonnière. Ainsi Satch était aux anges entouré de jolies sirènes, Ace et Marco étaient tout aussi épanouis même s'ils restaient moins expressifs.

Elle se démenait pour repousser le plus gentiment possible les femmes qui essayaient de lui parler. Satch lui avait à un moment, même demandé si aucune d'elles ne lui plaisait. Elle avait répondu « Elles sont fades ». Et il avait acquiescé en rigolant. Kono avait donc fini par sortir du bar pour aller se promener seule, prétextant aller se coucher.

Ces moments de plénitude lui rappelaient ceux passés sur Shabondy, les nombreuses journées à flâner dans les rues de la ville, à regarder les touristes s'émerveiller devant les bulles qu'elle aimait tant. Et ses vagues… Elle fut prise d'une furieuse envie de surfer. Sa combinaison et sa planche étaient dans le dortoir, ce n'était pas très loin d'ici, la jeune femme pourrait y aller rapidement, surfer quelques heures et repartir dans le bar. L'idée était séduisante mais si Satch la voyait il pourrait faire le rapport avec « la fille à la planche ». Quoique, ses fesses semblaient avoir plus marquées le commandant que sa planche.

Elle entama un sprint jusqu'au MobyDick, quelques hommes roupillaient en montant la garde et ils la regardèrent de travers en voyant qu'elle les avait dérangé seulement pour se diriger vers le dortoir.

Sans faire de détails elle enfila sa combinaison et attrapa sa planche. Quelques minutes plus tard elle avait les pieds dans le sable.

C'était véridique, Kono ne pouvait pas se passer du surf, c'était sa façon d'être, de vivre. Elle était née pour ça, alors même si elle devait se mettre en danger, l'appel de l'océan était plus fort que tout.

Le paysage était enchanteur, un dôme protégeait la ville de l'immense Red-line. Tout ici avait un côté merveilleux, mystique, irréel.

Et pourtant, cette île cachait bien des histoires sombres, meurtres, racisme, crimes contre l'humanité et horreurs en tous genres. Ici, les hostilités entre humains et hommes-poissons étaient légion, et même si une certaine reine avait jadis voulu la paix, le massacre continuait.

Elle inspira un grand coup et couru jusqu'à l'eau. Le liquide lui lécha les pieds, sensation diablement agréable pour elle, l'eau glacée qui vient vous inviter à la rejoindre.

Couchée sur sa planche elle affrontait les vagues de l'île. Vagues qui étaient d'ailleurs étonnement fortes pour une mer sous-marine. Le monde est étrange. Non, rectification, grand-line est étrange. D'énormes déferlantes essayaient tant bien que mal de la mettre à l'eau, mais elle luttait. Kono faisait trois mètres en ramant et reculait de dix avec le courant. C'était peine perdue pour ce soir, pas de baignade nocturne.

De lourds rouleaux s'abattaient sur le sable, et alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour, un conseil que lui avait donné son père un jour de pluie lui revint à l'esprit : « Si jamais tu penses que les vagues sont trop fortes pour toi, alors ferme les yeux et attend. Si tu peux sentir l'envie de te jeter à l'eau grandir en toi, c'est qu'aucune mer, aucun océan ne pourra te résister ». Alors Kono ferma les yeux, et quand elle entendit le bruit de l'eau, les chants qui s'élevaient des bars du port, les bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquaient et surtout la petite voix qui lui dit d'y aller, elle sut. Rouvrant les yeux subitement, elle rama plus fort encore et se décida à faire face…

La jeune femme avait finalement su dompter les courants de l'île des hommes-poissons, et dans la plus grande discrétion. Les trois zigotos qui lui servaient de nounou devaient être en pleine euphorie avec les donzelles du coin, et ça lui allait très bien. C'est donc à pas de loup qu'elle retourna sur le MobyDick, se changeât, et s'allongea dans son hamac. Le dortoir était encore vide, aucun homme n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner les charmes de l'île pour s'adonner aux bras du délicieux Morphée.

Maintenant, Kono devait se reposer, la séance d'entrainement du lendemain ne serait pas de tout repos, surtout si tartempion venait y loger son grain de sel…


	9. 07

The call of the wave – 07

_Sur l'île des hommes poissons._

_Dortoir des divisions un à cinq du Bateau de Barbe Blanche._

« Debout tout le monde, il est huit heures ! »

Chaque personne présente dans le dortoir ouvrit un œil endormi. Vista était déjà debout et voulait sûrement que l'équipage fasse pareil. Tous les hommes se rendormirent à l'exception d'un seul. Kono était habituée à se lever plus tôt pour aller surfer, tous les jours elle se réveillait à six heures pour avoir la matinée entière devant elle. C'est donc d'un pas décidé que notre apprentie-pirate se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Tiens la cuisine, c'est où ça ?

Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant une potentielle aide d'un des membres de l'équipage. Mais bien sur cette bande d'ingrats avait profité toute la nuit des jolies sirènes et était rentrée à l'aube, comment voulez-vous tenir une journée entière avec trois heures de sommeil au compteur. Enfin, il lui semblait aussi que Marco était rentré tôt, pour X raison le commandant avait décidé de délaisser ses admiratrices en chaleur pour venir se coucher. Pourtant, en écoutant les conversations qu'il avait avec les deux autres illuminés, elle avait cru comprendre que le phénix n'était pas le dernier à pratiquer le sport de chambre. Pirate avant tout hein.

Satch quant à lui n'était même pas rentré cette nuit, c'est en se levant que la jeune femme avait constaté que le commandant de la quatrième était absent. A l'heure où elle arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de la sortie, il était en train de se réveiller dans les draps de son amante. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien de sérieux, un coup comme ça. Elle était mignonne, lui plaisait, et lui avait un charme indéniable. Alors ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, à faire semblant de s'aimer pour quelques heures. Car dans le fond, Satch était un grand romantique, sous ses airs de dragueur invétéré, de macho de première classe. Très peu de gens le savaient, Marco devait s'en douter, de même qu'Ace. Ces trois-là étaient quasi inséparables depuis l'arrivée du dernier. Même s'il avait été un peu résistant au début, le courant était passé rapidement à son entrée officielle dans l'équipage. Le trio de commandant faisait les quatre-cent coups et s'amusaient plus que jamais.  
Mais revenons à Satch. Il se leva rapidement du lit où la jeune femme dormait encore paisiblement ; une jolie petite blonde, qu'il avait eu du mal à apprivoiser. Mais il arrivait toujours à ses fins avec elles, les dames appréciaient l'humour décalé et glauque du brun. Sans un bruit, il ramassa ses vêtements et quitta la chambre, prenant le chemin du port.

Alors que notre Kono était dans une position totalement différente. Cette fois pas question de se perdre pour elle, de plus, un gargouillis dans son ventre lui indiqua qu'elle devait trouver la cuisine assez rapidement. La jeune femme était bien décidée à faire un plan de ce navire, elle en aurait besoin jusqu'à ce qu'elle le connaisse par cœur l'immense bâtiment flottant.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, le ventre vide et les jambes engourdies, une mélodie bien étrange attira l'attention de la jeune femme, des bruits de bavardages parvenaient à ses oreilles. Elle décida donc de se fier à son instinct –qui ne lui avait encore jamais fait défaut – et de suivre ces bruits. Le vacarme menait bien à l'endroit qu'elle cherchait. Derrière une grande porte en bois se trouvait plusieurs centaines d'hommes, riant, mangeant et blaguant, sous l'œil attendri de leur « père ».

« Conrad ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! » cria l'un d'eux.

La jeune femme sourit un peu, malgré elle, et marcha jusqu'à la table. C'était un des membres de sa division qui l'avait appelé, autour de la grande table se trouvaient plusieurs autres hommes de la première, ainsi que Marco.

« Les autres ne sont pas levés ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Non, ils se sont rendormis je crois. expliqua-t-elle.

- On ne peut pas rentrer au petit matin et se lever en même temps que tout le monde. » intervint Marco.

C'était le commandant qui avait parlé, l'homme responsable et mature. Quel âge avait-il ? Il semblait plutôt jeune, mais s'il a rejoint l'équipage en même temps que son père à elle, c'était sans doute une illusion…

« Tu n'es pas rentré à la même heure qu'eux commandant ? s'étonna un dénommé Smet.

- Non, Ace et Satch ont trouvé des sirènes à leur goût mais aucune ne me plaisait vraiment. J'ai préféré rentrer. » répliqua le phénix.

Elle rit intérieurement, aucune femme n'avait plu à l'homme. Pourtant elles avaient presque toutes essayé, il fallait dire que le commandant était plus qu'attirant. Un flot de pensées toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres traversa l'esprit de la demoiselle et un éclat de rire lui échappa. Un rire beaucoup trop féminin à son goût et elle s'en mordit la langue. Idiote ! Sa ruse commençait à peine à fonctionner alors elle n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air !

Marco quant à lui était frustré, la soirée de la veille ne lui avait pas plu et il était rentré se coucher plus tôt que prévu. Alors qu'il marchait seul le long de la plage, une forme en mouvement avait attiré son attention. Quelqu'un était en train de surfer. Le spectacle était sublime, des vagues titanesques semblaient minuscules faces à l'assurance de celui ou celle qui les chevauchaient.  
La mer qui bordait l'île des hommes-poissons était connue pour être hostile, et pourtant, c'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il s'y aventurait, alors le commandant était plein d'admiration pour cet être courageux qui avait eu la force d'avancer et de dompter cette mer diaboliquement puissante.  
En y regardant de plus près Marco avait pu apercevoir le visage du surfeur. Conrad. Alors le p'tit nouveau avait des talents cachés. C'est Ace qui serait heureux, lui qui avait toujours voulu apprendre à glisser sur les vagues. Quoique, vu la relation masochiste qu'ils avaient eu pendant la journée, il doutait fortement que le griffon pourrait enseigner quoi que ce soit à l'homme de feu sans que ça termine en tuerie.  
Et après avoir observé le jeune homme surfer pendant plusieurs minutes, le phénix avait décidé de rentrer au bateau, une idée ayant germée dans son esprit. Une fois sur le MobyDick, il fila tout droit à la bibliothèque. Rapidement, le blond trouva ce qu'il cherchait _« Encyclopédie des fruits du démon », _parfait.

Il se reconcentra sur l'instant présent et s'adressa à la nouvelle recru.

« Conrad, dépêche-toi de prendre ton petit déjeuner. On part s'entraîner toi et moi, expliqua-t-il.

- Ca marche. »

Elle dévora son repas en moins de deux et en un regard son commandant lui fit comprendre qu'il était l'heure d'aller souffrir. Son ventre se serra sous l'appréhension, son père lui avait déjà parlé de l'incroyable puissance du phénix, et il avait sûrement pris du galon avec les années. A quoi devait-elle s'attendre ? Un monstre légendaire ? Un tueur sanguinaire ?

Alors qu'elle le suivait dans les couloirs du bateau, il l'amena sur le pont supérieur. La rumeur d'un entraînement se répandit comme une trainée de poudre et la majorité des habitants du navire quittèrent la cuisine pour manger dehors, devant le « spectacle ». Plus humiliant tu crèves.

Il la surprit quant au lieu de lui expliquer comment se battre, le commandant lui dit de grimper en haut du mat et d'aller dans la vigie. Elle s'exécuta et monta à l'aide des filets. La tâche n'était pas aisée, la corde rêche lui mordait les doigts et ses bras allaient bientôt la lâcher. Une fois en haut, elle fut prise de panique en voyant la hauteur du mât.

« Bien, maintenant fait pousser tes ailes, lui cria Marco. Il faut que tu fasses confiance à ton fruit du démon, que tu le ressentes dans tout ton corps. Tu ne dois faire plus qu'un avec lui. » expliqua-t-il.

Il était bien gentil, mais ne faire qu'un avec quelque chose de monstrueux n'était pas si facile. Le pouvoir commença à se rependre dans ses veines et elle préféra faire pousser seulement ses ailes pour commencer.

« Une fois que tu as fait ça, tu essayes de faire bouger tes ailes. Doucement pour commencer. »

Elle se décida à faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Bouger ses ailes. Il fallait qu'elle les considère comme de vrais bouts d'elle, au même titre que ses bras ou ses jambes. Soudain quelque chose bougeât dans son dos et elle sursauta, c'était vif et puissant. En tournant la tête Kono s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de ses ailes. Oh, alors ces choses marchaient comme ça, un peu de concentration et elles gigotaient. Même si ça lui coutait de se l'avouer, elle trouvait le mouvement magnifique. Gracieux et fort à la fois, hypnotisant.

« Bon, à présent je veux que tu fermes les yeux. Laisse-toi happer par ta puissance, par ton fruit. Et maintenant saute. »

Elle avait bien entendue. Il voulait la tuer ? Si c'était pour se débarrasser d'elle ils n'avaient qu'à la passer par-dessus bord.

« Pardon ?! s'égosilla la jeune femme.

- Saute ! Maintenant ! » cria-t-il.

Les mains de Kono se mirent à trembler fortement, une crampe lui prit le ventre et son corps se tétanisa. Elle courait à sa mort en se jetant de si haut…

« Saute Conrad ! hurla le phénix de nouveau.

- J'ai pas envie de mourir ! Je suis jeune ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle put l'entendre soupirer d'exaspération et sans aucune explication logique il s'embrasa. De longues flammes bleues remplacèrent ses bras et en moins de deux, il fut à ses côté.

« Comment est-ce qu- » eut-elle seulement le temps de dire avant qu'il la pousse dans le vide.

Elle cria de toutes ses forces et pria pour ses ailes se mettent miraculeusement à battre. Au moment où son corps allait entrer en contact avec le sol, elle attendit le choc et ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, mais rien ne vint. Un petit courant d'air lui glissait dans le dos et elle entendit des rires ainsi que de nombreuses exclamations. Etait-elle morte ?

_« Merde. J'aurais pas cru y passer si vite. Phénix de mon cul, enfoiré ! C'est ta faute ! » pensa la jeune femme._

Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Vivante. Kono était vivante. Elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, les ailes battants vivement.

« On a failli avoir de la bouilli de griffon. » ironisa Satch.

Elle regarda son interlocuteur, et hésita entre lui arracher la tête ou le couper en rondelle.

« J'avoue que c'était de mauvais goût » céda-t-il.

Kono vit rouge et chercha le phénix des yeux. Il aurait pu la tuer, la réduire à l'état de larve, de légume. Bananoïde pétrifiant, Calamar graisseux, Phénix de malheur ! Enfin, il atterrit à ses côtés avec agilité et la rage monta en elle.

« Mais t'es malade ! J'aurais pu y passer ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?! aboya la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais c'était la seule solution pour que tu acceptes ton fruit du démon. De toute évidence tu n'as aucune confiance en lui, et tant que tu ne pourras pas passer au-dessus de ça, tu n'arriveras à rien. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais si tu veux devenir fort il faut que tu ne fasses qu'un avec ton pouvoir » expliqua-t-il.

Elle resta béate devant la psychanalyse qu'il venait de lui faire. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait cerné à ce point. En une journée il avait analysé toute sa façon de penser rien qu'en la regardant. Incroyable. Il était brillant et terriblement déstabilisant.

Un rire moqueur la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle reconnut le propriétaire immédiatement. Tartempion le retour. Là c'est clair, elle va morfler.

« J'ai pris la liberté de me renseigner sur ton fruit du démon. D'après l'encyclopédie des fruits, le Zoan du Griffon donne à son utilisateur –en plus d'une transformation physique- une force et une résistance incroyable. Tu aurais donc la puissance de dix lions et de sept aigles. Ton corps résisterait donc à des chocs très puissants et ta vitesse serait multipliée par cinq. » narra le commandant de la première.

Elle était sceptique pour son fruit. Une telle puissance n'était pas possible pour Kono, elle n'avait jamais eu de force et ne courait pas très vite. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle ne s'était jamais rien cassé, mais c'était surement du hasard.

« Il suffirait que tu acceptes le fait d'être un utilisateur de fruit du démon pour que tout ceci se développe et que tu deviennes surpuissant. » ajouta le phénix.

Si la théorie de Marco était vraie, alors il lui suffirait de faire corps avec son pouvoir. Soit, essayer ne coute rien après tout.

Griffon. Etre une créature mystique. Ni humaine, ni animale. Elle avait toujours haï sa manière d'être, mais si Kono avait été capable de sacrifier ses cheveux pour son rêve, elle pouvait bien faire cela. Maintenant que sa combinaison à bulles lui permettait de nager, son fruit du démon pourrait devenir un avantage. Si maîtriser ce genre de pouvoir lui donnait une certaine notoriété dans le monde de la piraterie, alors soit, elle sera un griffon. Un vrai.

C'est alors qu'une idée folle traversa l'esprit de la jeune griffonne. Elle se tourna vers Ace et mit toute sa puissance dans un seul et ultime coup. De toutes ses forces, de toutes ses nouvelles convictions, elle mit une droite titanesque au commandant de la seconde. A la grande surprise de toutes les personnes présentes, il décolla du sol et vint s'écraser contre la porte d'en face. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Marco avait raison, son pouvoir lui donnait une force jusqu'à présent inconnue.

Ace se releva, un incendie dans les yeux. De longues mèches tombantes sur sa belle gueule, la mâchoire crispée et un rictus mauvais fermement dessiné sur le visage.

« Oh le con. » grommela-t-il.

Satch fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable et était littéralement plié en deux. Marco avait l'air très fier de sa théorie et souriait narquoisement. Alors le p'tit prétentieux, on rigole moins là.

Sans aucune retenue, Poings Ardents se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Il lui donna un coup en plein dans le bleu qu'elle avait déjà, lui provoquant une onde de douleur fulgurante. Puis un second coup l'assomma à moitié. Et alors qu'il allait continuer, Marco le retint.

« Arrête Ace, tu vas le tuer si tu continues. »

A cette annonce, il se releva et jeta un regard hésitant à Kono. Elle ne savait pas entre quoi et quoi il hésitait, mais cet enfoiré venait de lui mettre une sérieuse dérouillée. La preuve qu'elle manquait gravement d'entrainement, et que si la jeune femme voulait essayer d'arriver à leur niveau, le chemin était long.

Marco tendit la main à Kono et elle se releva.

« Bon, voilà pour l'entrainement. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. » conclut-t-il.

Paix à ton âme jeune fille. Elle se releva en tremblant d'avance.

« Je vais t'apprendre les bases du corps à corps, alors soit attentif. »

Une autre pensée tordue passa en coup de vent dans son esprit. Un corps à corps ? Sens propre ou figuré ? La jeune femme commencé vraiment à penser que l'esprit malsain et pervers des commandants –de Satch surtout- déteignait sur elle. Si ça continuait elle deviendrait vraiment un homme… Ah non, il lui manquait quelque chose entre les jambes.

« Met toi en position Conrad. » ajouta Marco, contrarié du manque d'attention du jeune combattant.

Ace avait perdu le contact avec la réalité. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ce Conrad, il pouvait être très gentil comme tête à claque. Et dire que c'est lui-même qui lui avait permis d'intégré l'équipage, enfin pas directement, mais presque.  
Le jeune homme était indigné de la confiance aveugle que lui vouaient plusieurs d'entre eux. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Satch, il était intelligent et pourtant ce Conrad avait réussi à l'amadouer en une journée à peine. Mais même si c'était couteux à reconnaitre, Marco n'avait pas tort, Ace était dur avec le nouveau. Il n'était pas méchant, pas agressif –enfin, si l'on oublie les deux dernières minutes- et pas dangereux pour un sous. Mais alors pourquoi se méfiait-il autant ? Sa nature de gamin arrogant revenait au galop on dirait. Il avait suffisamment martyrisé Luffy pendant son enfance, alors pourquoi en rajouter avec le bleue ? Simple envie de sadisme. Non, il y avait plus que ça. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais, s'il se méfiait de lui, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Mais laquelle ? Conrad cachait quelque chose, et Ace allait tout faire pour le découvrir.


	10. 08

The call of the wave – 08

_Baie de l'île des Hommes Poissons_

_Pont supérieur du MobyDick_

Kono essaya tant bien que mal de reproduire les mouvements de combat que lui montrait Marco. Le succès n'était pas au rendez-vous, elle finissait au choix, par terre, dans un mur, contre le mat où même dans un couloir. La force du phénix n'était pas négligeable, et même si Kono s'était découvert une puissance incroyable ce n'était pas suffisant face à l'expérience du commandant. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée il lui avait fait travailler le vol et elle avait adoré ça, cette sensation de fendre l'air, c'était un peu comme quand elle était sur sa planche. Même si rien ne pourrait jamais égaler le surf.

« Reste concentré Conrad » lui rappela Marco.

Il lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes qu'elle para avec ses griffes. La jeune femme avait décidé de prendre sa forme animale pour le combat. Et un grognement félin s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Tiens, tu fais le même bruit que les lions. Ça peut être un bon moyen d'intimider ton ennemi, garde ça en réserve. »

Oui, et après elle montera un zoo ?

La queue de la jeune femme fouetta l'air et l'instant d'après elle fut projeté à l'eau. Une faute d'inattention, mais cette fois si sa vie était en danger. Marco la regarda essayer de nager et grimaça, il lui était impossible d'aller la chercher. Puis, comme si c'était une habitude, il tourna la tête vers Satch.

« C'est toujours moi qu'y m'y colle. » marmonna le brun avant de sauter à l'eau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il remonta une Kono totalement perdue qui demandait où se trouvait le grove soixante-seize. Le choc aquatique surement… Marco la secouât un peu et elle revint à la réalité.

Il s'attarda un peu sur le visage meurtrit du jeune garçon, ses traits fins et androgynes, les ecchymoses qu'il avait sur les joues, signe d'un courage incroyable. Son corps était finement travaillé, pas de grosses musculature, mais quelque chose de plus fin. C'était assez rare de trouver des mecs comme lui dans la piraterie, il n'allait pas effrayer grand monde dans leur communauté. Car c'était la triste réalité, pour être pirate il faut faire peur. Non pas que la beauté soit prohibé, mais il valait mieux faire régner la terreur et crainte. Il suffisait de voir Barbe Blanche, même si son père était d'une grande gentillesse, les gens avaient peur de lui, comme s'il était un monstre sanguinaire et sans cœur. Monde stupide, où l'habit fait le moine.

L'esprit de Marco fut détourné par l'attitude peu innovante d'Ace. Ce dernier se moquait ouvertement de celui qui avait failli être noyé.

« C'est la combientième fois que tu tombes à l'eau le bleu ? s'exclaffa Ace.

- La première, tronche de poulpe. Répliqua hargneusement la jeune femme.

- Surement pas la dernière. Ajouta-t-il.

- Tu peux parler Ace, vu le nombre de fois où tu t'es fait balancer à l'eau à ton arrivée parmi nous » intervint Satch.

Le visage d'Ace s'empourpra. S'en était presque mignon, les taches de rousseur furent cachées par la gêne que s'emparait du commandant.

« Ah, sujet sensible ? questionna Kono, trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé un moyen de pression.

- Pas du tout ! S'énerva poings ardents.

- Ce n'est pas ce que disent tes joues toutes rouges ? » s'amusa la jeune femme.

La remarque eut pour effet de le faire encore plus rougir, tant bien qu'il préféra enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches et s'en aller bouder ailleurs.

Décidément, la jeune surfeuse s'amusait beaucoup avec lui. Même si elle le maudissait assez souvent, il était un de ceux avec qui elle parlait le plus. Et entre leurs –trop- nombreuses prise de bec, leurs conversations pouvaient être tout à fait courtoises.

« Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. On continuera demain, mais avant ça, tu vas devoir passer au bureau de Jeff. » dit Marco.

Immédiatement après la phrase de Marco, des sifflements, cris, hurlements de joie retentirent sur le pont. Tous les membres d'équipage, sans exceptions arboraient un immense sourire, même Ace.

« C'est qui Jeff ? risqua la jeune femme.

- Le tatoueur de l'équipage » expliqua Satch.

La conclusion sauta aux yeux de Kono. Ah oui, son tatouage. Ils s'attendaient peut être à ce qu'elle ait peur ? Raté, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui gravait quelque chose sur la peau.

« Tu n'as pas l'ai si terrifié que ça, généralement les nouveau redoutent l'épreuve du tatouage, remarqua Marco.

- J'en ai déjà un, alors pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Il est où ? » demanda curieusement Satch.

Alors là, elle était vraiment mal. Comment expliquer que son tatouage se trouvait sur l'aine ? Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment de forme, ses anches était féminine, et en connaisseur, ils ne manqueraient pas de le remarquer. De plus, ce n'était pas un tatouage masculin, mais plutôt quelque chose de fin et de délicat.

Elle préféra donc ne pas répondre et demanda à Marco où était le bureau de Jeff.

« Tu penses le faire où ? questionna le commandant de la première division.

- J'en sais trop rien, pas dans le dos en tout cas. » répondit-elle en jetant un regard au dos d'Ace.

Il fallait avouer que le tatouage sur la peau basanée du dos du commandant était… comment pouvait-elle dire ? Caliente ? Sexy à point ? Non, c'était bien plus que ça. Il avait une allure sauvage et indomptable qui attirait n'importe qui.

Son esprit divagua un peu plus encore et Satch fut obligé de lui donner un petit coup dans l'épaule pour obtenir son attention.

« Tu regardais Ace bizarrement, se justifia-t-il.

- Oui, j'étais en train de me dire que je ne ferais pas mon tatouage au même endroit que lui, mentit la jeune femme. Il est où le tiens ?

- Au même endroit que lui. » rigola le commandant.

Superbe boulette, se dit-elle.

Ils étaient marrants, où placer un tatouage d'homme sur un corps de femme ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'emplacement de la marque sur le corps des autres. La plupart avaient cette emblème sur le bras ou l'épaule, quelques un avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de se la coller sur le front. Celle de Marco restait la plus originale. La forme de ses abdominaux parfaitement dessiné donnait du relief au tatouage, élevant le torse du commandant au rang d'œuvre d'art. Ses muscles étaient surement le fruit de plusieurs années de combat, et les quelques cicatrices qui ornaient sa peau de ci de là, lui ajoutait un côté viril. Il fallait dire qu'entre Marco et Satch, Ace avait de la concurrence.

Marco la guida jusqu'au bureau du dénommé Jeff, et en chemin elle remarqua que jamais elle n'aurait pu y arriver toute seule. Fichu labyrinthe aquatique. Une fois devant la porte en bois, Marco frappa doucement à la porte.

« C'est qui ? demanda une grosse voix.

- Marco, je t'amène le nouveau, renseigna le commandant.

- Ah, le p'tit gars qui vient d'arriver ? Entre ! »

Le phénix se retourna vers elle.

« Je te laisse avec lui, il peut paraitre un peu féroce, mais c'est vraiment un mec gentil. T'es entre de bonnes mains. Quant tu auras finit, rejoint nous dans la cuisine pour le repas. »

Et il finit par un « bonne chance » qui voulait absolument tout dire… La jeune femme poussa la lourde porte et tomba nez à nez avec Jeff. Jeff, homme d'une trentaine d'année, ayant des bras immense, un sourire tout aussi énorme et l'emblème du navire sur le torse. Imposant comme type, vraiment.

« Reste pas devant la porte gamin, je vais pas te manger » rigola-t-il.

Elle avait des doutes. C'était un ours, et il allait lui dessiner sur le corps, risqué comme pari. Le tatouage qu'elle avait déjà était l'œuvre d'une des tatoueuses les plus réputés des Shabondy, mais là, c'était une autre paire de manche. Elle alla donc s'asseoir sur le siège réservé aux « victimes » de Jeff. Même si devant l'équipage, la jeune femme n'avait montré aucune trace de peur, maintenant qu'elle était entre les mains d'un bourru du genre, quelques appréhensions se faisaient ressentir.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi, à ce qui parait tu te serais fait repérer par le paternel l'autre jour. Tu dois être un sacré numéro petit, on m'a dit que tu avais un fruit du démon.

- Oui, le fruit du griffon, répondit Kono.

- Faudra que tu me montre ça ! »

Mais bien sûr

« Bon, tu la veux où ? questionna l'ours

- Quoi donc ?

- L'emblème de Barbe Blanche, indiqua Jeff.

- Ah… Je sais pas vraiment, qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ? s'enquit-elle.

- Pas de vous gamin, tu fais partis de la famille maintenant ! »

Elle fut profondément touchée, un homme aussi puissant, aussi bourru que lui, la considérait comme quelqu'un de leur famille. C'était tellement différent du traitement méfiant que lui réservaient les autres. Elle en eut envie de pleurer, un peu d'attention et d'amour dans ce monde de brute. Mais le plus étonnant était que celui qu'elle connaissait depuis le moins longtemps, était celui qui semblait lui porter le plus d'affection. Bien sûr elle en rajoutait, il ne venait pas de lui faire une déclaration d'amour, mais un simple « tu fais partis de la famille », lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Merci, dit-elle simplement.

- Alors, si tu veux quelque chose de voyant je peux te proposer le dos, le torse ou encore le bras. Au contraire, si tu souhaites que ce soit discret, il y a le bas du dos, la cheville, le cou ou le poignet. C'est toi qui vois. »

Le dos et torse n'était même pas envisageable à cause de sa condition de femme, pour le bras, elle trouvait ça atrocement laid. Il restait donc, le bas du dos, la cheville, le cou et le poignet. La cheville elle n'y tenait pas tellement, si jamais un jour elle revenait à la vie normal, porter la marque de Barbe Blanche au pied n'était pas conseillé. Le bas du dos était surement une mauvaise idée, les hommes verraient bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas un dos d'homme. Le poignet était atrocement douloureux d'après certains. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il ne restait plus que le cou. Enfin, la nuque plutôt.

« Je crois que dans la nuque ce serait parfait, trancha Kono.

- Parfait. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de petit, ton tatouage partira du haut de la nuque et ira jusqu'au haut de ton dos.

- Super, mais je préfèrerais le model Marco, plutôt que celui d'Ace, demanda-t-elle.

- Tu veux dire, seulement l'emblème et non tout le Jolly Roger ?

- Exactement.

- Alors c'est parti, enlève ta capuche et remonte tes cheveux. » ordonna Jeff.

Elle s'exécuta, se demandant encore si elle faisait bien de le placer à cet endroit-là. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin, et de plus facile à cacher. Quelques cheveux par-dessus, et le tatouage disparaissait. Elle sentit qu'il désinfectait sa peau, et la légèreté dont il faisait preuve contrastait avec son personnage.

« Je vais commencer petit. » prévint le tatoueur.

Laissant Conrad avec Jeff, Marco revint sur le pont et aperçut Ace dans son coin, ruminant surement quelques idées noires dont il avait le secret. Le phénix se souvenait des débuts d'Ace à leurs côtés, du nombre de fois où il avait essayé de tuer le paternel, en vain. La scène de la noyade de Conrad lui rappelait toutes les fois où Ace était lui-même tombé à l'eau. Quelques fois il était même passé par-dessus le bateau entier avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs marines. Mais la raison avait repris le dessus, et Poings Ardents avait décidé de rejoindre l'équipage au lieu de jouer les kamikazes. Et au fil du temps, Ace avait fini par faire vraiment parti de la famille : Tout le monde l'appréciait et il dirigeait avec brio la seconde division. Même s'il avait une vie décousue à la base, quelque chose de fort avait abîmé le cœur du jeune homme. Certains démons lui pourrissaient l'existence, et il refusait catégoriquement qu'on le plaigne. Car Portgas D. Ace n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne.

Marco n'était pas le seul à l'avoir compris, Satch aussi était arrivé à la même conclusion. Mais le commandant de la quatrième division avait une manière de fonctionner bien à lui, préférant ignorer les choses qui ne l'arrangeaient pas. Ce n'était ni une qualité, ni vraiment un défaut. Satch était de ces personnes qui choisissaient d'ignorer les problèmes plutôt que de les affronter. Ce n'était pas pour autant une forme de lâcheté. Il savait pertinemment qu'Ace avait eu un mal de chien à accepter de rentrer dans l'équipage. Il lui avait proposé de devenir son ami et quand il l'avait envoyé bouler, Satch avait réagi comme à son habitude. En blaguant. L'humour était le refuge du commandant de la quatrième, quand il ne savait pas quoi faire, quand il se sentait inutile, Satch faisait des blagues. C'est sa manière à lui de se rendre visible.

Le phénix les connaissait tous les deux par cœur, ces deux abrutis les plus attendrissants qu'il connaisse. Ses frères, tordus, pervers et idiots. Satch était arrivé depuis un peu plus de sept ans, et il y avait un an Ace les avait rejoint. Depuis, ils formaient une joyeuse bande, unis, soudés et redoutables au combat.

Appréciant que Marco, bien qu'il fut de retour, le laisse seul, Ace se plongea dans la contemplation des vagues léchant la coque du navire. Il était ravi de ne plus être le petit dernier, mais ça plus toute l'agitation au sujet de son entrée dans l'équipage faisaient remonter d'anciens souvenirs. Et pas les plus joyeux… Il était le plus tourmenté de tous. Qu'y avait-il de plus difficile à cerner qu'un homme qui pense ne pas mériter de vivre. A côté de ça, trouver ce que cachait Conrad serait terriblement facile. Alors oui, en entrant dans l'équipage il avait donné un sens à son existence. Lui qui avant ne vivait que pour son petit frère, Luffy, et pour la mémoire de Sabo. Pour lui, le bonheur était quelque chose d'interdit quand on avait le sang d'un homme aussi démoniaque. Mais maintenant, même si c'était dur à encaisser pour son égo, Ace était heureux. Et Conrad, avec son attitude et ses questions venaient douloureusement le lui rappeler.

Jeff tenait un miroir dans les mains, Kono était dos à un autre et admirait le travail de l'artiste. C'était très joli, voyant mais jolie. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait fait exprès, mais c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus fin que celui des autres. Le tatoueur avait surement accordé le dessin au style de la jeune femme.

Ca l'avait un peu piqué quand même, et maintenant elle avait une furieuse envie de se gratter. C'était plus douloureux que l'aine, surement parce qu'il n'y a que de la peau dans le cou. En tout cas, Jeff avait des mains d'orfèvre.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il avait peur que ça ne lui plaise pas.

- C'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup Jeff, remercia-t-elle.

- Content que ça te plaise p'tit gars. »

Il lui offrit un immense sourire, décidément ce bateau était plein de surprises, les plus hostiles sont en réalité les plus doux ici, et la réciproque est vrai aussi, il suffisait de regarder le p'tit prétentieux.

« Bon, je t'accompagne jusqu'au réfectoire, c'est que ça creuse mon boulot. »ajouta l'homme en rigolant.

Il referma la porte de son bureau et ouvrit la marche. En chemin, elle repensa aux conséquences de son acte. La marque de Barbe Blanche ornait désormais la nuque de la jeune femme. Ce qui veut dire que maintenant, quoi qu'elle fasse dans la vie, elle sera un membre de l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde. Ce n'était pas rien, elle devenait officiellement un membre de la famille, du clan.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle fut attirée par un bras de fer entre Vista et Satch, ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux tout en serrant les dents. Finalement ce fut un éclat de rire de Marco qui détourna l'attention de Satch, et au moment où son bras s'abatis violement contre la table, il fit une grimace à couper le souffle. La scène était cocasse, tous les habitants du bateau avaient délaissé leurs tables pour assister aux combats. D'après les scores, Joz avait battu Marco et Vista venait de vaincre Satch.

Et au moment où Marco vint à la rencontre de Kono, la jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment le coup foireux qu'ils lui préparaient.

« Salut Jeff ! Alors, ça y est, tu fais officiellement parti dès notre ? s'enquit le phénix.

- Il parait, sourit Kono.

- J'ai une bonne idée d'entrainement pour toi, suis-moi. »

Et avant même qu'elle ait dit oui, il la traina jusqu'à la table. En face d'elle, Ace jubilait de pouvoir prendre sa revanche pour la énième fois.

« Bon, alors d'après ce qu'on a vu ce matin, si tu utilises ton fruit, tu peux le battre. Un bras de fer ne demande aucune expérience, aucune technique, rien. Juste de la force brute, alors sort l'artillerie lourde, et montre à tout le monde que tu peux tenir la distance Conrad. » la coacha Marco.

Elle se serait crue à l'aube d'un combat de boxe. Ils prenaient tous les paris, attendant que duel commence.

« Prêt à perdre le bleu ? taquina Ace.

- Prêt à te ridiculiser oui. » rectifia-t-elle.

Non, cette fois si elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il lui fit un immense sourire mélangeant sadisme et joie profonde.

Elle eut une idée brillante, ses yeux devinrent jaunes et ses cheveux prirent cette couleur crème qu'ils avaient quand elle devenait un griffon. C'était plus une technique d'intimidation qu'autre chose, mais si jamais ça marchait elle serait bien contente de pouvoir se vanter d'avoir mis une déculottée au prétentieux de service. En voyant le changement physique, Ace sourit derechef, s'amusant déjà. Enfin, leurs coudes se posèrent sur la table en bois, leurs deux mains droites se serrèrent et un long frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait jamais dû commencer à regarder ses qualités physiques, maintenant le fait d'avoir sa main fermement tenue contre celle du commandant lui donnait les bouffées de chaleur. Non pas qu'il lui plaisait, mais c'est que l'idiot était vraiment déstabilisant. Elle devait passer au-dessus de l'attirance physique et se concentrer sur son objectif.

Le combat débuta.

Kono ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'Ace et canalisa toute son énergie dans son bras. Le bougre avait de la force en plus, remarque, il fallait bien que les muscles qu'il exposait fièrement servent à quelque chose. Il y mit un peu plus de force et elle serra les dents, son bras commençait à descendre. D'après Marco, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas totalement confiance en son fruit, toute sa force ne sera pas disponible. Donc elle en avait encore sous le pied.

De son côté Ace s'éclatait. Il avait totalement confiance en sa force, ce petit insolent n'allait pas lui apprendre à gagner un bras de fer tout de même. Depuis son arrivé dans l'équipage, Portgas avait battu presque la totalité de l'équipage au moins une fois. Bon, il s'était aussi pris quelques belles dérouillés, mais tout de même. Ce Conrad n'allait pas faire long-feu.

Ils se regardèrent une ultime fois et une main vint s'abattre sur la table.


	11. 09

The call of the wave – 09

_Dans la baie de l'île des hommes poissons_

_Grande salle du MobyDick_

Sa main venait de s'abattre violement sur la table et un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de son adversaire. Le con. Le match avait était serré, et il avait réussi à le battre. Sombre et amère défaite…

« Victoire d'Ace ! » s'écria Satch avec jovialité.

Kono baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir fait son maximum et d'avoir pourtant perdu. Ace savourait sa victoire, narguant avec insolence la jeune femme. Marco posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kono et la tira en arrière.

« Tu dois encore t'entraîner pour arriver au niveau d'Ace, déclara simplement le phénix.

- Demain, je recommencerais. Et tant que je ne lui aurais pas aplati la main sur cette table, ce sera pareil tous les jours. »

La détermination dans le regard de la jeune femme arracha un sourire au commandant. Puis il prit la place de Kono en face d'Ace et afficha un rictus carnassier

« On va voir si tu fais autant le fier face à moi, Ace. » ajouta-t-il.

Le rituel recommença et les deux hommes s'affrontèrent. Finalement Marco prit sa revanche en écrasant Ace, le sourire qu'affichait Kono à ce moment-là était rayonnant. On trouve toujours plus fort que soit. Kono était moins puissante qu'Ace, lui-même étant inférieur en force à Marco, et ce dernier était battu par Joz. Donc Joz était le plus fort. CQFD.

C'est à ce moment que Kono se rendit compte que tous ces enchainements de rapport de force purement masculin auquel elle participait, commençaient à lui plaire. C'était une obligation au début, une corvée débile qu'elle faisait pour se faire un minimum accepter. Mais maintenant, après seulement deux jours parmi eux, Conrad et Kono commençaient à devenir une seule et même personne, le mélange entre la force de l'homme et la douceur de la femme, le primaire et le raffinement. Où était la limite ? Si ce travestissement menait à la perte de Kono ? La seule chose qui rattachait la jeune femme à sa féminité était son attirance pour les commandants. Quand la comédie prenait le pas sur la réalité, les hormones bien actives de Kono se chargeaient de la rappeler à l'ordre.

Elle était une femme, bien sûr, mais elle avait mis tellement de soin à se créer une personnalité masculine que Conrad prendrait bientôt le pas sur Kono. Dédoublement de personnalité, comme disent certains… Le tout était de savoir le gérer sans se perdre en route.

Le repas commença dans la joie, les bras de fer ouvrant l'appétit, quand les pauvres cuisiniers arrivèrent, ils furent assaillis par une centaine d'hommes affamés. Kono s'installât aux côtés de Marco et commença à manger avec plus de délicatesse que certains. En effet, Ace venait de briser son image de Sex-Symbol en se jetant sur le rôti. A mains nu.  
Elle lui lança un regard plein de compassion et repris sa propre dégustation.

« Alors, tu nous le montre ce tatouage ?! s'impatienta Satch.

- Je l'ai fait où à ton avis ? le fit mijoter la jeune femme.

- Sur le bras ? essaya-t-il.

- Raté, essaye encore.

- Je sais déjà que tu ne l'as pas fait dans le dos, donc il reste le torse. C'est ça ? tenta le brun.

- Non, c'est pas là non plus. »

Il essaya plein d'autres endroits totalement improbables, comme le crane, la cuisse, et même la plante du pied. Satch était totalement à côté de la plaque et quand il se tourna pour demander son avis à Ace, ce dernier s'était endormi dans son assiette. Le commandant de la quatre ne paraissait pas surpris que son ami dorme le nez dans la sauce et lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ace releva la tête d'un coup, de la sauce plein le visage, un champignon sur le coin des lèvres et des yeux d'endormis. Comment passer d'un homme torride à imbécile couvert de bouffe en une minute chrono. Il était désespérant.

« A ton avis, il est où son tatouage ? demanda Satch à Ace.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, répliqua-t-il.

- Suppose, ait de l'imagination !

- Dans le dos ? » tenta le brun.

Satch le regarda de travers pendant un instant avant de l'inviter à replonger sa tête dans la soupe en murmurant un « il est pas croyable » à fendre le cœur.

Prise de pitié pour le commandant de la quatrième, Kono enleva sa capuche et baissa la tête, dévoilant sa nuque.

« C'est ingénieux, plus facile à cacher que sur le dos en tout cas, commenta Marco.

- Tu peux parler, le tiens n'est pas mieux » rigola Satch en montrant du doigt le torse du phénix.

Ace les regardais en bon endormis, la bouche entre-ouverte, une expression stupide sur le visage. Puis un des hommes présent à table engageât la conversation avec Kono.

« Eh, Conrad, t'as quel âge au juste ? » demanda Mick.

Elle fut tout d'abord surprise par cette question, généralement elle était obligée de se greffer aux conversations pour parler avec eux. Kono venait de comprendre une règle simple sur le navire. Si tu veux qu'on accepte, accepte notre marque. Les paroles de Jeff lui revinrent en tête _« tu fais partie de la famille maintenant ». _

« Je vais avoir vingt-ans la semaine prochaine. »répondit-elle.

Les personnes présentent à table se tournèrent vers eux. Marco et Satch arboraient un petit sourire et Ace venait de recracher tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« T'es plus vieux que moi ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Si tu as moins de vingt-ans ans alors oui. D'ailleurs, quel âge as-tu ? »

Elle eut pour toute réponse un grommèlement boudeur.

« J'ai pas entendu » recommença-t-elle.

Un nouveau bougonnement, plus proche du grognement que de la parole, s'échappa des lèvres d'Ace. Elle rit intérieurement, et recommença pour le plaisir. Chacun son tour de se moquer.

« Parle plus fort Ace, rigola Kono.

- J'ai dix-huit ans. »

Elle dut se mordre violement la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« C'est pas grave gamin. » s'esclaffa la jeune femme.

Maintenant, elle avait trouvé un moyen de clouer le bec au p'tit prétentieux.

« En attendant, j'ai peut-être deux ans de moins que toi, mais moi je sais me battre » siffla le commandant de la seconde.

Bon d'accord il venait de la moucher, mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

Ace préféra retourner à la contemplation de sa soupe. Il n'avait aucune animosité envers le nouveau, au contraire, il était plutôt sympathique. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est comment tous ses compagnons pouvaient avoir une totale confiance en quelqu'un qui n'était avec eux que depuis deux jours. Certes, Conrad avait accepté toutes les conditions du bateau, il s'était fait tatouer comme n'importe lequel des leurs, et se comportait normalement. Mais quand même, c'était une simple question de principe. Ne pas faire confiance au premier inconnu.  
Surtout que sa relation avec Conrad n'était pas des plus simples. Une sorte de tension constante était présente entre les deux hommes, c'était très étrange. Le jeune garçon émanait quelque chose de spécial, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher…

_Une semaine plus tard_

_Profondeurs marines, bateau de Barbe Blanche._

Ils avaient quitté l'île des hommes-poissons depuis quelques heures déjà. Après une semaine à découvrir l'île, le capitaine avait décidé de refaire le revêtement et mettre les voiles vers le nouveau monde. La manœuvre avait été difficile à faire, tout le monde avait participé et comme on dit, l'union fait la force. Ils avaient laissé sur place la troisième et la sixième division, avec deux bateaux, ils devaient assurer le bon déroulement d'une procédure que la jeune femme ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Ils étaient moins nombreux maintenant, mais les adieux avaient été étrangement durs pour tout le monde.

Conrad avait fini par être accepté comme un membre de la famille, sa relation avec tout l'équipage était devenue normale. Marco lui donnait tous les matins un cour de combat, et le problème des vêtements avait été résolue. Ace lui avait dit que pour que ses vêtements soient en osmose avec son fruit, il fallait qu'elle ait confiance. Finalement au bout de quelques jours, ses habits ne se déchiraient plus, mais s'adaptaient à sa transformation. Satch avait aussi tenu à donner des cours de drague au jeune garçon. Il trouvait que le manque de tact dont il faisait preuve auprès de la gente féminine était très embêtant quand ils voulaient draguer en groupe.

Ace et Conrad ne s'entendaient pas forcément mieux, cette tension entre eux était toujours présente, mais il y avait un peu plus de confiance. Ace avait cessé d'épier les moindres faits et gestes du « bleu » -comme il aimait l'appeler-, même s'il restait très prudent pour leurs sorties. Lorsqu'ils allaient faire un tour à terre, Ace voulait que Conrad les accompagne à chaque fois. Un genre de « je t'ai à l'œil toi », qui ne dérangeait pas vraiment le nouveau.

Kono était heureuse, une sorte de rituel s'était installé dans la vie de la jeune femme. Tous les midis, elle et Ace s'affrontaient au bras de fer, ils étaient à sept victoires pour le brun et zéro pour la jeune femme. Mais tant qu'elle n'écraserait pas la main du commandant sur la table, la surfeuse le défiera tous les jours. L'après-midi, elle avait aussi pris l'habitude d'aller parler avec Jeff pendant plusieurs heures. Elle frappait à la porte de son bureau, et lui racontait toute sa journée. Il était un peu comme son nounours, celui avec qui elle redevenait un peu la petite fille d'avant. Et enfin, le soir, après avoir fait la tournée des bars avec les trois commandants, elle allait chercher sa planche et surfait dans la baie. Et tous les soirs, Marco venait la regarder, sans jamais lui dire. Il passait une bonne dizaine de minute assis sur la plage, et repartait faire la fête.

La jeune femme était dans la pièce en verre, allongée sur un des grands canapés, elle regardait le paysage marin changer pendant leur ascension. C'était toujours aussi beau, le temps qu'elle avait mis à chercher la pièce dans les bas-fonds du navire, valait le détour. Personne ne viendrait la déranger ici. Rien que le calme, l'azur et les poissons. D'énormes poissons au passage, avec de très grandes dents. Mais elle avait gagné en assurance à se battre avec Marco et les grosses bestioles n'étaient plus un problème.

Elle pensait aussi son île, à ses parents. Son père et sa mère lui avaient peut être pardonné, peut-être pas. Mais de toute façon, chaque minute qui l'éloignait de Shabondy la rapprochait de son rêve. A chaque fois qu'elle surfait le soir, que l'écume des vagues venait balayer son visage, la faisant sourire à l'infini, elle se sentait pleinement vivante. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle tenait à rester à bord du MobyDick. Cet équipage lui offrait bien plus qu'elle n'avait espéré. Partie en mer pour découvrir sa déferlante, elle avait gagné une famille et des amis en chemin. Que demander de plus ? La certitude que ses parents sont heureux peut être. Peu importe, la jeune femme était à des milliers d'année de la nostalgie. Elle voulait voir cette vague, celle que personne n'avait réussi à surmonter, la vague du diable.

Son esprit dériva pendant plusieurs minutes, puis la porte de la salle bleue –comme elle aimait l'appeler- s'ouvrit. Marco entra d'un pas décontracté, toujours aussi flegmatique, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« On te cherche là-haut, mais bizarrement j'étais sûr que tu serais ici, commença le commandant.

- Ah bon ? Comment le savais-tu ? questionna Kono.

- La dernière fois que tu es rentré dans cette pièce tu avais des étoiles dans les yeux, c'est normal que tu y retourne. Je fais pareil, expliqua-t-il.

- Alors toutes les fois où tu disparais mystérieusement tu viens ici ? s'étonna la surfeuse.

- Oui, lui confia le blond. Mais je te fais confiance pour garder ça pour toi, si trop de monde le savait, ce ne serait plus vraiment le même endroit. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un bon moment, contemplant l'empire sous-marin. La beauté est parfois bien plus parlante que tous les discours.

« Tu viens, on va bientôt arriver à la surface, ce serait bien que pour la première fois où tu mets les pieds dans le nouveau monde, ce soit avec nous tous. » conclu Marco.

Il la guida encore une fois dans les couloirs gigantesques du bateau. Et au moment même où Kono passa la porte menant au pont, le MobyDick transperça les flots et elle fut aveuglée par la lumière du jour.

« Waouh » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle venait de traverser Red-Line, ce n'était pas rien… Puis la phrase du phénix lui revint en mémoire.

« Tu m'as dit que vous me cherchiez, pourquoi ? questionna Kono.

- Jeff à quelque chose à te montrer. »

Il la guida jusqu'à la grande salle et à sa plus grande surprise, elle était vide. Il n'y avait que Jeff et un énorme gâteau. Tiens, c'est bizarre ça, il est vingt heure pourtant… Jeff arriva et la serra dans ses gros bras. Elle se sentit comme une poupée de porcelaine dans les bras d'un éléphant. Fragile.

« Joyeux anniversaire Conrad ! »lui dit le géant.

Oh… Il y avait pensé. C'était bien le seul… Toute la journée la jeune femme avait ruminé des idées noires, personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire. Ni Ace, ni Marco, même pas Satch. Jeff était un homme plein de surprise, derrière son apparence de glace, c'était un nid de douceur.

Soudain les nombreuses portes du self s'ouvrirent et tous les pirates présents sur le bateau. Elle s'attendait à un « Joyeux anniversaire ! » crié par tous, ou à de grosses embrassades. Au lieu de ça, tout le monde s'assit à une table attendant que la nourriture arrive. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, après tout ils étaient plus de mille à bord, s'ils commençaient à retenir la date de tout le monde, ça serait de la folie. Et puis, ils étaient des pirates.  
Un poil déçue, Kono s'installa à la table de Jeff et entama son gâteau. Ace passa par là et s'assit avec eux.

« Joli gâteau, je peux gouter ? demanda-t-il, la gourmandise dans le regard.

- Fais toi plaisir… soupira-t-elle.

- Au fait, bon anniversaire. » dit-il simplement.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer. Il n'avait rien dit de la journée, et là comme ça, paf, il s'en souvenait. Il piqua sa fourchette dans le gros gâteau et en avala une bouchée. Elle aurait voulu lui crier dessus, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire fut « merci », dans un énième soupire.

« Hé, Conrad, bon anniversaire ! » hurla littéralement Satch de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Et pour la plus grande surprise de Kono, toute la salle reprit en cœur :

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Elle sursauta sous le choc. Ils lui avaient tous souhaité un joyeux anniversaire d'un coup, c'était quelque chose. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, c'était un canular ? Marco s'assit à côté de Kono et vint lui parler à l'oreille.

« C'était une idée de Satch, tu n'imagines même pas le mal qu'il s'est donné pour faire passer le message à tout le monde sans que tu sois au courant. » murmura le phénix.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Satch était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, toujours le mot pour rire. Celui qui redonne le sourire dans les mauvais jours.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Satch est fier de lui. C'est comme si cette petite surprise était sa manière à lui de dire à Conrad qu'il est chez lui ici. Il est le genre d'homme profondément gentil, qui se fait plaisir à lui en faisant sourire les gens. Déconeur, blagueur et dragueur. Avec lui, tout est dans l'excès. Et ça se ressentait jusque dans sa division, tout le monde était décontracté, et pourtant, quand il fallait agir ils étaient les premier à y aller.  
Il est surement le premier à avoir considérer Conrad comme l'un des leurs. Celui qui lui donnait une tape amicale sur l'épaule quand il perdait contre Marco. Celui qui allait le chercher à l'eau les jours où leurs entraînements tournaient à la noyade. Il se prêtait à merveille dans le rôle du bon pote, celui avec qui on rigole, on parle de fille, on fait la fête. Mais le côté obscur de Satch est présent aussi, il est caché, dans un des recoins sombre de son esprit. Derrière ses allures de monsieur sourire, il y a quelque chose. Un profond besoin de reconnaissance qu'il assouvit en rendant le moral aux autres.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par Conrad, qui depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, lui faisait des grands gestes. Il marcha jusqu'à la table où plusieurs personnes dégustaient un gâteau haut en couleur.

« Comment ça se fait que vous ayez un gâteau ? s'enquit-il.

- C'est une surprise de Jeff pour mon anniversaire, lui dit Conrad, tout sourire.

- Ah, et je suppose que c'est normal que ton gâteau d'anniversaire soit mangé par Ace, s'esclaffa le commandant de la quatre.

- Pour ma défense, je lui aie demandé la permission d'y goûter, ajouta poings ardents.

- Tu connais la différence entre goûter et engloutir ? »

Le repas se finit dans la joie, comme tous les jours. Le bonheur était quelque chose de contagieux sur le MobyDick, Kono l'avait bien compris.

Et alors que la jeune femme marchait en direction de la salle de bain, elle entendit des voix étrangement féminines. Pensant tout d'abord à une hallucination, elle préféra vérifier et ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se trouvait quatre infirmières, bavardant joyeusement.

« Je me suis trompé de pièce » s'empressa-t-elle de dire avant de claquer la porte et de partir en courant.

Elle trouva la salle de bain plus vite que prévu et couru jusqu'à la douche du fond. Plus vite que jamais, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et plongeât sous la douche brulante. Alors il y avait bien des femmes à bord, Satch avait inventé cette stupide règle pour la dissuader de rentrer dans l'équipage. Elle se sentait vexée, blessée et humiliée. Ses seins lui faisaient mal à cause de cette saloperie de bande et elle voulait un café. Maintenant, ça la calmerais.

Elle se rhabilla aussi rapidement que possible et fila en cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise sur le pont supérieur, un énorme café en main. La jeune femme observa la mer qui l'entourait. Alors c'était ça le nouveau monde, la mer la plus dangereuse du monde. L'endroit où courants marin et flamme de l'enfer se rencontrent. Pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air si terrifiante que ça cette mer. Aucun monstre marin en vue, pas de grosses vagues. C'était presque trop normal pour être vrai.

Elle aperçut Marco à la vigie et monta le rejoindre. Une fois devant le blond, la jeune femme entreprit d'obtenir des réponses.

« J'ai vu des infirmières tout à l'heure, c'est normal qu'il y ait des femmes dans l'équipage ? débuta Kono.

- Ce sont les infirmières de père, elles ne font pas vraiment parties de l'équipage. On ne les voit jamais, et nous avons interdiction d'y toucher, expliqua le phénix.

- Ah, et il n'y a donc aucune femme parmi nous ?

- Non aucune, ce serait trop compliqué. Imagine, un navire rempli d'homme, une femme à bord ne survivrait pas. En plus, aucune femme n'est assez suicidaire pour partir avec nous. » ironisa le jeune homme.

Ah… Non, aucune, sauf elle. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait une pauvre clampine pour tester. Raison de plus pour garder sa place d'homme, car si elle était découverte, tout était finit. Ils ne prenaient pas de femme, c'était clair.

Mais de toute manière, sa combine marchait plutôt bien. Parfois même, c'était Conrad qui prenait le pas sur Kono. Les pensées de l'un et de l'autre devenaient similaires. Et même si la jeune femme ne l'avouerais jamais, elle avait peur qu'un jour son personnage prenne le dessus.

« Je peux te poser une question ? s'enquit Marco, la tirant de sa rêverie.

- Tu viens déjà de le faire. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Sa réponse fit sourire le phénix. Lui-même avait répondu ça à Conrad quelques heures plus tôt.

« Il est interdit de piquer les blagues de son commandant, rigolât-il.

- C'était plus fort que moi, se défendit la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi gardes-tu toujours cette capuche sur ton visage ? »

Elle faillit recracher son café, pourquoi Marco était-il toujours si clairvoyant ?!

« Je préfère couvrir mon visage, dit-elle.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ? » rigola le commandant.

Elle ? Non, pas du tout. Pas quelque chose comme le fait qu'elle était une femme en tout cas, non surement pas.

« Tu le saurais déjà, Ace m'a suffisamment filé pendant mes premiers jours, rétorqua Kono.

- Tu t'en étais rendu compte ?

- Un rhinocéros aurait été plus discret. »

Il rigola légèrement.

« Je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle en commençant à partir.

- Tu ne vas pas surfer ? » s'enquit le phénix.

Elle resta comme pétrifiée devant la révélation du commandant. Comment savait-il ? Lui aussi il s'amusait à l'espionner ? Non, elle l'aurait vu. Mais alors comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle surfait. Peut être à la planche, mais elle ne la montrait pas beaucoup…

« Comment… mais… pour-… enfin… je... balbutia Kono.

- Je te regarde tous les soirs, tu te débrouille très bien d'ailleurs. Tu devrais montrer ça aux autres, ils adoreraient. » répondit-il.

Alors comme ça le blond s'amusait à aller la voir surfer. C'était très flatteur, il fallait le reconnaitre. Mais terriblement gênant aussi. Quant au fait de montrer ça aux autres, c'était une autre histoire…

La jeune femme préféra s'en aller, quoi qu'elle dise maintenant, elle ne pourrait que s'enfoncer.

Marco prit le tour de garde cette nuit-là, et passa son temps à se demander le fond de la pensée du mystérieux Conrad.


	12. 10

The call of the wave – 10

Vingt jours plus tard.

Ile de Diamantarine, nouveau monde.

Les combats faisaient rage, Marco et sa division avaient envahi le centre-ville de l'île, talonnés pas la Satch et la sienne. Ace et la seconde devait arrêter les ennemis venants du port de l'île, Joz était resté avec eux pour donner un coup de main. Il était très pratique pour faire le ménage.

Au milieu du combat, Kono se tenait debout sur la grande place de la ville. Elle était pétrifiée, entourée d'une mare de sang, la jeune femme se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, pour la première fois, elle avait écrasé le bras d'Ace sur leur table en bois. Car oui, c'était _leur_ table maintenant, ils s'affrontaient tous les jours, depuis un peu plus d'un mois et elle venait de réussir l'exploit de le battre. Marco était fier de son élève, le commandant de la deux un peu moins. Mais il avait promis de prendre sa revanche le lendemain.

La griffonne avait fait des progrès incroyable, son corps acceptait maintenant totalement son fruit du démon, et elle s'entrainait seulement pour la technique. C'était même devenu un plaisir, ses combats quotidiens contre le phénix. Elle avait pris une autre habitude avec Marco, à chaque escale qu'ils faisaient, tous les soirs, lorsqu'elle partait surfer le long des côtes, le phénix venait la voir. Elle savait qu'il était là, à la regarder, mais jamais elle ne le voyait, il était comme un fantôme, elle le sentait sans vraiment savoir où il se trouvait. La jeune femme n'avait parlé avec personne d'autre de ses talents spéciaux, et Marco ne lui en avait jamais plus reparlé, il se contentait d'un « Jolie performance » le lendemain matin. Personne ne comprenait, mais c'était leur truc. Avec la pièce bleue.

Sa relation avec Ace s'était grandement améliorée, si bien qu'ils ne se jetaient à la gorge l'un l'autre qu'une ou deux fois par jour. Mais c'était ça leur lien, ils s'aimaient beaucoup tout en faisant mine de se détester. Et pourtant, quand personne ne les regardaient, ils avaient des conversations très civilisés. Mais c'était ça le jeu, toujours vouloir dominer l'autre, être en compétition tous les jours. Elle savait qu'il était meilleur qu'elle, bien meilleur même, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Qui aime bien châtie bien.

Satch était resté pareil à lui-même, toujours aussi drôle, attachant. Il l'emmenait toujours avec lui quand on lui confiait une petite mission, comme la fois où il devait trouver une nouvelle infirmière pour Barbe Blanche, l'une des six souhaitant rentrer auprès de sa famille. Très bonne journée qu'ils avaient passé, Satch jugeaient les compétences des infirmières à leur postérieur ainsi qu'à leur taille de balconnet. Mais finalement, l'amour qu'il portait à son père avait repris le dessus et il avait pris une jeune femme lambda ayant des grandes connaissances en médecine. Dommage pour lui, elle n'ait pas très jolie. Elle avait aussi découvert autre chose d'intéressant chez Satch. Son corps. Dis comme ça, ce peut être très mal vu, mais un jour, alors que le soleil les inondait de sa chaleur, il avait fait tomber la chemise. Elle avait cru halluciner. Des abdos en béton et un dos sexy à point orné par la marque d'Edward Newgates. Il s'était jeté à l'eau pour aller la repêcher et alors qu'il la portait pour remonter à bord du navire, son habituelle coiffure avait laissé place à une chevelure mouillée et dégoulinante. Quand il avait secoué la tête pour s'essorer les cheveux, la vision était devenue paradisiaque. Un Satch tout mouillé et à moitié nu, il faut le voir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Le rapprochement le plus doux qu'elle avait eu, fut celui avec Jeff. Il était devenu son confident, celui qui donnait son avis quand elle avait un doute. Elle avait hésitée de nombreuses fois à lui confier son secret. Après tout, elle avait confiance en lui et il n'était pas obligé d'en parler aux autres. Mais la raison avait bien vite repris le dessus et heureusement, Jeff avait beau être adorable, il était un des plus vieux membres de l'équipage, il aurait vite fait d'en parler à Barbe Blanche, et s'en était finit de la belle vie. Et un griffon à l'eau, un !

La réalité, c'était que Kono n'existait plu. Elle avait cessé d'exister au bout d'un moment, laissant place à Conrad. A force d'essayer de ressembler à homme, de penser comme un homme, de vivre comme un homme, elle était devenue un homme. Bien sûr, par instant elle redevenait la jeune femme brune qui voulait parcourir l'océan, quand elle surfait par exemple. Là c'était la vrai Kono qui affrontait les vagues, mais la plus part du temps Conrad prenait le contrôle. Elle était terrorisée, le moment où elle n'était même plus elle-même, où elle réagissait comme eux sans même s'en rendre compte. Plongée dans son rôle, elle était entrée dans le couloir du mensonge sans réussir à savoir si elle pourra un jour en voir la fin.

Mais revenons à sa journée. Merveilleuse journée. Après sa victoire contra Ace, Marco leur avait annoncé qu'ils arrivaient sur une île du nom de Diamantine. La jeune femme était partie avec la première division, leur commandant avait alors expliqué qu'un groupe de marine contrôlait la ville pour s'approprier les richesses de l'île. Car Diamantine était célèbre pour ses grandes mines de diamants exploitées par les habitants. L'île était sous la protection de Barbe Blanche, et en échange ils lui donnaient chaque mois une partie de la récolte de diamant. Mais un amiral du G5 avait voulu reprendre l'île, prétendant libérer les habitants. Foutaise, il voulait simplement les richesses naturelles de Diamantine.

_[J'ai écrit se passage en écoutant cette musique, je vous la conseille pour la lecture : __ watch?v=wDuXRO04tsM&feature=fvst__ ]_

Marco et Satch à la tête du combat. Ils se battaient contre la marine pour garder le contrôle de la situation. Chaque membre de l'équipage donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Mais elle, était pétrifiée. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle était confrontée à la mort. De nombreux cadavres jonchaient déjà le sol, principalement des marines. Les commandants possédaient une telle puissance que les simples hommes d'équipage n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire. A vrai dire, pour un qui se battait, il y en avait quatre qui cherchaient des ennemis. Trop peu de marines et tellement de pirates.

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce, chacun de ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Incapable de donner ne serais-ce qu'un coup, elle restait planté en pleine pagaille. Comment pouvaient-ils tuer des gens et aimer ça ? En un mois de vie commune avec eux, elle s'était rendue compte que ces pirates étaient gentils, qu'ils avaient un cœur et une âme. Mais là, ils étaient devenus des bêtes sanguinaires, se battant et tuant avec plaisir, envie même. C'était répugnant, atrocement ignoble et incompréhensible.

Kono voyait une autre facette de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Soudain, un marine arriva en courant sur elle. La jeune femme fut incapable de bouger, elle le regarda s'apprêter à la tuer sans réagir. Attendant la mort avec impassibilité, comme si ça lui était égal. Marco se jeta devant elle, et stoppa l'homme qui allait la trancher. Il se tourna vers elle et la pris par les épaules.

« Conrad ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Bouge ! Défend toi ! » cria-t-il dans le brouhaha.

Elle sentit ses dents s'entrechoquer quand il la secoua violement. Mais elle avait beau se dire de bouger, commander à ses jambes d'avancer, rien n'y faisait. Son corps et son âme étaient sous le choc, violent, brutal, inattendu. Elle perdait tous ses repères d'un coup.

Le combat continua, elle ne bougeait toujours pas, et quand Satch abattit le dernier ennemi, la victoire était pour l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. La joie des pirates éclata et l'atmosphère fut de nouveau détendue. Il n'y avait aucun mort parmi l'équipage, plusieurs étaient blessé, mais personne n'avait péri dans le combat. Mais les marines étaient dans un sale était eux...

Marco s'approcha de Kono, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il vint se planter en face d'elle et lui fit une petite moue contrarié.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais-ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse. Tu es fort maintenant, et si tu es parmi nous c'est aussi pour nous donner un coup de main. Alors au prochain combat, tu seras en première ligne avec moi. » trancha le commandant.

Il était dur, mais elle le méritait. Elle ne les avait pas aidés, alors à quoi servait-elle. La vérité c'était que Kono ne se sentait pas capable de tuer un homme en le regardant dans les yeux. Et dans le nouveau monde, c'était un sacré problème.

« Bien commandant, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Je ne te blâme pas Conrad, je sais que la première fois où on doit tuer un homme ce n'est pas facile. Mais tu fais partis des nôtres, et on se bat ensemble. Tâche de t'en souvenir pendant le prochain combat. » finit le phénix.

Ils étaient rentrés au bateau depuis plusieurs heures, Barbe Blanche avait félicité ses fils pour cette victoire. Il s'était entretenu pendant plusieurs minutes avec Marco, puis avait demandé à Kono de le rejoindre dans sa cabine. La jeune femme était toujours sous le choc, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Son esprit ne supportant pas de voir des personnes qu'elle apprécie tellement comme des criminels.

Elle était actuellement en chemin pour la cabine du capitaine. La peur l'envahissait encore plus, allait-il la mettre à l'eau à cause des événements de l'après-midi ? Après tout, un combattant inactif ne leurs servaient à rien. Elle ne leurs servaient à rien.

_[Voici une autre musique qui m'a aidé pour ce passage : __ watch?v=wDuXRO04tsM&feature=fvst__ ]_

Elle frappa à la porte de la cabine.

« Entre Conrad. » lui dit une voix forte.

Elle poussa la lourde porte et se retrouva dans une grande pièce. La cabine était décorée traditionnellement, au milieu se trouvait un large lit entouré de matériel médical. Un grand bureau était surchargé de paperasse et la chaise spéciale du capitaine était dans un coin. Barbe Blanche se tenait assis sur son lit, le journal en main.

« Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Marco m'a raconté ta réaction pendant le combat d'aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu t'expliques gamin. »

Elle déglutie difficilement et essaya de trouver une explication plausible. Son incapacité à trouver des mensonges dans une situation critique revenait à la charge. Au bon moment en plus. A cour d'argument, elle se résigna à raconter la vérité.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Quand je suis arrivé et que j'ai vu les quelques marines sur le sol, j'ai paniqué. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis confronté à la mort, aux combats. Je suis conscient que je vais devoir me battre les prochaines fois, je ferais de mon mieux capitaine. » expliqua difficilement la jeune femme.

Il se leva du lit et elle crut qu'il allait toucher le plafond. Newgates s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu sais petit, ce n'est pas toujours facile d'arracher la vie. Même si nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp, ce n'est pas un plaisir de tuer un marin. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, ce sont eux ou nous. Et quoi que ça me coute, je protégerais ma famille. Personne ne t'en veut, la peur est une réaction normale pour tout homme, mais la prochaine fois, quand tu seras face à ton ennemi, pense à tes frères. Pense que tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais au nom de l'amour que tu leurs porte, au nom de notre grande famille. »

Elle resta muette devant le discourt de l'homme. C'était bouleversant, incroyable pour un homme supposé être un démon. La jeune femme n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Que rajouter après une révélation comme celle-ci. Elle était faible, incapable de se battre pour protéger ses amis. Car ils étaient devenus ses _amis_. Pauvre petite chose qui croit être forte mais qui n'a même pas assez de courage pour tuer un ennemi.


	13. 11

The call of the wave – 11

Baie de l'île de Diamantine, nouveau monde

MobyDick, cabine du capitaine.

Kono marchait à pas rapide dans les couloirs du bâtiment navigant. Elle se rappelait la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Newgates.

_« N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans un monde dangereux. Les hommes incapables de se défendre n'ont pas leur place dans le nouveau monde. » _

Il avait raison, si elle n'était pas capable d'abattre un homme, alors elle ne réaliserait jamais son rêve. A quoi lui servaient ses entrainements, si une fois sur le terrain, elle se défilait comme une lâche. Heureusement qu'Ace n'avait pas vu ça, elle aurait été bonne pour une semaine de réflexions malsaines de sa part.

_« Une dernière chose, tu peux m'appeler père gamin, capitaine c'est beaucoup trop solennel. » _

Paternel.

Sans même s'en rendre compte elle l'avait déjà appelé comme ça des dizaines de fois quand elle parlait avec les autres. Barbe Blanche était le père de Conrad, mais pour Kono, s'était différent. Et son père à elle, comment réagirait-il en sachant que sa fille avait trouvé un autre homme à appeler papa. Elle se posait décidément trop de questions.

En passant devant la porte de la cabine de Jeff, elle ne résista pas à frapper à la porte. Il lui répondit la même chose que tous les jours.

« Entre Conrad » avec sa voix d'ours.

Elle poussa la lourde porte et vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, sur la petite chaise en bois en face de Jeff. Il était occupé à dessiner de nouveaux modèles de tatouage, sur la demande d'un des membres de l'équipage surement.

« Quoi de neuf Conrad ? demanda-t-il en levant la tête, affichant un sourire doux.

- J'ai pas assuré, confia la plus jeune.

- Ouais j'ai entendu ça. Faut te reprendre petit, tu tiendras jamais sinon.

- Tenir où ? s'enquit Kono.

- Nous sommes dans le nouveau monde, ici on ne s'en sort pas en étalant un sourire flamboyant. Notre prochaine destination est une île très malfamée, c'est une bonne chose pour toi, comme ça tu vas pouvoir découvrir l'envers du décor » expliqua le moustachu.

Elle répondit par un grognement, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Non vraiment, elle avait bien fait de ne pas révéler son secret à Jeff. C'était il y a quelques jours, elle venait de passer toute l'après-midi à l'aider à recoudre un trou dans la voilure, et alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans son bureau, Kono avait eu une furieuse envie de tout lui raconter. De se confier totalement à lui. Mais la raison avait vite repris le dessus, aussi adorable soit-il, Jeff restait un pirate avant tout.

« Tu devrais aller t'entraîner, lui dit-il soudain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour montrer aux autres que tu ne te laisses pas abattre, que t'es capable de te ressaisir, développa le tatoueur.

- T'as raison, je te laisse ! » conclu la jeune femme.

Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigeât vers la porte, avant de partir elle se tourna vers Jeff et le regarda en souriant.

« Merci Jeff, dit-elle.

- Avec plaisir … Petit frère » termina Jeff.

Petit frère… Elle était souvent surnommée comme ça par les hommes de l'équipage. Au moment où elle allait passer la porte il la héla.

« Attend, je viens avec toi. » lui dit Jeff.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au pont où une grande discussion avait lieu entre Ace, Satch, plusieurs membre d'équipage et Marco. En s'approchant, elle put écouter le sujet du débat.

« Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi Marco ! On ne peut pas être pirate et avoir peur de tuer, c'est stupide, s'exaspéra Ace.

- Il n'a pas tort, renchéri Satch.

- Les faibles n'ont pas leur place sur ce bateau, dit durement un grand blond.

- Faut pas en faire toute une histoire, tenta un membre de la première division.

- Ouais mais on ne peut pas avoir confiance en lui sur le champ de bataille. Pour un frère ça la fout mal, dit Max, un membre de la seconde.

- Tu devrais être un peu plus tolérant Ace, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, il va bosser et on en parlera plus, le calma le phénix.

- Tout de même, je trouve que c'est un gros manque de courage de sa part, il me déçoit, répondit poings ardents.

- J'avoue que j'aurais surement un peu de mal à lui faire confiance en tant que frère d'arme » conclu Satch.

Un homme de la seconde division toussota légèrement et pointa Kono du doigt discrètement. Ils tournèrent tous la tête et la jeune femme hésita entre éclater en sanglot et s'en aller –pour pleurer ailleurs. Ses jambes bougèrent toutes seules et elle fit un pas en arrière. Les pirates devant elle la regardait avec des expressions différentes. Satch était très embêté, Ace était neutre et Marco affichait un petit rictus contrarié. Elle étouffa un petit cri et su ce qu'elle devait faire. Automatiquement, des ailes blanches poussèrent dans son dos et elle s'envola en direction de l'île. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait le plus rapidement possible, à grand battements d'aile, elle entendit juste une voix.

« Conrad, attend ! » cria Satch.

Mais elle ne se retourna même pas, trop en colère pour réagir.

Jeff regardait son ami s'envoler avec tristesse, puis il se tourna vers les commandants.

« Bravo, dit-il d'une voix dur, le visage fermé.

- On savait pas qu'il était là, s'expliqua Ace.

- Et ça vous donne le droit de parler de lui de cette façon ? A que je sache, il n'a tué, blessé ou insulté personne. Rendez-vous au moins compte de ce que vous venez de dire, de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Maintenant il doit penser qu'il n'a pas sa place avec nous, vous êtes impardonnables, s'énerva l'ours.

- C'est vrai que c'était pas franchement sympa pour lui, intervint Satch.

- Tu peux parler Satch, t'as participé à la discussion comme les autres, dit durement Jeff.

- Je- débuta-t-il.

- Y'a pas à discuter, il a raison, trancha Marco.

- J'espère que vous avez une idée pour aller le chercher, parce qu'il ne va pas revenir de sitôt vu la manière dont il est parti. Enfin, s'il revient un jour » souleva Jeff.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

Le tatoueur était en colère, et c'était très rare. Mais là il en voulait vraiment à ses frères pour avoir enfoncé un de leurs camarades pour une simple erreur de débutant. C'était puéril et complétement injustifié, Conrad était quelqu'un de bien, il n'avait rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi lui cracher sur le dos. Le plus dégoutant était le fait que Conrad pensait sincèrement qu'il avait été accepté. Quand il parlait avec lui, le griffon lui confiait souvent son bonheur d'avoir été intégré dans la famille. Le déchirement qu'il devait ressentir actuellement été surement énorme…

Satch se sentait con. Il regrettait amèrement ses paroles. Evidemment qu'il avait confiance en Conrad, il était devenu un membre à part entière de l'équipage et ils avaient tous confiance les uns en les autres. Il avait été stupide et des excuses s'imposaient.

Marco vint vers lui. Il n'était pour rien dans cette histoire lui, le commandant de la première avait tout fait pour défendre son ami.

« On devrait aller le chercher, tu ne penses pas ? l'interrogeât le phénix.

- Si… Ace vient ? »

Il avait une pointe de déception envers Ace, il avait réagi avec un manque de tolérance aberrant quand on connaissait son passé. Pour un homme qui avait essayé de tuer le paternel une centaine de fois, c'était culoté.

« Ace ! » héla Marco.

Le concerné tourna la tête, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Oui ?

- Satch et moi on va le chercher, tu viens ? s'enquit le phénix.

- Ouais » répondit-il simplement.

Il n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça, c'était exaspérant. Satch fronçait les sourcils, ce demandant si Ace se rendait compte des choses blessantes qu'ils avaient dit.

« Quand on sera avec lui, tu devrais t'excuser pour ce que t'as dit, conseilla le commandant de la première.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai fait que dire ce que je pensais, répondit-il avec arrogance.

- T'es con. » fut la seule chose que Satch trouva à lui dire.

_Crique de l'île de Diamantine, nouveau monde._

Kono venait d'atterrir sur le sable chaud de l'île, au moment où ses pieds étaient entrés en contact avec le sol, elle était tombée à genoux. Les mains sur le sol, ses grandes ailes toujours présentes, elle pleurait à chaude larme. Elle était triste, en colère, humilié, vexée et bien d'autres encore. Mais le sentiment qui dominait était la haine, envers ceux qu'elle avait considérés comme sa famille et surtout envers elle-même. Elle se sentait stupide, idiote d'avoir cru qu'elle était importante à leurs yeux. Débile d'avoir pensé que certains pirates étaient des gens biens, et surtout terriblement vexé d'être prise pour une faible.

Son poing se ferma et elle frappa de toutes ses forces contre le sol, lâchant un cri qui déchira le ciel. Elle passa toute sa rage, toute sa colère sur le pauvre sable qui n'avait pas demandé grand-chose. Seule sur la plage elle se laissa totalement aller, de grosses larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues.

Pour faire partie des leurs elle avait tout laissé tomber, sa famille, sa vie d'avant, sa féminité. Tout. Et eux trouvaient le moyen de tout gâcher. Elle avait envie d'abandonner, de dire merde à cette bande d'idiot. Elle voulait laisser tomber, récupérer sa planche et sa combinaison et continuer le voyage seule. C'était du suicide, mais tant qu'à rater sa vie, autant le faire avec dignité.

Elle s'assit sur le sable et essuya ses joues et ses yeux. Elle était ridicule, à pleurer pour eux. Quelle petite sotte, croire qu'ils avaient de l'affection pour elle. Le seul qu'elle gardait toujours dans son cœur était Jeff. Et Marco à la rigueur, qui avait essayé de la défendre un minimum. Mais Satch, lui, elle lui en voulait. Celui qui avait toujours été gentil, doux, attentionné. Le premier à l'accepter, il était comme les autres finalement… Et Ace… Oh Ace elle le haïssait. Crevard. Saloperie.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

_« Les faibles n'ont pas leur place sur ce bateau »_

C'était une blague ?! Elle qui ose affronter la mer en possédant un fruit du démon alors qu'eux fuient le contacte de l'eau. Et entre tous c'était elle la faible ? C'était franchement risible. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de penser comme un homme, elle en avait pris les réactions aussi, alors lorsqu'elle était énervé, tout ce qu'elle voulait était se défouler sur quelque chose. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, cherchant un objet assez résistant pour subir ses assauts. Il y avait une petite pinède à gauche de la plage, ça ferait l'affaire.

Elle se dirigeât vers l'écrin de verdure et une fois devant le premier arbre, elle fit pousser ses griffes et se mit en position d'attaque. Elle donna un violent coup avec sa jambe droite, faisant pencher l'arbre. Puis de sa main droite elle griffa toute la hauteur du pin avec violence. Elle enchaîna les coups, de plus en plus puissant. Son entrainement avec Marco avait porté ses fruits.

La combattante s'attaquait à son cinquième arbre, les quatre autres étaient sur le sol, en morceau. Toute sa colère passait dans ses attaques et lui faisait un bien fou.  
Etant à moitié animale elle entendit immédiatement les bruits de pas qui venaient vers elle. Son ouïe lui disait qu'il s'agissait de trois hommes, et elle devina facilement de qui il s'agissait. Elle ne se tourna même pas, continuant à frapper le pauvre arbre. Plus ils approchaient et plus elle donnait de force à ses coups, lacérant, pliant et tranchant tout ce qui passait par là.

Elle entendit quelqu'un toussoter, mais ne pris pas la peine de regarder de qui il s'agissait.

« Conrad ? » héla Marco.

Là non plus elle ne se retourna pas, frappant si fort l'arbre qu'il s'effondra sous le choc. Elle avança de quelques pas et se plaça devant un autre chêne.

« Conrad ? » c'était Satch qui avait parlé cette fois-là.

Elle donna un coup de pied dévastateur dans le tronc et des milliers de feuilles tombèrent sur le sol. Elle entendit quelqu'un soupirer. Va y soupire, ducon.

« C'est la première fois que tes coups sont si puissants et si précis. T'as fait des progrès, lui dit Marco.

- C'est parce que j'imagine certaines personnes à la place de l'arbre » répliqua-t-elle sans même tourner la tête.

Marco rigola doucement, le sous-entendu dans sa phrase était flagrant et Ace fronça les sourcils.

« Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir, va-y, je t'attends. » grogna le commandant de la seconde hargneusement.

Elle tourna la tête et lui jeta un regard plein de dédain avant de retourna au massacre de son arbre.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, faible » dit poings ardents avec mépris.

Elle ne put pas en supporter d'avantage et sans crier garde lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure. Le choc fut si violent et si inattendu qu'il alla s'écraser contre un arbre voisin, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa lèvre. Kono se reconcentra sur son combat avec les végétaux.

Ace se releva difficilement, c'est qu'il frappait rudement fort le p'tit. C'était la seconde fois qu'il lui mettait une vraie droite, et celle-ci était largement plus puissante que la première. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Satch lui barra la route, bizarrement sérieux.

« Tu l'as pas volé, expliqua le commandant de la quatrième.

- Je te signale que t'es pas non plus tout blanc dans l'histoire. T'en mériterais une aussi Satch» siffla le brun.

Kono soupira très fort et s'en alla. Elle marcha droit devant elle sous le regard étonné des trois hommes. Satch voulu la suivre mais Marco l'arrêta et lui fit signe de rester ici.

« Je vais lui parler » dit simplement le phénix.

Elle n'en revenait pas, Ace osait la provoquer après ce qu'il avait dit. En voilà un qui ne manquait pas de culot. Les pas de Marco derrière elle l'agaçaient, elle voulait être seule. Une flamme bleue passa devant elle et l'instant d'après le phénix était devant elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Elle essaya de le contourner mais il lui attrapa le bras.

« Ca suffit. Tu vas rester ici et m'écouter. » lui imposa le blond.

Elle se stoppa, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

« Je sais très bien que nous n'avons aucune excuse. Tu fais partie de la famille et personne n'a le droit de te juger, ni Ace, ni Satch, ni moi. Je suis sincèrement désole pour ce que tu as entendu, ils se sont emporté et ils n'auraient pas dû. Mais maintenant stop Conrad, je ne vais pas te laisser partir simplement parce qu'ils sont stupides. Tu n'es pas faible, tu as ta place parmi nous. Alors arrête de te comporter comme un gamin capricieux. »

Magnifique discours. Vraiment.

« T'aurais dû voir la réaction de Jeff. Il t'a défendu, quitte à se mettre tout le monde à dos, même nous, les commandants. Alors conduis-toi en homme et si tu ne restes pas pour nous, fais-le par loyauté pour lui comme il l'a été pour toi ».

Kono était profondément touchée par l'intervention de Jeff. Il était merveilleux, un homme en or qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser tomber. Marco marquait un point sur ce coup, ce n'était pas juste de tout plaquer pour une bande d'abrutis. Elle était allée un peu vite en besogne sans même mesurer les conséquences de ses actes. Et son rêve ? Sans navire pas de mer. Pas de mer, pas de vague. Pas de vague, pas de surf.  
De plus, elle avait eu une réaction typiquement féminine, partir en boudant était quelque chose que les hommes faisaient rarement. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'auraient rien remarqué….

« T'as raison, répondit-elle simplement, avant de poursuivre. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, ce serait irresponsable ».

Marco sourit, son ami était revenu à la raison.

« Et puis, partir serait donné raison à Ace. Ce qui, je pense, ne te plait pas du tout » sourit le phénix.

L'atmosphère tendue disparu d'un coup et Kono lui sourit un peu.

« Aller viens » termina Marco en lui emboitant le pas.

Alors que Marco parlait avec la jeune femme, Ace et Satch étaient restés au coin d'un arbre.

« Dis-moi que tu fais exprès, dit Satch au bout d'une bonne minute de silence.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Ace.

- De te foutre complétement du fait qu'on s'est comporté en vrais enfoirés, lâcha le blond.

- Arrête de jouer au curé Satch, toi et moi on sait très bien que tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai, se justifia poings ardents.

- J'te comprends pas… » finit Satch.

Ace trouvait ça logique lui. Un pleurnichard qui n'est pas capable de se battre en vrai ne survivra jamais à cette vie de pirate, alors il faut le secouer. En un sens, Conrad lui rappel son petit frère. Luffy aussi était un pleurnichard trop faible à son goût. Alors même s'il fallait être dur et ignoble avec Conrad, il le serait. Peut-être pour son bien, où alors simplement pour l'équipage.

Il avait su trouver les mots justes pour qu'elle reste, mais Kono en voulait toujours énormément aux autres protagonistes de la discussion passée. Ace continuait à penser qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et Satch cherchait interminablement un moyen de s'excuser…


	14. 12

The call of the wave – 12

Baie de l'île de Diamantine, nouveau monde

MobyDick, Dortoir des divisions un à cinq

Kono était rentrée sur le MobyDick depuis plusieurs minutes. Sur le chemin du retour, le calme avait été de rigueur entre elle et les commandants. Et une fois sur le bateau, le regard que les autres avaient porté sur elle l'avait profondément gênée. Faute de mieux, elle avait donc fini par rejoindre le dortoir. Là où elle serait seule. Là où personne ne viendrait la juger. A moitié assise dans son hamac, sa planche de surf en équilibre contre ses genoux, appuyant contre son estomac encore noué, elle caressait de ses doigts fins le Deck. Le contact lisse la calmait. Et comme déconnectée de la réalité, se concentrant uniquement sur les arabesques imaginaires qu'elle formait, elle se remémorait tous les souvenirs qui y étaient liés.

_« Papa ! Regarde j'y arrive ! » _

_Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs était debout sur une planche de surf à sa taille. A ses côtés, un homme d'une trentaine d'années faisait de même. _

_« C'est bien ma puce, laisse tes genoux fléchis et garde bien ton équilibre. » lui expliqua l'homme._

_Un énorme sourire était collé sur le visage de la gamine, ses grands yeux noirs pétillaient de bonheur et ses cheveux voletaient dans son dos. Elle venait de prendre une petite vague, rien de bien spectaculaire, mais pour elle, rien que le fait de réussir à se tenir debout sur sa planche était quelque chose de magique. Elle y arrivait tous les jours, mais à chaque fois elle voulait que son père la regarde. Son père, était très fier d'elle, ça se voyait dans son regard. Lui-même debout sur sa planche, il faisait plus attention à la technique de la petite qu'à la sienne. Mais lui il avait l'habitude, c'était un surfeur aguerrit. _

_Puis d'un coup, la petite bascula et tomba la tête la première dans l'eau. Son père fut pris de panique, mais au moment même où il allait partir la chercher, elle émergea et à la grande surprise de l'homme, éclata de rire. _

Elle fut coupée dans sa nostalgie par le bruit de la porte centrale. Satch était dans l'encadrement, son sourire de crétin collé sur la face.

« Ah, tu es là, dit-il surpris.

- Quel sens de l'observation. » répliqua-t-elle.

Il s'avança à pas lent, venant s'asseoir dans le hamac d'à côté. Elle s'était allongée, fixant volontairement le plafond tout en continuant de caresser sa planche.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué que t'avais une planche, tu surfs ? questionna-t-il.

- Non non, je l'emmène partout avec moi parce que j'aime bien la regarder. » dit-elle avec cynisme.

Il sourit devant cette provocation.

« Au fait, tu savais que j'avais un ami qui causait un peu trop ? C'est un chic type, mais dès fois il parle sans réfléchir et il dit des trucs qu'il ne pense pas. C'est un gars gentil, mais il fait souvent des gaffes… A ton avis, s'il en faisait une, comment il pourrait se rattraper ? » commença le commandant.

Elle sourit devant la tentative qu'il venait de faire, c'était fou mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir quand il faisait l'idiot.

« Je ne sais pas, peut être en s'excusant. Ce serait déjà bien, développa-t-elle.

- Il est désole. »

Cette remarque lui arracha un autre rictus.

Elle chercha à croiser ses yeux, il ne savait vraiment plus où ce mettre. Kono était partagée entre son côté féminin et sa personnalité masculine. A savoir, le bouder un petit moment comme une fille, où lui tendre la main comme le font les hommes pour effacer leurs problèmes. En y pensant, les femmes étaient compliquées, elles s'engueulaient et passaient plusieurs jours à s'insulter dans le dos de l'autre pour finalement redevenir amies. Les hommes sont plus simple, ils crient, se tapent et se serrent la main avec un « on oublie ». C'était peut-être plus intelligent…

« M'ouais, on va dire que c'est oublié, dit-elle au bout d'un moment de silence. Le visage de Satch s'illumina.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le blond, un immense sourire ayant apparu sur son visage.

- Oui, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir indéfiniment, tu t'es excusé c'est l'essentiel » le rassura la jeune femme.

Il était aux anges. Kono avait préféré se comporter en homme plutôt qu'en femme, c'était surement un signe.

« Par contre, je voudrais juste te prévenir. Ne t'étonne pas si Ace ne s'excuse pas… dit Satch, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Pourquoi ça ? tiqua la jeune femme.

- Il considère qu'il a eu raison de dire ce qu'il a dit.

- Tu veux dire que pour lui, le fait de cracher dans le dos des gens qui sont sensé être vos amis, c'est normal ? La bonne blague, rit-elle jaune.

- Non, pas ça. Mais il pense que tant que tu ne seras pas plus fort, il a le droit de te dire ce qu'il pense. Que ça te plaise ou pas. »

Elle fut profondément vexée. Il la considérait vraiment comme quelqu'un de faible ?! Si seulement il savait tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour se faire accepter. Oh le p'tit con. C'en fut beaucoup trop pour la journée, elle se leva de son hamac, bien décidée à montrer à Ace qu'elle en avait dans le ventre. Satch paru s'affoler quand il vit la lueur meurtrière traverser le regard de son ami.

« Conrad ! Attend, t'as l'intention de faire quoi là ? paniqua Satch.

- Montrer à Ace, une bonne fois pour toutes, que je ne suis ni faible, ni inférieur à lui. » rageât-elle, pleine de conviction.

La porte qui menait au pont s'ouvrit à la volée, alors que tout le monde s'activait pour que le bateau quitte l'île le plus rapidement possible, deux personnes traversaient le pont à grandes enjambées. Ace et Marco avaient une corde dans les mains et ils s'efforçaient de remonter l'ancre de plusieurs tonnes. Marco vit Conrad arriver furieusement et senti la catastrophe venir, pourtant, il ne fit rien. Ace, lui, se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogatif devant la démarche énervé du jeune garçon. Quand Conrad fut à sa hauteur, il put lire toute la rage qu'il avait dans les yeux.

« C'est si dur que ça hein ?! hurla presque la jeune femme.

- De quoi ? s'enquit le brun, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- De reconnaître que tu as eu tort ?! répondit-elle.

- Tort pour quoi ? »

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, et à quelques centimètres d'Ace, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Regarde-moi vraiment, et ose me dire que je suis faible, provoqua-t-elle.

- Tu es faible » répliqua-t-il sans aucune hésitation.

Et là, tout dérapa. Le sang des deux ne fit qu'un tour, et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Tous les hommes présents sur le pont arrêtèrent leurs activités pour regarder le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ce n'était pas du faux cette fois-ci, pas de simples petites droites ou coups d'avertissement. C'était un vrai combat, Kono avait sorti ses griffes et ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, Ace utilisait son feu. C'était violent. Incontrôlable. Satch s'était jeté entre eux pour les séparer, mais il avait été projeté en arrière par une grosse attaque de Kono. On entendait aussi des brides de leur conversation au vocabulaire fleurit « C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? » ce à quoi Kono répondait par un « Je t'emmerde » bien placé.

Mais leur affrontement fut stoppé quand Kono vint s'échouer contre la cabine du paternel. La porte s'ouvrit au même moment, et la jeune femme s'écrasa contre le torse du capitaine. Il la regarda un instant, puis vit Ace essoufflé et compris immédiatement. Il regarda l'homme qui venait de s'encastrer dans son ventre, il était couvert d'égratignure sans avoir de blessure ou d'ecchymose. Sur le pont, tout le monde retenait son souffle.

« Ace, Conrad, dans ma cabine. Immédiatement. » dit sèchement Newgates.

Ace grimaça et regarda Kono. Elle s'était écrasé sur le sol, les quatre fers en l'air, ahurie.

Le commandant de la seconde passa devant elle sans même la regarder, la snobant de toute sa splendeur. Satch s'approcha de Kono et lui tendit la main.

« Va dans la cabine du paternel, il n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre. » lui conseilla Marco.

Elle se dirigeât vers la pièce où Ace venait d'entrer. Elle était plus sombre que la fois d'avant, et Ace était déjà debout devant le bureau central. Kono s'avança pour se mettre à côté du brun.

« Expliquez-vous » ordonna le capitaine.

Kono chercha à trouver le regard d'Ace, mais il préférait fixer son père. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, le vieil homme toussota pour exiger une réponse.

« Nous réglions un compte, expliqua Ace.

- En vous battant ? s'enquit Barbe Blanche.

- Oui, acquiesça Kono.

- Prenez-moi pour un idiot. Je sais très bien ce qui se passe sur ce navire depuis cette après-midi. Je sais qu'une certaine conversation entre plusieurs d'entre vous a provoqué une discorde. Et je ne veux pas de chamailleries dans mon équipage. Alors soit vous vous arrangez pour que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus. Soit, je m'en occuperais moi-même, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Très » répondit la jeune femme.

_Une semaine plus tard._

_Au large de l'île de Bolivia, Bateau d'Edward Newgates_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident, Kono avait passé tout son temps dans la cabine de Jeff. Non pas qu'elle ne s'entendait plus avec le reste de l'équipage, au contraire à partir du moment où ils étaient venu la voir en s'excusant, tout le monde avait pris soin d'oublier cet événement. Ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. C'était redevenu pareil qu'avant. Enfin presque. Quand le paternel leur avait demandé de trouver une solution pour ne plus perturber la tranquillité du bateau, Ace en avait trouvé une. Il évitait constamment Kono, quand il discutait avec Satch et Marco et qu'elle arrivait, il partait. Marco avait essayé de lui parler, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Tête de mule.

Il n'y a rien de pire que d'avoir l'impression de gêner. Leurs duels quotidiens au bras de fer n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs, et ils ne se disaient même plus bonjours. Au départ, elle avait pris ça comme une bonne chose. Chouette, plus d'abrutit qui vous chambre toutes les trente secondes. Mais Kono avait bien vite compris que même si c'était dur à avouer, Ace lui manquait. Leurs disputes pour des futilités, les blagues vaseuses qu'il faisait avec Satch, le sourire narquois qu'il arborait quand elle perdait, et le contact de sa main tous les midis. Alors elle s'était isolée de jour en jour, préférant parler avec Jeff que rester avec les autres.

Satch le vivait très mal, il pensait que c'était de sa faute. Que s'il n'avait pas enfoncé Conrad lors de cette fameuse discussion, rien ne serait arrivé. Et dans un sens il n'avait pas tort. Même s'il mettait tout son cœur à essayer de recoller les morceaux, on ne pouvait changer le passé. Alors tous les jours, il voyait Ace et Conrad se croiser comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés. Il voyait aussi le jeune garçon baisser la tête quand Ace s'en allait alors qu'il arrivait. Il se sentait coupable d'être de ceux qui avaient provoqué ce malaise…

Marco voyait ses amis s'éloigner sans rien pouvoir faire. Cet idiot d'Ace pensait que c'était en s'éloignant des problèmes qu'on pouvait les régler. Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils pas ? Autant s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute et effacer toutes ces gamineries ? C'était stupide.

Et Ace ? Ace se demandait tous les jours pourquoi il faisait ça, et pourtant il continuait. Hors de question d'aller s'excuser, où de demander une trêve. Si la situation devait s'arranger, ce serait à Conrad de faire le premier pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que s'il n'avait pas réagi comme une femmelette lors de leurs échanges, ils n'en seraient pas là. Alors dès qu'il le croise il fait comme s'il n'existait pas, parlant avec tout le monde sauf lui. Non, ce n'était pas du tout puéril. C'est un bon moyen de l'endurcir voilà tout.

Dans la grande salle du navire, c'était l'heure du repas et tout le monde était déjà installé. Marco, Satch et Ace étaient à une petite table, alors que Kono et Jeff discutaient au centre d'une grande. Satch jetait de rapides coups d'œil à son ami à la tablée voisine, se rappelant du temps pas si lointain que ça où ils mangeaient tous ensemble en rigolant. Marco soupira doucement, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les autres se compliquent la vie…

« Marco, tu joues contre moi ? le héla Joz à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Bien sûr. » répondit le phénix.

Même si Kono n'y participait plus, les bras de fer continuaient. Elle soupira longuement quand elle entendit le lancement des combats. Jeff voyait son ami sombrer de jour en jour, s'éloignant de tout le monde excepté lui, se refermant sur lui-même à une vitesse incroyable. Il lui donna un coup de coude.

« Vas-y ! lui proposa-t-il.

- Contre qui ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Et bien Ace pardi ! » sourit le pirate.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise idée, après tout, elle avait l'impression que si elle ne faisait pas le premier pas vers la réconciliation, Ace ne le ferait jamais. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas arriver devant lui et lui dire « Salut ! Ca fait une semaine qu'on ne se parle pas, mais on fait un bras de fer ? » il allait lui rire à la figure. La traiter de faible, comme d'habitude. Et Kono en avait sa claque qu'on lui dise qu'elle ne valait rien.

Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Elle regarda Jeff, il lui sourit en signe d'encouragement. Cet homme était formidable.

D'un pas lent et hésitant elle se rendit à la table des commandants. Satch lui offrit un sourire flamboyant, heureux de voir son ami avec eux. Marco afficha une moue approbatrice, pensant surement la même chose que Satch. Et Ace le regarda un instant avant de l'ignorer royalement. L'idée de partir en courant lui traversa l'esprit, mais en se tournant vers Jeff, elle fit une croix dessus. Il leva le pouce, comme pour lui donner sa bénédiction et elle respira un grand coup.

« Ace ? » tenta la jeune femme d'une voix faible.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et attendit quelques secondes avant de retourner à sa contemplation du combat. Après le combat de Marco et Joz, Vista affrontait Izu.

« Ca te dit un bras de fer contre moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus puissante cette fois-ci.

Le commandant de la seconde division regardait Conrad lui proposer un bras de fer. Un instant il vit son petit frère à la place du jeune garçon. Luffy était pareil, qu'il le perde en forêt, le frappe ou l'humilie, le petit au chapeau de paille revenait toujours vers lui en lui tendant la main. Pendant un temps, Ace avait trouvé ça débile, ce n'était pas possible, il devait aimer ça. Mais finalement, c'était la preuve d'une détermination incroyable. Et c'est à force de détermination, qu'il avait fini par considérer Luffy comme un véritable frère.  
Conrad et lui ne s'étaient pas parlés de toute la semaine, et il arrivait en lui proposant de redevenir amis. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, mais derrière la demande du bras de fer, le message subliminal était très bien passé.

Alors Ace fit quelque chose qui étonna beaucoup de monde sur le coup, il offrit un sourire doux à Conrad.

« Avec plaisir. » répondit-il simplement.

Marco afficha un sourire satisfait et Satch n'en revenait pas. Ace venait d'accepter de laisser sa fierté de côté ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Il se leva et accompagna Kono jusqu'à la table des duels. Tous ceux qu'ils croisaient étaient surpris de voir ces deux-là marcher l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ace Vs Kono, le retour.

Une fois assis face à face, elle posa son coude sur la table et attendit qu'il fasse de même.

« Prêt à perdre ? s'enquit poings ardents.

- Prêt à te mettre une raclée oui. » répliqua la jeune femme.

Cette scène avait un étrange goût de déjà-vu.

Satch vint s'installer à côté d'Ace, et Marco en face de lui. Le combat commença, comme d'habitude, ils avaient leurs yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre et leurs mains pressées ensembles. Kono baissa sa garde un instant et Ace gagna du terrain, elle serra les dents et se dépêcha d'ajouter de la force. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur et ses cheveux virèrent au beige. Elle se concentra pour utiliser sa force de griffon.

Le poing d'Ace s'aplatit sur la table, elle n'avait pas perdue la main apparemment. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire doucement et de se lever. Elle fit de même et quand ils furent face à face, debout, elle lui tendit la main. Il la prit et à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, ils se firent même une accolade amicale.

A partir de ce moment-là, la routine reprit son cours. Ace et Conrad se parlaient de nouveau, c'était même mieux qu'avant. Il semblait que le premier pas de la jeune femme ait déclenché l'affection du commandant. Bon, ce n'était pas l'amour fou, mais c'était déjà mieux qu'avant. Leurs chamailleries étaient toujours présentes, c'était leur façon à eux de se dire qu'ils s'appréciaient.

Depuis le bras de fer, les choses avaient nettement évolué. Le quatuor Ace, Satch, Marco et Conrad revenait en force. Les duels le midi, le surf le soir, les discutions animées, les visites chez Jeff… On aurait pu appeler ça le bon vieux temps. Mais si du côté social, tout allait mieux, Kono se sentait rongée par un mal bien plus profond. Les remords. Elle mentait constamment à ses amis, s'enterrant dans une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Alors, que se passera-t-il quand ils découvriraient la vérité ?


	15. 13

The call of the wave – 13

_Trente jours plus tard, au large de l'île de Darn, Nouveau Monde_

• _Dortoir des divisions une à cinq du MobyDick._

Un mois était passé depuis leur dernier combat. La vie de la jeune femme avait évolué, le plus flagrant restant son rapprochement spectaculaire avec Ace. Ils ne se frappaient même plus – enfin, sauf quand la jeune femme avait la mauvaise idée de toucher au repas de monsieur. Le commandant avait cessé de la traiter de faible à tout bout de champs et elle évitait de l'appeler « tartempion » ou « tronche de chacal » devant tout le monde. Une sorte de complicité s'était installée entre eux, même si Marco restait le plus proche de la jeune femme – après Jeff, évidement. Satch restait fidèle à son rôle de monsieur sourire, toujours là pour initier son ami à la drague. Quelques jours auparavant, sur une petite île, il l'avait presque forcée à accoster une jeune femme blonde. Mais alors qu'elle testait les nombreuses techniques que lui avait transmises le blond, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête était la comparaison entre la poitrine volumineuse de la demoiselle et la sienne. Frustrée de ne pas avoir des melons à la place des seins, elle s'était surprise à se demander comment réagirait l'équipage si elle avait une poitrine aussi voluptueuse.

Mais ce qui avait le plus surpris Kono ces dernières semaines était sa capacité à penser homme. Un jour où elle marchait dans une rue avec Satch, il avait tourné la tête pour « observer » les fesses d'une jeune femme, Kono avait dit instinctivement « Elle est pas mal. ». Après avoir compris ce qu'elle venait de dire, la brune s'était mordu la langue pour avoir pensé ça. Conrad était le vainqueur de cette lutte psychologique.

~o~

La jeune femme était allongée sur le canapé de la pièce bleue. Des reflets azurs dansaient sur le seul mur en bois, et les poissons exécutaient un ballet aquatique envoûtant. Elle repensait aux évènements des dernières semaines, aux souvenirs qu'elle s'était construits avec l'équipage. Rien que le matin même, elle avait eu une crise de fou rire.

Kono s'était réveillée dans le hamac qui lui servait de lit depuis plus de deux mois. Sa position était la plus classe possible. Complètement à l'envers, elle s'était demandé ce que faisait Ace sous son hamac, ronflant comme un bienheureux. Elle avait aussi les deux bras dépassant de sa couche, et l'oreiller non pas sous la tête mais sur les fesses. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle-même ne le savait pas.

La jeune femme s'était levée difficilement, et accroupit devant le commandant de la seconde. Le dortoir était désert, les hommes de l'équipage déjeunaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur à l'autre bout du bateau. Une idée sadique lui avait traversé l'esprit et elle s'était approchée des oreilles d'Ace.

« Debout espèce de feignasse ! Le pont ne va pas se nettoyer tout seul ! Et que ça saute ! » avait-elle hurlé de toutes ses forces.

Il avait sursauté, ouvert les yeux et s'était levé en vitesse.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Le pont ? Ah oui le pont ! J'y vais ! » s'était-il exclamé encore endormi.

Elle avait éclaté de rire. Il avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois avant de soupirer et de la regarder en souriant sadiquement.

« Ah Conrad. Combien de fois devrai-je te balancer à la flotte pour que tu comprennes ? » avait- il demandé en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

S'en était suivi une course poursuite dans les méandres du dortoir, puis du navire, jusqu'au pont où elle fut clouée au sol par un Ace à bout de souffle. Manque de chance pour eux, Barbe Blanche passait dans le coin et les vit se battre gentiment pour savoir qui balancerait qui à l'eau.

« Je croyais vous avoir prévenus, menaçait le commandant. Les cales ont besoin d'être nettoyées, je vous laisse le soin de le faire les enfants. » avait-il rigolé finalement.

Ace et Kono s'étaient regardés longuement avant de se sauter au cou une nouvelle fois, allant rouler contre le plancher du pont.

Elle sourit devant le temps qu'ils avaient passé à enlever la poussière des vieilles cales moisies.

Un poisson multicolore vint coller sa tête contre la vitre, elle aurait presque cru qu'il la regardait. Les motifs de son visage lui rappelaient la blague subtile que les trois commandants lui avaient faite un jour…

_Ile de Popla, Nouveau Monde_

_Dans la jungle abondante de l'île de Popla, Kono, Satch, Marco et Ace marchaient entourés d'autochtones. Leurs « gardes du corps » avaient une jupe en paille pour seuls vêtements et des peintures tribales sur le corps. Il s'agissait des guerriers de la tribu de l'île._

_« Vous êtes sûrs de votre coup les mecs ? demanda une Kono pas très rassurée._

– _Mais oui, on y est tous passé, t'inquiète. » répondit Satch en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Les trois commandants lui avaient expliqué dans la matinée que la tribu était une alliée de l'équipage depuis plusieurs années, et qu'à chaque fois qu'il y avait un nouveau dans la famille, il devait subir un rite d'entrée dans la tribu. Elle avait peur qu'on lui perce la peau et pire encore. _

_Ils marchaient dans l'hostile forêt depuis une bonne heure quand enfin ils arrivèrent au village. Ils vivaient encore comme les hommes des cavernes, dans des cases en paille ou en terre battue. Les femmes portaient les enfants sur le dos, et personne n'avait de vrais vêtements. Le chef la fit entrer dans sa tente, et l'installa au milieu des autres autochtones. Des enfants vinrent lui faire des peintures tribales sur le visage pendant que les femmes du village dansaient autour d'elle. La scène était irréelle,_

_presque trop mystique pour être vraie._

_Ace, Satch et Marco avaient passé la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et se piquaient un fou rire incontrôlable. Kono en entendrait parler pendant un bout de temps de celle-là._

~o~

Elle soupira, ils n'imaginaient même pas le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passées à se débarbouiller le visage ! Mais dans le fond, ils avaient bien ri. Comme cette fois sur l'île de Sandersa où elle avait failli se faire avoir toute seule…  
_  
Ile de Sandersa, Nouveau Monde_

• _Taverne de la ville principale._

_« Je lui donne un cinq, pas plus, affirma Kono._

– _Cinq ? T'es dur, j'aurais dit sept moi, argumenta Satch._

– _Oui, elle est pas mal quand même, approuva Ace._

– _Pas mal ? Regardez ses cuisses, dans deux ans elles sont couvertes de cellulite. Son ventre est flasque et ragoûtant, et ses seins, je suis sûr que si on enlève son soutien-gorge, ils lui arrivent au nombril, trancha la jeune femme._

– _Je te savais pas aussi connaisseur. » taquina Marco._

_Elle venait de se griller toute seule. Voilà maintenant vingt minutes que les quatre compères donnaient des notes aux femmes présentes dans le bar. De un à dix, tout y passait. Marco pointa discrètement une petite blonde du doigt._

_« Tiens, je crois qu'Ace a une touche, dit le phénix._

– _Tu rigoles j'espère ? se vexa le brun_

– _Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal, se moqua Marco._

– _Elle est moche, très moche. » s'exaspéra le commandant de la seconde._

_Les trois autres rigolèrent très bruyamment, et Ace déglutit difficilement quand la blonde lui fit un clin d'œil._

~o~

Kono rigolait rien qu'en imaginant encore la tête d'Ace. Le plus mémorable avait été quand un slow était passé dans le bar et que la blonde lui avait demandé de danser avec lui. Simplement mythique. Ils avaient partagé d'autres moments mythiques, comme le jour de l'anniversaire de Marco par exemple…

_Cuisine du MobyDick_

_Ace, Satch et Kono s'appliquaient à créer un gâteau d'anniversaire pour Marco. Ce dernier n'étant pas au courant, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à lui concocter une petite surprise maison. La jeune femme savait cuisiner, sa mère le lui avait appris, elle s'était donc chargée de la réalisation du gâteau. Pendant ce temps-là, Ace préparait le four et Satch commençait la décoration de l'assiette._

_Une fois la pâtisserie mise à cuire, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre qu'elle soit cuite et à l'installer dans la grande salle. Mais c'était sans compter sur un petit incident en cours de route. Kono avait « accidentellement » renversé le sucre sur la tête d'Ace. L'excuse était trop grosse à avaler, le commandant avait voulu se venger. Il avait écrasé un œuf dans les cheveux de la griffonne. Mais comme il était un homme juste, Satch aussi en avait pris pour son grade. C'est ainsi qu'une bataille de nourriture avait commencé dans les cuisines du navire ; Les trois combattants se lançant de la farine, de l'eau, du lait, de la sauce et autres ingrédients divers et variés ayant le malheur de croiser leur route. _

_Tout s'était arrêté quand le four avait sonné. Kono avait sorti le gâteau comme si de rien était et Ace s'était occupé du démoulage. Une fois la surprise installée dans la grande salle, ils étaient retourné dans la cuisine pour ranger un minimum. Manque de chance, le cuisinier était entré à ce moment-là, découvrant sa cuisine dans un état désastreux._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! On dirait qu'une bombe a éclaté ici ! Sortez immédiatement de ma cuisines bandes d'idiots ! » avait-il hurlé. _

_Puis il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que les mettre dehors en leur lançant des poêles, saladiers, louches et objets ménagés en tout genre. Ils étaient partis la queue entre les jambes, morts de rire sous les cris de l'homme._

_« Et que je ne vous revois plus dans ma cuisine ! »_

~o~

Enfin peu importait, la surprise avait fait plaisir à Marco…

Kono passait toujours autant de temps avec Jeff, elle venait passer plusieurs heures dans son bureau l'après-midi. Depuis le début, leur complicité était évidente, il était devenu le grand frère confident avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout. Mais malgré leur grande différence d'age, ils pouvaient aussi s'amuser ensemble…

_Les deux amis étaient dans la cabine de Jeff. Il ne devait pas être plus de quatre heures de l'après-midi. Pendant qu'il mettait à jour ses croquis de tatouage, la jeune femme s'amusait à dessiner des caricatures des membres de l'équipage. Ayant fini sa tâche, le tatoueur attrapa une feuille et dessina à son tour._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Kono en essayant de voir par-dessus son épaule._

– _J'essaye de faire Ace, rigola-t-il._

– _Je fais Marco moi. »_

_Ils avaient continué à dessiner pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis Kono avait montré son dessin à Jeff._

_« Pourquoi il a un ananas à la place du crâne ? s'enquit le tatoueur en rigolant._

– _Je trouve que c'est très ressemblant, Satch n'est pas mal non plus avec sa banane !_

– _T'as pas un peu exagéré sur le sourire sadique d'Ace ? On dirait le joker ! pouffa la jeune femme._

– _Tu verras lors de la prochaine bataille, il fait toujours cette tête ! »_

_Ils avaient continué à dessiner les autres pirates, rigolant tellement fort que certains étaient venus vérifier qu'ils ne s'étouffaient pas._

~o~

Elle avait gardé les dessins qu'ils avaient faits ensemble, ainsi que les nombreuses photos de groupe qu'ils avaient faites. Sur certaines, Kono, Satch, Ace et Marco se tenaient par les épaules en rigolant. Une autre avait été prise lors d'un entraînement, Kono était en l'air, Ace essayait de l'attraper alors que Marco et Satch applaudissaient en bas. Pleins d'autres clichés tous plus beaux les uns que les autres reposaient dans une petite boite sur l'étagère au-dessus du hamac de la jeune femme.

Un poisson passa à toute vitesse devant la vitre, puis revint dans l'autre sens et repassa tout aussi rapidement. Il était très lumineux, un néon sûrement. Ce poisson lui rappelait une certaine étoile filante de la veille au soir…

_C'était un soir de fête à bord du MobyDick, Kono avait bu trois bières et était à présent complètement soûle. Satch avait tenu à l'accompagner et était exactement dans le même état, Ace n'était pas mieux, seul Marco tenait à peu près la distance, hoquetant de temps en temps. _

_Les quatre amis étaient réunis sur la proue du MobyDick, discutant joyeusement des choses de la vie. _

_« Faut que j'aille pisser, narra Satch._

– _Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Kono en rigolant comme une dératée._

– _Si tu veux ! » _

_Il se leva et s'écroula immédiatement sur la tête de baleine qui formait l'avant du navire. _

_« En fait j'ai plus envie, informa le commandant de la quatre._

– _Tiens, ce nuage à la forme du navire, s'amusa Ace._

– _Meuh non, c'est un cheval, affirma la jeune femme._

– _Moi je vois une fille à poil, ajouta Satch._

– _Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? C'est une paire de lunette, s'esclaffa Marco._

– _Celui-là c'est une fleur ! s'écria Kono en pointant une autre forme blanche du doigt._

– _Moi je vois une fille à poil, dit de nouveau Satch._

– _Oh, un chien, rigola poings ardents._

– _C'est un lapin, répliqua le phénix._

– _Hé, regardez, celui-là on dirait la moustache de Vista ! dit Kono en éclatant de rire._

– _J'ai entendu ! » cria le commandant de la cinquième division depuis la vigie._

_Suite à cette intervention, ils piquèrent un fou rire monumental._

_« Waouh, une bouteille de rhum ! recommença la jeune femme._

– _Non c'est un gigot, affirma Ace._

– _Moi je vois une fille à poil, insista Satch._

– _Toi, ta gueule. » le coupa Ace._

_Kono et Marco éclatèrent de rire en même temps en voyant l'expression faciale de Satch. _

_« Hé les gars, vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire ? proposa la jeune femme._

– _Oh ouais ! sourit soudain le commandant de la quatre._

– _Nan, trancha Ace._

– _Ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets, le taquina Marco._

– _Hé, regardez une étoile filante ! » s'écria Satch. _

_Ils regardèrent le ciel ensemble. Le tableau était parfait, ensemble, heureux, amis et complices, le quatuor infernal était de retour en force. _

_« Il paraît qu'il faut faire un vœu, informa Marco._

– _Moi je sais ce que je vais souhaiter. » rêva la jeune femme._

~o~

Oh oui, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout…

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Marco entra. Ils avaient toujours l'habitude de se retrouver ici. Le commandant vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle, et regarda la vitre.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence, comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Puis le phénix se leva et brisa le silence.

« Tu viens ? Ils commencent une partie de poker en haut, ce serait dommage que tu rates ça, proposa-t-il.

– Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde » sourit la jeune femme en se levant à son tour.


	16. 14

"Sur les chemins sans risques on n'envoie que les faibles." Hermann Hesse.

* * *

The call of the wave – 14

_Trente jours plus tard, au large de l'île de Norma, nouveau monde._

• _Pont supérieur du MobyDick._

Le capitaine avait demandé à tout le monde de se réunir sur le pont du navire. Devant le sérieux de son intervention, chacun avait arrêté son activité pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Kono s'entraînait avec Satch, sous le coaching d'un Marco et d'un Ace en pleine forme. Jeff les regardaient d'un œil bienveillant en compagnie de Vista, un verre de bière à la main. Tout ce beau monde était à présent en attente d'une explication.

« Bon, d'après White Bay*, plusieurs jeunes pirates se sont alliés pour nous attaquer. Ils seraient une dizaine, pas très puissants mais possédant une stratégie assez bonne d'après ce qu'elle a entendue. Ils auraient l'intention de s'en prendre à nous dans l'après-midi, nous devons donc nous tenir sur nos gardes. Marco et Conrad, vu que vous pouvez voler vous ferez des rondes au-dessus de notre périmètre assez souvent. Quoi que vous voyez, donnez l'alarme. Même s'ils viennent d'arriver dans le Nouveau Monde, il ne faut pas les sous-estimer. » expliqua Barbe Blanche.

Enfin de l'action, Kono en rêvait depuis un bout de temps, pouvoir montrer qu'elle était une vraie pirate, qu'elle ne se défilerait pas devant la mort.

« Conrad, on y va. » la héla Marco.

Elle suivit le phénix sur le bord du navire et ils s'envolèrent ensemble sous le regard des autres. La jeune femme aimait la sensation de voler, sentir le vent s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements, dans ses cheveux. Ses grandes ailes blanches étaient magnifiques, c'était ce qu'elle préférait dans son pouvoir. Voir Marco en vol était aussi quelque chose de merveilleux, les flammes bleutées substituant son corps, il devenait mystique. Il s'approcha un peu d'elle, faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses ailes.

« Tu prends l'ouest, je m'occupe de l'est, on se retrouve sur le bateau après avoir fait le tour de l'île. Ouvre l'œil. » lui ordonna le phénix.

Ils se séparèrent en une vrille aérienne très artistique et Kono prit la direction indiquée.

Après un demi-tour de l'île, ils s'étaient croisés très rapidement et avaient continué leur route pour se rejoindre sur le MobyDick. Pour l'instant, personne à l'horizon. Kono était arrivée la première et avait atterri aux côtés d'Ace.

« Alors, personne ? s'enquit le commandant de la seconde.

– Pas un chat de mon côté. » confirma la jeune femme.

Marco arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu as vu quelque chose de bizarre toi ? demanda Kono.

– Non, c'était désert et toi ? répondit le blond.

– Pareil, ç'en serait presque suspect, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

– C'est beaucoup trop suspect. » intervint Satch.

Ils continuèrent leurs rondes, partant toutes les heures vérifier l'arrivée d'un potentiel ennemi. Et vers dix-sept heures elle s'arrêta brusquement en plein vol. Au lointain, douze bateaux étaient en train d'immerger grâce à une bulle de protection. On ne voyait maintenant plus que le haut de leur mât. Elle fit immédiatement demi-tour en utilisant toute la vitesse dont elle était capable. Depuis le début de son entraînement, sa force, sa vitesse et sa résistance s'étaient incroyablement développées. D'après Marco, c'était une des particularités du fruit du Griffon, et elle n'avait pas fini de croître.

Sur le MobyDick, Vista était à la vigie et quand il vit Conrad arriver à toute vitesse, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Conrad a repéré quelque chose ! » cria l'épéiste en haut du mât.

La jeune femme atterrit quelques secondes plus tard, à bout de souffle de l'effort considérable qu'elle avait dû produire pour augmenter sa vitesse. Elle rétracta ses ailes et fila vers le capitaine.

« Douze bateaux ! Ils sont douze et ils arrivent droit vers nous ! s'exclama la jeune femme, complètement paniquée.

– Nous allons les attendre, répondit calmement le capitaine.

– Non, ils sont immergés grâce à un revêtement ! Quand je les ai vus ils étaient en train de s'enfoncer dans l'eau. » insista Kono.

Barbe Blanche fronça les sourcils.

« C'était donc ça leur plan. Nous attaquer par en dessous pour faire couler notre bateau, sourit l'homme à la moustache avant de se tourner vers ses fils, allons-nous nous laisser faire les enfants ? s'écria-t-il soudain.

– Non ! » avait répondu l'équipage d'une seule et même voix.

L'homme le plus fort du monde avait éclaté de rire avant de donner toute une série d'ordres.

« Namur, va sous l'eau et surveille leur arrivée. Sortez tous les canons, réveillez ceux qui dorment, remontez la voilure et préparez-vous au combat ! »

Tout le monde avait levé le bras en signe d'approbation, lâchant des cris de guerre à faire trembler les cinq océans.

« Prêt pour la bataille ? » lui demanda Marco.

Elle sursauta, quand était-il arrivé ?

« Plus que jamais, dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

– Ne flanche pas cette fois. » conseilla le phénix.

Elle avait compris le message : deviens un homme ou meurs. Très optimiste comme commentaire. Vista sauta de la vigie et atterrit aux côtés de la jeune femme, la faisant sursauter pour la seconde fois.

« C'est très ingénieux comme technique d'attaquer par le fond, on devrait garder ça en réserve pour une grosse bataille, dit le commandant de la cinq en souriant.

– T'as raison, le jour où on s'attaquera à Marineford on fera ça ! » rigola Satch.

L'ambiance était bizarrement détendue pour un pré-combat. Des batailles ils devaient en avoir fait des centaines eux, mais Kono avait peur. Pas la même peur de tuer qui l'avait prise à Diamantine, mais quelque chose de plus prenant encore… La peur de décevoir. Que tout recommence comme la fois d'avant, qu'Ace et Satch la traitent de faible, que Jeff ne la défende pas cette fois, que Barbe Blanche l'expulse de sa famille, et pleins d'autres événements tous plus atroces les uns que les autres.  
Elle avait eu tellement de mal à regagner l'estime d'Ace qu'elle ne voulait pas la perdre en étant tétanisée une fois devant l'ennemi.

Non, cette fois elle ne flancherait pas. Quand Kono Marjin arriverait devant un ennemi, elle lui planterait ses griffes dans le cœur.

Soudain Namur remonta à la surface et fit des gestes bizarres en direction des profondeurs.

« Ils se sont divisés en deux groupes de six, un arrive à bâbord et l'autre à tribord. Certains ont commencé leur remontée mais je crois qu'ils en gardent au fond au cas où, expliqua l'homme-poisson.

– D'après toi, ils seront là dans combien de temps ? demanda Marco.

– Je dirais trois à cinq minutes, ils progressent vite. »

Ouh, c'était que c'étaient des p'tits rapides en plus ! Tout le monde se prépara, choisissant le flanc du navire qu'ils allaient défendre. Kono se mit avec Ace, Marco, Satch et Vista à bâbord. La jeune femme prit sa forme animale au préalable. Ainsi, si une attaque surprise arrivait, elle serait prête.

De l'autre côté du pont, Jeff lui fit un clin d'œil, elle souhaitait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il n'arrive rien à son meilleur allié à bord du MobyDick…

La mer commença à onduler à plusieurs endroits, formant des vaguelettes de plus en plus grosses, puis des ombres apparurent sous l'eau, grossissant au fur et à mesure que les vagues montaient. Et dans un bruit d'explosion, huit navires jaillirent de toute part autour du MobyDick. A première vue il devait y avoir une trentaine d'hommes par navire. Ah ! Eux étaient plus d'un millier sur leur bateau, ils croyaient au père Noël ? A moins d'avoir des pouvoirs incroyables, ces hommes étaient suicidaires à coup sûr. S'attaquer à l'armada de Barbe Blanche, y'en avait qui avaient de ces idées…

La jeune femme se retint de crier « Sus à l'ennemi ! » devant le ridicule de la scène. Mais il valait mieux ne pas crier victoire trop tôt. Du coin de l'œil elle vit le sourire sadique d'Ace s'élargir à l'idée du combat qu'il allait mener. Et la jeune femme se surprit à avoir hâte de se battre aussi.

« Conrad, avec moi ! » cria Marco dans le brouhaha.

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois, elle s'envola aux côtés du phénix sous les « Moi aussi je veux voler ! » de protestation de Satch. Les bateaux ennemis étaient plus près du MobyDick qu'elle ne le pensait, et ils atterrirent sans mal sur le pont du plus gros.  
Marco la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait la pousser à agir, lui dire que c'était maintenant, qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de leur montrer ce qu'elle valait. Dans une dernière hésitation elle se tourna vers ses compagnons restés à bord, Satch leva le pouce en lui souriant et Ace esquissa un rictus narquois.

Elle sentit la force envahir son corps, ses muscles se bander, et l'ennemi lança l'assaut. Plusieurs hommes aux musculatures imposantes foncèrent sur elle et la jeune femme se concentra sur les techniques de combat qu'elle avait apprises.

_« A chaque mouvement que tu fais, tu joues ta vie. Ne l'oublie jamais. » – Marco._

Elle leva le bras et trancha le torse de son premier adversaire. Il s'effondra au sol, couvert de sang et en prenant appui sur sa patte arrière gauche elle lui assena un coup avec la droite. Un autre s'élança sur elle, un feulement féroce s'échappa des lèvres de Kono et elle lui sauta au cou, toutes griffes dehors.

_« Frappe chaque coup comme si c'était le dernier. » – Vista_

D'autres ennemis l'encerclèrent et elle se propulsa afin de les surplomber, cette fois-ci, elle sortait le grand jeu. Satch lui avait mis au point une technique très originale. Elle fit battre ses ailes le plus fort possible, créant un vent puissant, faisant reculer même les plus baraqués. Profitant de la panique créée par ce courant d'air, elle fonça en piquet vers les plus menaçants, les égorgeant sans aucune retenue, lacérant la chair de leurs torses, donnant des coups de pieds dévastateurs.

_« C'est toi ou eux, n'aie aucune pitié. » – Ace_

Elle risqua un coup d'œil à Marco. Moment d'inattention que l'homme en face d'elle ne manqua pas d'utiliser. L'instant d'après une douleur lui mordit le bras, l'ordure lui avait entaillé l'épaule avec son sabre. La queue de la jeune femme fouetta l'air et elle prit le cou de l'attaquant entre ses mains, rétractant un peu ses griffes. Dans un mouvement sauvage, la griffonne lui brisa la nuque.

Le combat continuait sur le bateau et d'autres hommes de Barbe Blanche vinrent leur prêter main forte. Maintenant le challenge était de ne pas tuer d'amis. Elle chercha Ace ou Satch du regard, mais ils devaient être partis à l'attaque d'un autre bâtiment. Là aussi l'ennemi profita de son moment d'égarement. Et au moment où un sabre allait s'abattre sur son crâne, lui promettant une mort certaine, les deux épées de Vista lui sauvèrent la vie. La jeune femme se tourna vers le commandant de la cinquième division et le remercia.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de bataille, ils avaient réussi à éliminer les occupants du navire. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui apprit que sur les autres, les combats faisaient rage. Cinq bâtiments ennemis avaient déjà été coulés, l'heure n'était apparemment pas aux bavardages.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle fit volte-face et plaça ses griffes sous la gorge du nouvel arrivant.

« Ce n'est que moi. » la rassura Marco.

Elle rangea son attirail et se détendit.

« Joli combat, la félicita-t-il.

– Merci.

– Mais ce n'est pas fini, on va aller donner un coup de main aux autres. » l'informa le commandant.

Ils s'envolèrent jusqu'au bateau le plus proche. Le combat continua de plus belle, elle put constater le sourire satisfait d'Ace quand elle trancha la gorge d'un grand chauve. Entre deux coups de pied, la jeune femme avait repéré Satch, d'un mouvement souple Kono sauta jusqu'à lui et ils se mirent dos à dos.

« Alors, on devient un tueur à ce que je vois ! s'esclaffa le blond.

– Moi qui étais venu te donner un coup de main. » répondit la jeune femme en rigolant.

Elle acheva les plus gênants et continua à la recherche de Jeff. L'ours était en mauvaise posture, trois costauds armés devant lui. Elle arriva par derrière et en élimina deux, lui laissant le troisième. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'un navire ennemi opérationnel, Ace ne prit pas de gants et brûla tout sur son passage. Seule sur l'un des bâtiments, Kono vérifiait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Son regard papillonna sur les cadavres sanglants, c'était un vrai carnage. Elle avait ôté la vie à certains de ces hommes, et le plus navrant était qu'elle avait aimé ça. Réaction qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir. Elle avait pris plaisir à se battre sans limite, comprenant les envies de violence de ses compagnons. Pendant les combats, rien n'avait compté à part ses griffes s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses victimes. Son cerveau ne dirigeait plus rien, seul ses reflex animal prenaient le dessus, elle n'était plus humaine mais féline. La toute-puissance qu'elle avait ressentie face à des hommes plus faibles qu'elle, le pouvoir de leur arracher la vie d'un simple mouvement. Mais cette fois pas question de sombrer dans une léthargie post-traumatique. Elle était forte, c'était une évidence. Maintenant, la jeune femme pouvait se vanter d'être une vraie combattante, capable de se défendre comme n'importe qui sur le MobyDick.

Kono rétracta ses griffes et constata qu'elle avait les mains pleines de sang. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se dépêcha de l'essuyer sur un côté de son sweat. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, c'était répugnant.

Mais elle avait subi quelques dommages collatéraux. Une bonne entaille dans le bras, quelques blessures superficielles, mais à côté de la force qu'elle sentait maintenant en elle, ce n'était que des égratignures. Elle n'était pas fière d'avoir tué, personne n'avait le droit d'être fier de donner la mort. Mais la jeune femme avait maintenant fait ses preuves comme n'importe qui. Au bout de plus de trois mois dans l'équipage, il était temps.

Elle vola jusqu'au MobyDick où une conversation avait lieu entre le capitaine et les commandants.

« Ils étaient douze, on en a eu huit, où sont les quatre autres ? demanda Marco.

– Il y en a deux qui ont disparu et deux qui s'apprêtent à remonter d'après Namur, répondit Satch.

– Donc on fait quoi ? demanda Ace au capitaine.

– On attend. » ordonna Newgates.

Kono cherchait Jeff, priant pour qu'il aille bien. Il était en train d'aider à rapatrier les blessés sur le navire titanesque. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers l'arrière du navire. Si personne ne montait la garde, valait mieux surveiller les endroits où les ennemis étaient susceptibles de débarquer.

Au bout d'un moment, Vista s'agita dans la vigie.

« Y'en a deux qui vont émerger maintenant ! cria le commandant.

– Achevez-les. » dit durement Barbe Blanche, pas de pitié pour les ennemis.

La jeune femme était en alerte, ses yeux dorés cherchaient toute trace de danger. Les cris des autres lui apprirent que les deux bateaux étaient en vue. Cette fois, ce fut eux qui montèrent à bord du MobyDick.

Elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola immédiatement pour aider les combattants. Mais alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres du sol, une lance lui transperça le ventre, la clouant au sol. Le sang commençait à couler abondement et la souffrance était atroce. Le projectile l'avait empalée sur le pont du navire et elle était incapable de se relever. Kono n'eut même pas la force de crier. Tel un oiseau aux ailes brisées, abattu en plein vol, la griffonne était prisonnière de sa propre ivresse de la bataille. Elle était à présent inerte, comme endormie sur un sol taché de sang, qu'elle avait fait elle-même coulé…

White Bay* : La sorcière des glaces est alliée de Barbe Blanche, elle est la capitaine d'un équipage de pirates du nouveau monde et navigue à bord d'un brise-glace. Elle intervient lors de la bataille de Marineford.

* * *

Merci d'être passé, laissez un petit avis, ça fait pas de mal =)


	17. 15

Nous portons tous un masque, c'est bien connu ; et vient un moment où nous ne pouvons l'enlever sans nous arracher la peau.  
- André Berthiaume -

* * *

The call of the wave – 15

_Pont supérieur du MobyDick, Nouveau Monde_

Satch venait de finir son combat, il balaya le pont du regard à la recherche d'ennemis. Personne. Il ne restait plus que des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

« C'est bon, c'est fini. » rassura Marco.

Le commandant de la quatrième flotte chercha Ace du regard, poings ardents se remettait de son combat sur la proue, aux côtés du capitaine. Tout le monde semblait aller à peu près bien, alors il se décida à aller voir sa division.

« Beau combat les gars, vous avez assuré, les félicita le commandant.

- Merci commandant. » répondirent ses hommes.

Satch décida d'aider à jeter les mort à la mer, ainsi que de ramener les blessés dans l'infirmerie. Il attrapa la dépouille d'un ennemi et la lança à l'eau sans grande conviction. Le commandant farfouilla dans les autres corps, cherchant un potentiel survivant. Un silence lourd régnait sur l'arrière du navire alors qu'il marchait d'un pas léger. Le bruit d'une respiration saccadée brisa l'ambiance sordide.

Prestement, il marcha jusqu'au corps allongé sur le bois clair. Quand il comprit qui était étendu là, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Merde, dit-il en s'agenouillant, Conrad ?! Hé mec, tu nous fais une blague c'est ça ? Ah ah, c'est super drôle ! Allez ouvre les yeux maintenant ! »

Il secoua doucement le jeune garçon, puis il vit le liquide pourpre qui s'écoulait de son abdomen transpercé. Conrad ouvrit faiblement les yeux et essaya de respirer, une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage et il retomba immédiatement dans les vapes. Satch lui tapota la joue, et en voyant le manque de réaction de son ami, paniqua totalement.

« Marco ! » hurla-t-il.

Le phénix était en train d'aider à emmener les blesser dans l'infirmerie. Un cri retenti sur tout le bateau. Marco se fraya un chemin entre les civières et se précipita dehors. Rien ne paniquait Satch, alors pour que son ami hurle à ce point il devait y avoir un énorme problème. Le blond traversa le pont à grandes foulées, et aperçut Satch. Une fois à sa hauteur, il remarqua le corps de Conrad gisant sur le sol dans une flaque de sang.

Le commandant de la première division blanchit fortement mais ne dit rien. Il ne paniqua pas, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un de ses compagnons aux portes de la mort. D'un mouvement sec il trancha le bout de lance qui dépassait du corps du jeune homme, l'arracher aurait pu augmenter l'hémorragie.

« Aide-moi à le porter. » dit-il à Satch.

Les deux hommes soulevèrent avec précaution leur ami. Le plus rapidement possible, ils amenèrent Conrad à l'infirmerie. Satch ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie d'un coup de pied et Marco appela le médecin. En voyant l'état du jeune homme, le chirurgien serra les dents et fit signe aux deux commandants de l'allonger sur le lit le plus proche.

« Ca va aller mec, tu vas pas nous lâcher pour une petite blessure de pacotille. T'imagines la réflexion que t'ferais Ace ?! » essaya de blaguer Satch, au-dessus du blessé.

Le médecin appela un de ses confrères et fit une grimace quand il vit l'état de la blessure. Tout alla subitement plus vite.

« Libérez le bloc, on en a besoin maintenant ! cria le chirurgien avant de reprendre, il me faut deux infirmiers pour m'assister, c'est urgent ! »

Des hommes arrivèrent et firent rouler le lit de Conrad jusqu'à une petite salle…

Dans l'infirmerie, les corps des blessés s'entassaient. Il n'y avait presque plus de lits, et bientôt ils devraient aller se faire soigner sur le pont. Satch et Marco furent gentiment mis dehors par les infirmiers. « Soit vous aidez, soit vous sortez » était le slogan destructeur des médecins. Allez dire ça à ce qui sont en train de moisir dans un coin de la pièce, une plaie infectée sur le bras ou à un tout autre endroit du corps.

Satch, Marco, Jeff et Ace campaient devant l'infirmerie depuis plusieurs heures. Conrad était toujours dans le bloc, et chacun gérait son stress d'une façon différente. Quelques fois, ils entendaient des cris venant de la salle d'opération.

« Arrêt cardiaque ! »

Jeff avait fait un bond de vingt centimètres au-dessus du sol en entendant cela.

« On va manquer de sang ! »

Satch s'était levé et avait tambouriné à la porte de l'infirmerie, proposant son propre sang s'il pouvait aider à sauver son ami.

« L'hémorragie ne s'arrête pas ! » ; « Attention aux organes vitaux ! » …

Trois heures qu'ils attendaient…

Marco était le plus calme des quatre, il avait déjà connu ce genre de situation. L'expérience est une grande alliée dans ce genre d'instants. Dans son esprit, les souvenirs des trois derniers mois, leurs journées de permissions, les fêtes, les surprises, les erreurs, les doutes, les fou rires, les entraînements… Cette situation lui rappelait beaucoup trop la mort de Lucas, celle de Nino ou encore d'Henty. Tous tués au combat après seulement quelques mois à bord. Mais il n'était pas aussi proche d'eux que de Conrad. Le jeune griffon était devenu un membre à part entière de l'équipage, il avait fait du trio de têtes un quatuor de têtes. S'il y passait maintenant, rien ne serait plus comme avant…

Quatre heures…

Ace était dans un tout autre état d'esprit. Il se rappelait d'autres souvenirs, ceux de son enfance. La mort de Sabo lui revint brutalement à la figure. Le commandant de la seconde division prenait conscience de l'importance qu'il donnait à Conrad, de l'affection muette qu'il lui portait. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi toutes les personnes à qui il attachait de l'importance disparaissaient plus rapidement que les autres.

Cinq heures…

Satch était nerveux mais tâchait de ne pas le montrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un ami dans un état critique. Il était confiant, Conrad n'était pas un faible, il allait survivre. Alors comme toutes les fois où Satch se sentait mal, il réagit avec humour.

« Sérieux les gars, ça sert à rien de s'inquiéter. C'est un dur à cuir, je suis sûr que dans deux jours il est sur pieds ! » dit-il en rigolant nerveusement.

Le regard de Jeff le dissuada de faire d'autres blagues de mauvais goût…

Six heures…

Jeff se rongeait les sangs, Conrad était devenu comme son petit frère. Il connaissait ses doutes, ses angoisses, les rares choses qui lui faisaient peur. En trois mois, le tatoueur s'était énormément attaché au jeune homme. Les visites du griffon étaient maintenant une habitude…  
Le trentenaire fouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et en ressortit une photo grossièrement pliée en quatre. Une fois dépliée on pouvait voir Marco soufflant les bougies d'un énorme gâteau, entouré par Ace, Satch, Conrad et Jeff. Chacun avait de la crème sur le visage - séquelles de la bataille de nourriture qui avait précédé le cliché. Il sourit en repensant à cette journée, mais son rictus disparut bien vite.

Sept heures…

Quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, les quatre hommes se levèrent immédiatement et Satch s'approcha un peu.

« Alors ? » demanda le commandant de la quatre.

Le médecin l'ignora royalement et marcha jusqu'au capitaine, assis de l'autre côté du pont, suivi pas les quatre hommes. Une fois devant le paternel, le médecin s'arrêta.

« Elle est sauvée, mais de justesse. » expliqua enfin le chirurgien.

Chacun laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Satch souriait maintenant fortement, imité par ses amis.

« Mais elle ne devra pas faire d'efforts pendants quelques semaines, informa le soigneur.

- Elle ? remarqua Marco.

- Oui, la jeune femme que vous nous avez amenée. » répliqua le médecin comme si c'était une évidence.

Ace écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, Marco leva un sourcil interrogatif, Jeff ne suivait plus la conversation, il s'était arrêté au fait que leur ami était vivant et Satch était indéfinissable.

« Conrad est un homme, assura ce dernier.

- En tant que médecin, je peux vous affirmer avec certitude, que la personne que vous m'avez amenée et qui avait une lance plantée dans le ventre était une femme.

- Si c'était une femme on le saurait tout de même ! En trois mois nous nous en serions aperçu ! » s'exaspéra le blond.

Dans l'esprit de Marco, les morceaux d'un étrange puzzle s'assemblaient.

_« Alors le p'tit nouveau ne tient pas la boisson ? »_

_« T'es pudique l'nouveau ? »_

_« Et toi Conrad, c'est quoi ton genre de filles ? »_

_« Alors, ça y est, tu fais officiellement partie des notre ? »_

« Demain, je recommencerai. Et tant que je ne lui aurai pas aplati la main sur cette table, ce sera pareil tous les jours. »

_« Je vais avoir vingt ans la semaine prochaine. » _

« J'ai vu des infirmières toute à l'heure, c'est normal qu'il y ait des femmes dans l'équipage ?! »

_« Il n'y a donc aucune femme parmi nous ? »_

_« Pourquoi gardes-tu toujours cette capuche sur ton visage ? »_

_« Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ? » _

Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point…

Satch ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas possible, pas envisageable. Conrad était leur ami, pourquoi leur aurait-il caché ça ? Non, il devait y avoir une erreur, ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on pouvait dissimuler. Le griffon n'était peut-être pas l'incarnation de la virilité, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose de féminin. Il connaissait bien les femmes, et aucune d'elles n'aurait pu lui faire croire quelque chose comme ça. C'était trop gros, trop improbable.

Jeff était complètement hors-sujet. Il se fichait totalement de savoir si Conrad était un homme ou une femme, il était vivant, et c'était l'essentiel. Son sourire ne disparaissait pas, il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à douter d'une personne aussi proche de lui.

La réaction la plus violente mentalement fut celle d'Ace. Des milliers d'images se bousculèrent dans son esprit. De la joie, de la tristesse, de la colère, beaucoup de colère. Portgas ne donnait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui, et si Conrad les avait trahis de cette manière, qu'il n'aille pas espérer la reconquérir. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter pleinement, maintenant qu'ils étaient assez proches ce serait un comble. Après tout, ce n'était pas si idiot, c'était même évident que le griffon avait des choses à cacher, mais de là à être une femme… 'faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties.

« J'espère que c'est une erreur, j'espère vraiment pour lui, dit durement poings ardents.

- C'est forcément une erreur Ace, tu vois vraiment Conrad avec de longs cheveux bruns et une poitrine ? rit nerveusement Satch.

- C'est fortement possible. » trancha Marco.

Une dispute musclée s'en suivit entre les trois commandants, Ace était énervé, Satch défendait Conrad et Marco essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Chacun étant sûr d'avoir raison, la discussion n'avançait pas d'un pouce.

« Et puis même si c'était une femme, hein, qu'est-ce que ça change ?! Tant qu'il est vivant, ou qu'elle est vivante tiens, c'est tout ce qui compte ! s'énerva Jeff.

- Mais ça change tout ! Il nous aurait menti pendant trois mois ! Trois mois bordel ! cria Ace.

- Et alors ! Homme ou femme, Conrad reste mon ami, et je ne te laisserai pas t'en prendre à lui ! défendit le tatoueur.

- Toujours là à le défendre hein, pour un fier pirate, tu t'es drôlement ramolli Jeff ! » siffla poings ardents.

Les injures et autres arguments continuèrent à fuser jusqu'à ce que Barbe Blanche fasse claquer sa lance sur le sol. Tous les hommes présents sur le pont sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers leur père.

« Ca suffit. Avant de vous emporter, attendez au moins ses explications. Conrad est un membre de la famille et vous n'aurez le droit de le juger qu'en sa présence. Jusque-là, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire. » dit-il d'une voix dure.

Le capitaine avait donné un ordre. Et Kono était sérieusement dans la merde.

* * *

Merci d'être passé, bonne journée !


	18. 16

Votre temps est limité, ne le gâchez pas en menant une existence qui n'est pas la votre. Ne laissez pas le brouhaha extérieur étouffer votre voix intérieure. Ayez le courage de suivre votre cœur et votre intuition. L'un et l'autre savent ce que vous voulez reellement devenir. Le reste est secondaire. Soyez insatiables, soyez fous.  
- Steve Jobs -

* * *

The call of the wave – 16

_Bateau de Barbe Blanche, nouveau monde _

_Salle de réveil_

Kono ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle avait un goût affreusement pâteux dans la bouche, une douleur au ventre et un mal de crâne à terrasser n'importe quelle brute du nouveau monde. Lentement, elle essaya de se redresser sur ses coudes, mais à peine avait-elle commencé son mouvement qu'un médecin arriva.

« Ne bougez pas mademoiselle, sinon vos points vont sauter. » lui dit-t-il.

Il la recoucha comme une enfant et vérifia les perfusions. Soudain, Kono se rendit compte qu'il l'avait appelé Mademoiselle. Oh non… pitié… Du bout des doigts elle constata que ses cheveux étaient à présent détachés, on lui avait enfilé un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'un petit short. Elle se demanda d'où venaient ces vêtements, ils n'étaient en tout cas pas à elle.

Alors les médecins savaient qu'elle était une femme. Merde, merde, et re-merde. Avec un peu de chance ils garderaient ça pour eux…

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire en coin avant de répondre.

« Vous dormez depuis quelques heures. Surement à cause de l'anesthésie et de la fatigue. »

Elle pria très fort pour que personne n'ai informé ses amis de sa condition de femme, et en levant les yeux, elle découvrit le regard plein d'interrogations du médecin. Il était jeune, vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, de courts cheveux bruns en batailles et deux yeux d'un gris profond. Il arborait un petit sourire narquois, le même genre que celui d'Ace. Il remonta nonchalamment les manches de son sweat et s'assit sur le lit d'à côté.

Sa vue se troubla et Kono sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience…

~o~

Pour la seconde fois, la jeune femme se réveilla dans le lit blanc de la salle de repos. Le médecin était toujours là, fidèle au poste. Elle fit un rapide examen de son corps. Toujours ce short et ce débardeur blanc qui ne lui appartenaient pas, une perfusion plantée dans la main gauche. Mais quelque chose la gênait dans le nez, elle passa sa main sur son visage et constata que deux tubes remontaient dans ses narines. D'un geste sec elle les arracha, déclenchant une crise d'éternuement. Chaque contraction abdominale lui arrachait un petit cri de souffrance. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que la douleur se dissipe, une main se posa sur son front. Par reflex elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et pu voir le médecin brun, une main sur son front et l'autre posée sur son épaule. Il exerça une légère pression pour la recoucher et enleva sa main.

« Pas de fièvre, aucune trace d'infection de la plaie au dernier bandage. Il semblerait que l'opération était été un succès, expliqua-t-il.

- Depuis combien de temps je dors ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Maintenant, on doit tourner à soixante-douze heures. » éluda le médecin.

Trois jours ?! Tant que ça ?! Elle devait être très fatiguée.

« Personne n'est venu me voir ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Non. »

Elle se sentait triste. S'ils n'étaient pas venu, alors ils devaient être au courant, et avaient fait passer sa trahison avant sa santé. Mais après tout, c'était normal, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une traître… A moins que ce soit autre chose… En voyant l'expression de tristesse sur le visage de la jeune femme, le médecin eut un pincement au cœur.

« Mais beaucoup ont essayé, ajouta-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous êtes en isolement, personne n'a le droit de vous rendre visite. Ordre du capitaine, expliqua l'homme.

- Alors que faites-vous là ? »

Il sourit narquoisement. Bon dieu que cet homme lui rappelait Ace par moment…

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de vous, répondit le médecin.

- Alors quelle bêtise avez-vous fait pour être de corvée de blessé ? rigola-t-elle.

- Aucune, vous êtes un cas intéressant. Et comme elle ne semblait pas comprendre, il ajouta. Je me suis porté volontaire. »

Elle en resta bouche bée, un homme de l'équipage qui ne la fuyait pas mais qui au contraire se proposait à rester avec elle. Ce serait surement le seul…

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais vous êtes dans de beaux draps… » commença-t-il.

La jeune femme regarda son lit et resta figée un instant, incrédule.

« Euh… oui, il sont très beau en effet mais je ne vous suit pas là » questionna Kono.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'expression « être dans de beaux draps » et son sourire en coin s'agrandis encore.

« Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas compris mademoiselle, quand je dis que vous êtes dans de beaux draps, c'est comme si je vous disais que vous êtes dans une sacrés galère. »

Elle se sentit affreusement conne… Cette vieille expression, elle l'avait déjà entendue plusieurs fois, mais la jeune femme avait toujours eu du mal à la retenir.

« Ah… Oui en effet… marmonna-t-elle.

- J'espère que vous avez les tripes bien accrochée, ils n'ont cessé de faire le pied de grue devant l'infirmerie. »

Elle dégluti difficilement, alors ils savaient vraiment. Bon, deux solutions s'offraient à elle : Se jeter par-dessus bord, pour abréger ses souffrances ou attendre qu'Ace le fasse. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle sort de l'infirmerie en courant, sous l'effet de surprise ils restent immobiles quelques secondes et elle aurait le temps de se jeter à l'eau. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne réagissent pas tout de suite et elle pourrait se noyer en paix.

« Je serais vous, je ne penserais même pas à vous jeter à l'eau. Ils seraient capables d'aller vous repêcher. Le paternel à exiger des explications, il faudra aller le voir, informa l'homme.

- Je suis heureuse de vous avoir connu, merci d'avoir parlé avec moi avant ma dernière heure. Ce fut sympathique, ironisa-t-elle pour essayer de se donner du courage.

- Allons, je ne pense pas que cette histoire ira jusque-là. »

Elle souffla un grand coup et essaya de se lever.

« Vous devriez attendre un peu, conseilla-t-il.

- Hors de question, je préfère régler tout ça maintenant. Comme ça si je dois m'autodétruire je le ferais rapidement. »

Il lui répondit par un petit rictus amusé. Elle posa lentement ses pieds sur le sol froid et un frisson parcouru son échine. Doucement, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, la jeune femme essaya de se lever. Une douleur lui mordit le ventre et elle retint un cri de souffrance. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer chochotte. Elle se laissa finalement glisser le long des draps pour atterrir sur le sol mollement.

Au bout de quelques secondes à tester son équilibre, elle se décida à faire quelques pas. D'un mouvement très disgracieux elle s'étala sur le médecin. Il la remit sur pied en rigolant doucement, puis elle fit quelques pas mal assurés dans la pièce.

« Je vous le répète, c'est une mauvaise idée. Votre blessure pourrait se rouvrir. » dit le jeune homme.

Elle lui sourit et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol froid. Il vit la relever, et la porta comme on porterait un bébé jusqu'à son lit. Si elle n'avait pas cette atroce douleur à l'abdomen, elle aurait surement piqué un fard.

« Mangez au moins quelque chose, après nous verrons » lui imposa le médecin.

Finalement elle n'avait pas fait que manger. Pour une fois elle avait écouté les conseils de quelqu'un et était restée deux jours de plus à se reposer. Pendant ces deux jours, elle avait réfléchie à milles et unes manières de se sortir de cette affreuse galère. Rien. Le néant. Aucune issue, elle était dans la merde et allait y rester. Kono était maintenant allongée dans son lit et s'ennuyait fermement.

Deux-cent soixante-huit.

Le nombre de petites fissures, taches, trous et blanchissement que comprenait le bois du plafond de l'infirmerie. Elles les recomptaient chaque jour pour être sûr de ne jamais en oublier une seule. De toute manière, il n'y avait que ça à faire. Tout en tenant son yaourt d'une main, elle s'amusait à y enfoncer ça cuiller. La jeune femme fit un faux mouvement et quelques gouttes de nourriture volèrent. Elle leva la tête, fixa une nouvelle fois le plafond et sourie doucement.

Deux-cent soixante-neuf.

Et une tache de plus… Elle se marrait toute seule. Pitoyable n'est-ce pas ? Etre désespérée au point de jouer avec son yaourt…

A l'autre bout de la grande chambre, le médecin dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom –ils ne s'embêtaient pas avec des détails inutiles- fixait l'horizon à travers le hublot. Il avait troqué son sweat pour une chemise blanche qu'il laissait ouverte –la même manie que Marco…-, ses cheveux n'étaient toujours pas coiffés. Sa tignasse ébène en bataille sied à merveille avec ses yeux couleur métal. Même sans raison particulière, il se baladait toujours avec ce sourire moqueur scotché sur le visage. Il se tourna et elle pencha la tête pour essayer de voir sa musculature. Marco, Ace et Satch servant d'outils de comparaison, elle entama une étude plus poussée du corps du jeune homme. Son visage était tanné par le soleil, mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Kono, était ses mains. Il avait de belles mains, viriles, puissantes et pourtant tellement délicates quand il refaisait ses bandages. Comment pouvait-il être médecin et avoir un corps aussi splendide ?

« Le paysage vous plait mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il, son sourire narquois s'agrandissant un peu.

Elle ne se démonta pas et afficha un rictus satisfait.

« Beaucoup » répliqua la jeune femme.

Il rigola doucement. En huit jours, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu rire vraiment. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas, ou ne voulait pas. Son maximum était un petit soupire d'amusement qu'elle interprétait par un « je suis au bord du fou rire ».

Malgré son tempérament je m'en foutiste, ils avaient partagés de nombreuses conversations et elle savait à présent que si jamais elle était traquée sur le navire, son infirmerie lui serait toujours ouverte. Et même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, ça la rassurait un peu…

Elle soupira et décida qu'il était tant d'affronter son destin. Doucement, avec encore plus de précaution que la première fois, elle descendit de son lit. Son équilibre était nettement meilleur et elle réussit même à faire quelques pas. Le médecin la regarda faire, toujours en souriant.

« Revenez me voir deux fois par jour, le matin et le soir, pour vos bandages, expliqua-t-il.

- Entendu… » commença-t-elle avant d'ajouter un merci d'une voix faible.

Une fois à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et inspira fortement.

« Au fait, quel est votre nom ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Un ancien reflexe faillit lui faire répondre « Conrad », mais maintenant c'était finit la comédie. Tout le monde était au courant, il était inutile de continuer à jouer un personnage. Elle redevenait Kono, la jeune femme qui voulait chevaucher la plus grosse vague au monde, la surfeuse aguerrie mais qui avait besoin qu'on la protège.

« Kono, souffla-t-elle.

- Très joli prénom, mademoiselle. » conclu le médecin en lui souriant du coin des lèvres.

Elle enclencha la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Immédiatement, un vent marin lui fouetta le visage, une odeur de sel remplie ses poumons et son corps fut pris de milliers de frissons. Elle était vêtus en femme, petit débardeur assorti au short et ses cheveux détaché avaient bien repoussés et lui tombaient sur les épaules en quelques légères boucles.

Il n'y avait personne devant l'infirmerie, c'était surement l'heure du repas. Elle se dirigeât vers la cabine du capitaine, décidée à en finir. Dommage, beaucoup de choses lui manqueront… Plus jamais elle ne verra Satch rigoler à une de ses pitreries. Plus jamais elle n'affrontera Ace dans un de leurs bras de fer quotidiens. Plus jamais elle n'ira voir Jeff dans sa cabine pour essayer de le faire rire à n'importe quel moyen. Plus jamais elle ne passera des heures dans la pièce bleue avec Marco. Plus jamais elle ne sera pleinement heureuse comme elle l'était ces trois derniers mois.

Sa main s'abatis sur la porte en bois de la cabine du paternel et la seconde d'après elle appuya sur la poignet. Barbe Blanche était assis à son bureau, regardant des cartes de navigation. Elle toussota pour qu'il remarque sa présence et le vieil homme tourna la tête. En silence, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Allait-il la tuer maintenant ? D'un seul mouvement ?

« Maintenant, je veux toute la vérité. » ordonna-t-il simplement.

Bon, il lui laissait au moins le temps de s'expliquer, ce n'était pas si perdu finalement. Toute la vérité, soit, elle allait lui donner sa vérité. La jeune femme inspira pour se donner du courage et trifouilla ses ongles nerveusement. Il fallait convaincre le capitaine de la garder à bord. Coute que coute.

« Je m'appelle Kono Marjin, je suis la fille de Jack Marjin, un ancien membre de cet équipage. Quand vous avez fait escale à Shabondy, je suis allé voir Satch, Ace et Marco pour leur demander de faire partie de l'équipage. Ils m'ont répondu que vous ne preniez pas de femme, hors j'étais déterminée, je voulais embarquer avec votre équipage, naviguer sous votre pavillon, quoi qu'il m'en coute. J'ai donc crée Conrad. Si je voulais à tout prix vous rejoindre c'est pour réaliser mon rêve et celui de mon père. Il existe une vague, surnommée la vague du diable et que l'on trouve au confins du nouveau monde. Je veux surfer sur cette vague, la dominer, et je ne pourrais le faire qu'en restant avec vous. Tout ce que disait ou pensait Conrad, je le pense vraiment. Je suis la même personne… mais en femme, narra-t-elle.

- Comment puis-je te faire confiance maintenant ? s'enquit la lègende.

- Vous avez fait confiance à Conrad, alors pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à Kono ?

- Tu dis être la fille de Jack ? Comment va cette vieille fripouille ? demanda le paternel.

- Bien… »

Après plusieurs instants de silence où le capitaine semblait peser le pour ou le contre, il reprit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi jeune fille. Tu nous as menti, je ne sais donc pas vraiment ce que tu vaux. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te tuer, il faut croire que mon cœur s'est attendri avec l'âge et puis, tu as fait partie de la famille. Je te propose quelque chose, tu peux rester à bord de mon bâtiment, je ne t'en empêche pas, tu es ici chez toi, mais s'il y a une quelconque altercation entre toi et un autre homme, je n'interviendrais pas. Regagne le cœur de chacun d'entre eux, et tu auras le mien avec. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Il la testait ? La mettait à l'épreuve ? Oh non, il n'avait simplement pas le cœur à la tuer et préférait laisser Ace s'en charger. Merveilleuse idée, vieux sadique.

« J'accepte…. Merci… Paternel… » répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Le rire puissant et joyeux de l'homme le plus fort du monde retenti dans la pièce, et elle sortit.

Une fois sur le pont, deux options lui venaient en tête : se cacher quelque part sur le bateau où jamais personne ne viendra la chercher et devoir aller chercher à manger en mode ninja. Ou arriver aller manger maintenant, se gaver et aller se cacher après. Son ventre gargouilla et elle opta donc pour le gavage. D'un pas faiblard, la jeune femme se dirigeât vers la grande salle, avec un peu de chance ils auraient tous finies de manger… Non, c'était totalement improbable.

Une fois devant la grande porte en bois, elle eut envie de fuir et de se cacher à un endroit où jamais personne ne la verrais. Disparaître dans la nature. Morte ou vif, peut lui importait, elle ne voulait pas subir le jugement des autres. Ils ne savaient pas ses motivations, elle voulait bien assumer, mais avait peur de se faire totalement rejetée.

Elle emplie ses poumons d'air marin et pensa à son rêve, le bien être qu'elle aurait en glissant sur sa déferlante, le vent fouettant ses cheveux lui donnait une incroyable sensation de liberté. Pour elle, pour son père et pour les trois mois pleins de joies qu'elle avait passé, Kono ouvrit la porte.

Le pirate le plus près de la porte jeta un regard au nouvel arrivant, le sourire joyeux qui illuminait son visage disparut bien vite. Il resta figé sur la nouvelle arrivante. Petit à petit, ils tournèrent tous la tête, lui jetant un regard perçant et troublant. Les derniers à tourner la tête furent ses trois amis, assis au fond de la salle, la gaité ne semblait pas avoir gagné leur table. Elle était paralysée sur le seuil de la porte, son regard balayant l'assemblée de pirate qui était il y a huit jours encore, ses meilleurs amis.

Son pied gauche recula automatiquement, et quand ses yeux croisèrent le regard déçu de Satch, elle ne put que partir en courant.

Dans la salle, tout le monde était au comble de l'étonnement. Jeff fut le premier à réagir, il se leva précipitamment et traversa la grande pièce. Puis Satch fit de même, suivit de Marco et finalement d'Ace. Le tatoueur essaya de rattraper la jeune femme, mais il fut coupé dans son élan en la voyant roulé en boule dans un coin du pont, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le commandant de la quatrième arriva derrière lui et resta paralysé aussi.

Kono était pelotonnée contre le bois du navire, cherchant un quelconque réconfort matériel. La haine dans le regard d'Ace, la surprise dans celui de Jeff, la déception dans les yeux de Satch et de Marco. Elle avait honte. Tellement honte, car elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait fait du mal à ses amis. Le regard dédaigneux d'un millier d'homme, elle pouvait le supporter, mais faire autant de mal à ceux qu'elle aimait, c'était insupportable…

Ace passa à toute vitesse et se dirigeât vers la jeune femme. Une fois debout devant elle, il lui jeta un regard rempli de colère. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que de la rancœur. Sans aucun ménagement, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la leva sèchement.

« Arrête de pleurer ! » lui dit-il hargneusement.

Il n'eut pour réponse que plus de larmes. Elle ne demandait que ça d'arrêter, mais ses voix lacrymales ne semblaient pas d'accord. Ses nerfs non plus d'ailleurs. Il la secouât violement et recommença à crier.

« Arrête j'te dis ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal.

« Arrête Ace… » tenta Marco.

Mais le concerné n'écoutait pas, il était totalement sorti de ses gonds en voyant Kono pleurer. Dans une ultime tentative elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte pour reculer. Mais fatidiquement, la rambarde lui barra la route, et quand Ace la poussa pour recommencer à lui hurler dessus, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Kono tomba à l'eau.

_Plouf… _

Personne ne bougeât pendant quelques secondes, puis Satch ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et sauta à la mer. Jeff voyait rouge, il fonça vers Ace et l'empoigna violement par les épaules.

« Mais t'es malade ! Elle est blessée ! Tu peux la tuer Ace ! T'es complétement idiot ma parole ! » s'époumona le tatoueur.

Alors qu'ils se hurlaient encore dessus, Marco anticipa le retour de la jeune femme et alla chercher un médecin. Crier ne servait à rien.

Satch la remonta au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait le ventre taché de sang. Une fois sur le pont, tous les pirates de la grande salle étaient venus assister à la dispute musclée. Il la déposa sur le pont, et le bruit de sa respiration saccadée fit taire les deux braillards. Le médecin s'agenouilla à ses côtés et commença à l'examiner.

« Kono ? Kono vous m'entendez ? » demanda-t-il en la vrillant de ses yeux gris.

Il eut pour toute réponse un gémissement de douleur. La jeune femme paniquait totalement, elle était trempée, glacée et connaissait maintenant la définition du mot enfer. Le médecin releva son débardeur et constata l'état de sa plaie. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir… Il se tourna vers les commandants.

« Ses cicatrices se sont rouvertes. Elle perd trop de sang. Et le contact avec l'eau n'a rien arrangé. Si je ne lui fais pas de transfusion maintenant elle y passe cette fois-ci. »

On entendit un bruit sec, comme un craquement. Jeff venait de mettre une droite puissante à Ace. Le commandant de la seconde n'y répondit pas, son regard noir restait fixé sur le corps de la jeune femme secoué de spasme. Non pas qu'il éprouvait des regrets, mais il se rendait simplement compte que les choses étaient allés trop loin…

« D'après les examens que je lui ait fais, elle est AB négatif. C'est extrêmement rare… »

Un silence s'installa, sur les océans, ils avaient une chance sur dix milles de croiser quelqu'un de groupe AB négatif. Autant dire qu'elle était condamnée. Marco regarda Ace droit dans les yeux.

« Ace… commença-t-il.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? s'insurgea Portgas.

- Parce qu'elle fait partie de la famille, même si elle n'a pas été très honnête et que tu as le droit de lui en vouloir, on n'abandonne jamais un membre de sa famille. » répondit le phénix.

* * *

J'attend vos avis et commentaires avec impatience, ainsi que vos pronostiques. Ace le fera ? le fera pas ?


	19. 17

"Nous mourrons, quand il n'y a plus personne pour qui nous voulons vivre."  
- Henry Millon de Montherlant -

* * *

The call of the wave – 17

Kono marche seule dans sur le pont du MobyDick, une simple robe blanche pour vêtements. Le soleil a abandonné le ciel, cherchant refuge de l'autre côté du monde. Le vent fouette ses cheveux, un frisson descend le long de son dos et elle tremble faiblement. Ses mains crochètent sa fine robe, serrant le tissu à s'en briser les os. Un hoquet de détresse s'échappe de ses lèvres et elle se met à courir jusqu'à la rambarde du bâtiment. Ses doigts entrent en contact avec le bois râpeux. Un sanglot lui échappe et elle se mord la lèvre pour retenir les autres. Après tout, elle l'a bien mérité… Son regard se porte sur le bracelet qui tinte à son poignet. Le tissu à légèrement déteint, mais la plaque sur laquelle est gravée l'inscription n'a pas bougée. « Child of the sea ». Quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues pour finalement échouer contre le bois couleur miel. Puis, ses grands yeux dorés remontent lentement vers l'océan. Malgré la noirceur, elle peut presque sentir les vagues venir lécher la coque du navire, le courant faire mouvoir les flots au rythme de la houle. Le souffle court, elle cherche une issue à ses pensées mutiles. Mais au fond, Kono sait bien qu'il n'y a qu'une seule fin possible à cette histoire. La mort. Elle s'appuie sur la planche de bois et saute.

Une forme blanche s'enfonce dans l'eau et se dirige vers les profondeurs. Déjà la vie quitte son corps, l'âme mutilé de la jeune femme se brise et met fin à ses souffrances. S'en est finit de la petite fille de l'archipel de Shabondy, de l'enfant de la mer et de celle qui voulait découvrir sa vague…

…

_Biiiiiiiiiip…_

« C'est fini. » murmure le médecin, les mains encore en appuie sur le torse de la jeune brune.

Il avait tout essayé, le massage cardiaque, les électrochocs, les injections d'hormones, mais rien n'avait marché. Suite à une demande émouvante de Satch, Ace avait fini par accepter de donner son sang. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi… La machine à mesurer les battements du cœur bipait inlassablement, signalant l'arrêt cardiaque de la femme. Le corps sans vie de Kono était étendu sur le parquet froid du pont du MobyDick, à l'endroit exact où elle était montée à bord pour la première fois, se présentant comme Conrad. Maintenant Conrad était mort, Kono aussi.

« C'est pas possible ! Continue ce massage cardiaque ! Ce n'est pas finit, elle n'est pas morte ! » hurle Satch en attrapant le médecin par les épaules.

Jeff est immobile, ses yeux fixent la défunte, il ne réalise pas encore. Marco baisse la tête et ferme les yeux le plus fort possible et Ace serre les points en fixant le corps. Elle n'a pas le droit de mourir tant qu'elle ne s'est pas expliquée. Elle n'a pas le droit de mourir tout court !

_Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…_

Le médecin se retourne vers le corps de la brune et fixe le moniteur cardiaque.

« C'est impossible… » souffle-t-il, pour lui-même.

Il s'agenouille aux côtés de la griffonne et prend sa tentions, sa température et son rythme cardiaque. Elle respire. Son cœur bat. Un petit sourire en coin apparait sur le visage du soigneur et il se tourne vers les quatre hommes.

« Il semblerait qu'elle vous ait entendue. » dit-il avant de retourner à ses soins.

Que venait-il de ce passer ? Quand un cœur s'arrête de battre c'est trop tard normalement. Ils venaient d'assister à un véritable miracle. Marco n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois que quelque chose du genre se produisait à bord. Soudain, une étincelle éclaira son cerveau. Kono… cette manière de surfer… ces cheveux d'un noir intense… ces yeux d'un or profond… cette volonté… Cette femme était la fille de Jack, celle qu'ils avaient rencontré dans un bar des Shabondy, celle qui voulait rejoindre l'équipage. Comme par magie, le lendemain Conrad était arrivé. C'était tellement gros qu'aucun d'eux n'avait fait le rapport. Elle avait la même volonté que son père, Jack Marjin, porteur de la volonté du « D » refusant de le mettre dans son nom. Il disait souvent « Jack D. Marjin ? Pourquoi faire ? Je ne m'encombrerais pas avec la volonté d'hommes morts, la mienne me suffit amplement » puis, il partait d'un rire joyeux et mélodique. Cette volonté avait peut être sauvé sa fille finalement…

« Alors ? s'enquit Jeff au près du médecin.

- Elle est sauvée, de justesse. »

Le médecin la porta de la même manière que précédemment et l'emmena à l'infirmerie sous le regard suspicieux de Jeff.

…

Kono ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Au touché, elle reconnut la matière des draps de l'infirmerie. Que c'était-il passé ? Ah oui, le réveil, la salle à manger et Ace qui l'avait gentiment poussé à l'eau. Puis en suite, tout ce dont elle se souvenait était des cheveux blonds sous l'eau. Satch surement, étant donné la condition de Marco.

Il faisait nuit et elle avait une furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes. Doucement, elle glissa de ses draps laiteux. La pièce était dans un noir presque complet, les bougies avaient fini de fondre et la lune était tellement rétrécie que sa lumière pâle était inexistante. La seule choque qui les éclairait était une petite lampe à huile, allumée sur la table de chevet entre leurs deux lits. C'est donc avec une précaution infinie qu'elle fit quelques pas. Sa plaie était moins douloureuse qu'avant, le plus dérangeait était le fait qu'elle tirait, comme si elle n'avait plus assez de peau.

Elle jeta un regard rapide sur le médecin endormi. Ses vêtements disparaissaient au fil des jours apparemment, car là il n'avait plus rien sur le dos. Le seul bout de tissus qu'il portait était son caleçon, et en y jetant un coup d'œil elle esquissa un sourire joueur. Un drap blanc lui recouvrait les pieds et le bas des jambes, il semblait avoir chaud. En observant son corps elle déduit qu'il n'était pas le plus baraqué du navire, mais sa musculature était subtilement travaillée, visible sans tomber dans le « monsieur muscle ».

Sans faire de bruit, elle entra dans les toilettes et en ressortie quelques instants après. Il était légèrement redressé dans son lit, en appuie sur ses coudes. Son accoutrement n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, il ne faut pas être pudique à bord du MobyDick. Toujours en silence, la jeune femme retourna dans son lit, et s'allongea.

Elle releva la tête vers son visage. Cheveux en bataille, un air d'endormi et la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue droite. En voyant la marque, elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

Note pour elle-même, ne jamais rire avec une plaie à l'abdomen.

La douleur la plia en deux et elle gémit faiblement. C'était plus que douloureux, à chaque éclat de rire, elle se déchirait le ventre.

« Si je n'étais pas médecin, je dirais que c'est une punition pour avoir eu les yeux aussi baladeurs » rigola doucement le brun.

Cet homme devait avoir un super pouvoir, il savait toujours tout.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard, son lit et celui du médecin étaient défait, les autres étaient encore biens tirés. La lumière ocre de la lampe faisant apparaître leurs ombres sur le sol. Deux formes noirs dans deux lits. Une masse de cheveux emmêlés pour elle et des mèches folles pour lui.

Elle se regarda, elle était totalement débraillée et en petite tenue. Elle sursauta. La jeune femme portait toujours le même short blanc, mais son débardeur blanc était remplacé par un top extrêmement court. Trop court.

« Pourquoi je suis habillée comme ça au juste ? demanda la griffonne.

- Ce sont les vêtements que les infirmières vous ont prêté. » renseigna le doc.

Eh bien, elles n'avaient pas froid aux yeux.

« Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez, remarqua-t-elle.

- Raphael, répondit-il en souriant.

- Très joli prénom. »

La conversation avait un goût de déjà-vu, mais la vie n'était-elle pas qu'un enchainement d'évènements liés les uns aux autres ?

« Nous sommes obligés de nous vouvoyer ? s'enquit la griffonne.

- Non » répliqua-t-il simplement.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à parler de tout et de rien, à refaire le monde sur une idée capitaliste ou utopiste. Ils parlèrent de sa condition de femme à bord du bateau, des représailles des autres, du futur, du passé et du présent. De son rêve, de sa famille. De la vie de Raphael, natif de South Blue, de son envie de devenir médecin à bord d'un bateau pirate simplement pour voir du pays.

Au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, et grâce à la semaine qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, une certaine relation s'était installée entre eux. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient proches, non, c'était plus subtil que ça. Il avait une capacité incroyable à savoir à quoi elle pensait, lisant en elle comme en un livre ouvert. Et le comportement nonchalant du médecin intriguait la jeune femme, il n'était pas distant, ni même froid, mais s'était dans son comportement. Ses yeux d'un gris profond pouvaient déchiffrer n'importe quoi. Il était un confident impartial, franc et juste envers elle, son avis était murement réfléchit et toujours à la hauteur des espérances de Kono.  
Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas autant de Marco, Jeff, Satch ou Ace, mais un ami de plus dans ce monde brutal, c'était toujours bon à prendre. Il était aussi le premier à l'accepter en tant que femme, n'ayant pas connu Conrad, le fait qu'elle soit un tantinet féminine ne le choquait absolument pas. Raphael lui avait aussi donné quelques conseils pour reconquérir le cœur des commandants, et dieu savait combien elle en avait besoin…

« Essaye de dormir un minimum » lui dit-il alors qu'ils commençaient à s'endormir sur place.

Elle s'enterra dans son lit, blottissant ses pieds froids au fin fond de sa couette. Mais son esprit était trop éveillé pour qu'elle plonge dans les bras de Morphée en un clin d'œil. Milles idées pour arranger sa situation germaient dans sa tête. Le mieux était surement de commencer à parler avec Jeff, lui saurait quoi faire, il était le plus compréhensif de tous. Puis Satch, ou Marco peut être. Elle avait quelques arguments en réserve qui pourraient peut être faire céder les barrières des deux commandants. Et enfin, il faudra qu'elle se charge d'Ace… Lui ce sera le plus compliqué. Il était incompréhensif, pas compatissant pour deux sous, borné et irritable. Mais cette fois pas question de laisser une distance s'installer entre eux, elle avait du mal à le reconnaitre, mais la jeune femme avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de ses blagues, de leurs bras de fer, de son sourire moqueur, de sa chaleur si caractéristique. L'abrutit avec qui elle s'engueulait tout le temps était devenu un être cher à ses yeux, au même titre que Satch, Marco et Jeff.

Rahh, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Et pour réfléchir, quoi de mieux que la pièce bleue ?

D'un bon un peu trop rapide pour son entaille ventrale, elle se mit debout. C'est d'un pas déterminé qu'elle marcha jusqu'à la porte.

« Attend. »

Elle se retourna et vit Raphael sortir de son lit pour se diriger au fond de la salle.

Il lui déposa une couverture sur les épaules et retourna se coucher, comme si de rien était.

« Merci.. » murmura-t-elle.

Une fois dehors, Kono comprenait l'utilité de la couverture. Un vent froid battait son visage et de l'eau giclait sur le pont, en mettant partout au passage.

« 'Fait frisquet… » murmura-t-elle.

Voilà qu'elle se parlait à elle-même… D'un pas rapide, elle traversa le pont et s'engouffra dans le couloir principal. Le bois fin des murs lui rappelait de nombreux souvenir, Enroulée dans sa couverture, elle entreprit d'arriver dans la pièce en verre.

Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, elle rencontra un problème majeur. Devant elle, marchant dans sa direction d'un air endormi et baillant en total classe, il y avait Marco. Elle se tassa sur elle-même et rasa le mur en priant. Lentement, ils se croisèrent. Le commandant était torse nu -pour changer- et avait son bermuda en jean habituel. Surement mal réveillé, il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Coup de bol.

« Kono ? »

Elle se retourna, et le découvrit cette fois bien réveillé et l'air surpris. Elle tenta une ultime fuite…

« Non, ce n'est pas Kono. C'est un rêve, tu dois continuer ton chemin » essaya la jeune femme.

C'était pathétique, mais certains y aurait cru. Marco ne marchait pas dans la combine, et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui dise autre chose et fila vers la salle bleue.

Assise en tailleur dans la grande pièce, elle regardait les profondeurs d'un œil prédateur. Kono avait trouvé quelque chose pour se changer les idées. Ses cheveux avaient pris cette couleur beige clair, lui donnant un air beaucoup plus sauvage que quand elle était Conrad. Sur son visage, deux orbes dorés fixaient les poissons qui gambadaient joyeusement dans l'eau. Quand elle était dans cet accoutrement, son côté animal prenait le dessus et on aurait dit un lion en chasse. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle était descendue du canapé, à quatre pattes, et avançait à pas de loup vers la vitre. Le bateau grinça et le poisson prit peur, elle laissa échapper un feulement de mécontentement avant de se rasseoir en se massant le ventre. Quand elle oubliait sa blessure, la douleur se chargeait de la rappeler à l'ordre.

Pour son plus grand malheur, Marco apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte en verre quelques minutes plus tard. Il était appuyé contre le mur, ayant apparemment retrouvé sa nonchalance habituelle. Elle sera un peu plus sa couverture et se ratatina sur le canapé.

« Tu penses vraiment t'en sortir comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. » répliqua-t-elle.

Bravo ma fille, tu dois te faire pardonner et à la place de ça tu te moques de lui. Subtile façon de regagner le cœur d'un ami tiens.

« Tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit à une explication, tout de même ? »

…

Assis sur le canapé de la pièce bleue, Marco et Kono discutaient sérieusement. Il était très exactement quatre heure trente du matin, tout le monde dormait, hormis eux et le pauvre gars à la vigie. Les poissons aussi dormaient, mais d'une façon peu commune. Un saumon, somnolait dans les profondeurs, à ses côtés, quelques néons tournaient joyeusement, heureux de pouvoir se repérer dans le noir. Un peu plus à gauche, un ban de Macro dormait à poings fermés. Dieu que ces poissons étaient moches.

La noirceur de l'océan dansait sur les murs, les courants formaient des arabesques mystiques sur le bois de la petite salle. La couleur bleutée-noir de la pièce lui donnait un côté irréel, comme si tout ceci n'était que le fruit de l'imagination d'un artiste fou en manque de mystère.

Elle lui avait tout dis, de ses motivations à son travestissement, de son père à la réponse de Barbe Blanche. Tout y était passé, la vague, Conrad, le surf, Jack, l'équipage. La jeune femme n'avait pas d'autres choix que de jouer cartes sur table. Quitte ou double. Soit il l'acceptait comme elle était, soit il la rejetait.

« Donc, tu nous a tous mené en bateau… soupira le blond.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais rien n'était destiné à vous faire du tort, chacun de vous était un élément du mensonge, reconnu la jeune femme.

- Les moments où tu étais avec nous, qui s'exprimait, toi ou _lui _? s'enquit le phénix.

- Conrad c'est moi. Le prénom change peut-être mais je suis la même personne. J'ai dû m'adapter à mon environnement, c'est tout. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous acceptiez que cela ne change rien à ce que je suis. »

Sa requête n'était pas aisée, après tout, pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareille. Elle les avait trahis…

« Rien que ça… » répondit Marco.

* * *

Merci d'être passé, laissez moi un petit commentaire, ça paye pas de mine et rien ne me fait plus plaisir que d'avoir votre avis !


	20. 18

"Nous sommes bien différents pourtant... Elle a peur de son ombre, je m'assois dessus. Elle recopie des sonnets, je télécharge des samples. Elle admire les peintres, je préfère les photographes. Elle ne dit jamais ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, je dis tout haut ce que je pense. Elle n'aime pas les conflits, j'aime que les choses soient bien claires. Elle aime être « un peu pompette », je préfère boire. Elle n'aime pas sortir, je n'aime pas rentrer. Elle ne sait pas s'amuser, je ne sais pas me coucher. Elle n'aime pas jouer, je n'aime pas perdre. Elle a des bras immenses, j'ai la bonté un peu échaudée. Elle ne s'énerve jamais, je pète les plombs. Elle dit que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, je la supplie de parler moins fort. Elle est romantique, je suis pragmatique. Elle s'est mariée, je papillonne. Elle ne peut pas coucher avec un garçon sans être amoureuse, je ne peux pas coucher avec une fille sans préservatif."  
-Anna galvada-

* * *

The call of the wave – 18

_Au beau milieu du nouveau monde, bateau de Barbe Blanche._

_Salle bleue_

Dans la petite salle aux reflets bleus, deux personnes dormaient paisiblement. Elle avait la tête inclinée sur la droite et posée sur l'épaule du blond à côté d'elle. Surement interrompu en pleine conversation, leur position semblait fort inconfortable. La jeune femme se pelotonna contre le torse dénudé du commandant et enfonça sa tête dans le creux de son cou. La main du blond serra la taille de la brune et émit un faible ronflement. Ils semblaient totalement inconscients de la situation, elle chercha sa couverture de la main gauche, mais ne trouvant apparemment pas l'objet de sa recherche, elle se décida à entrouvrir un œil. La vue du tatouage bleu sur la peau blanche lui fit froncer les sourcils et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et bailla disgracieusement. Elle leva les yeux, et étouffa un cri en découvrant où elle se trouvait et surtout contre qui.

D'un mouvement brusque elle se dégagea des bras du phénix et recula. Le blond grogna et s'allongea totalement sur le canapé. Paniquée par leur position Ô combien compromettante, elle se dépêcha de se relever et fila en vitesse…

Il faisait beau. Satch était accoudé à la rambarde du navire, laissant voleter ses cours cheveux au vent. Ses yeux chocolat fixaient l'horizon sans vraiment le voir. Perdu dans ses pensées de le commandant de la quatrième division songeait aux évènements qui venaient de se produire. Conrad était finalement une femme et d'après ce que lui aurait dit Marco, la veille, il se pourrait bien que ce soit la fille à la planche. Il avait envie de rigoler tellement c'était énorme. Enfin, il avait toujours envie de rigoler de toute manière. Le plus drôle avait été la réaction d'Ace, l'idiot avait failli brûler le dortoir durant un de ses – nombreux- accès de colère. C'était compréhensible, mais dieu qu'il était démonstratif quand il s'y mettait. Pas comme Marco. Les rares fois où Satch avait vu Marco sortir de ses gonds, c'était pour des choses bien pires que cela.

Une femme… Il en restait sur le cul tout de même. Enfin une ravissante créature sur ce navire. Mais comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?! Certes Conrad n'était pas très viril, mais bon, Izu non plus et lui était bien un homme –preuves à l'appui. Le commandant de la quatre n'était pas fâché, simplement surpris. Et horriblement amusé.

« Hé bah, quelle histoire.. » marmonna-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Satch ne vit même pas une masse de cheveux noirs traverser le navire en quatrième vitesse pour se réfugier dans l'infirmerie…

A bout de souffle, les cheveux en bataille, le short à moitié défait et les yeux hagards, Kono venait de débouler dans l'infirmerie. Tout était déjà parfaitement rangé, les lits faits, les placards propres et la chose la plus importante : ça sentait bon. Pas vraiment comme dans le dortoir…

Assis au bureau du fond, Raphael griffonnait quelques notes sur petit cahier. Il avait l'air tellement concentré qu'elle n'osa pas le déranger et resta quelques minutes à l'observer. Il avait remis un peu plus de vêtements, portant tee-shirt gris et un jean, il était tout aussi sexy qu'à moitié nu. Elle se mit une énorme baffe pour avoir pensé à des choses pareilles.  
Les rayons du soleil illuminaient la pièce, il faisait beaucoup plus beau que la veille et la température avait augmenté. Ils étaient surement en approche d'une île estivale, elle allait pouvoir surfer. Ce serait une bonne idée pour attirer l'attention des autres sur quelque chose d'autre que son côté féminin.

« Bien dormie ? »

Elle sursauta, Raphael s'était retournait et la fixait de ses prunelles d'argent.

« On peut dire ça… Mieux que ce soir surement… répondit elle.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit le doc.

- Le dortoir est plein de gens qui n'ont pas spécialement envie de me voir. » insinua-t-elle.

Le médecin passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste naturel et lui offrit son sourire en coin.

« Tu peux toujours dormir ici, le temps que tout se calme, proposa-t-il.

- Très serviable de ta part » lui dit-elle en esquissant un clin d'œil.

Il lui fit signe de s'allonger et elle s'exécuta. Une fois son débardeur blanc légèrement relevé, sa plaie était à l'air libre. Elle formait une entaille d'une dizaine de centimètre au-dessus du nombril, d'un rouge vif et lumineux. Une fil noir tenait les deux extrémités de la craquelure et lui permettait de rester en vie.

Finalement, la vie ne tient qu'à un fil…

« Hum. »

Satch ne réagit pas immédiatement, il regardait encore et toujours le soleil monter dans le ciel. Il ne devait pas être plus de dix heures, la mer était calmes, quelques petites vaguelettes glissaient sur l'azur de l'océan.

« Hum hum. »

Oh tiens, un poisson. Son physique était d'une bizarrerie peu commune. Deux énormes yeux prenaient presque toute la place sur sa tête, un nez d'une longueur incroyable, une nageoire dorsale de travers. Sa couleur n'était pas vraiment définissable, mais il se rapprochait du marron boueux. Hideux.

« Satch ! »

Il fit volte-face avec une rapidité déconcertante et resta un figé un instant devant la personne qui lui faisait à présent face. Kono le regardait avec des yeux de chiens battu, les mains jointes nerveusement. La jeune femme lui sourit légèrement avant de détourner le regard.

« Heu… je… faut que… j'ai… merde. » bafouilla-t-elle.

Il la regardant en souriant. Elle était gênée et embarrassée, tout ça la rendait adorable. Ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

« En fait, j'ai une amie dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé. C'est une fille très bien, mais qui a été obligée de mentir à ceux qu'elle aime pour une histoire de formalité, tu vois le genre. Elle regrette beaucoup, mais aimerait trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner au près d'un de ses plus chers amis, tu aurais un conseil à lui donner ? » débita-t-elle d'une traite.

Il la regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

« Hé bien, elle pourrait commencer par tout lui raconter. » intima le commandant de la quatre.

Elle lui désigna la proue du bateau d'un signe de tête et il lui emboita le pas.

Pendant qu'elle lui racontait toute la vérité, le soleil continuait sa lente ascension dans le ciel, surpassant les nuages au fils des heures. Illuminant le sol de ses rayons, éblouissant astre qui de sa splendeur, domine son royaume. Imposant, par sa taille et sa puissance, il devenait maître de l'univers. Plus lointain que la lune, plus brillant que les étoiles, plus grand que les nuages et plus intense que tout le cosmos. Gravissant des sommets, surpassant le firmament, montant toujours plus haut, pour finalement se déclarer roi du ciel.

Dominer. C'était bien un des pires défauts humains. Dès qu'il né, l'Homme désire déjà contrôler son environnement, puis en grandissant, ses horizon s'affinent, sa pensée se précise, et il devient exigent, sournois, vil. Prêt à tout pour surpasser les autres.

Kono n'était pas différentes de ses congénères, elle aussi voulait être plus forte que l'océan. Drôle d'ambition n'est-ce pas. Dominer l'indomptable Grande-Line, il fallait être utopiste, naïf, idiot, pour penser à la réussite. Mais elle y croyait, de tout ce petit corps, de sa belle âme, debout sur sa grande planche aux reflets blanchâtres, la monde était à ses pieds. Elle imposerait sa volonté là où jamais personne n'avait réussi à le faire.

Il était silencieux depuis quelques minutes déjà, il s'attendait à cette révélation, mais l'entendre de la bouche de la concernée n'était pas la même chose. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux d'or, analysant chacun de ses mouvements, même le plus infime. Au bout d'un certain temps, son attention se reporta sur la voilure. Les grands draps ondulaient gracieusement au rythme du vent, aidant le navire à fendre les flots. L'emblème de Barbe Blanche s'agrandissait et se déformait selon la force de la rafale. Alizée, zéphire, brouillard, brise, tout dépendait de la puissance du courant d'air.

Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure couleur paille et rigola doucement.

« Tu sais où est le problème ? » s'enquit le blond.

Elle sursauta et le vrilla de ses orbes dorées.

« Hum ? gémit-elle pour montrer son désarçonnement.

- Je ne peux rien refuser à une femme, qui plus est à une belle femme » soupira-t-il.

La griffonne resta impassible un instant avant de sourire tendrement. Satch partit d'un rire rauque et puissant, avant de l'attraper par les épaule et de la serrer soudainement contre lui. Elle ne bougeât pas en premier temps, mais une fois que la jeune femme comprit le caractère fraternel de l'étreinte, elle y répondit joyeusement. Ils se séparaient en souriant.

« Dis, as-tu déjà entendu parler d'un concept très intéressant nommé sex-friend ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle asséna une claque sur la nuque de l'homme.

« Pardon, pardon… C'était trop tentant. » rigola-t-il derechef.

Il était irrécupérable.

…

La jeune femme dont les yeux s'accordaient à merveille avec la couleur de l'astre majestueux traversait à grandes enjambées le couloir central. Elle sortait du bureau de Jeff, où le navigateur l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert, contre toute attente. « Homme ou femme, tu restes mon amie gamine », avait-il dit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Kono. Cet homme l'étonnait de jour en jour, il était sans conteste le plus adorable et le plus compréhensif de la planète.

Cependant, elle ne savait pas si la réponse de Marco signifiait qu'il lui pardonnait. Des trois commandant, il était celui qui se rapprochait le plus du grand frère protecteur. Même si le phénix était attirant –il était impossible de le nier-, elle n'avait jamais ressentie un quelconque désir pour lui. Il était le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Celui à qui on parle quand on fait un cauchemar, qui sèche les larmes, soigne les plaies. Satch c'était différent. Il était le parfait mélange de la virilité et la douceur. Le bout en train de service, drôle et touchant à la fois. L'ami fêtard, le déconeur. Et enfin Ace… Lui, c'était encore autre chose. Depuis le début, la jeune femme n'avait jamais pu saisir la nature de leur relation. Ils étaient tellement différent et pourtant si similaires. Mais bien évidemment, tout ça c'était avant que sa condition de femme soit officielle sur le bâtiment. Que deviendra la relation qu'ils avaient, maintenant qu'ils risquaient d'être soumis aux lois de l'attraction_..._

En arrivant sur le pont, elle découvrit les hommes de l'équipage remonter difficilement la voilure. Le vent venait de tomber, et sur ordre du capitaine, ils allaient ramer. Alors qu'une dizaine d'hommes tiraient sur une corde, elle accouru à leurs côtés par pur reflexe. Une fois avec eux, elle entreprie de prendre la corde pour faire jouer sa force de griffon.

« Non c'est bon, on va se débrouiller, lui dit l'un d'entre eux en s'écartant un légèrement.

- Avec ma force je peux la remonter d'un seul coup. » renseigne-t-elle.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle, vrillant leurs regards sur la jeune femme menue qui prônait sa puissance physique. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient comment se comporter avec elle maintenant. Ils avaient adoré Conrad, l'avaient traité comme un ami, comme un frère. Mais Kono c'était une autre histoire.

« On ne préfère pas. » trancha sèchement un homme blond.

La griffonne vit rouge. Elle avait peut-être menti, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était passé à l'ennemi. Ils avaient le droit de lui en vouloir, mais pas de la traiter comme une paria. Un grognement animal s'échappa de sa gorge, et deux grandes ailes poussèrent dans son dos. D'un mouvement vif, elle s'envola vers le haut de la voilure. Ils la regardèrent, béat, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle se transformait. Une fois sur la grande poutre en bois, elle prit une corde dans chaque main et ferma les yeux. La force se répandait déjà en elle, lui donnant cette sensation de toute puissance si caractéristique. Les muscles se bandèrent et elle tira de toutes ses forces. La toile remonta violement, venant claquer contre le bois massif.

Elle atterri sur le pont avec légèreté et partie sans même leur adresser un regard. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle fit glisser ses yeux vers la porte principale, qu'elle croisa les deux orbes de braise qui la fixaient depuis déjà un bon moment.

Debout, en appuie à côté de la porte, Ace avait observé toute la scène. La tentative d'aide de la jeune femme, le rejet de ses camarades et enfin son petit caprice final. Deux émotions se bousculaient dans son esprit, la haine et la curiosité. Il était horriblement en colère, contre elle et surtout contre lui-même. Il avait cru à la grotesque supercherie de cette femme, sans même se poser de questions. Les faibles doutes qui l'avait habités au départ avaient vite étaient balayés par la gentillesse de celui que l'on appelait à l'époque Conrad. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Pitoyable. Lui qui l'avait considéré comme un frère, un ami proche, se rendait compte qu'il s'était fait lamentablement avoir. Et enfin, la curiosité. Il était curieux de connaitre cette femme. Celle qui avait su se montrer suffisamment forte et audacieuse pour affronter une horde d'hommes sans trembler. La femme qui malgré le fait qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, attirait maintenant tous les regards à elle. Chacun était involontairement hypnotisé par la force de caractère, par la détermination qui avait habité la griffonne. Elle en voulait et il aimait ça. Mais malgré tout, la haine et la rancœur était beaucoup trop importante pour laisser la curiosité prendre le dessus. Elle avait intérêt à avoir de bons arguments.

Elle le regarda un moment hésitant entre fuir et faire face. Ace n'aimait pas les lâches, encore moins les pleureur et les trouillard, alors si pour lui parler il fallait qu'elle finisse une nouvelle fois à l'eau, soit, alors elle sera mouillé. Kono fit quelques pas dans sa direction, plus elle avançait, plus il semblait en colère. Des milliers de scénarios se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la griffonne, allant du plus catastrophique où il la tuait, au plus gluant où il lui faisait ce qu'appellent plus communément les enfants de huit ans « un câlin pour faire la paix ». Se doutant que le câlin n'était pas le plus probable, elle se prépara à encaisser les coups.

Une fois à la hauteur du brun, elle secoua la tête de façon à mettre ses cheveux le plus possible devant ses yeux.

« Ace… » murmura-t-elle.

A ce rythme-là, ils en avaient pour une bonne heure. Le concerné ne lui répondit pas, mais elle put vois sa mâchoire se serrer et ses phalanges blanchir. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de haine dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

« Ecoute, je- commença-t-elle.

- J'ai rien à te dire. » trancha le commandant.

Il passa à côté d'elle, la bousculant au passage et s'en alla sans un mot.

Elle resta là, sans bouger, espérant qu'il fasse demi-tour. Mais le brun n'en fit rien et ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête, s'attendant à voir Jeff ou Satch. Finalement c'était Raphael qui était là, le brun la regardait en compatissant avec la détresse silencieuse de Kono. Le jeune femme appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du nouveau venu et se laissa secouer par un sanglot.

« Il changera d'avis » lui murmura-t-il.

Elle enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces que poings ardents lui pardonne un jour.

Contrairement à ce que pensait la jeune femme, Ace s'était bel et bien retourné avant de partir. Mais à ce moment-là, ce qu'il avait vu n'avait fait que renforcer sa colère.


	21. 19

"Tous les hommes sont menteurs, inconstants, faux, bavards, hypocrites, orgueuilleux et lâches, méprisables et sensuels ; toutes les femmes sont perfides, artificieuses, vaniteuses, curieuses et dépravées ; le monde n'est qu'un égout sans fond où les phoques les plus informes rampent et se tordent sur des montagnes de fange ; mais il y a au monde une chose sainte et sublime, c'est l'union de deux de ces êtres si imparfaits et si affreux. On est souvent trompés en amour, souvent blessé et souvent malheureux ; mais on aime, et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, on se retourne pour regarder en arrière et on se dit : j'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois ; mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueuil et mon ennui."  
On ne badine pas avec l'amour - Alfred de Musset.

* * *

The call of the wave – 19

_Au large de la petite ile de Cobra, nouveau monde_

_Calle des rames, MobyDick_

Il faisait sombre. Un léger filet de lumière glissait à travers les lattes du plafond. L'odeur était intenable, un mélange de sueur, d'eau de mer et de renfermé. Si on tendait suffisamment une oreille aiguisée, on aurait pu entendre le bruit des respirations saccadées, des souffles courts, cherchant l'air. Et enfin, dans l'obscurité omniprésente, plusieurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson. Chacun tenait une grosse rame à deux mains et la faisait tantôt avancer, tantôt reculer, d'un seul et même mouvement. Un millier d'hommes ramant à en perdre haleine et au milieu de tout ça, une silhouette fine. Elle se donnait autant qu'eux, si ce n'est plus. Bougeant son petit corps avec une ferveur incroyable. Jusqu'au bout, sans rien lâcher. Déterminée. Si l'on y regardait de plus près, elle souriait. A pleine dent, à s'en péter la mâchoire, la jeune femme narguait tous ces hommes de son rictus de conquérante.

« C'est bon les gars, on y est ! » hurla Vista à l'autre bous de la pièce.

Le ballet des rames s'arrêta soudain, et chacun repris son souffle lentement. Une bonne douche ne ferait de mal à personne.

Petit à petit, tous les hommes avaient quitté la grande calle pour se rendre dans la salle d'eau. Kono avait fait de même, elle était à présent devant la porte en bois. Du bout des doigts, elle la poussa, dévoilant la grande pièce. En voyant qui s'apprêtait à entrer, ils dévisagèrent tous la jeune femme.

« Elle va tout de même pas faire ce à quoi je pense ? demanda Jeff à Satch.

- Bien sûr que si. » sourit le commandant.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre solution, si pour leur prouver qu'elle n'avait pas changé, elle devait prendre une douche en plein milieux d'une salle remplie d'hommes. Alors elle le ferait. Elle traversa le grand corridor sous les yeux de tous. La tête haute, les yeux fixés sur la douche vide du fond, elle ne flanchait pas sous le poids des regards. Une fois arrivée devant sa cabine habituelle, elle ôta ses chaussures et le reste de ses vêtements.

Pour qu'ils la considèrent de nouveau comme une des leurs, elle allait devoir faire fi de sa pudeur. C'était un test, et la griffonne allait le relever. Maintenant nue sous l'eau bouillante, elle essayait de passer outre les centaines de têtes tournées vers elle. Elle mit son visage sous le jet, laissant l'eau clair ruisselée le long de ses traits fins.

« Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, dit soudain Marco.

- Chuuuut. » lui répondit Satch avec une discrétion incroyable.

Elle tourna lentement la tête pour découvrir le commandant de la quatrième division, une serviette autour de la taille, essayant de la reluquer dans sa douche. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres fines de la jeune femme et elle se bougeât pas d'un pouce, continuant à se laver.

« Satch ? somma-t-elle.

- Hum ? répondit-il en toute innocence.

- Si tu ne regardes pas ailleurs immédiatement, je t'arrache les yeux. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton tellement calme, que s'en était d'autant plus apeurant.

« Tu t'es peut-être gênée toi ? » répliqua-t-il.

Il marquait un point. Elle attrapa sa serviette blanche, la nouât autour de sa poitrine de manière à ce qu'elle la recouvre jusqu'au-dessus des genoux.

« Non, pas du tout. » conclu Kono en passant devant lui, ses vêtements en mains.

Elle sortit comme elle était entrée, le menton relevé, le dos droit, totalement indifférentes à l'expression choquée de ses camarades. Une fois la porte claquée, Satch se gratta la tête et regarda les autres.

« Eh beh, si on m'avait dit un jour qu'il se produirait ce genre de truc à bord, j'y aurais pas cru. » dit-il.

Les hommes présents partirent d'un fou rire non-contrôlable.

Ace scrutait l'horizon. Il était préposé à la vigie pour quelques heures, et en profitait pour réfléchir. La nuit dernière, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil en pensant à tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits. Il était contrarié par cette jeune femme qui se permettait d'arriver et de tout bousculer sur son passage. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Et puis, que foutaient Satch et Marco à lui passer le moindre de ses caprices. Comment cette fille faisait-elle pour se prendre pour la petite princesse du navire, sans que personne ne lui dise rien.

En vérité, le commandant était plus vexé qu'en colère. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était une femme, on lui passait tout. Même si les autres faisaient mine de lui en vouloir, il voyait bien qu'ils mouraient tous d'envie de faire connaissance avec la seule présence féminine à bord. Ce qui était débile en soi, parce que si on partait du principe que Kono et Conrad était la même personne depuis le début. Techniquement, il la connaissait déjà.

Et puis il y avait l'autre, le médecin qui la collait en permanence. Il ne pouvait pas se le voir celui-là, mais la raison lui échappait encore.

Le commandant était énervé par son propre comportement. Parce que même s'il avait tout essayé pour sortir la brune de son esprit, et faire fi de l'ignorer quotidiennement, il passait quand même tout son temps à l'épier. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait lui-même aucune idée. Mais tout ça commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Soupirant, il reporta son attention sur le paysage. En vue, il y avait une petite île estivale. De loin, il distinguait les grandes plages de sable blanc, les palmiers et leurs grandes feuilles verdâtres. De grosses vagues s'écrasaient lourdement sur sable fin, laissant des traces éphémères qui partiront au prochain rouleau. Il semblait y avoir une ville sur cette île, d'après le paternel, quelqu'un de très important y avait accosté la veille, et ils devraient éviter toute confrontation.

Le bruit de la porte principale le sortit de sa rêverie, en bas, Kono traversait le pont en direction de l'infirmerie. Il la suivit des yeux, avant de la voir disparaitre derrière la porte blanche. Son poing se ferma automatiquement et il l'abattit sur la rambarde de la vigie. Il allait devenir fou.

Kono était seule dans l'infirmerie, elle était venue pour parler avec Raphael, mais ce dernier était introuvable. Après le coup de stress de l'épreuve des douches, elle avait besoin de tendresse, de quelqu'un qui la voyait comme une femme et non un hybride. Il fallait qu'elle évacue toute cette tension.

Faisant une moue boudeuse, la jeune femme sortit comme elle était entrée et marcha en direction de la cabine de Jeff…

Le tatoueur ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, et se trouva face à une paire d'yeux dorés, le fixant intensément. Il sursauta avant d'allumer la lumière. Devant lui, la griffonne souriait à pleines dents, assise dans son fauteuil favori.

« Salut ! dit-elle joyeusement.

- Bon dieu Kono, j'ai failli faire une attaque ! » lui reprocha l'ours.

Elle rigola doucement et il s'assit face à elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène gamine ? s'enquit le brun.

- J'ai un travail pour toi » expliqua-t-elle.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et la donna au tatoueur. Il fronça les sourcils, faisant apparaitre une ride sur son front. Malgré le fait qu'ils passent énormément de temps ensemble, Kono n'arrivait pas à donner d'âge à Jeff. Il était comme intemporel. La jeune femme avait un profond respect pour lui, il était l'illustration parfaite de l'expression « l'habit ne fait pas le moine ». Sa puissance physique, la manie qu'il avait de toujours regarder les gens dans les yeux, sa taille de géant, ses mains d'ours, et pleins d'autres détails qui faisaient de lui un homme imposant. Elle était passée outre tout ça pour découvrir très vite, que derrière se cachait un homme doux, adorable, attentionné et profondément gentil. Le seul qui l'avait accepté en premier, qu'elle soit un homme ou une femme. Le seul à l'avoir défendu lors de sa défaite cuisante. Son plus fervent supporter lors des bras de fer. Il était devenu au fil du temps, son plus grand allié, sa plus grande force.

« Et tu le voudrais où ? somma-t-il.

- Ici, dit-elle en lui tendant son poignet.

- Ca risque d'être douloureux…

- Je crois que je ne suis plus à ça près. » trancha la jeune femme en désignant son ventre.

Jeff s'était appliqué, et elle avait à peine senti le picotement et le résultat était à la hauteur de ses attentes. Sur le poignet fin et bronzé de Kono, se dessinait maintenant une petite ancre marine, d'environ cinq centimètre. La peau tout autour était rougie par le traumatisme du tatouage, mais bientôt, il ne resterait plus que l'œuvre de Jeff.

« C'est parfait, » souffla-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'autant de démonstration d'affection, mais le gêne qui s'emparait d'eux finirait bien par disparaître…

Allongée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, Kono se faisait soigner par Raphael. Lorsqu'il s'occupait d'elle, le jeune homme était insondable, son visage n'affichait qu'une profonde concentration. Quelques fois, il faisait une légère moue montrant à la jeune femme qu'elle avait trop forcée sur son abdomen.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû les aider à ramer, accusa-t-il.

- Il fallait bien, se justifia-t-elle.

- Tu n'as rien à prouver Kono… » murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda un instant, avant de poser sa main sur le bras du médecin. Il resta fixé sur le poignet de la jeune femme, avant de lâcher son désinfectant et de lui attraper la main. Le brun examina le tatouage un instant.

« Pourquoi cet ancre ? questionna-t-il.

- Différentes choses, tu aurais préféré que j'écrive ton prénom peut-être ? taquina la griffonne.

- J'aurais adoré » répliqua-t-il en lui offrant son sourire en coin.

Il attrapa un tube de crème hydratante et en appliqua une noisette sur le poignet rougie de Kono. Le brun massait délicatement sa peau, lui faisant un bien fou.

Elle regarda à travers le gros hublot. Ils arrivaient sur une île estivale, tout ça lui donnait une idée…

« Est-ce que tu peux me faire un pansement qui résiste à l'eau ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu es au courant que les utilisateurs de fruit du démon ne peuvent pas nager ? répliqua le doc.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse. »

Il la gratifia d'un rictus agacé avant d'appliquer une bande de protection, imperméabilisant en partie sa plaie.

« Je t'ai trouvé des vêtements, dit-il.

- J'ai des vêtements, rectifia-t-elle.

- Ce sont les vêtements de Conrad, répliqua-t-il.

- Je suis Conrad. »

Il soupira et la vrilla de ses yeux d'argent. Cette femme était plus têtue que tous les hommes du navire réunnit. Il partir fouiller dans une armoire, et en sorti une petite pile de vêtements féminins.

« Si tu crois que je vais porter des trucs aussi sexy à bord d'un bateau rempli d'homme, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil, rigola-t-elle.

- Même pour me faire plaisir ? » dit-il dans un sourire taquin.

Ce rapprochement soudain entre eux, cette proximité, l'étonnait toujours autant. Elle s'était ouverte à lui avec une facilité déconcertante, acceptant son aide sans rechigner. A vrai dire, il avait demandé à s'occuper d'elle, car il trouvait son cas particulièrement intéressant. Une femme, prête à tout abandonner pour mener une vie de pirate désenchanté, comment résister ? Sa détermination, la force de caractère dont elle avait dû faire preuve pour garder son secret pendant trois mois, tout ça l'impressionnait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait le dire.

Le capitaine avait réuni tout le monde sur le pont supérieur. Il leur avait expliqué qu'ils avaient quartier libre pour la fin de l'après-midi, mais qu'il voulait qu'ils passent la nuit à bord. L'île ne semblait pourtant pas bien dangereuse… D'après lui, ils allaient rester ici une bonne semaine, car il avait quelques petites choses à régler. Seul les commandants en savaient plus, et les autres ne cherchaient même pas à comprendre. Une fois tout le monde à terre, le paysage semblait plaire à plus d'un.

« C'est le temps idéal pour surfer » avait lâché innocemment Marco.

Kono avait pris ça pour un encouragement, et la jeune femme avait demandé à Jeff l'attendre quelques secondes.

Le phénix était sûr de son coup, si elle montrait ses aptitudes incroyables aux autres, ils seraient tellement impressionnés, qu'ils oublieraient immédiatement toutes les petites rancœurs…

Dans le dortoir, la griffonne venait d'enfiler son bikini avec une précaution infime, faisant attention à ne pas toucher au pansement imperméable. Elle passa ensuite sa combinaison, mettant simplement le bas, et laissant les manches tomber le long de ses fines jambes. D'un geste anxieux, elle ébouriffa ses cheveux. C'était le grand moment.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des hommes de Barbe Blanche, en voyant la jeune femme arriver ainsi apprêtée, une planche dans les mains. Marco arborait un rictus satisfait, Satch restait fixé sur la tenue de Kono, Jeff était aux anges, et Ace semblait… médusé.

« C'était donc lui, ce fameux tatouage. » dit Satch en pointant du doigt l'aine découverte de la surfeuse.

Une vague était tatoué de manière tribale du côté droit. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de Marco. La jeune femme ne savait pas s'il lui en voulait encore, mais il semblait apte à la discussion.

« Il parait qu'il faut toujours écouter les conseils d'un phénix. » lui dit-elle doucement.

Il sourit un peu et lui tendit son poing, elle y entrechoqua le sien en un check d'encouragement. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers elle. Elle passa entre les hommes et s'avança vers la mer. Alors qu'elle marchait droit devant elle, Raphael lui attrapa le poignet et elle se stoppa. Sans rien dire, il enroula une bande autour de son tatouage encore frai, délicate attention qui l'empêchera de s'infecter. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en guise de remerciement et continua sa descente vers la mer.

Les vagues étaient fortes, de quoi leur offrir un beau spectacle. Un peu de mousse stagnait de-ci de-là, mais rien de bien gênant, certains rouleaux allaient tout de même lui donner du fil à retordre. Le sable mouillé épousait parfaitement la forme de ses pieds, lui donnant l'impression d'être seule sur terre. Elle fit quelques pas et l'eau lui lécha les pieds, un vent marin fit voleter ses cheveux, l'enivrant d'une exquise odeur salée. Elle planta sa planche dans le sol et remonta sa combinaison jusqu'en haut.

Sa planche à la main, Kono avançait dans l'eau fraiche. Quand le niveau dépassa sa taille, la jeune femme se décida à chevaucher sa fidèle alliée. Une énorme déferlante arrivait droit sur elle, alors la griffonne se mit dos à la vague et utilisa ses mains pour ramer quelques secondes. Quand une impulsion lui indiqua que le rouleau s'approchait d'elle, elle se mit en position et au moment de se mettre debout, la surfeuse se servit de la force de la vague pour se propulser sur le dessus de la lèvre. En équilibre sur sa planche, elle était d'une grâce incroyable. Le vent fouettait son visage, lui envoyant des milliers de gouttelettes salées, la puissance du courant la transcendait, et elle émanait une confiance en elle incroyable.

A chaque nouvelle vague, elle changeait de figure, offrant un spectacle époustouflant à ses camarades. Tantôt sous un rouleau, puis en équilibre dessus. Elle était dans son élément.

Ils étaient littéralement sur le cul. Chacun d'entre eux, Marco excepté, avait la bouche grande ouverte. Ace n'en revenait pas, elle était simplement splendide. L'incarnation de la volupté, comme inflexible face au dangereux océan. Barbe Blanche regardait toute la scène depuis la proue de son navire, et alors qu'elle chevauchait une vague d'une rare violence, la légende avait clamé d'une voix puissante :

« Tu es bien la fille de ton père ! »

En entendant les paroles du grand homme, la jeune femme avait sourie de toutes ses dents. Elle s'était redressée un peu plus, et avait exécuté une figure splendide, s'envolant presque.

A plat ventre sur le deck, Kono se laissant ramener sur le bord par une vaguelette. Une fois à quelques mètres des autres, elle descendit et nageât jusqu'à la plage. Une fois debout, face à tous, elle attendait une réaction spéciale. Mais devant elle, une horde d'homme imitant les poissons, la dévisageaient. Elle fronça les sourcils et retira sa combinaison trempée, avant d'attraper sa planche et de fendre la foule direction le MobyDick.

Toujours aucune réaction, ils étaient trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Elle est douée hein, remarqua Marco.

- Tu le savais déjà n'est-ce pas ? devina Ace.

- Je la regarde faire ça tous les soirs depuis qu'elle est à bord, » renseigna le phénix.

Sur cette phrase, Marco préféra retourner sur le navire, laissant les autres reprendre leurs esprits.

…

Kono et Marco étaient assis côte à côte sur la proue en forme de baleine. Après s'être changée, Kono était partie s'allongée dans l'infirmerie ou Raphael l'avait rejoint. Le médecin n'avait rien dit à propos de ses aptitudes, il s'était contenté de rester à ses côtés. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui avait annoncée qu'elle allait prendre l'air avant le repas et avait vu Marco regarder le coucher de soleil. Elle s'était installée près du commandant et ils étaient restés en silence un bon moment. La veille, elle avait observé la montée en puissance du soleil, et maintenant elle voyait sa chute. Après avoir dominé le ciel pendant toute une journée, l'empereur de feu descendait doucement vers l'océan. Sa lumière s'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes, comme s'il perdait son combat. Abandonnant son statut laissant la lune pour régner à sa place, faisant d'elle la reine des cieux. Elle veillerait sur son royaume jusqu'au lendemain, où à l'aube, le roi déchu viendrait récupérer son trône.

« Tu les as impressionnés tu sais, lui dit soudain le phénix.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, lâcha-t-elle, pessimiste.

- Même Ace en est resté sans voix, et quand je suis rentré dans le dortoir, ils ne parlaient que de ça. » informa le blond.

Les discussions étaient passées de « comment critiquer Kono ? » à « Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle surfe bien ! ». En soit, c'était un progrès incroyable.

« Tu m'en veux encore ? s'enquit-t-elle.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, j'étais simplement déçu, rectifia-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la fille de Roger non plus, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

- C'est Ace le fils de Roger. »

Elle rigola un instant, croyant qu'il lui faisait une blague. Le rire de la jeune femme résonna à travers le pont du bateau, elle lui donna un coup de coude joueur, montrant qu'elle avait compris le jeu de mots.

« Ce n'est pas une blague. » dit-il sérieusement.

Son sourire s'estompa un peu et elle le regarda intensément. Il rigolait ?

« Tu rigoles, hein ? demanda-t-elle, le suppliant presque du regard.

- Il fallait bien que tu le saches un jour, conclu le blond.

- Rigole pas avec ça Marco ! Tu déconnes, hein, dis-moi que tu déconnes ! » paniqua la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui.

Le comportement si colérique, borné et haineux d'Ace s'expliquait beaucoup mieux maintenant… Il en souffrait, c'était évident. Etre le fils d'un tel homme devait être terriblement lourd à porter... Et si ça se savait, il deviendrait automatiquement l'ennemi public numéro un... On l'exécuterait seulement à cause de son père... C'était horrible... Comme si parce qu'ils avaient le même sang... Mais... Mais s'il lui avait donné son sang alors elle... Impossible...

« Attend une minute, t'es en train de me dire que j'ai le sang de… non…

- Si, tu as le sang de GolD. Roger dans tes veines. »

Elle resta muette, ne sachant que dire devant cette révélation.

« J'ai aussi un message pour toi de la part du paternel. Il voudrait que tu intègres la seconde division… informa Marco.

- Je suis plus à ça près, ironisa-t-elle.

- Il a pas fait ça pour rien, demain matin il envoie le seconde en mission sur l'île et ils auront besoin de toi.

- Super, quoi de mieux que de passer tout son temps avec la personne qui vous aime le moins sur cette planète, râla la brune.

- Laisse faire le temps… »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis, suppositions et impressions.

Bonne soirée =)


	22. 20

The call of the wave – 20

_Amarré à l'île de Cobra, nouveau monde_

_Cabine du capitaine du MobyDick_

Au centre de la cabine de l'homme le plus fort du monde, un jeune homme brun semblait fort contrarié. Devant le bureau de son père, les bras croisés, le visage fermé, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux et le dos droit, Ace ruminait de sombres pensées. Quand il était de mauvais poil comme à ce moment-là, le commandant de la deuxième division devenait un véritable calvaire.

« Je suis obligé d'accepter ? s'exaspéra le brun.

- Je ne te demande même pas ton avis Ace ! trancha le paternel.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas avec Marco ?

- Tu vas avoir besoin d'elle aujourd'hui, ne discute pas mes ordres fiston. »

Ace fulminait, en plus de devoir être accompagné par Kono pendant sa mission, elle intégrait sa division. C'était un comble. Cette fille était un nid à problème, une personne nuisible à la bonne entente du groupe, et il avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre. Faute de réussir à convaincre son Capitaine.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Satch entra, tenant une grande boîte en carton dans ses mains. Il affichait un sourire de vainqueur, et brandissait l'objet comme un trophée.

« J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, expliqua le commandant de la quatre.

- Apporte lui » demanda le capitaine.

Le matin même, Barbe Blanche avait demandé à Satch de trouver une tenue digne de ce nom à Kono pour sa mission spéciale. Il avait donc arpenté l'île en compagnie de quelques hommes, cherchant quelque chose de bien particulier. Traversant le pont à grandes enjambées, sous un soleil éclatant, le blond souriait rien qu'à anticiper la réaction de la jeune femme. L'image de la griffonne sur sa planche restait gravé dans l'esprit du pirate. Hier, elle avait frappé un grand coup et impressionné plus d'un. Mais ce ne serait rien à côté de ce qu'il lui avait préparé. Elle le détesterait sûrement mais il s'amusait trop pour s'en soucier.

Assise devant la commode de l'infirmerie, Kono priait pour ne pas être ridicule. Le capitaine lui avait confié une mission Ô combien difficile, et elle devait faire quelques efforts esthétiques pour la réussite de l'opération. Depuis maintenant vingt minutes, une infirmière s'attaquait à la difficile tâche de lui couper les cheveux. Elle faisait partie de la section de Raphael, et le brun avait assuré à la surfeuse que la demoiselle aux cheveux roux avait une formation de coiffeuse.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas une mèche de la même longueur ? demanda la jeune femme rousse.

- C'est une très longue histoire » éluda la griffonne.

- Raconte...

- Très longue, se contenta-t-elle, signifiant ainsi que la conversation était terminée.

L'infirmière se nommait Noélie, ou Noémie, ou peut être Naomie. Peu lui importait de toute manière, elle n'aurait plus le droit de lui parler après sa séance relooking. Etant un membre de l'équipage, les contacts avec le personnel médical féminin étaient formellement prohibés. Alors autant s'éviter de sympathiser.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Satch dévisagea les deux femmes. Il resta fixé un moment sur les longues jambes de l'infirmière, avant d'afficher un sourire dragueur et d'avancer vers elle. Kono le regarda faire, il ressemblait à un coq essayant de séduire sa basse-cour. Elle sourit et attendit la réaction de la rousse, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être trop dérangée par la tentative du blond. Il fallait dire que Satch avait un physique largement avantageux, et que n'importe quelle femme –ne l'ayant pas pour amis, bien sûr- serait tentée.

Elle toussota quelque peu, et attira l'attention du commandant.

« Satch, donne-moi d'abord ce paquet, après vous irez faire ce que vous voulez, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible » grommela le blond, lui rappelant la règle en vigueur sur le navire.

Le commandant posa la boîte sur la commode et fit un clin d'œil à la griffonne. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Satch inquiétait Kono, il était beaucoup trop fier de lui, comme s'il avait préparé un sale coup…  
L'infirmière finit enfin son œuvre, et la jeune femme put enfin constater le résultat. C'était beaucoup plus régulier que lorsqu'elle avait tenté sa minable expérience dans sa salle de bain. Ses cheveux corbeaux étaient maintenant coupés en un carré plongeant, dégageant sa nuque tatouée, lui laissant un peu de longueur devant, et donnant à la brune quelque chose de beaucoup plus sexy, laissant ressortir son côté animal.

« Tu aimes ? demanda doucement la rousse.

- Tu es magicienne. »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire doux, et déposa une petite trousse aux côtés de la boîte de Satch.

« Ceci devrait t'être utile, bonne chance Kono, n'oublie pas que tu représentes les femmes du MobyDick. » conclu l'infirmière, avant de s'en aller rapidement.

La griffonne était perplexe. Pour représenter celles qui étaient sur le navire, ce n'était pas elle qu'il fallait envoyer. Il y avait cette grande blonde, que les hommes qualifiaient de « bombe anatomique ». Elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle qui fasse ce genre de chose ?! Ah oui, c'est vrai, parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipage. Toute cette histoire allait être une corvée mais si cela lui permettait de regagner l'estime de chacun et sa place parmi les hommes alors... Elle surmonterait l'épreuve la tête haute.

Quittant ses réflexions, Kono reporta son attention sur la boîte qui restait sagement sur la coiffeuse. Légèrement, elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la surface un peu râpeuse du paquet. Sa couleur se trouvait entre le blanc et le beige, et un petit ruban rouge entourait le tout. Elle défit avec soin le nœud de soie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas touché quelque chose d'aussi doux. Elle souleva le couvercle de carton et le posa sur le sol, une feuille de papier léger recouvrant le contenu de la cage aux trésors.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent quand elle découvrit ce qu'elle allait devoir porter. Sur un vêtement pour le moment inconnu, trônait fièrement une paire d'escarpins noirs d'une huitaine de centimètres. La brune prit la paire de chaussure dans ses mains. Taille trente-sept, pile la sienne, ils avaient fait les choses bien. Mais la grande question restait, comment allait-elle faire pour marcher avec « ça » ?!

Posant les chaussures sur le sol, Kono entreprit de partir à la découverte des vêtements. De la boîte cartonnée, elle sortit une combinaison pantalon, le bas étant en cuir, et le haut en soie. Mais le plus frappant restait le fait que le haut était dos nu, ne tenant que grâce à une ficelle et que devant une entaille dans la soie garantissait un décolleté plus que plongeant. C'était une grosse blague…

La surfeuse se mit debout et entreprit de passer la tenue. Sa blessure n'était pas totalement guérie, mais ce serait suffisant. Le cuir du pantalon lui moulait les jambes, alors que la soie laissait deviner ses formes. L'entaille s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de sa cicatrice, décidément, Satch avait vraiment pensé à tout… Avec précaution, elle enfila les escarpins noirs et s'observa un instant.

Ce n'était pas elle. Cette femme qu'elle voyait dans le miroir et qui était à la fois classe et sexy, ne pouvait pas être son reflet. La longue paire de jambes, la taille fine, les formes féminines, ce n'était pas son corps. Devant elle, se trouvait une femme, et non une fille. Elle ne s'était autant appliquée sur son apparence qu'une fois dans sa vie, la fête des dix-huit. C'était une tradition des Shabondy, tous les ans, les jeunes gens qui fêtaient leur dix-huitième anniversaire dans l'année étaient conviés à un cocktail très chic, tenue de gala obligatoire. Ce soir-là, elle portait une robe en voile rouge, et se baladait au bras de Sylver, le seul homme qui ait jamais partagé sa vie. Quand elle y repensait, c'était une belle période, simple, sans histoires ni tracas. Ils avaient passé une année tous les deux, fous amoureux. Il avait été sa première fois et pleins d'autres choses encore. Mais ils s'étaient séparés pour quelque chose d'idiot, une broutille. C'était toujours comme ça de toute manière, même si elle ne regrettait pas. Si Sylver et elle n'avaient pas rompu, elle ne serait pas à bord de cet immense bâtiment, à arpenter les mers en quête de liberté.

Respirant un bon coup, la jeune femme entreprit de faire quelques pas dans l'infirmerie. Essayant d'adopter une démarche féminine. L'affaire était loin d'être gagnée, mais cette fois-ci, elle était toute seule. Son père n'était pas là pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Marco n'était pas là pour lui apprendre à voler. Satch n'était pas là pour lui remonter le moral. Ace n'était pas là pour la charrier. Jeff n'était pas là pour l'encourager. Raphael n'était pas là pour la rattraper. Elle était seule, face à cette mission d'une importance capitale. Seule pour faire quelque chose que jamais elle n'avait tentée. Séduire.

Elle finit par s'asseoir devant le miroir et commença à ouvrir la trousse de maquillage qui lui avait prêtée l'infirmière numéro N –ne pouvant pas retenir leurs prénoms, elle leur donnait des noms de code. Il fallait qu'elle soit assez belle pour être désirée, mais pas trop apprêtée pour que le pirate ne voit pas la supercherie. Un trait de liner fin, quelques coups de mascara et un peu de blush plus tard, elle arborait un maquillage sophistiqué, rendant à merveille avec sa tenue. Bon en apparence, elle tenait la route. Restait maintenant à se forger un mental de séductrice, de femme fatale ou juste de femme. Etre une femme... C'était un peu surréaliste après ces derniers mois où elle avait mis tant d'énergie à être un homme. Bon elle avait bien réussi à devenir un guerrier à part entière... Alors elle pouvait le faire...

Ace attendait avec sa division. Il lui avait dit dix-sept heures, pas dix-huit ! Voilà ce qu'apportait une femme sur un bateau pirate : du retard. Il bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait bordel ?!

Le plus rageant restait le fait qu'il admettait avoir besoin d'elle. Oui, même s'il aurait donné beaucoup pour que ça change, elle allait faire le genre de mission que seule une femme peut faire. Et ça le perturbait beaucoup trop à son goût. Le fait d'avoir besoin d'elle, d'être en un sens dépendant. Pour se détendre, son regard glissa sur l'île qu'ils allaient devoir visiter. Rien de bien hostile, une bonne dizaine de palmiers sur la plage, quelques cahutes de survie, et les restes d'une fiesta improvisée. Les lumières de la ville centrale, illuminant le ciel bleuté. L'ombre d'un arbre attira son attention, elle ondulait gracieusement sur le sable d'opale, telle les hanches d'une femme. Les mouvements tout en finesse et en volupté lui arrachèrent un petit sourire en coin. Après tout, nouvelle île était synonyme de nouvelles conquêtes.

Satch lui donna un coup dans les côtes et il tourna la tête nonchalamment. Le commandant de la quatre lui désigna les marches du pont supérieur du menton. Une silhouette fine se démarquait de la couleur du ciel. Il vit le visage de la majorité des hommes présents se décomposer, comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme ou tout autre créature surnaturelle. Devant eux, Kono marchait d'un pas assuré. Ses longues jambes mises en valeur dans le fourreau du skinny en cuir, un haut beaucoup plus sexy qu'à l'habitude, et un visage totalement dépourvu de négligence. Elle était belle. Et pourtant, qui pouvait se douter que derrière cette jeune femme banale un peu sauvage au premier abord, se trouvait une femme aussi sensuelle ?

Satch écarquilla les yeux et ne put que pointer du doigt la brune. Il avait finalement très bien choisi cette tenue. Elle faisait suffisamment torride pour exciter n'importe quel homme, sans pour autant attirer des soupçons. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, dégageant une nuque gracieuse et elle arborait maintenant fièrement l'emblème de Barbe Blanche. Elle était la seule fille de l'empereur des mers, et alors ? Le pari était réussi. Plus le temps passait, plus il ressentait, à l'image de son capitaine sûrement, une certaine tendresse pour celle qui avait su s'imposer parmi les hommes.

Marco arborait un sourire en coin, pas vraiment surpris par le potentiel de la griffonne. Quitte à avoir une femme dans l'équipage, autant faire en sorte qu'elle soit utile. Jusqu'à maintenant, le genre de mission que lui venait de lui confier le paternel n'avait jamais été testé. Et s'il avait dû choisir quelqu'un pour faire ce genre de chose, elle aurait été la première à qui il aurait pensé. Kono avait la volonté de réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Lentement, avec force et finesse, elle descendit les marches. Le poids des regards ne l'atteignant pas, elle releva un peu la tête et planta ses yeux d'or dans ceux d'Ace. Ce dernier la regardait avec insistance, surement à cause de son retard. Après tout, même si sa féminité laissait à désirer jusque-là, elle avait pris autant de temps pour assurer la réussite de la mission.

« T'es en retard, siffla le commandant de la seconde.

- Une femme n'est jamais en retard, elle arrive toujours au moment propice. »

Marco laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Quelque chose dans le comportement de Kono avait changé. Elle était plus affirmée, plus mature aussi. La lueur de détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux couleur soleil grandissait de jour en jour. Sa démarche féline lui seyait à merveille, faisant voleter ses courts cheveux noirs.

« Si tout le monde est prêt on y va » ordonna Ace.

Kono s'avança vers sa nouvelle division, glissant un clin d'œil à Satch au passage. Marco regarda tout ce beau monde commencer à toucher terre, et alors que Kono enjambait comme elle pouvait la rambarde, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les fesses de la surfeuse étaient encore plus intéressantes qu'à Shabondy.

La grande barque constituée d'une partie de la seconde division s'éloigna progressivement du MobyDick, laissant le reste de l'équipage lancer les paris sur la réussite de cette mission inédite.

Atterrissant sur le sol avant difficulté, la brune prit soudainement conscience de la difficulté de marcher dans le sable avec des talons. Soupirant bruyamment, elle décida de passer au plan B. Deux grandes ailes vinrent orner son dos et elle avançait maintenant à quelques centimètres du sol. Les hommes de la seconde l'observaient avec curiosité. Avoir deux grandes jambes et ne pas s'en servir, quel gâchis.

Ace demanda l'attention de tout le monde et commença son petit speech.

« Vous savez pourquoi on est là. Pas de bagarre, pas de vagues, il nous faut simplement quelques informations. Après on retourne sur le bateau et on décampe. Kono, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce que tu dois faire, je suppose que tu sais comment t'y prendre »

La dernière phrase du commandant claqua dans l'air, elle resta stupéfaite. Il venait de l'insulter en contournant la chose, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait quelque chose dans le genre. Ses pupilles dorées fixèrent le brun et elle prit de la hauteur, faisant battre ses ailes. La force qu'elle avait mise dans ce battement était trop brusque et quelques plumes volèrent, arrachant une grimace de douleur à la jeune femme.

« Va te faire foutre » cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Ace resta planté là, à la regarder voler vers le chemin escarpé. Il la vit aussi se poser gracieusement sur la route de terre, et ne bougeât pas quand la silhouette fine s'éloigna. Elle les laissait tomber ? Alors là, elle ne manquait pas de toupet.

« Ah, les femmes… » soupira un blond.

Sa remarque provoqua l'hilarité du reste du groupe, hormis Ace, beaucoup trop contrarié pour rire. Il grogna avant de partir à la poursuite de sa nouvelle subordonnée. Une fois à l'entrée de la forêt, le brun la chercha du regard. Elle était là, juste devant lui, marchant avec un calme remarquable, mouvant ses hanches au rythme de ses pas. Il avança vers elle en silence, les bruits de la nature pour seule bande son. Au loin, un loup hurla, se proclamant roi des environs. Le craquement d'une feuille sous les talons de la jeune femme fit sursauter un écureuil, l'animal prit peur et s'enfuit dans les hauteurs. Quelques branches s'agitaient, suivant la dictature du vent.

La main de poings ardents attrapa le poignet de la griffonne. Elle se retourna et serra les dents, lui montrant son tatouage encore tout frais. Il s'empressa de la relâcher, avant de se planter devant elle.

« Ecoute moi bien, je me contre-fiche de tes états d'âmes. Nous avons reçu un ordre du paternel, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de mener à bien cette mission. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Quand on sera de retour sur le bateau tu pourras me haïr j'm'en cogne, mais en attendant, tu obéis à mes ordres. » trancha-t-il.

Il se comportait en meneur, assumant son rôle de commandant de la seconde division. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut d'acquiescer de la tête, renonça provisoirement à sa fierté.

Les hommes arrivèrent à leur tour, frissonnants devant la tension entre les deux jeunes gens, jetant des regard interrogatifs à leur commandant. Ace ne fit aucun commentaire et recommença à avancer. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la ville, le paysage changeât. La forêt vierge laissant place à un espace beaucoup plus discipliné. Des deux côtés du chemin, des lampadaires éclairaient leur route, quelques bancs étaient disposé de ci de là, montrant que la civilisation n'était pas loin. Le soleil descendait lentement dans le ciel, baissant la luminosité à vue d'œil. Bientôt la pénombre gagna le bois, et la faible lumière des éclairages devenait insuffisante. Ace enflamma sa main, aidant les autres à se repérer dans l'obscurité. Plus très loin maintenant, une grosse tache blanche pointait son nez. La ville centrale de l'île, réputée pour ses tavernes ouvertes toute la nuit, les accueillaient à bras ouverts.

Derrière un buisson, la terre laissa place aux pavés inégaux. Kono soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant le parcourt du combattant qui l'attendait. Décidément, quelqu'un là-haut s'amusait bien avec elle. La jeune femme accéléra le pas pour arriver à la hauteur du commandant.

« Pourquoi toi ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Quoi ? cracha-t-il.

- Pourquoi ta division et pas celle de Marco ou de Satch ? s'enquit la brune.

- Je le connais, venant d'un ami il ne prendra pas ça comme une agression. » renseigna poings ardents.

Elle retenu un « dis-le si j'te fais chier », mais préféra ne pas faire de vagues. La soirée sera suffisamment compliquée sans ça. Elle essaya donc de se concentrer sur son objectif. Le plus important était d'obtenir des informations sans paraître trop curieuse. Eviter de provoquer inutilement un type aussi balèze que lui. Sauver ses fesses, et celles de certains de ses compagnons si possibles. Et enfin, ne pas décevoir Barbe Blanche, à n'importe quel prix.

La petite troupe arpentait les rues escarpées de la citadelle. Quelques drapeaux s'agitaient sur les murs, arborant fièrement les couleurs de la ville, mauve et gris. Les ruelles étaient soigneusement décorées, sur quelques banderoles qui ondulaient au grès du vent on pouvait lire « Saint Roosevelt day's ». Magnifique, ils étaient là pour la fête de la bière.

Les bruits d'une taverne proche attirèrent l'oreille du groupe de pirate. Et Ace décida de tourner au prochain croisement. Ils s'engagèrent dans une rue très éclairée, et l'affiche illuminée d'un bar attira le regard de la jeune femme. « Chez Simone »… Sexe.

« Ils doivent être là-dedans. Nous ne sommes pas en permission, essayez donc de rester un minimum sobre, histoire de ne pas faire capoter le plan, dit Ace, terminant de donner les ordres. Puis le commandant se tourna vers la brune avant d'ajouter : Au milieu de la soirée, je te ferais signe pour que tu me rejoignes quelque part pour un état de la situation ».

Elle opina et le brun s'engageât dans la taverne, poussant les lourds battants.

Immédiatement, une forte odeur d'alcool et de sueur enivra les narines ultra-sensibles de la griffonne. Elle ne put réprimer un froncement de nez mais se reprit bien vite. Autour des tables, une bonne centaine d'hommes faisaient la fête, dansants, buvants, discutant. La grande majorité fixa le groupe qui venait de faire son entrée. Leurs yeux papillonnèrent sur chacun d'entre eux, s'attardant sur Ace un moment, avant de passer à Kono –non sans un froncement de sourcil pour certain, et un sourire pervers pour d'autres. Soudain, l'un d'eux se leva. La première chose qui frappa Kono fut son sourire : franc, joyeux, confiant. Puis l'aura que dégageait l'homme lui parvint. Il dégageait une force sourde, mais que n'importe qui aurait pu sentir. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait une cicatrice à l'œil, le genre de blessure qui faisait plus guerrier viril que blessure superficielles. Il n'avait pas de bras droit, ou alors il ne le montrait pas, et sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant le rendait encore plus imposant.

« Ace ! Ça fait un bail ! Viens t'asseoir ! » s'exclama le roux.

Elle prenait enfin conscience de l'ampleur de sa tâche. Elle devait obtenir des informations de l'un des quatre empereurs des mers, elle devait berner Shanks le roux. Une boule se forma dans son estomac, et soudainement, elle n'était plus aussi déterminée qu'avant. Ace semblait au contraire très à l'aise, il avançait d'une démarche assurée vers la table du roux, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux regards qui louchaient sur le tatouage qui ornait son dos.

Voyant que ses compagnons commençaient à suivre le commandant, elle respira un bon coup et essaya de se remotiver. Après tout, ce n'était pas grand-chose, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils la regardaient tous comme un bout de viande. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était se concentrer, Ace ferait le reste. Et puis si tout cela tournait mal, elle savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Poings ardents avait peut être une bonne dizaine –centaine ?- de défauts, il était tout sauf lâche.

Grâce à un coup d'œil furtif, elle se rendit compte que tous s'étaient avancés sauf elle. Une pointe de courage traversa son iris et elle traversa la taverne d'un pas assuré, envoyant royalement chier tous ces hommes. Ses pupilles d'or se posèrent sur Shanks, mais par malchance, il l'observait aussi. Ne baissant pas la tête pour un sou, elle termina son trajet avant de venir s'installer entre deux hommes de sa nouvelle division.

Les hommes de Shanks avaient libérés quelques tables à côté des leurs, de manière à pouvoir s'entendre. Ace était le seul à s'être installé directement à la table de l'empereur, et ils étaient déjà dans une grande conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? demanda l'empereur.

- On était dans le coin et une rumeur disait que toi aussi, je n'allais pas rater une si bonne occasion de te saluer » répondit Ace.

Ils commandèrent à boire, et au moment où le tavernier déposa les chopes sur la table, Ace jeta un regard lourd de sens à la jeune femme. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne boive pas, sinon ils couraient à la catastrophe…

« Barbe Blanche a fini par intégrer des femmes à son équipage, constata le Roux.

- Non, c'est la seule » renseigna poings ardents.

Shanks sembla surpris et se tourna vers la brune, ses yeux balayèrent le physique qu'elle arborait. Et il afficha finalement un sourire.

« Viens donc avec nous » proposa-t-il à la jeune femme.

Elle hésita, puis vit dans l'invitation, une occasion de mener à bien sa mission. Se levant gracieusement, elle s'avança vers eux, avant de s'installer entre Ace et un homme qui tenait un gigot.

« Et qu'as-tu donc de si spécial pour avoir fait plier le plus grand pirate au monde ? » s'enquit le Roux.

Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser des gros lourds qui ne cessaient de la fixer. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en coin avant de lever sa main et de faire pousser ses longues griffes acérées. Son interlocuteur sembla satisfait de la réponse, mais les autres hommes restèrent stoppés un moment sur les armes de destruction massive qu'elle avait au bout des doigts.

« Fruit du démon, je suppose ? somma l'empereur.

- Exact, dit-elle simplement.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Zoan de type félin ? tenta-t-il.

- Perdu, lâcha la surfeuse.

- Canidé ? essaya alors le Roux.

- Encore perdu, éluda-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas dans ce cas… capitula-t-il.

- Animal mythique, griffon plus précisément. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il jeta un regard complice à un homme assis à ses côtés. Son vis-à-vis était un grand brun, fumant nonchalamment une cigarette et écoutant toute la conversation sans jamais intervenir.

Le nez de la jeune femme se fronça de nouveau. Cette immonde odeur de sueur lui piquait méchamment les narines, et en plus de ça, le bruit était intenable. Pour entendre ce que lui disait l'empereur, elle devait utiliser son côté félin. Les sens ultra-sensibles de Kono souffraient de cet excès, ses capteurs sensoriels ne cessaient de l'avertir d'une odeur suspecte. Logique, tout était suspect dans un endroit pareil.

« J'aimerais te voir à l'œuvre, dit soudain le brun.

- C'est flippant, intervint un des membres de la seconde.

- Justement. » ajouta l'autre dans un demi-sourire.

Si elle ne se trompait pas et d'après les avis de recherches que lui avait montré Jeff, ce type s'appelait Ben Beckman. C'était le second de Shanks le Roux, et il était très puissant.

« Si l'occasion se présente, je me ferais un plaisir de faire une démonstration » conclut-t-elle, esquissant un rictus sadique.

A partir de ce moment-là, le plan était en marche. Les discussions s'enchaînèrent et le Roux voulut en apprendre plus sur la seule femme pirate à bord du MobyDick. Il commença par son prénom, puis ses affectations, et bientôt une conversation passionnante débutât entre eux. Conversation qui semblait ennuyer profondément le commandant de la seconde qui laissait papillonner son regard sur la salle comble.

« Je vais saluer quelqu'un » marmonna Ace avant de s'en aller vers le bar.

Kono trouva son attitude un peu cavalière. Planter ainsi un empereur pour aller s'installer à côté une femme aux longs cheveux châtains, mais comme personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait relevé, elle choisit de ne pas y porter davantage attention. Peut-être qu'Ace était parti murmurer des choses à l'oreille de l'autre femme, la faisant sourire, pour lui permettre de mener à bien sa mission ? Décidant que c'était sûrement le cas, Kono répondit avec enthousiasme à une autre question de Shanks.

Cela faisait un bout de temps maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés et Ace ne pouvait que constater que la mission marchait au mieux pour le moment. La griffonne semblait s'entendre à merveille avec l'équipage du Roux, même si selon lui, elle en faisait un peu trop. Cette manière qu'elle avait de secouer ses cheveux, de sourire à Shanks. C'était faux. Pourquoi ne se contentait-elle pas de récolter des infos et de filer ?! Cette fille était un casse-tête.

« Quelque chose te perturbe » demanda soudain sa compagne.

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux d'un geste souple puis vint jouer avec sa chope de rhum, où deux glaçons tintaient faiblement contre le verre.

Poings Ardents reporta son attention sur la jeune femme avec qui il parlait depuis le début de la soirée. Le commandant avait été assez surpris de la retrouver ici, elle qui passait son temps à courir le monde pour le compte du Roux. De nombreuses fois, ils s'étaient croisés par hasard et avaient finis la nuit ensemble. Leur relation était un savant mélange de complicité et de plaisir sexuel. Ils ne ressentaient rien de plus que de la tendresse l'un envers l'autre, et les rares moments qu'ils passaient ensemble leur suffisaient.

Au moins avec elle, tout était simple, même si c'était une femme. C'était une femme, une pirate et une amie et ça ne lui prenait pas la tête. Rien à voir avec Kono... Quoique Kono était elle-aussi une femme et une pirate. Mais de là à la considérer comme une amie...

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça » éluda le brun.

Elle tendit la main et écarta une mèche ébène de devant le visage fermé du commandant. Puis, elle posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main, appuyant son coude sur le comptoir et prenant un air angélique. La douceur se lisait sur son visage, mais le charme fut vite rompu quand son expression devint froide et qu'elle articula lentement.

« Pas de ça avec moi Ace.

- Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, coupa le brun.

- C'est pour cela que tu regardes systématiquement vers mon capitaine, toute les trente secondes ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Je vérifie simplement qu'il ne manque aucun de mes hommes. »

Elle observa le petit groupe formé de Shanks, Ben, quelques membres de l'équipage du Roux et de la seconde division, ainsi que de la jeune femme brune. Ace soupira, contrarié. Elle ne le croyait pas une seule seconde même si elle n'insisterait pas davantage. Ce qu'il appréciait. La situation était déjà assez compliquée comme cela.

Depuis une dizaine de minutes, un homme de l'équipage du Roux baragouinait avec Kono. Il était complétement allumé et débitait un flot de paroles incompréhensibles. Elle décida de profiter de cette occasion et lança le sujet.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Vient chercher des armes, bafouilla-t-il.

- Je t'en prie Eric, raconte nos agissements à un membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. » le reprit Ben.

C'était un début, ils venaient chercher des armes. Avec un peu de chance, elle croiserait un autre type complétement allumé et lui soutirerait d'autres informations pour compléter le tout. Elle reprit sa conversation avec Shanks, reprenant son rôle.

L'empereur observait le comportement de la jeune femme. Elle était sure d'elle sans être arrogante. La marque qui ornait son cou lui donnait quelque chose d'inaccessible qui avait le don d'intriguer et d'intéresser le Roux. Il aimait qu'on lui résiste et le charme de la brune ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais il n'était pas dupe, quelque chose clochait. Il avait la ferme intention de savoir quoi. Quitte à employer tous les pions qu'il avait sous la main.

Au bout d'un moment, Ace fit un signe discret à Kono et cette dernière prétendit aller aux toilettes pour s'éclipser quelques instants. La réputation de pisseuses des femmes était assurée. Une fois dans les sanitaires, le commandant ferma la porte à clé et planta son regard dans celui de la brune.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il, furieux.

- A accomplir ma mission, c'est un jeu très drôle tu devrais essayer, répondit-elle, pleine de sarcasme.

- Tout en essayant de te taper le Roux ?

- Tu peux parler, t'essaye de draguer la brune depuis tout à l'heure, répliqua-t-elle.

- Oui mais avec tes conneries tu peux tout faire rater ! Pense un peu aux autres, merde ! accusa poings ardents.

- En attendant, c'est pas toi qui a déjà une partie des infos. »

Il se figeât et fixa la surfeuse.

« Raconte, ordonna-t-il.

- On dit s'il te plait, quand on est poli. »

Le visage d'Ace commençait à changer de couleur, et une dispute ferait trop de bruits et risquerait d'attirer l'attention. Elle essaya donc de calmer le jeu.

« Ils sont là pour venir chercher des armes, cracha-t-elle.

- Bon, on a l'info. C'est tout ce que père voulait savoir, la mission est bouclée.

- Et c'est tout ? Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ils auraient des soupçons, et le paternel veut rester en bon termes avec le Roux. »

Sur ces paroles, il sortit, sans même lui jeter un regard. La mauvaise foi dont il faisait preuve l'étonnerait toujours…

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la taverne, Shanks se levait pour aller chercher une nouvelle choppe au comptoir. Une fois appuyé contre le zinc, il se pencha discrètement vers la jeune femme qui attendait sagement.

« Une femme chez Barbe Blanche, je n'aime pas ça. Essaye d'en savoir plus Delilah. » murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et, une fois servi, il retourna s'asseoir avec ses hommes. Comme si de rien était. C'est le moment que choisit Ace pour sortir des toilettes et se diriger furieusement vers la sortie. La jeune femme se laissa alors glisser de son siège et quitta l'endroit, suivant comme une ombre le brun dans les sinueuses ruelles de la ville.

Kono sortit enfin des toilettes et s'installa de nouveau à la table de l'empereur. Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien puis au bout d'un moment, Shanks se pencha vers elle, déjà un peu enivré.

« Que dirais-tu de nous faire une démonstration de ton talent, dehors ? proposa-t-il.

- Avec plaisir. » répondit-elle simplement.

Elle jeta un regard dans la taverne et s'aperçut soudainement de la disparition de son commandant. Elle héla un de ses compagnons, et le concerné, imbibé d'alcool, essaya de lui expliquer.

« l'é parti, 'vec la fille, commença-t-il.

- 'reviendra pas avant d'main matin. » termina un autre.

Oh le con. Il osait lui faire la morale alors qu'il ne faisait pas mieux. Et après, c'était elle qui en faisait trop. Mais il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir s'amuser. Il voulait jouer ? Elle allait jouer.

* * *

VOTRE ATTENTION : Le personnage de Delilah appartient entièrement à Aya Mikk. Elle m'a gentiment prêté la demoiselle, mais elle lui appartient. ( Aya Mikk n'est pas présente sur ce site, mais sur l'autre où je publie )

Merci d'être passé.


	23. 21

"T'es belle quand tu bois, t'es belle quand t'es bourrée, t'es belle quand tu marches pas droit et que tu sais plus parler. T'es belle quand tu dors, t'es belle quand tu ronfles, t'es belle c'est ça qu'est fort même quand tu m'gonfles. T'es belle mal réveillée, t'es belle et je te jure que t'es belle même quand t'a été coiffée par tes couvertures. T'es belle quand tu me reproches de pas être honnête avec toi et t'es belle même quand tu t'trouve moche alors je le garde pour moi. Déjà du temps de mes amours vagues, j'étais sourd au fracas de leurs écumes et comme l'amour m'a toujours fait des blagues, j'dois être aveugle je présume." T'es Belle -Volo-

* * *

The call of the wave – 21

_L'île de Cobra, nouveau monde_

Dans une petite rue, cinq ombres avançaient rapidement. La première était grande, musclée et droite comme un piquet. La seconde était plus petite mais tout aussi droite, beaucoup plus féminine cependant. La troisième était tout aussi musclée que la première, mais couverte d'un par-dessus. Elle ne marchait pas vraiment droit. La quatrième et la cinquième se pliaient de rire, sous les pitreries de la troisième. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une petite crique. Le bruit des vagues rappela à Kono la journée de la veille et elle sourit. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pris sa planche, sinon elle se serait fait un plaisir d'en mettre plein la vue au petit groupe. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Shanks le Roux vous accorde toute son attention.

L'un des quatre hommes se posa mollement sur le sable, et continua de mâchouiller son morceau de viande. Ben s'assit à ses côtés, bien vite suivi par son capitaine. Le dernier, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés, resta debout.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez voir ? » demanda-t-elle, sans se rendre compte du sous-entendu dans sa phrase.

L'empereur la fixa un instant, un sourire taquin naissant sur ses lèvres. Puis il éclata de rire, devant la gêne de la brune.

« Ta forme animale, pour commencer » répondit le pirate.

Elle recula un peu, et décida de faire les choses par petite dose. Mais avant tout, elle retira ses chaussures. En premier, ses cheveux prirent cette couleur beige si caractéristique, puis ses iris changèrent. Instantanément deux grande ailes blanches vinrent orner son dos fin, ses griffes poussèrent, suivies de sa longue queue et enfin, ses jambes se changèrent en « pattes arrières ».

Sa queue claqua dans l'air, tel un fouet, et elle osa enfin regarder la réaction des quatre hommes. Ils souriaient, comme si elle n'était qu'une bizarrerie de plus dans ce monde. Un être à moitié animal, et pourtant si humain. Soudain, le blond avança vers elle.

« Accepterais tu de me combattre ? questionna-t-il.

- Avec plaisir » accepta la jeune femme.

Il avait un bandeau sur le front, orné du prénom « Yasopp ». La jeune femme se demanda soudain s'il s'agissait de son prénom, où juste d'un surnom. Le pirate se tourna vers son capitaine et afficha un rictus de mauvais augure.

« Pourrais-tu me prêter ton épée ? demanda-t-il, une expression louche sur le visage.

- Ton fusil ne te suffit pas ? répliqua l'autre, à moitié écroulé sur le sable.

- Je vais corser la chose »

Il sortit la longue épée de son fourreau, et la tendit à son ami, même s'il était pas mal allumé, il ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard préventif. Le blond sourit narquoisement et attrapa l'arme.

Elle recula et laissa couler la force dans ses veines. La griffonne était certaine qu'il n'était pas soul, l'alcool ne semblait pas vraiment avoir d'emprise sur lui, et il se tenait parfaitement droit. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle fondit sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Leur duel fut rapide. On entendit le bruit des griffes qui s'entrechoquèrent avec la lame de l'épée, et quelques rugissements et sifflements félins résonnèrent par moment. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat, Kono se retrouva à terre, la lame froide contre sa jugulaire.

Le pirate lui tendit la main, et elle se releva, reprenant sa forme humaine.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mais tu té débrouille déjà bien, l'encourageât-il.

- Je fais partie de l'équipage depuis trois mois seulement, informa-t-elle.

- Je croyais que Barbe Blanche ne prenait pas de femmes, s'enquit Ben.

- Quand j'ai embarquée, je disais m'appeler Conrad et je me faisais passer pour un homme. Enfin, j'essayais, rigola la jeune femme.

- Tu as roulé l'homme le plus fort du monde dans la farine ? » dit Shanks avant d'éclater de rire.

Il se tordait sur le sol, comme si elle avait sorti la blague la plus drôle du monde. Soudain, il s'allongeât totalement sur le sol froid de la plage. Ses hommes le fixèrent, incrédule. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de la gorge du Roux, qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme…

« Les gars, je crois que vous allez devoir me porter… commença-t-il.

- C'est hors de question, protesta le blond.

- C'est un ordre du capitaine, répliqua l'empereur en essayant de prendre un air sévère.

- Mais oui, un ordre du capitaine bourré. Ça compte pas » intervint l'homme au gigot.

Le brun éclata de rire, écrasant sa cigarette sur le sable. Un dernier filet de fumée s'échappa lentement du bâton de nicotine. La clope mourrait doucement, enivrant les narines de Kono, lui rappelant de nombreux souvenirs. _« Pose cette clope, gamine » ; « T'as enfin décidé d'arrêter ? Il parait que c'est mauvais pour la santé. » ; « Faut bien mourir de quelque chose ». _Elle eut une furieuse envie d'en piquer une au second du capitaine, mais avant qu'elle puisse craquer, les trois hommes s'éloignèrent, laissant leur capitaine seule avec elle.

« Ils abandonnent leur capitaine ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, c'est une vieille habitude de l'équipage, tu ne comprendrais pas si je t'expliquerais » répondit-il en s'étalent mollement dans le sable fin.

C'était une blague ? Ce type avait une aura incroyable et son équipage le laissait moisir sur une plage déserte en compagnie d'un membre de l'équipage ennemi.

« Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que je pourrais profiter de ton état d'ébriété pour te tuer ? » demanda soudain la brune.

Il éclata de rire, la vrillant d'un regard moqueur.

« Même si tu en avais envie, tu n'y arriverais pas. » lui lâcha-t-il durement.

Elle en resta sans voix. Même complétement torché, le Roux défendait facilement son titre. Elle soupira, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'était rentrer sur le MobyDick, et attendre de faire son rapport le lendemain. Enfilant de nouveau ses chaussures, tournant les talons, la griffonne prit le chemin de la ville.

« Où tu vas ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je retourne sur mon bâtiment, expliqua le brune.

- Tu me laisses ici tout seul ? s'exaspéra Shanks.

- Je ne suis pas ta nounou, le nargua-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? C'est ta faute si on est ici… » se plaignit le capitaine.

Elle pouffa. Même ivre-mort, il arrivait à la faire culpabiliser, décidément, cet homme était incroyable. Soupirant profondément, la griffonne fit demi-tour et s'assis délicatement sur le sable râpeux. Elle ne savait même pas elle-même pourquoi elle s'obstinait à rester ici, après tout, rien ne la retenait. Elle aurait très bien pu aller finir sa nuit dans l'infirmerie, où autre part. Mais quelque chose, dans les yeux du pirate, lui avait donné envie de rester quelques instants de plus à ses côtés, de connaître la personne qu'était Shanks le Roux.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment, contemplant l'océan, regardant les vagues s'écraser sur la longue bande de sable, la mousse rouler sur les épais rouleaux, les nuages cacher ou découvrir la lune. Puis l'empereur s'allongeât sur le sol, fixant maintenant les étoiles, souriant étrangement.

« Pourquoi as-tu embarquée ? » questionna-t-il soudainement.

Elle l'embrassa du regard pendant une longue minute, les mèches rousses qui voletaient sous la force du vent et blanchissaient devant l'influence de la lune. Les muscles de son torse à moitié découvert, les quelques traces des batailles passés. La cicatrice sur son œil gauche, et la force de caractère qui se lisait sans son regard.

« Pour diverses raisons, répondit-elle, évasive.

- Mais encore ? insista le pirate.

- Réaliser un vieux rêve » craqua la brune.

Il la jaugea un instant, l'or de ses yeux, la rondeur de ses hanches. Le tatouage sur sa nuque si gracieuse, les cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage, puis les pupilles de l'empereur glissèrent sur le décolleté de la jeune femme et enfin sur sa longue paire de jambes, parfaitement mises en valeur dans le cuir du pantalon.

« Tu n'en diras pas plus ? s'enquit-t-il.

- Drôlement perspicace pour quelqu'un qui est censé être saoul, remballa la brune.

- J'ai l'expérience pour moi, se justifia l'homme.

- Je dois donc en conclure que tu as fais exprès de prétendre cela ? analysa la griffonne.

- Conclus ce que tu veux » rigola-t-il.

Il n'était pas croyable. Ce type lui rappelait Ace, dans ses meilleurs jours. Ses accès d'imbécilités, sa fâcheuse manie de vouloir avoir le dernier mot, ce charme mystérieux et si présent à la fois.

« Tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre mon équipage ? lança le Roux.

- Même pas en rêve. » trancha la surfeuse.

D'après ce que lui avait dit Marco, l'empereur avait l'habitude, un peu gênante, de proposer aux membres de leur équipage de le suivre. Chose totalement inutile pour n'importe qui connaissant un minimum l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. On n'abandonne pas le paternel.

« Honnêtement, je t'imaginais beaucoup plus impressionnant, risqua la féline.

- Je suis impressionnant, seulement pas avec toi. » s'amusa-t-il, vite suivi par le jeune femme.

Une proximité malvenue s'était installée entre eux, un rapprochement temporaire, car chacun savait qu'à l'aube, ils reprendraient leur vie de pirate. Pour toujours. C'était triste, quand on y pensait, d'être aussi proche d'une personne, puis de voir tout ceci partir en fumée. En une soirée, elle avait découvert que pour être un grand pirate, être fort ne suffisait pas. Il fallait avoir l'allure, les tripes et les épaules qui allaient avec. Il fallait être capable d'être ridicule, puis droit comme un piquet la seconde d'après. Pour savoir garder le contrôle en toute circonstance, même quand ça paraissait impossible, il fallait être, non seulement brave, mais aussi incroyablement charismatique.

Et puis, il était drôle, enivrant. Son contact apportait à Kono une confiance qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir. Après tout, elle était en mission, elle faisait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps avec un ennemi ? Il était tout simplement impossible de résister à Shanks, peut-être à cause de son haki, où d'une tout autre chose qui dépassait de loin les compétences de la jeune femme.

Sans crier garde, l'empereur se releva. Elle tiqua quand il ne tituba pas un instant, puis se reprit bien vite. Il épousseta le sable qui collait à son pardessus puis tendit sa main valide à la brune. Elle resta fixée quelques secondes sur la paume tendue, puis s'en empara. Il sembla la lever sans aucune difficulté, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus de quelques kilos. Au moment où elle fut complétement debout, la féline perdit l'équilibre, trop brutalement pour que ce soit vrai, et vint s'écraser contre le torse du Roux. Ses deux mains posées contre les muscles de l'empereur, elle se redressa un peu, et leva la tête.

Kono se perdit dans les pupilles sombres de son vis-à-vis, puis, le plus naturellement du monde, céda à la tentation en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles du pirate. Il ne bougeât pas dans un premier temps, mais quand les doigts fins de la jeune femme vinrent s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, le Roux se décida à caler son bras sur les hanches de la brune avant de répondre au baiser avec ferveur. Ils glissèrent sur le sol, alors que leurs corps se mouvaient en rythme, et que leurs souffles devenaient de plus en plus saccadés. Les lèvres de l'empereur ne tardèrent pas à couvrir la nuque de la griffonne de baisers brûlants, affichant un sourire joueur, quand elles glissèrent sur l'étendard de son ennemi.

Allongée dans le lit d'une chambre d'hôtel prise à la hâte, Delilah s'abandonnait une nouvelle fois dans les bras du commandant de la seconde division de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Du bout des doigts, Ace traça avec lenteur une ligne imaginaire de la poitrine de la jeune femme à son nombril, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la concernée. Puis il revint vers le creux de son cou et entreprit de lui arracher quelques soupirs en couvrant sa nuque de baisers. Il sentait les mains de sa maîtresse se perdre dans ses mèches d'ébène, le long de son flanc ou sur son dos tatoué. Un large sourire égaya alors son visage, songeant que le lendemain, son dos exposé offrirait au regard de tous le souvenirs des ongles de Delilah se plantant dans sa chair ou le griffant quand il lui donnait du plaisir. Mais pas tout de suite la reprise. Le commandant souhaitait d'abord profiter de cet instant de sérénité qu'elle lui apportait sans le savoir. Quand il se nichait presque contre sa poitrine, il appréciait de se sentir enveloppé par les bras de la pirate. Des bras amoureux, maternels, apaisants. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, écoutant le seul bruit de leurs respirations. Ace sentait la jeune femme lui caresser doucement les cheveux et il était si bien qu'il s'en endormait presque.

Les pupilles océans de Delilah étaient posées sur le beau visage d'Ace. Essayant d'analyser encore et toujours le moindre de ses gestes, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui échappait. Elle était peut-être de celles, de ceux même, qui le connaissaient le mieux, car elle doutait qu'il offre à d'autres de tels moments de vraie intimité, de tels moments où il baissait les armes et posait l'armure. Dans ces moments-là, il avait quelque chose en lui de si fragile que la jeune femme ne doutait pas qu'elle remuerait ciel et terre pour protéger son ami.

« Je persiste à penser qu'il se passe quelque chose, Ace », dit soudainement la pirate, le réveillant à moitié.

Si le brun ne lui avait pas semblé particulièrement inquiet, ou perturbé depuis le début de la soirée, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son comportement. Et c'était maintenant ou jamais d'en avoir le coeur net.

« Tu te fais des idées. », balaya le commandant, en baillant et en quittant la protection de ses bras pour observer le plafond.

Une attitude défensive. Il bottait en touche. Il y avait donc quelque chose.

« Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? » essaya-t-elle avec une bienveillance presque maternelle.

Ace soupira. Elle était plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules, encore une fois, il allait céder… Inspirant doucement, il se décida à lui raconter ce qui le travaillait depuis quelques temps…

Le soleil cognait fort sur les pavés de la ville pour un petit matin. Des vapeurs de Gin, de Saké, de Rhum et de Bière intoxiquaient l'air, le rendant étouffant. Le ciel était clair, et la ruelle déserte, il était sûrement trop tôt pour que les fêtards pointent le bout de leurs nez. Un rire viril s'échappa d'une taverne, vite suivi par une bonne dizaine d'autres. Le bruit des talons de la jeune femme claquait sur la pierre, résonnant contre les murs épais qui entouraient son chemin. Un sourire joyeux éclairait son visage, et elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux.

Kono se sentait différente. Non pas que cette nuit ait changée sa vie, quoique, se faire un des quatre puissants empereurs, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais elle venait de découvrir une autre partie d'elle-même, pour la première fois, la brune couchait avec un homme simplement pour le plaisir. Pas parce qu'elle était amoureuse ou qu'elle se sentait obligée, mais simplement par désir. La sensation de son corps contre celui du Roux avait changé sa manière de voir les choses. Elle avait joint l'utile à l'agréable en obtenant des informations tout en satisfaisant ses besoins les plus primitifs. Après tout si les autres le faisaient, pourquoi pas elle ? Tous les hommes du MobyDick profitaient de leurs permissions pour prendre du plaisir, elle allait maintenant faire pareil. Un peu de douceur ne ferait de tort à personne après tout.

Mais cet aspect de sa personnalité l'intimidait cependant. Avant de prendre l'identité d'un homme, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie femme. Ensuite, elle avait eu peur de perdre ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été en se comportant comme un homme. Et puis, la surfeuse avait retrouvé sa féminité. Pleine et entière. Sauf qu'aussi étrange ou effrayant que cela puisse paraître, elle pensait plus que jamais comme un homme. Le plaisir d'abord, l'amour après.

C'est en marchant calmement, perdue dans ses pensées, que Kono rejoignit ses compagnons sur la plage centrale de l'île. Un rapide coup d'œil lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était –une fois de plus- la dernière arrivée. Ace était assis nonchalamment sur le rebord de la chaloupe, entouré de ses hommes. Quand il la vit apparaître, le commandant lui lança un regard à cheval entre la haine et la curiosité qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Le sourire des hommes de la seconde s'agrandirent, eux, en apercevant la jeune brune.

« Alors Kono, la nuit a été agréable ? » demanda un grand brun.

Elle l'estima rapidement, grand, baraqué, bourru. L'archétype parfait de la brute sans classe et sans pudeur, prêt à tout pour mettre le griffonne dans l'embarras.

« Très, et la tiennes ? s'enquit-elle, accompagnant sa réplique d'un sourire innocent.

- Surement moins sportive que toi » pouffa l'ours.

Si seulement ils étaient tous comme Jeff, la vie de la surfeuse deviendrait un conte de fée.

Ils grimpèrent tous à bord de la petite embarcation, se dirigeant vers le MobyDick, visible à l'horizon. Chacun s'installa, et tous commencèrent à ramer en silence. Kono était à l'avant, elle bougeait sa rame sans grandes convictions, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. La mer était calme, le peu de vague qui émergeaient venaient lécher la coque de leur embarcation. Le soleil n'était pas bien haut, mais aucun nuage ne venait le déranger dans son ascension.

Une fois à bord, les membres de la seconde furent assaillis de questions en tout genre sur l'équipage de Shanks et la réussite de la mission. Une phrase en particulier avait fait tiquer la jeune femme « Comment était le Roux ? Ha je crois que la mieux placée pour répondre c'est elle ! ». Elle avait hésitée entre lui faire manger le bois du plancher, ou l'étrangler avec un cordage. Finalement, l'arrivée de Jeff l'avait immédiatement calmée, et l'accolade qui avait suivi encore davantage.

Le tatoueur posa sur elle des yeux de grand frère et l'entraîna à part.

« Alors, comment c'était ? demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

- Moins difficile que prévu, l'un d'eux était tellement saoul qu'il m'a suffi de lui poser la question, ironisa la jeune femme.

- Je savais que tu pouvais le faire Kono. » conclut le brun en la serrant contre son torse immense.

Après avoir manqué de finir asphyxiée, la griffonne fut appelée dans la cabine du capitaine en compagnie de son commandant, pour y faire son rapport. Elle croisa Satch et Marco au passage, affichant des expressions qui présageaient clairement un interrogatoire futur, et elle crut voir Raphael la regarder un quart de seconde.

Une fois dans l'impressionnante cabine de l'homme le plus fort du monde, Kono se rendit compte qu'Ace n'était pas encore arrivé. Barbe Blanche ne fit pas attention à la présence de la brune, ses infirmières étant en plein travail sur ses perfusions. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par les chasser en grognant qu'il n'était pas un vieux croulant. Le griffonne réprima un sourire, vite effacé par l'arrivé du commandant.

« Alors, comment c'est passé cette mission, Ace ? demanda l'homme à la moustache.

- Bien, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, nous avons les informations requises, » répondit le commandant.

Le capitaine se tourna vers la jeune femme, et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

« Qu'as-tu appris ? s'enquit-il .

- Ils sont ici pour venir chercher des armes, et d'après les quelques conversations que j'ai interceptées, ils viendraient en acheter à un réseau spécial, renseigna la griffonne.

- Bien, je suis content d'apprendre que ça n'a aucun rapport avec notre équipage. Je vous félicite, toi en particulier Kono, tu as rempli ta première mission avec dévouement. » conclut l'empereur.

Avec dévouement. Le terme était faible et Barbe Blanche n'avait vraiment aucune idée de combien elle s'était donnée à fond pour son capitaine. Mais Ace, lui, avait dû saisir l'ironie de la situation. Un sourire narquois venait de naître sur les lèvres de la brune, et elle s'amusait comme une petite folle à narguer son commandant. Ce dernier retenait ses coups et bouillait de l'intérieur. Drôlement paradoxal pour un homme fait de feu.

Une fois de retour dans le couloir, ils marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Kono pose une question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis la veille.

« T'as couché avec elle ? demanda la soudainement la brune.

- Oui. » répondit sèchement poings ardents.

Sa réponse claqua, et elle n'en fut pas étonnée, simplement surprise de la mauvaise foi du brun. Il avait osé lui faire la morale, pour finir dans le lit de cette femme. Elle ralentie la cadence de ses pas alors qu'Ace accélérait, il ouvrit la porte et laissa rentrer un peu de lumière. Elle avait une pleine vue sur son dos, sa musculature, les couleurs de son tatouage qui changeaient selon l'exposition de son dos. Les marques rougies sur sa peau ne lui échappèrent pas, et elle sourit en se disait qu'il y en avait un autre qui avait rencontré des griffes pendant le nuit.

« T'as couché avec lui ? répliqua Ace, marquant un temps d'arrêt à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Oui » éluda la féline.

Elle recommença à avancer alors qu'il lui claquait la porte au nez.

Pour elle aussi, c'était clair, net et précis. Il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir jouer, et elle avait bien l'intention de le lui prouver…

* * *

J'attend vos avis et surtout vos spéculations. Merci pour votre lecture et j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience.  
Bonne soirée. :)


	24. 22

"Non mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas de partir, je ne t'en veux pas de me quitter, il n'y a pas de mal. Bien sur que je suis triste, bien sur que je vais sentir un grand vide en moi, autour de moi, sur moi, mais je te comprends. Je suis pas facile à vivre, et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, si j'avais le choix, moi aussi je me quitterai pour quelqu'un d'autre si je pouvais. Moi aussi je m'ennuie d'être avec moi, moi aussi je me fatigue, je m'épuise, je m'agace, j'ai envie de me donner des claques, j'ai envie de me secouer. Parfois je me regarde dans le miroir, et au fond je me dis que moi non plus je voudrais pas m'embrasser, je voudrais pas toucher mon visage, je voudrais pas sentir la texture de mes lèvres, je voudrais pas lire dans mes yeux, alors pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre voudrait faire tout ça ? Donc voilà, ne te sens pas mal, je te comprends, je peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir, il est plus drôle, il est plus intelligent, il est plus sociable, il est plus tout. Si j'étais toi, je le choisirai aussi. J'ai jamais compris ce que tu me trouvais de toute manière, j'ai jamais réussi à t'imaginer t'endormir en pensant à moi, sourire en lisant mes messages. J'ai jamais pu croire tes je t'aime, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu me trouvais spécial, ça devait être un malentendu. Donc tu peux partir, je suis pas fâchée. Je suis triste mais je savais que ça allait finir comme ça. J'aurai fait la même chose à ta place. Je peux pas accepter que tu m'aimes, de toute manière, parce que même moi je ne m'aime pas." - Pensées sombres d'un Ace torturé.

* * *

The call of the wave – 22

Pont supérieur du MobyDick

Kono marchait vers Marco et Satch, suivie des yeux par la plupart des hommes sur le pont. La rumeur s'était rapidement propagée. Derrière leurs airs de gros durs, les pirates n'étaient en fait qu'une bande de vielles commères en manque de ragots. Navrant. Mais ça encore, elle aurait pu en faire abstraction. Le pire était les quelques murmures de mécontentement qui accompagnaient sa traversée du navire. Une furieuse envie de leur en coller une grandissait dans l'esprit de la griffonne, mais le sourire radieux de Satch suffit à l'en dissuader. Une fois à la hauteur des deux commandants, elle lâcha un profond soupir.

« Dur nuit ? s'enquit Satch, arborant un sourire moqueur.

- La ferme, trancha la jeune femme.

- Je t'ai connu de meilleure humeur » pouffa le commandant.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait dans cet équipage. A chaque escale ils se tapaient tous une femme qu'ils ne reverraient surement jamais, et personne ne disait rien. C'était même limite un sport national et le malheureux qui ne levait pas la moindre femelle se faisait charrier pendant des semaines. Mais si elle faisait ça, ce n'était pas normal. Saloperie de machisme.

« Marco, je vais aller à terre pour chercher un bar-escargophonique, tu m'accompagnes ? demanda la brune.

- Si tu veux » accepta le blond.

Les ailes de Kono poussèrent instantanément et elle se tourna vers Satch.

« J'aurais adoré t'emmener, mais il est hors de question que tu montes sur mon dos, s'expliqua la griffonne.

- Dommage, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un cheval… »

Elle resta immobile un instant avant de jeter un regard apeuré au commandant de la quatre qui venait d'insinuait qu'elle était un vulgaire destrier. Préférant ignorer la pique du blond, elle s'envola, suivi de Marco.

Le voyage fut de courte durée, ils survolèrent une petit étendue d'eau avant de se poser sur la plage. La jeune femme ne cesserait jamais d'observer le pouvoir du phénix, ses ailes bleues, les flammes de la renaissance qui venaient lécher sa peau. Remarquant cette observation, le blond lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il .

- Non, je pensais à quelque chose… » répondit-elle, évasive.

Marco savait qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait avec elle. Quand la griffonne avait débarquée sur le bateau, elle était censé être un homme comme les autres. Au fil du temps, une forte amitié l'avait liée aux trois commandants ainsi qu'à d'autres membres de l'équipage. Le jour où ils avaient découvert cette grossière supercherie, Marco avait songé que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Et il avait raison. Même si Satch semblait être encore très proche de la brune, que Jeff la considérait comme la prunelle de ses yeux, quelque chose avait changé. Le plus embêtant restait sa relation avec Ace. Ils venaient de se lancer une sorte de compétition, un défi tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril pour savoir qui se ferait le plus de personnes lors de leurs escales. Cette nouvelle façon de penser changeait sa manière de percevoir la demoiselle. Kono n'était désormais, plus la fille un peu paumée, inlassablement accroché à sa planche pour se donner l'impression d'exister. Celle qui avait besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour se sentir bien. Maintenant, Kono était une femme jouant de ses charmes pour réussir. Une pirate à part entière, combattante hors pair, adoptant quelques 'unes des manières d'un homme avec la subtilité et la grâce d'une femme. Mais quelque chose faisait tiquer le phénix. Pourquoi avait-elle évolué à ce point ?

Une main posée sur son bras le sorti de ses réflexions. La griffonne lui tapotait nerveusement l'épaule, pointant la forêt du doigt. Le commandant la dévisageât, étonné.

« Regarde ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, cherchant en vain ce qui pouvait autant attirer l'attention de la brune. En y regardant bien, un petit groupe d'animaux sauvages jaugeaient les deux pirates. Un croisement entre une panthère et un lion, quelques félins, des chiens, deux ou trois chevaux, et bien d'autres. Il se demanda pourquoi la vue de simples créatures émerveillait tant la jeune femme.

« Oui, et alors ? Toi aussi t'as toujours voulu un cheval ? ironisa le blond.

- Mais non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous attaquent pas ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas idiot, certains de ces animaux devaient être balèzes et ils devaient les voir comme une menace. Alors pourquoi ne réagissaient-ils pas ?

« Tu dois leur faire peur » éluda le commandant, soudainement d'humeur blagueuse.

Elle grogna un peu et commença à marcher. Il resta immobile un instant avant de la suivre dans l'épaisse forêt. En entendant le bruit de leurs pas, les animaux avaient finis par fuir définitivement. Le haki du phénix et la félinité que dégageait la jeune femme devaient les avoir effrayés. Les deux membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche marchaient en silence, scrutant les alentours, essayant d'oublier l'étrange tension qui régnait.

« Tu n'es plus comme avant avec moi, accusa soudain la griffonne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le phénix.

- Tu ne te souviens pas à quel point nous étions proche. Tu étais comme mon grand frère Marco, pourquoi on ne continue pas comme ça ? questionna la brune, une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

- Ce n'est pas si facile. Avant tu te comportais vraiment comme un homme, tu semblais nous comprendre, mais maintenant c'est différent. Entre Satch qui essaye de faire comme si tout était normal, Ace qui pète un plomb à chaque fois qu'il te voit, je t'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer le fait que tu aies changé, et te considérer comme un homme. Il faudra du temps avant que les choses changent Kono, tu devras être patiente. »

Elle resta muette devant cette révélation. Quand elle se comportait en femme ils lui reprochaient de ne pas être des leurs. Quand elle se comportait en homme ils lui reprochaient de ne pas être elle-même. Devait-elle faire un mix des deux ?

La route se fit rapidement, et ils purent enfin apercevoir la ville. Au grand dam de Kono, les odeurs de la nuit n'avaient pas disparus, un lavage intégral de la ville n'aurait pas été du luxe. Les habitants étaient maintenant de sortis, et les rues grouillaient. Les magasins avaient sortis leurs produits vedettes, les terrasses de bars étaient bondées, des enfants criaient les titres du journal alors que plusieurs personnes venaient leur en acheter. Au menu du jour Roti de monstre marin avec des haricots d'East Blue.

La brune entreprit de chercher un bar à escargophone, et c'est au détour d'une petite ruelle pavée qu'elle trouva son bonheur. Un salon de thé beaucoup trop sophistiqué pour une ville pleine de pochtrons. La devanture arborait des décorations en forme de fleurs, tasses, biscuits, et autres choses fines. Une fois entrés, une odeur de jasmin et de thé doux envahi les narines malmenées de la jeune femme. Tout tournait autour du rose et du vert à l'intérieur : les fauteuils, les petites banquettes, les tables, mêmes les murs étaient roses. La surfeuse avait l'impression d'être entrée dans l'antre du parfait stéréotype des filles. Mais elle n'était pas là pour se reposer où bavarder autour d'une tasse de thé fumant –quoique ?-, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était les escargophone à longue portée posés sur chaque tables. Et alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers l'un d'eux, une serveuse lui barra la route. Elle était habillée en rose, pour ne pas trop faire tache avec la déco, et deux longues couettes blondes tombaient sur ses épaules.

« Que désirez-vous ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Escargophoner, éluda la pirate.

- Pour cela il faut consommer madame. » balaya la jeune femme avec un sourire éclatant.

Kono se retint de l'attraper par les cheveux et de la jeter dehors. Ce n'était vraiment pas la journée, l'agacement qui grandissait en elle se lisait tellement sur son visage que Marco préféra prendre les choses en main.

« Apportez nous deux verres de n'importe quoi » trancha le blond.

La serveuse reluqua sans discrétion le torse découvert sous la chemise ouverte bleu du commandant, ses yeux se plissèrent quand vit le tatouage finement dessiné sur les abdominaux du phénix, elle afficha une moue incrédule.

« Vous êtes des pirates ? » demanda-t-elle, mielleuse.

Une fois de plus, la griffonne retint une remarque cinglante du genre « qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? ». Un grognement sourd résonna dans la gorge de Kono, qui se demanda soudainement pourquoi elle s'en prenait à cette pauvre fille. Après tout, elle ne faisait que son travail. Certes, elle était un peu trop curieuse et son air mielleuse donnait envie de lui mettre des claques. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle devait passer ses nerfs sur elle. La serveuse ne méritait pas d'être accablé de toutes les tuiles qu'avait pris la brune depuis quelque jours.

Elle désigna la table du fond du regard, et Marco lui emboita le pas. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé rose –pour changer-, et la surfeuse se pencha pour prendre le combiné de l'escargophone. Rapidement, elle composa un court numéro, et une tonalité se fit entendre par le petit haut-parleur.

_« Allo ? demanda une voix féminine._

- Maman ? demanda Kono.

- _Kono ? C'est toi ? demanda la voix. _

- Qui veux-tu que ça soit ? ironisa la griffonne pour masquer sa nervosité.

- _OH ! Si je t'attrape jeune fille, tu vas passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, je te jure que tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie ! Tu te rend compte que- »_

La brune préféra s'éloigner de l'escargophone qui affichait une expression à cheval entre l'énervement et l'ahurissement. Marco se fendait la poire, il savait maintenant d'où Kono tenait son sale caractère.

« Maman ? Tu ne voudrais pas te calmer ?

- _Me calmer ? Ca fait quatre mois que nous n'avons aucune nouvelles de toi ! Tu aurais pu être morte et enterrée que nous ne l'aurions même pas su ! Est-ce que tu ais ce- _

- Oui mais je vais bien, rassura la fille.

- _Et heureusement pour toi ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'aurais fait à ces pirates s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !_ »

Marco lui jeta un regard étonné. Et elle se pencha pour lui parler sans que sa mère entende.

« Je serais toi, je ne prendrais pas ses menaces à la légère. Tu ne l'as jamais vu en colère » menaça la brune.

« _Sara ? J'aurais juré reconnaitre la voix de Kono… dit une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil._

- Papa ! s'exclama la surfeuse.

- _Ne me dis pas que… Ma puce, c'est toi ? demanda-t-il._

- Evidement que c'est moi, répliqua-t-elle.

- _Je suppose que ta mère t'a déjà passé un soufflons, alors je vais m'en dispenser._

- Très prévenant de ta part, Papa.

- _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'enquit le père._

- Oui, je vais très bien. Et à la maison, rien de nouveaux ?

- _Ah, pas grand-chose. Nous sommes invités à l'enterrement de ta grande tante Suzy. Tu sais celle-_

- Celle qui louchait ? coupa Kono.

- _Exactement, elle approchait de la centaine, et elle est décédée il y a deux jours, expliqua Jack._

- Oh, tu diras à Maman que je suis désolée, menti la brune.

- _Arrête chérie, personne ne pouvait voir cette vieille chieuse._

- J'essayais d'être prévenante, voilà tout.

- _La vie de pirate t'a changé ?_

- Elle nous a plutôt menés la vie dure, intervint Marco.

- _Qui est avec toi ? s'enquit le père._

- C'est moi, Marco.

- _Marco ? Ça fait un bail, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? s'extasia l'ancien pirate._

- Je suis toujours commandant de la première, et j'ai récemment eu ta fille sous mes ordres, répondit le phénix.

- _Tu as intérêt à y faire intention hein, sinon je viendrais te plumer moi-même, menaça-t-il, non sans une touche d'ironie._

- On y fait attention, ne t'inquiet pas.

- _Au fait, comment va James ? s'enquit Jack d'une voix de nouveau enjouée. »_

Le visage de Marco changea de couleur et il afficha une expression contrarié. Une certaine tristesse se lisait dans son regard.

« Je suis désolé Jack, James est mort il y a une quinzaine d'année… » dis doucement le commandant.

Un silence s'installa à l'autre bout du fil, Kono avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche. Le nombre de fois où son père lui avait parlé de ce fameux James. Le navigateur de la première division, celui qui l'avait presque supplié de ne pas quitter l'équipage. Le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu et pour qui il aurait donnée beaucoup de choses.

« _Comment ? demanda le père d'une voix dure._

- Lors d'une bataille contre l'équipage de Kaido, répondit Marco.

- _Est-ce qu'il a souffert ? _

- Non, il a seulement reçu une balle perdue. »

Kono ne trouvait rien à dire, son père était surement abattu, et elle regrettait de lui avoir apporté cette nouvelle…

« Je vais te laisser Papa, embrasse Maman et prenez soins de vous, finit la brune.

- _Prend soin de toi ma puce. Marco, content d'avoir pu te parler, répondit le père._

- Moi de même Jack, ne t'inquiet pas pour ta fille, elle est en sécurité avec nous. »

La conversation coupa, laissant les deux amis dans un silence plus que lourd. Avant même que la serveuse n'ait le temps d'apporter les boissons, Marco entraîna la jeune pirate dans la taverne la plus proche. L'odeur de rhum, de sueur et de nourriture qui y régnait plaisait bizarrement plus à la griffonne. Elle se sentait plus en sécurité dans un cadre comme celui-ci.

Quelques verres volèrent sur le sol, enivrant l'air d'une odeur d'alcool encore plus forte. Puis le patron attrapa un homme et le jeta dehors dans un flot de noms d'oiseaux plus fleuris les uns que les autres. Marco et Kono s'installèrent à une petite table et commandaient deux grandes choppes de bière.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire, tu sais ce qui se passe quand tu as plus de deux verres à ton actif, conseilla le phénix.

- Je crois que j'ai bien mérité un petit remontant, après tous ces événements, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas la plus à plaindre. Je dois avouer que ton existence n'est pas de toute repos, mais de là à te faire passer pour une victime, tu ne crois pas que tu en rajoutes ? ironisa-t-il.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua la brune, pleine de mauvaise foi.

- Fais gaffe, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Ace.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua Kono.

- Mauvaise foi, sale caractère, esprit de compétition. Ajoute à ça que tu es aussi têtue que lui et le portrait est presque parfait ! » rétorqua le phénix.

La brune lui lança un regard à faire trembler les cinq mers, et comme pour illustrer ses pensées meurtrières, les yeux de la griffonne prirent leur couleur si particulière. Marco laissa échapper un éclat de rire, ne prenant pas vraiment au sérieux la menace silencieuse de son amie. Soudain, une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcha de leur table, tira la chaise et s'assis gracieusement. Kono dévisageât le nouveau venu avec insistance. L'intrus fit tomber la capuche, découvrant un visage plus que féminin. Deux grands yeux bleus ornant un visage entouré de cheveux d'un châtain clair tirant presque sur le blond. Elle ne semblait pas gênée d'intervenir au beau milieu d'une conversation entre les deux camarades. La surfeuse reconnu aisément la femme qui parlait avec Ace la veille et leva un sourcil.

« Delilah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna Marco.

- Bonjours à toi aussi, Marco. Je suis simplement venue saluer un vieil ami » répliqua-t-elle, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Le phénix ne sembla pas satisfait de la réponse et insista du regard.

« Pourquoi aurais-je forcément besoin d'une raison pour te voir ? demanda-t-elle, une fausse innocence sur le visage.

- Tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui fait les choses par courtoisie » rigola le blond.

La pirate de Shanks le Roux soupira doucement avant de sourire.

« Je suis venue te parler d'Ace, céda-t-elle.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, la nargua-t-il.

- Je suis inquiète Marco.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, trancha le phénix.

- Il y a dans son attitude quelque chose de changé, je sais que tu vois de quoi je parle. »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Evidement que Marco voyait de quoi elle voulait parler, même Satch avait remarqué le changement d'attitude du commandant de la seconde flotte. Ace était beaucoup plus irritable qu'à l'habitude, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« Il t'as dit quelque chose ? » somma le blond.

Elle posa son menton dans sa main et arbora un sourire narquois.

« Peut-être bien… dit-elle, agrandissant son sourire.

- A quoi tu joues Delilah ? répliqua Marco, perdant un peu patience.

- Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, si je te disais tout ce qu'il m'a raconté, il m'en voudrait et ça il n'en est pas question, commença la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

- Tu pourrais deviner tous seul, suggéra-t-elle.

- Je sais déjà ce qui embête Ace, répliqua le phénix.

- Ca vous arracherais la langue de m'intégrer ? » intervint Kono.

Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers l'intéressée, puis Delilah sourit légèrement.

« Si j'avais voulu ne parler qu'avec Marco, j'aurais fait en sorte de ne m'adresser qu'à lui, informa la pirate.

- Kono, je te présente Delilah, une membre de l'équipage du Roux qui- commença le phénix, rapidement coupé.

- Enchantée, » stoppa la surfeuse, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Deux fois que cette femme s'interposait entre elle et ses camarades, elle devait le faire exprès. Et cette manie qu'elle avait de prendre tout le monde de haut. S'il fallait la faire redescendre sur terre, la griffonne s'en chargerait avec joie.

Delilah décela rapidement la jalousie dans le voix de sa vis-à-vis. Décidément, cette femme ressemblait vraiment à Ace. Elle croyait vraiment qu'elle était là pour lui prendre sa place dans leur petite troupe ? Non, ce n'était pas son truc à elle, de faire les quatre cents coups avec toute la clique de dégénéré du MobyDick.

Le regard noir lancé à Delilah agaça Marco qui ne tarda pas à rappeler la surfeuse à l'ordre.

« Kono ! Arrête ça » ordonna le phénix.

Elle fit glisser ses iris d'or sur le phénix, avant de soupirer, exaspérée que son soit disant ami prenne la défense d'une illustre inconnue. Pendant ce temps, l'illustre inconnue se perdait dans la contemplation du bar bondé. Les rires bruyants des hommes, les gloussements des serveuses, le bruit des verres brisés, l'odeur d'alcool et de sueur qui avait fini par s'incruster dans les murs. Puis lentement, elle embrassa la brune du regard.

« Que sais-tu d'Ace ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Il peut s'endormir n'importe où, sa capacité à pourrir la vie des autres est inépuisable, ses coups de poings sont très douloureux et quand il pique une colère, il vaut mieux ne pas être dans le coin, déballa Kono. Puis le souvenir des moments de joie passé avec Ace lui revint en mémoire, les moments où elle riait avec lui, leurs batailles de nourriture, leurs combats, leurs bras de fer… Et elle enchaîna donc : Mais c'est aussi un homme qui ne laisse pas tomber ses amis, et même si nous ne sommes plus en très bon termes, il compte toujours autant pour moi. »

Delilah jeta un regard complice à Marco, agitant quelque peu son verre, faisant tinter les quelques glaçons qui pataugeaient dans le rhum.

« J'aurais un service à te demander, Kono, si tu me le permet ? s'enquit la jeune femme, non sans une moue contrariée.

- Je t'écoute, répondit la pirate de Barbe Blanche, étonnée par la soudaine proximité que venait d'installer Delilah. Les membres de la troupe du Roux étaient tout aussi tordus que ceux de la leur.

- Vois-tu, Ace est le genre de personne sur qui il faut veiller discrètement. Généralement, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ce genre de chose, mais je vais être très occupée pendant un certain temps. J'aimerais que tu te charges de cette tâche à ma place pendant quelques temps, débuta la femme aux yeux d'azur.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Kono.

- Je voudrais que tu l'aides, répéta-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée, mais tu ne t'es pas adressée à la bonne personne. Ace est moi, c'est… disons… tendu. Pour te donner un exemple, les seuls mots qu'il me décroche depuis qu'il sait que je suis une femme, sont des choses comme « je n'ai rien à te dire ». Alors même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde ma belle, je ne peux rien pour lui. » grogna la surfeuse.

C'était physiquement impossible. Ace n'accepterait jamais l'aide de celle qu'il considérait comme l'ennemi public numéro un. Delilah s'était trompé d'adresse, c'était à Marco où à Satch qu'il fallait confier ce genre de chose. Eux connaissaient l'homme de feu mieux que quiconque. La griffonne était non seulement dépitée, mais surtout étonnée qu'une ennemi lui demande une « faveur ».

« Tu ne sais pas y faire avec lui, soupira Delilah, posant un regard dur sur la jeune femme, avant de se décider à poursuivre. C'est pourtant pas compliqué. Ace, il faut l'aimer sans le lui dire. Comme tu dois le savoir, il n'accepte pas le fait qu'on lui accorde de l'importance, de l'intérêt. Et pourtant, il a besoin d'aide, même s'il ne te l'avouera jamais, il en a besoin. Tu dois prendre des gants, lui faire croire que tout ce que tu fais, c'est pour ton propre intérêt et non le sien. Je ne te dis pas de devenir sa mère ou sa maîtresse, mais de le soutenir, de l'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans son marécage de pensés lugubres »

- Pourquoi moi ? s'étonna la brune.

- Pourquoi pas, s'amusa-t-elle en lui offrant enfin un vrai sourire.

- C'est pas une réponse.

- Il faudra t'en contenter. Au besoin, Marco t'expliquera. N'est-ce pas ?

- Elle veut dire, comme moi, que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, expliqua Marco, venant à son aide devant son air dérouté. Tu devrais donc pouvoir le comprendre et l'aider mieux que n'importe qui d'autre de notre équipage.

Kono n'avait pas tous saisi, mais si Marco était lui aussi convaincu que c'était une bonne idée, que pouvait-elle faire ?

« Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas en très bon termes. Ce serait l'occasion de renouer des liens ? » proposa-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas si idiot, mais de là à ce qu'Ace marche dans la combine… Elle pouvait toujours essayer de la jouer plus fine avec lui, moins bourrine, un peu plus femme peut être. Après tout, Ace était un homme comme les autres, si on faisait attention a lui, il ne resterait pas bien longtemps indifférent.

Sans attendre la réponse de la brune, Delilah s'était levée et avait jeté un « penses-y » du bout des lèvres…

~o~

Assis sur le sable de la petite crique de l'île de Cobra, Kono et Marco restaient en silence. Il y a des moments où les mots sont de trop, où le seul bruit du vent et de la mer suffisent à tenir une conversation. L'écume des vagues venait mousser sur le sol, quelques oiseaux jacassaient en volant au-dessus de la petite forêt. Une forte odeur de sel marin venait chatouiller les narines des deux compagnons. Les cheveux du phénix, toujours aussi indisciplinés, s'agitent frénétiquement en suivant les bourrasques.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? interroge la plus jeune.

- Il faut vivre au jour le jour Kono, les soucis du présent sont assez lourd, ne t'encombre pas avec ceux du futur. » conseilla le commandant.

La tête de la griffonne tomba doucement sur l'épaule du phénix et elle laissa s'échapper un soupire. Même si leur relation n'était plus aussi fusionnelle qu'avant, Marco restait celui à qui elle pouvait tout dire. Le seul qui réponde à toutes ses questions, son confident, son ami, son frère.

Et puis, indirectement, il venait de lui confier une autre mission importante. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les demandes délicates devaient-elles être faites par elle. Kono n'était pourtant pas une personne pleine de tact. Bien au contraire. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Refuser catégoriquement d'aider un ami ? Surement pas. Elle aiderait Ace, mais pas tout de suite. Demain, ou après-demain. Aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de réconfort, d'attention, et pour ça, elle savait où aller.

~o~

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement, un œil passa dans l'entrebâillement. A l'intérieur de la pièce, Raphael était plongé dans ses livres de médecine. Les cheveux noirs comme d'habitude en pagaille, ses pupilles d'argent fixaient méticuleusement les pages de l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre ses mains aux longs doigts de chirurgien. Quand il entendit le bruit de la porte en bois, un fin sourire en coin vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête doucement, et du coin de l'œil, aperçut l'unique pupille qui le fixait. Cette couleur, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. De l'or profond, intense, presque autant que sa propriétaire. Une mèche de cheveux tomba sur l'orbe dorée et l'intruse ouvrit entièrement la porte, avant de s'infiltrer dans la cabine puis de clore l'issue.

Une moue craquante apparut sur le visage de Kono. Elle s'approcha lentement et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord d'un lit. Le médecin observa sa tenue. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue depuis sa mission, trop occupé à assurer son quart au près des blessés. Ses yeux gris scrutèrent le dessin de ses formes moulées dans le pantalon de cuir, la douceur du satin sur ses seins, sa nouvelle coiffure. Il s'attarda sur la nuque délicatement dégagée pour finalement sourire d'un air joueur.

« Le cuir te va à merveille, tu devrais en porter plus souvent, avoua le brun.

- J'y penserais, lui répondit la surfeuse.

- Tiens, tu as changé d'avis sur ton style vestimentaire ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ca ce pourrait oui » confirma la jeune femme.

Raphael se leva sa chaise et s'avança vers la brune. Il vint finalement poser ses mains sur le lit où elle était assise, une de chaque côté de la griffonne. Doucement, ses lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille.

« J'en suis enchanté » susurra-t-il dans un souffle.

Les lèvres de Kono se fendent en un demi-sourire, satisfaite de son petit effet.

* * *

Hey !  
Comme tous les week-end, nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir =)  
Bisous !


	25. 23

" C'était marrant, avant de discuter avec toi. C'était marrant quand j'aimais tout de toi, toi en bloc, tes faiblesses, tes défauts, je les aimais aussi tes défauts. Et j'aimais quand on discutait, j'aimais avoir tort contre toi, et raison avec toi, et t'embrasser, et te couper la parole pour lancer "oh là là tu as la peau douce", et jouer au bébé, et jouer à l'adulte, et mettre un doigt dans ta bouche pendant que tu parlais pour t'énerver un peu, toucher tes dents, te retrousser le nez, te malmener... Je t'appartenais, tu m'appartenais."  
- Justine Levy -

* * *

The call of the wave – 23

_Pont supérieur du MobyDick, un mois plus tard, au large de l'île de Wiz_

Une agitation venait de naître parmi les hommes de la seconde division. La petite troupe était réunie autour du journal qu'un goéland leur avait lancé quelques instants plus tôt, et des exclamations de surprise s'échappaient de leur cercle régulièrement. Ils venaient surement de voir une nouvelle particulièrement inattendue dans le périodique du jour. La lumière du matin éclairait déjà le pont, permettant à Kono de voir toute la scène.

« Ace ! Viens voir ! cria l'un d'entre eux.

- Faut que tu voies ça commandant ! » ajouta un autre.

Assis à l'autre bout du pont, Ace regardait fixement une carte du nouveau monde. Ses yeux d'onyx déchiffrant minutieusement chaque recoin de cette incroyable mer. Le vent matinal faisant voleter ses cheveux d'un noir profond. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait mis une chemise, c'était tellement rare, qu'elle notait sur un petit calendrier les jours où il décidait d'en porter. Mais même si un bout de tissus recouvrait son tatouage, il gardait ses abdominaux fièrement dévoilés, et les deux pans de la chemise ondulaient en rythme avec ses mèches rebelles. Déconnecté de la réalité, il esquissa un sourire étincelant face à la précision de la carte de Marco. Elle avait toujours trouvé que les taches de rousseur discrètes qui ornaient ses joues étaient le signe qu'il y avait encore un côté inoffensif dans l'esprit du brun. D'un mouvement naturel, le commandant passa sa main dans ses cheveux de jais, finissant de rendre la scène idyllique.

« Ace ?! » hèla une nouvelle fois un des pirates.

Le brun leva brusquement la tête de sa carte et fixa ses hommes. L'un d'eux s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un bout de papier. Les sourcils du commandant se froncèrent dans un premier temps, puis il partit d'un rire léger et viril. Il leva les yeux vers Kono et la scruta un instant. Elle avait changé, tellement changé. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle était sur le navire en tant que femme, un mois que l'ambiance de l'équipage avait légèrement évolué. Les jeans et les pulls larges avaient laissés place à une tenue beaucoup plus féminine, un jean bleu serré, une chemise à carreaux qu'elle nouait autour de sa taille fine et une paire de botte marron à talon plat. Ses cheveux laissaient toujours dégagé sa nuque tatoué qui semblait être devenu sa marque de fabrique. Son comportement aussi avait changé, beaucoup plus femme, beaucoup moins fille. Elle gardait pourtant une part d'homme dans son comportement, partant au quart de tour à la moindre pique, préférant la violence à la parole. Mais cependant, certaines habitudes subsistaient, les manières réfléchies et muries d'une femme, la discrétion bien pratique pour certaines missions et l'intuition féminine forte utile par moment.

« Kono ! Viens voir. » ordonna poings ardents.

L'intéressée marmonna un « s'il te plait », pour montrer qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. D'un pas délibérément lent, la griffonne traversa le pont, gardant son regard d'or fixement posé sur les yeux charbonneux de son commandant. Au moment où elle arriva à sa hauteur, Ace lui tendit un bout de papier chiffonné. Elle leva un sourcil.

« Oui, et alors ? C'est du papier, lâcha-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Déplie-le, 'bécile » répliqua le brun.

Elle déplia minutieusement le papier, prenant garde à ne pas le déchirer, et au bout d'une longue minute, aperçut enfin le contenue de la feuille. Sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit dans une expression de surprise non dissimulée. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un avis de recherche, tout nouveau, il venait à peine d'être publié par la marine. Sur la photo, une jeune femme était de profil, deux grandes ailes blanches ornaient son dos, un tatouage représentant l'étendard de Barbe Blanche décorait sa nuque et un grand sourire était joliment dessiné sur ses lèvres. « Kono, la chimère ». Elle ne réalisait pas. Elle tenait entre ses mains son avis de recherche. Le sien, celui qui serait affiché partout dans le monde, même à Shabondy. Ses yeux glissèrent rapidement sur la prime : vingt-cinq millions de Berrys. Ce n'est pas si mal pour une première mise à prix. Quand sa mère tomberait sur l'affiche, ce serait un véritable carnage…

« La chimère, ça en jette, décrypte Jeff, lisant par-dessus l'épaule de la demoiselle.

- Tu parles, je ne suis pas une chimère, je suis un griffon. Nuance, chipota-t-elle.

- C'est pareil, grogna Ace.

- Non, une chimère est une créature malfaisante, démoniaque, expliqua Kono.

- Justement, ça te correspond tout à fait, ajouta poings ardents.

- T'es con. » s'enflamma-t-elle.

Et ce qui aurait pu avant déclencher une énième dispute, mettant à mal la bonne ambiance de l'équipage, ne provoqua au sein de ceux qui assistaient à la scène qu'une crise de fou rire. Car si en un mois, la relation entre Jeff et Kono n'avait pas vraiment changé, ce dernier se montrant juste plus protecteur, jusqu'à se lever la nuit pour la recouvrir d'une couverture lorsqu'elle s'endormait pendant ses gardes, si Kono et Satch étaient toujours aussi complices, taquins et joueurs, si Marco était devenu le conseiller privilégié de la jeune femme, celui à qui elle pouvait demander son avis en cas de doute, celui avec lequel elle avait une relation frère-sœur assaisonnée de chamailleries, le plus gros changement venait d'Ace. Ils n'étaient pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais la gêne et la mauvaise foi étaient beaucoup moins présentes qu'avant.

Cette brusque modification venait d'une intervention de Marco. Le phénix, agacé par la réaction excessive de son ami, l'avait coincé dans un coin, et lui avait dit entre quatre-yeux ses quatre vérités. Il lui avait balancé à la figure ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas : qu'il en faisait trop, qu'à un moment il fallait arrêter, qu'il allait finir par se pourrir la vie avec toute cette histoire car c'était complétement ridicule. Maintenant, Ace tolérait la griffonne. Ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant, mais leur présence respective ne causait plus de conflits. Et puis, il s'était rendu compte que se disputer avec la brune ne faisait que les donner en spectacle, et sa fierté en prenait un coup. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un quelconque danger, personne ne courait de risque, l'équipage n'était pas menacé. Alors pourquoi lutter ?

Et puis, autre chose était rentré en compte. Depuis quelques semaines, le commandant de la seconde soupçonnait une étroite relation entre Raphael et Kono. Il avait vu quelque chose de trop intime pour être anodin…

_Assise sur un des lits blancs tirés à quatre épingles de l'infirmerie, Kono tenait un des livres de médecine de Raphael dans ses mains. Ses yeux dorés se plissèrent devant le charabia de médecine employé pour décrire le corps humain. _

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un radius ? » questionna la brune, faisant mine de s'intéresser à l'anatomie de l'homme._

_Le médecin n'était pas dupe, elle voulait de l'attention. La concentration qu'il donnait à ses livres commençait surement à agacer la jeune femme. Il délaissa son encyclopédie des maladies orphelines et s'approcha d'elle, venant d'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Une fois suffisamment proche d'elle, le brun attrapa son fin poignet et le montra à la surfeuse. L'ancre marine avait maintenant totalement cicatrisé et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Son autre main pointa le côté de son poignet._

_« C'est là, le radius, et de l'autre côté il y a le cubitus » informa le médecin._

_Elle lui offrit un sourire doux, et il amena sa main contre ses lèvres, embrassant délicatement la peau halée de la jeune femme. Elle leva sa main de libre et la laissa s'échouer dans les cheveux noirs de Raphael. Il remonta ses lèvre jusqu'à son avant-bras, puis l'intérieur de son coude, le haut de son bras, la rondeur de son épaule, sa clavicule qu'il entreprit de mordiller. Une de ses mains vint se poser dans le creux de ses hanches alors que l'autre enlaçait ses doigts avec ceux de la main libre de la brune. Ses lèvres d'une douceur infinie arrachèrent quelques soupires à la pirate, faisant sourire le médecin. Elle fit glisser sa main sur son torse, il était maintenant au-dessus d'elle, un genou entre ses jambes. Les doigts de la griffonne se frayèrent un chemin sous la chemise du brun et elle redessina les contours des muscles fins de ses abdominaux. Un soupire un peu plus bruyant s'échappa des lèvres de Kono quand il remonta le long de sa nuque, et soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée._

_« Kono, faudr- » _

_Ace ne put finir sa phrase. Il resta muet devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Raphael se tenait au-dessus de Kono, la tête dans son cou. Elle avait sa main sous sa chemise, mais le pire restait l'image de leurs mains étroitement enlacées._

_« T'es occupée » dit-il simplement avant de claquer la porte._

Il savait bien que la vie sexuelle de la brune ne le concernait pas, mais être témoin de ce genre de chose n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Même Satch n'aurait pas apprécié. D'ailleurs le commandant était en mission avec sa division depuis bientôt deux semaines, et ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles d'eux. Une certaine tension commençait à se ressentir sur le navire, quand, chaque matin, ils s'attendaient à voir arriver une lettre de la quatrième.

Ace chercha la demoiselle des yeux. Elle s'était évaporée… Une fâcheuse habitude qu'elle avait pris, son fruit du démon lui donnant une vitesse incroyable, elle pouvait rapidement vous rendre fou à force de la chercher.

« Ca s'rafraîchi… marmonna un homme blond.

- Je ne trouve pas, répondit Ace, comme une évidence.

- Logique, t'es fait de feu commandant, le froid tu t'en cognes. Mais on n'a pas tous cette chance, rigola un autre.

- Île hivernale en vue ! » cria Marco à la vigie.

Réfugiée sur le mat le plus haut du MobyDick, qu'elle avait rejoint afin de montrer à Marco la bonne nouvelle, Kono observait maintenant tout ce beau monde s'activer pour ralentir le monstre des océans. L'île avait l'air forte intéressante, glaciale, pleine de neige, hivernale, mais intéressante. Comme toute fille de la mer qui se respectait, Kono n'aimait pas le froid. Il lui fallait du soleil, des plages, des cocotiers, un petit alizé pour rentre le tout supportable, mais rien de plus. Le pire était surement le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements chauds… Et qui serait de garde ce soir ? Elle.

« Kono ! Descend tes fesses de là-haut et viens donner un coup de main ! lui ordonna Ace.

- Sinon ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Sinon je viendrais te chercher moi-même, répondit-il menaçant.

- Oh, j'ai peur. Eh bien, monte, face de poulpe » répliqua la griffonne, se fendant la poire.

Jeff afficha une grimace quand le poing d'Ace s'enflamma et qu'il disparut dans les aires. Sa main vint s'abattre violement là où Kono était assise quelques secondes auparavant. La brune voletait à quelques mètres de là, heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire perdre son calme au commandant.

« Raté. Tu réussiras peut être une prochaine fois » fanfaronna-t-elle en tirant la langue à poings ardents.

Ace fondit sur elle mais une flamme bleue lui barra la route. Marco affichait une expression à la fois exaspérée et dépitée.

« Vous jouerez plus tard les enfants, on a du boulot pour l'instant » intervint le phénix, mettant fin à la querelle puérile.

Kono n'avait rien de trouver de mieux. En taquinant Ace, elle espérait retrouver une certaine proximité avec lui, et en suite pouvoir l'aider. Mais le plus abstrait restait qu'elle ne savait pas l'aider à faire quoi. Delilah et Marco ne lui avaient même pas dit quel était le problème d'Ace. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui porte de l'attention, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait lui donner un coup de main pour qu'il accepte qu'on l'aime. C'était un travail sur plusieurs décennies…

Se résignant, la jeune femme se réceptionna sur le sol avec agilité, se remerciant d'avoir choisi une paire de botte plate plutôt que des escarpins.

~o~

île hivernale de Wiz, Nouveau Monde.

« Et comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? demanda Ace, le souffle court.

- J'imagine que c'était marqué sur le bâtiment, proposa Marco.

- Taisez-vous et courrez ! » rétorqua la jeune femme.

Bientôt dix minutes que les trois amis s'enfuyaient à vive allure, poursuivis par plusieurs centaines de pirates. Ace avait eu la mauvaise idée de rentrer dans une taverne pour demander s'ils avaient quelque chose à manger. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal, sauf que les personnes déjà attablées n'avaient pas été très accueillantes. Ils avaient alors reconnu le commandant de la seconde flotte de l'homme le plus fort du monde et en toute logique, avaient essayé de l'attraper. Lors de la course poursuite, Ace avait croisé Marco et Kono qui, envoyés eux-aussi en reconnaissance, se baladaient, et les ennemis les avaient automatiquement identifiés comme d'autres membres de l'équipage. En plus de ça, les ruelles de cette fichu ville se ressemblaient toutes. Au détour d'un carrefour, ils découvrirent que la rue qu'ils avaient prise était une impasse…

Kono resta figée un instant devant le mur, les cristaux de glace qui s'étaient formés sur la pierre noircie par le temps. Les flaques d'eaux gelées sur le sol, le froid qui lui mordait les doigts et le ventre car elle n'avait pas pris de manteau. La chaleur incroyable qui émanait d'Ace, le regard noir qu'il lançait aux hommes qui leur faisaient face. Les bras de Marco qui commençaient à s'enflammer, le sourire presque imperceptible du phénix quand il vit l'égarement de la jeune femme.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira le blond.

- Tous les trois, je vous arrête au nom de Ka- » commença un homme avant d'être stoppé par un coup de poing d'Ace.

Les yeux d'or de Kono vrillèrent le commandant de la seconde. Il était énervé, mais pour une fois ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de la faute de la brune. Violement il envoya valser une vingtaine d'hommes d'un coup, alors que Marco en découpait un bon paquet. A ce moment, la griffonne se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ses griffes poussèrent et elle éventra rapidement quelques hommes.

Le combat fut rapide. Les simples combattants ne faisaient pas le poids…Les trois pirates étaient debout devant les nombreux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol de la petite rue. Le sang chaud avait réchauffé les plaques de gel, la violence des coups avait brisé les stalactites qui pendaient aux imperfections du mur. Kono avait moins froid, puisqu'elle avait bougée. Le souffle court, elle regarda ses doigts pleins de sang. Un effet négatif de son fruit du démon : le sang qui giclait sur ses griffes restait sur ses doigts quand elles se rétractaient.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les avenues autour de la leur, des cris résonnèrent, des grognements s'échappèrent, puis une horde de villageois vinrent se poster devant les trois compagnons. Ils tenaient des fourches, des piques, des couteaux de cuisines, des fusils et des armes blanches. L'un d'eux s'avança et leur lança un regard haineux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, hargneux.

- Vous ne les reconnaissaient donc pas ? intervint un homme portant une cape noire, avant de continuer : Ils sont pourtant très connus, Marco le phénix, Ace aux poings ardents et Kono la chimère. Trois pirates de Barbe Blanche

- Je ne suis pas une chimère, grogna imperceptiblement Kono pour elle-même, s'attirant le regard amusé d'Ace, alors qu'à l'évocation de l'empereur, les villageois frissonnèrent et un murmure parcouru l'assemblé.

- Et à qui avons-nous à faire ? s'enquit Marco, aussi flegmatique que s'il s'agissait d'une conversation badine avec un groupe de personnes non armées.

- Rien qu'un chasseur de tête parmi les autres » répondit-il, évasif.

Au mot « chasseur de tête » Ace se raidit imperceptiblement.

« Mais je ne suis pas fou, je sais que je n'attraperais jamais trois gros poissons comme vous. Je vous avertis seulement de quelque chose, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus sur cette île, transmettez le message à votre capitaine, conta l'homme en désignant aussi bien les pirates qu'ils venaient de massacrer que les villageois furieux.

- C'est une menace ? s'emporta poings ardents.

- Non, un conseil. Vous êtes sur les terres de Kaido. »

Le nom de Kaido raisonna dans l'esprit de Kono durant de longues secondes. Ils parlaient bien du même homme ?

« On retourne sur le bateau, ordonna Marco.

- Mais- protesta Ace.

- Non. » répondit durement le phénix.

Il ne s'énervait jamais. C'était une chose que Kono avait apprise au contact de Marco. Le phénix ne perdait en aucun cas son sang-froid et sa lucidité. Mais là, la situation semblait plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire. Sans crier garde, il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et la tira à leur suite dans les grandes rues.

« En tout cas, je ne suis pas responsable, se justifia Ace qui les suivait à travers la ville, courant comme les deux autres vers le port afin de rejoindre le MobyDick au plus vite.

- ça ne change pas grand-chose, marmonna Marco.

- Si. Techniquement, des Jolly Roger de Kaido auraient dû être visibles dès le port ou sur cette taverne et je t'assure que je n'ai rien vu.

- T'étais peut-être trop occupé par ton estomac pour le voir, le nargua Kono alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du bateau.

- Fermez-la tous les deux, tonna Marco en s'envolant jusqu'à la cabine du Capitaine alors que resté à terre, Ace ordonnait aux hommes qui se dégourdissaient les jambes sur les quais de remonter en vitesse.

« Nous sommes dans un repère de Kaido » annonça le blond à la volée.

A cette annonce, l'ambiance sur le MobyDick se gela. Jeff qui remontait la voilure à l'aide de plusieurs costauds de l'équipage lâcha la corde et écarquilla les yeux. Marco, qui tenait toujours la main de la jeune femme d'un air fraternel avança vers le capitaine, trainant son amie derrière lui. Le vent souffla bizarrement plus fort, les cordages fouettaient l'air violement et les cheveux de Kono se plaquèrent sur son visage.

« Que fait-on ? demanda prestement le phénix.

- Sommes-nous sûr qu'il s'agit bien d'une île sous la protection de Kaido ? s'enquit Barbe Blanche.

- Ce ne serait pas étonnant, il a toujours eut un faible pour les îles hivernales, et j'ai cru voir son étendard en partant, informa Marco.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous en aller. Déclencher un conflit ne serait d'aucune utilité. » ordonna le paternel.

Sur les paroles de l'homme le plus fort du monde, la voilure fut relâchée de sa prison de cordage, l'ancre fut remontée et le géant des mers vira de bord. Secouant son poignet pour se libérer de l'emprise de Marco, la brune partit prêter main forte à la seconde division qui se dépêchait de plier la bâche des voiles. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le commandant de la première et de la seconde se diriger vers l'intérieur. Elle ne tarda pas à les suivre, désirant participer à la prochaine conversation.

Assis dans la cabine de navigation de Marco, les deux commandants fixaient une carte maritime. La pièce n'était pas bien grande, un simple bureau en bois accompagné d'une chaise à barreaux. Quelques étagères contenants des livres de navigations ainsi que quelques vieux ouvrages. Un minibar était négligemment installé dans un coin, entouré de quelques chaises, comme si le phénix n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de s'en servir. La lumière tamisée qu'offrait l'unique hublot ne suffisant pas à éclairer la pièce, quelques bougies avaient été allumées sur la table.

La porte s'ouvre lentement, geignant lugubrement. Une ombre se glissa dans la cabine, sans bruit, délicatement, comme le ferait un fauve sortant de sa cage. La silhouette fine vint se poser sur le fauteuil vide, devant la table, et planta ses pupilles d'or sur la carte étalée dessus.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous vérifions juste que cette île appartenait bien à Kaido. Que ce n'était pas une feinte pour nous éloigner. » informa Marco.

Il tourna lentement les talons et ramena deux chaises qu'il déposa autour de la table. Ace s'assis sur la première posant ses coudes sur le bois clair du bureau. Ses yeux charbonneux croisèrent l'ambre de ceux de la jeune femme et ils restèrent un instant accrochés l'un à l'autre, se toisant hautainement. La main du commandant attrapa le rebord de la table, et serra, fort. Comme pour se retenir de lâcher maintenant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il secouât imperceptiblement la tête, rendant ses mèches noires encore plus fougueuses.

Marco posa trois verres sur la table, comme pour mettre fin aux hostilités. Une bouteille de rhum accompagna le trio et bientôt le liquide alcoolisé entra en contact avec la matière froide des récipients.

« Que sais-tu sur les empereurs, Marco ? s'enquit curieusement Kono.

- Beaucoup de choses… Je les ai vu arriver au pouvoir chacun leur tour, jusqu'à être quatre en tout. Pour tout te dire, j'ai connu de nombreuses époques. Le temps de Roger, quand Shanks n'était qu'un simple mousse sur un bateau un peu trop grand pour lui. Le temps des bouleversements, des codes qui s'inversent et des lois qui s'emmêlent. Et enfin, l'ère de la piraterie de masse. L'âge d'or, comme le disent certain. Pour faire court, les empereurs sont quatre, le paternel, Le Roux, Kaido et Big Mom. La plupart du temps, Kaido chercher la petite bête avec le rouquin, et il se prend une dérouillée. Big Mom reste assez discrète, sournoise et égale à elle-même, bien loin de la pauvre pirate négligée qu'elle était avant, déballa le commandant de la première.

- T'as du voir des choses incroyables quand même… rêva la brune. Tu devrais écrire un livre !

- Bien sur » rigola-t-il, vidant son verre d'une seule traite.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit à la volée et un pirate apparut, dans l'encadrement, gelé jusqu'au os, un peu de neige sur les épaules et sur le crâne.

« Kono, c'est à toi d'être de garde. » informa-t-il.

Voyant l'état catastrophique de l'ancien guetteur, elle frissonna. Pourquoi dans le kit du griffon la moumoutte n'était-elle pas fournie ?! Lentement, elle se leva et avança vers la porte.

« Bon courage, tu vas en avoir besoin pour ce soir…

- Merci » marmonna-t-elle.

Trois heures. Trois heures qu'elle était dans ce froid polaire. Trois heures qu'elle avait les doigts bleus et les oreilles dures. Trois heures qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir une bouillote bien chaude ou un café. Mais on n'abandonne pas le guet, et personne ne semblait décidé à lui venir en aide.

Ses pupilles mordorées papillonnèrent de droite à gauche sur l'océan, cherchant une quelconque trace de navire ennemi. Rien. Juste le bruit des vagues qui viennent s'écraser lourdement sur le bois froid de la coque. La lueur infime de la lune en cette nuit brumeuse. L'odeur de gel et d'humidité qui envahissait l'air et vous pourrissait les poumons.

Faute de mieux, la griffonne fit défiler dans sa tête une conversation qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la journée. Sur la petite île dirigée par l'empereur belliqueux, elle avait voulu se renseigner sur la vague du diable. Entre deux personnes la regardant de travers quand la brune quémandait une information, un vieil homme lui avait répondu _« La vague du diable ? Un peu que je la connais. Je l'ai vu une fois, et crois-moi p'tite, c'te vague, si tu souhaites la défier, t'as pas besoin de la chercher, c'est elle qui te trouveras »_ au moment où il allait lui en dire plus, Ace était arrivé en courant, poursuivit par d'autres pirates et elle n'avait pas pu savoir la suite. Frustration totale.

« Pas trop froid ? »

Kono sursauta et tourna brusquement la tête. Derrière elle, Ace la vrillait de son regard noir, pour une fois dépourvu d'agressivité. Il était toujours à moitié nu, par moins cinquante degrés. Le commandant fit quelques pas et vint s'asseoir à côté de la surfeuse. La chaleur incendiaire qui émanait du corps du brun déclencha un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Sa peau halée devait être excessivement chaude par une nuit aussi fraiche. Foutu fruit du démon.

« Comme tu peux le voir, j'aurais presque trop chaud » répliqua-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur et détailla l'accoutrement de la brune. Elle était habillée comme tous les jours, chemise, jean, bottes. Pas de manteau, pas d'écharpe ni de gants. Elle devait, sans aucun doute, être morte de froid. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient et le bout de ses doigts prenait une affreuse couleur bleue. Ses lèvres tremblotantes, la faible buée qui s'échappait quand elle respirait.

« Satch me manque, lâcha-t-elle avec tristesse.

- Moi aussi, confia le commandant.

- Il rentre quand ? somma la griffonne.

- Il devrait déjà être rentré… »

Son ami lui manquait atrocement. Elle n'avait plus personne avec qui blaguer pendant des heures, déconner de tout et de rien, mettre plus bas que terre dieux, rois et palais. Satch avait cette manière bien à lui de se rendre indispensable, il était toujours là, présent, loyal, et le jour où il disparaissait, même pour une semaine, c'est intenable. Car il est devenu essentiel à votre équilibre mental.

Une rafale de vent balaya tout le pont du navire, faisant disparaitre le peu de chaleur que Kono avait réussi à prendre à Ace. Soupirant, la jeune femme se roula en boule, gardant un œil ouvert sur le large.

Sans bruit, le commandant de la seconde se leva et s'éloigna dans la nuit sombre. Le froid reprenant son domaine aux côtés de la brune, la plongeant dans un état de prostration. Ce soir, tout le monde l'avait abandonné. Les minutes passèrent, le vent soufflait plus fort, une pluie fine commençait à tomber sur les lattes claires du pont. La température trop basse mordait le corps fin de la jeune femme.

Au bout d'un moment, des bruits de pas caractéristiques résonnèrent de nouveau. Ace revenait. Il tenait dans ses bras une couverture épaisse et une tasse fumante. Sans un mot, il déposa la couverture sur les épaules de la brune et le café à ses côtés.

« Bonne nuit » murmura-t-il.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Pour la première fois, Ace avait un geste prévenant envers elle. Ce n'était pas rare, c'était exceptionnel. En mode homme ou femme, c'était la première fois en plusieurs mois de cohabitation difficile, qu'il lui accordait une attention toute particulière. Sans arrière-pensée, sans attendre quelque chose en retour, simplement par gentillesse. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle eut juste le temps de souffler :

« Merci »

Sur les lèvres du commandant s'étirait en un sourire en coin.

* * *

C'est une sorte d'introduction à l'intrigue "finale". Vous avez surement remarquer le court passage sur la vague, j'attend vos suggestions. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu et inspiré un commentaire, bisous à tous.


	26. 24

" Nous ne sentons le prix de nos amis qu'au moment où nous sommes menacés de les perdre. Nous sommes même assez insensés quand tout va bien pour croire que nous pouvons impunément nous éloigner d'eux."  
- François René de Chateaubriand -

* * *

The call of the wave – 24

_Archipel de Fougue, port de l'île Alpha._

Ace, Satch, Marco et Kono souriants sur une plage de sable fin. Le soleil se reflétait dans les cheveux des quatre amis, la mer, derrière eux, ressemblait à celle que l'on pouvait voir sur les cartes postales. Les eaux cristallines, les poissons vifs, les algues fraiches, le sable blanc, les palmiers verdoyants et les vagues douces. Chacun des trois commandant portait une chemise différente, Ace une rouge aux reflets jaunes par endroits, Satch une blanche et Marco une bleue. La jeune femme arborait une petite robe beige de plage, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, mais son sourire, lui, restait intact.

Le bruit de la boîte métallique qui se referme résonna dans le dortoir presque vide. Assise dans son hamac, Kono regardait avec amertume un de ses biens les plus précieux. Dans cette petite boîte, elle rangeait les quelques photos qu'elle possédait, aussi bien à l'époque de Conrad, que quand elle était enfant avec ses parents, ou maintenant, qu'elle s'assumait à bord du MobyDick. La photo qu'elle tenait avait été prise quelques semaines auparavant, juste avant le départ de la quatrième division.

Enervée, elle laissa échapper un grognement sourd avant de ranger le petit conteneur sur son étagère. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas revenus ? Pourquoi ne donnaient-ils aucune nouvelles ? Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliquer de passer un coup d'escargophone ou d'envoyer une petite lettre. Trois mots « Nous allons bien », auraient suffis. Mais non. Cette petite bande d'égoïste ne prenaient même pas le temps de rassurer les amis. A moins qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose de grave… Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça…

Fermant fort les yeux, la griffonne mit toute sa volonté, toute son espérance, en la personne du capitaine de la quatrième division. Kono se surprit à penser que quoi qu'il advienne d'elle, même si elle devait aller le chercher dans les flammes de l'enfer, Satch devait revenir.

Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, et n'avait pas encore découvert les boutiques de cette île du nouveau monde. Le climat avait changé, passant d'hivernal à automnale. Quand elle s'engouffra dehors par la porte qui menait au pont supérieur, elle découvrit un cadre inédit. A peine eut elle posée un pied sur le sol dur des rues de la citadelle qu'une ambiance chaleureuse s'empara d'elle. L'air était frais et revigorant, quelques feuilles jaunies voletaient légèrement, trois enfants passèrent en courant à côté d'elle, accompagné d'un chien qui jappait joyeusement en jouant avec les marmots. Une femme, portant un tablier de boulangère passa devant elle avec un panier rempli de viennoiseries fumantes, venant à peine de sortir du four. Une odeur de pâte et de chocolat envahi les narines de la pirate, lui embaumant l'esprit et lui réchauffant le cœur.

Un léger vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, lui caressant le visage, remontant en elle d'anciennes sensations. Ses pas se firent légers et calmes, au milieu de la vie pleine d'entrain de l'île alpha. Les habitants la voyaient sans vraiment faire attention à elle, louchant sur son tatouage sans jamais lui faire une remarque. Ils étaient surement habitués aux pirates, avec une île aussi accueillante. Sur les portes de la ville, une pancarte dorée attira son attention. Elle portait les armoiries de la cité, et une inscription gravée « Quand Alpha vous tend les bras, ne restez pas planté là ». Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage de la brune, le sous-entendu dans le slogan était à peine visible et pourtant bien là.

« Un bateau pirate arrive ! hurla soudain une petite fille, ses longs cheveux blonds voletants derrière elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave Gaïla, des pirates viennent tous les jours sur notre île, ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer, la rassura une vieille dame.

- Mais il porte le même dessin que l'autre » se justifia la môme, montrant le MobyDick du doigt.

Alors que la mamie enguirlandait la petite parce que « ce n'est pas beau de montrer du doigt », Kono était interpelée par la conversation. Elle s'approcha doucement des deux femmes, s'agenouillant aux côtés de l'enfant.

« Tu es bien sûr que le bateau que tu as vue portait la même marque que celui-là ? » demanda-t-elle, désignant le navire-baleine.

La petite la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus et sourit infiniment.

« Oui ! » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Les sourcils de la pirate se froncèrent et elle fit demi-tour, direction le port. Alors qu'elle arrivait à proximité du navire, la réplique du MobyDick dont avait parlé la petite fille fit son apparition. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute du bateau d'une des divisions, restait à savoir laquelle. Elle accéléra le pas pour arriver à temps.

Elle venait à peine de poser pied sur le bois du pont supérieur, qu'une mélodie parvint à ses oreilles. Un rire. Fort, bruyant, puissant, chaleureux. Un rire qu'elle aurait reconnu entre tous. Ses yeux cherchèrent nerveusement le propriétaire du dit rire. Un peu plus loin sur le pont, Satch discutait avec Ace et Marco, un sourire collé sur le visage de chacun. Alors, sans réfléchir le moins du monde, n'écoutant que le soulagement de revoir son ami vivant, Kono traversa le pont en courant et sauta au cou du commandant de la quatre.

Tout d'abord surpris, Satch ne tarda pas à répondre à l'étreinte et serra plus fort la jeune femme contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et posant ses mains sur ses hanches découvertes. Kono sentait toute la pression qu'elle ressentait depuis trois semaines redescendre. La peur de perdre quelqu'un de cher, la peur de devoir affronter la mort, la peur de la souffrance intérieure. En voyant rire le commandant, toutes ses craintes s'étaient évaporées, rayées de la surface de la terre en une seule étreinte. Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, ils s'écartèrent et se regardèrent en souriant. La main de la jeune femme vint se poser sur la joue du commandant, de la tendresse se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Tu m'as manqué… murmura-t-elle.

- Toi aussi… » répondit-il, tout aussi doucement afin qu'ils soient les seuls à entendre leur conversation.

Une tache rouge grandissant sur le bras de son ami attira l'attention de la brune. Elle souleva la manche de Satch et découvrit une entaille d'une dizaine de centimètre de longueur, saignant abondamment. Elle fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogatif au blond.

« Un petit accrochage avec la seconde flotte de Kaido, marmonna-t-il, puis voyant le visage de la griffonne changer de couleur, s'empressa d'ajouter : Rien de bien grave, personne n'est mort. Ils nous ont juste un peu cherché »

Les pas lourd de Barbe Blanche résonnèrent sur le pont du titanesque navire.

« C'était une provocations ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas exactement, ils nous ont simplement dit que notre quatrième flotte ne faisait pas le poids contre leur seconde. On leur a prouvé le contraire, sourit Satch, fier de son coup.

- Ce gamin commence à devenir agaçant. »

Chacun se regardait, cherchant à deviner les pensées de l'autre. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort, faisant voler quelques feuilles en même temps que les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Une bataille contre l'armada de Kaido serait très périlleuse… remarqua le phénix.

- Nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous laisser faire sans rien dire » intervint Ace.

Ils regardèrent leur père d'un même mouvement de tête, et attendirent le verdict.

« Attendons » trancha l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Après tout, si Shanks pouvait mettre une dérouillée à Kaido, pourquoi pas eux ? Ils étaient les plus fort non ?!

La main de Kono chercha celle de Satch dans un élan affectueux qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser. Après trois semaines sans voir le sourire du commandant, sans entendre son rire, elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de lui coller aux basques. Ils avaient toujours été proches, riant, jouant, blaguant ensemble. Satch ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, même quand ils avaient découvert le pot aux roses, il n'avait même pas tenu une journée sans lui parler. Cette fraternité, cette amitié, qu'ils avaient développée était d'autant plus incroyable que le blond était un coureur de jupon. Il ne voyait les femmes que comme des objets sexuels, qu'il respectait, certes, mais il n'était jamais ami avec elles. Une seule avait réussie à voir au-delà de l'homme rieur qu'il était. Et maintenant, elle resterait toujours enfouie dans une petite partie de lui.

~o~

Bientôt une heure que Barbe Blanche s'était enfermé dans sa cabine en compagnie de tous les commandants. Kono et Jeff étaient assis en tailleur, jouant aux cartes et grignotant un casse-croute, trop curieux de savoir le verdict pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

« Crapette ! » s'écria la jeune femme, aplatissant sa main sur les deux cartes identiques.

Une moue contrariée se dessina sur le visage buriné du tatoueur et il ramassa l'énorme paquet qu'elle venait de lui faire gagner.

« Tu crois qu'ils parlent de quoi ? demanda-t-elle, enfournant des pop-corn dans sa bouche.

- Surement de Kaido, suggéra-t-il.

- J'aimerais bien être une petite souris, juste pour pouvoir entendre leur conversation, ronchonna la brune.

- Tu peux toujours aller écouter à la porte, proposa le quadragénaire.

- Et s'ils ouvrent la porte pendant que j'y suis ? J'aurais l'air d'une gamine, j'ai eu suffisamment de mal à me faire respecter Jeff, grogna Kono.

- Tu ne pourras jamais empêcher les gars de te dire que la piraterie n'était pas une affaire de femmelette, répliqua le tatoueur, lui adressant un regard compatissant.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine bataille… » souffla-t-elle.

Même si on ne lui jetait plus des regards assassins, Kono subissait par moment, les remarques désobligeantes de certains hommes, toujours vexés dans leur fierté d'avoir été berné par une femme. La porte de la cabine du capitaine s'ouvrit brutalement, la sortant de ses réflexions. Vista en sortit, visiblement pas très content. Une ride frontale barrait son visage, et il serrait la mâchoire tellement fort que c'en était flagrant.

« Vista ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Finalement, le paternel a tranché. Nous sommes en guerre, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Demande à Ace » répliqua sèchement le commandant.

Ce fut au tour de Kono de froncer les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers Jeff et lui attribua un regard interrogatif.

« Il doit avoir donné l'idée, tu le connais, il ne supporte pas les affronts impuni » supposa le tatoueur, haussant les épaules.

Ace. Evidemment, quand il y avait un problème, le commandant de la seconde n'était pas bien loin. Le mieux étant encore d'aller vérifier, elle se dirigea vers la cabine dont la porte était restée entre-ouverte, et put entendre les voix fortes s'élevant de l'intérieur.

« Vista a raison Ace, c'est de la folie d'attaquer frontalement, s'exaspéra Satch.

- Tu proposes peut-être qu'on se laisse faire sans rien dire ?! s'énerva le brun.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y a un accrochage entre une de nos divisions et un navire ennemi. Ce n'est pas une raison pour déclencher une guerre, répliqua le commandant de la quatre.

- Il a raison Ace, continua Marco, nous devons être plus malins que lui.

- Tu proposes qu'on lui envoie un gentil courrier de réconciliation. Allez Kaido, on oublie tout et on fait la paix ?! » haussa-t-il le ton.

Entre temps, les trois-quarts de l'équipage étaient rassemblés derrière Kono, écoutant la conversation et pouffant par moment. Le fait qu'ils soient en conflit avec un des empereurs ne semblant pas les inquiéter le moins du monde. Barbe Blanche, assis sur son siège, regardait ses fils s'entre-tuer en souriant, attendant surement le bon moment pour intervenir. Voulant faire cesser cette ridicule prise de tête, Kono toussota un peu.

« Hum…

- Mais merde Satch, ils vous ont attaqués sans raison ! s'exclama Ace.

- Hum…

- Techniquement, c'est plutôt nous qui les avons attaqués, justifia le commandant de la quatre.

- Hum…

- Et alors ? Ils n'avaient pas à vous provoquer. On y va et on tape dans le tas, on en a largement les moyens ! »

La main de l'empereur s'abattit sur la table, faisant sursauter la moitié de l'auditoire.

« Ca suffit. » trancha-t-il.

Deux mots. Il lui suffisait de deux mots et d'un regard pour que tout le monde se taise et l'écoute. Il ne portait pas ce surnom d'homme le plus fort du monde pour rien, Barbe Blanche était véritablement une légende vivante.

« Nous n'attaquerons pas frontalement. Mais vous irez tous en repérage sur ses îles, au moindre problème, à la moindre provocation, vous rentrez immédiatement et seulement à ce moment-là nous les affronterons. » décida le capitaine.

Un silence de plomb régna pendant une longue minute, puis Ace grogna, fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce, poussant Kono au passage. Elle en resta muette de stupéfaction, n'ayant même pas la force de protester. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Quand il partait de cette manière, même Barbe Blanche ne pourrait le retenir. Les paroles de Delilah lui revinrent violement en tête.

_« Aide-le »_

Contre toute attente, elle secouât la tête pour replacer ses cheveux et partit à la poursuite de son commandant. Il était en train de traverser le couloir central quand elle reconnut son dos musclé.

« Ace ! Attend » cria-t-elle.

Il ne daigna même pas tourner la tête, se bornant à avancer d'un pas rapide. Ses courts cheveux noirs voletaient en rythme.

« Et, j'te parle ! » s'égosilla-t-elle.

Forcée de courir pour le rattraper, elle était essoufflée au moment où elle arriva à sa hauteur. La griffonne posa sa main doucement sur l'épaule nue du commandant. Il se retourna brusquement, retirant sa main de son épaule. La première chose qui frappa la brune fut la colère dans les yeux de poings ardents. Il était profondément énervé et la noirceur de ses yeux ténébreux la fit reculer. Un frisson courut sur son dos. Il avança d'un pas vers elle, ses pupilles toujours aussi obscures.

« Tu devrais te calmer » murmura-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, se penchant de façon à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Mêle toi de tes affaires, trancha-t-il.

- La survie de l'équipage, c'est mes affaires » répliqua-t-elle, lui tenant tête une nouvelle fois.

Le regard du commandant s'assombrit un peu plus. Elle partait dans la mauvaise direction, pour amadouer Ace, il fallait être plus malin que lui. ça Kono l'avait bien compris mais ça ne lui disait pas quoi faire. Plus elle s'acharnerait à lui dire de ne pas faire une chose et puérilement, plus il serait encore plus convaincu du bien-fondé de sa connerie. A partir de là, on pouvait imaginer qu'il lui suffisait de dire le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. En espérant que ça marche.

C'était vraiment dommage que les idiots dans son genre ne soient pas livrés avec un mode d'emploi. Comment Delilah s'y prenait-elle pour le calmer ? Il y avait un code secret ? Un mot magique ?

Pendant que la jeune femme débattait avec elle-même, Ace continuait à la fixer intensément. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, il s'écarta et se retourna, prêt à partir de nouveau.

« Je te comprend, tu sais » lâcha-t-elle doucement.

Il se stoppa net, tourna la tête et planta derechef ses orbes noirs dans les siennes couleurs or.

« Ca m'étonnerais. Répliqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu es le seul à t'inquiéter pour les autres ? Moi aussi j'ai peur, moi aussi je veux les protéger. Tu as raison, ils nous cherchent, il faut leur montrer qui sont les plus fort » débita Kono, sans jamais baisser les yeux.

Ace était estomaqué. C'était bien la première fois qu'un membre de son équipage prenait en compte son avis et essayait de le comprendre. Il se calma soudainement, et son regard devint moins virulent. Pour une fois, on prenait la peine de s'intéresser à ses états d'âmes. Mais s'il y avait une personne qui était à l'opposé de la discussion et de la compréhension, c'était bien Kono. Foncer dans le tas, c'était bien son genre, donc à bien y réfléchir, il était logique qu'elle soit de son avis.

Un grand sourire fendit les lèvres du commandant de la seconde.

« Tu sais quoi, on va parler tactique devant un bon repas et une chope de bière ! » s'exclama-t-il, attrapant par les épaules, comme il l'aurait fait pour Satch ou Marco, la jeune femme, estomaquée de ce revirement.

* * *

_Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous ! _

_J'imagine vos impressions. Eh non, Satch n'est pas mort, avez-vous oublié que mon histoire se passe quand Ace à 19 ans, donc un peu plus d'un an avant Marineford et tout le tralala. Donc, il ne pouvait pas mourrir. Vous y avez cru hein ;)_

_Pour ce qui est de la suite. Je pense faire encore 7 ou 8 chapitres environs, mais rien n'est sur . Cette fic ne devait comporter que 30 chapitres à la base, et je ne suis pas du tout sure à tenir le compte. A chaque fois, je rajoute une intrigue (je vous assure que le coup de Kaido, ça m'est venu comme ça, c'était pas du tout prévu). Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à dire, a ma guise ^^ _

_N'oubliez pas qu'un petit/moyen/grand/best of/a emporter ou sur place ? /sbaaf/ commentaire, fait toujours plaisir. En plus y parait que pour chaque commentaire, on brûle un CD de Zaz, alors allez-y, lachez vous !_


	27. 25

_Hey ! _

_Non, non, je ne suis pas morte, j'ai juste un énorme retard, mais pas de panique, le chapitre est bien là ! _

_Sur-ce, je vous retrouve à la fin, bonne lecture._

* * *

The call of the wave – 25

_Non loin de l'île de Volcania, nouveau monde, Mobydick._

La décision avait été prise il y avait une quinzaine de jours de cela. Débarquer sur l'île désignée, enquêter, faire un point régulier sur la situation et rentrer faire son rapport La seconde avait été affectée à l'île de Volcania, réputée pour être, comme son nom l'indique, une île volcanique. Le seul heureux de cette nouvelle était Ace, ravis d'être dans son élément. Ils avaient déjà laissé la cinquième sur l'île précédente, possédant un climat plus que glacial. Et dès que la seconde monterait à bord de sa réplique du Mobydick, ce serait au tour de la troisième d'être parachuté.

« Kono ! Magne, on y va ! » s'égosilla Ace, déjà debout sur le pont du Mini-moby deux.

La brune regarda le pont supérieur de l'énorme bâtiment. Marco et Satch, regardaient les hommes de la seconde embarquer un minimum de vivre et quelques bricoles pour le campement.

Jeff arriva derrière elle, l'enserrant dans ses bras puissants.

« Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-il.

- Toi aussi » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle avança jusqu'à Marco et Satch. Les deux amis, négligemment accoudés à la rambarde en bois du navire, la fixèrent un moment. Elle avait troquée son jean pour un short en cuir et un top blanc, plus pratiques pour faire face au climat tropical de l'île. La griffonne serra Satch dans ses bras, enfouissant une fois de plus son visage dans le cou du commandant.

« Il te touche, je vais lui botter les fesses en personne » susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amie.

Elle laissa échapper un doux rire face au protectionnisme de son frère. Il était rare que Satch soit sérieux, mais quand il savait que cette mission était plus dangereuse qu'elle ne le paraissait. L'île sur laquelle ils allaient demeurer pendant une semaine était infestée de pirates faisant parti de l'armada de Kaido. Un faux pas, ils étaient morts.

Ils s'écartèrent et Satch alla rejoindre sa division, faisant ses adieux provisoires à Ace. La jeune femme planta ses yeux dans ceux du phénix.

« Je ne te dirais pas de faire attention, tu sais déjà ce que tu dois faire » lâcha finalement le commandant.

Marco était égal à lui-même, pas vraiment démonstratif, mais elle pouvait lire entre les lignes. Quand il disait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était comme un « fais attention à toi ». Ils avaient leurs propres moyens de communication, sans utiliser de mots. Un simple regard suffisait, quand l'azur des yeux du phénix voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose, elle le ressentait.

Tournant les talons, la jeune femme pris la direction du navire de sa division. Elle marchait droit devant, levant la tête, prenant compte de la direction que prenait sa vie. La petite fille innocente était devenue une vraie femme, une vraie pirate. Les idéaux enfantins avaient déserté son esprit, remplacés par des pensées plus adultes, plus matures. Beaucoup plus consciente de ses charmes maintenant, elle n'hésiterait plus à s'en servir pour le bien de son équipage.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Kono ne rendit pas compte qu'une main attrapait la sienne. Mais quand elle se sentit tirée en arrière, la jeune femme se raidit. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse musclé, un main échoua sur sa hanche alors qu'une autre partit jouer dans ses cheveux. Nul besoin pour elle de lever pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Cette odeur fraîche et viril à la fois, elle la connaissait par cœur. Un souffle froid vint caresser la haut de son cou.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'enfuir sans me dire au revoir ? » murmura-t-il.

La griffonne frissonna mais se reprit bien vite, crochetant la nuque du médecin, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Non, bien sûr que non » susurra-t-elle.

La main qui enserrait sa taille la serra un peu plus contre Raphael et elle vint nicher son nez dans le creux du cou de ce dernier. L'étreinte dura quelques secondes, puis elle le repoussa doucement et se retourna sans un mot. Avec lui aussi, elle n'avait besoin de rien dire.

Cette fois, elle avait dit au revoir à tout le monde. C'était la première fois qu'elle partait en mission plus d'une journée, la première fois en plus de cinq mois qu'elle quitterait tout ce beau monde. Et au moment où elle sauta sur la réplique du MobyDick, une petite pique lui traversa le cœur à l'idée de ne peut être plus jamais revenir. Que ferait-elle si à son retour elle apprenait que l'un de ses amis était mort pendant la mission ?

~o~

_Ile de Volcania, plage centrale, nouveau monde_

Après une grosse heure de navigation sans encombre, ils débarquèrent en bon ordre. Au milieu d'un équipage passablement excité à l'idée de ce qui les attendait sur cette île, Kono se sentait angoissée. Ils étaient en plein territoire ennemi, on était au summum du danger et pour une raison que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à intégrer, les autres membres de la seconde se comportaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission de routine, d'une simple promenade de santé.

Déjà rien que l'endroit où ils étaient était assez étrange. La plage semblait paradisiaque, pourtant, en arrière-plan, le volcan titanesque décourageait quiconque imaginait s'attarder. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il n'y avait pas une once de vent. Rien, même pas une légère brise, un petit alizé, les quelques arbres autour d'eux étaient comme figés. Une odeur de brûlée flottait dans l'air, le rendant pesant. La chaleur abrupte et tropicale qui émanait du cratère augmentait considérablement la température, faisant perler plusieurs gouttes de sueur dans le dos et sur le front des pirates. Alors que la plupart s'activait autour d'Ace, quelques-uns emmenèrent le bateau dans une crique pour le cacher des pirates de Kaido. Une fois tous les préparatifs terminés, tous entourèrent naturellement leur commandant, attendant ses ordres.

« On ne va pas rester tous ensemble, nous serions beaucoup trop repérable. Donc vous vous déplacerez par groupe de deux, ou trois maximum, on ne laisse personne seul. Faites-vous discrets, ne cherchez pas les combats, et cachez tout signe distinctif vous reliant à de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Par contre, si vous êtes provoqués, vous avez l'entière permission de répliquer, débita Ace.

- T'es sur que c'est ce qu'a dit le Paternel ? s'enquit Envy.

- Notre mission consiste à savoir si l'équipage de Kaido a l'intention de nous attaquer à un moment où un autre. Ils finiront sûrement par découvrir que nous sommes là, donc en cas d'attaque, on réplique. » ignora le commandant.

Kono n'était pas sûr que la fin de la phrase du brun était la meilleur des stratégies, mais on ne refaisait pas un homme. Les groupes furent faits, Kono se retrouvant avec un homme nommé Ulrik, un grand blond avec une musculature effrayante.

Il tenait une énorme épée et avait une hache dans le dos. Et pourtant, le sourire enfantin qu'il faisait à ses amis contrastait avec la première impression. Chacun se munit d'un escargophone miniature, qui leur permettrait ainsi de rester en contact sur tout le périmètre de l'île.

« Rendez-vous dans cinq jours, ici même. Bonne chance à tous » conclut Ace.

Aussitôt Ulrik attira la brune pour s'engager avec elle vers l'autre côté de l'île. Essayant de résister à sa poigne, Kono lança un regard de plein de reproches à son commandant, s'indignant de son manque d'égard qu'il aurait pu traduire par « Et tu me dis même pas au revoir ? Crétin. » Regard courroucé auquel Ace répondit par un simple haussement d'épaule. Abruti...

~o~

Bientôt trois heures qu'ils marchaient sous cette chaleur accablante. A la grande surprise de Kono, une immense forêt tropicale entourait le volcan. On pouvait donc ajouter à la liste des choses agaçantes, la moiteur ambiante, la chaleur étouffante, les bêtes venimeuses cachées dans les feuilles et les arbres gigantesques qui leurs barraient la route. La seule chose positive était le fait que l'homme avec qui elle tentait de marcher était très sympathique.

« Tu t'en sors Kono ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'il coupait une liane avec son épée.

- M'ouais, je vais finir pas me transformer et tout trancher sur mon passage, ce sera plus pratique » ironisa la surfeuse.

L'épéiste rigola bruyamment, faisant sursauter le pauvre oiseau qui se trouvait dans l'arbre au-dessus de lui.

« Dit donc, super-bucheron, ça te dirais pas de me prêter ta hache ? demanda la brune.

- Désole, je ne prête pas mes armes » répliqua le blond.

Elle soupira, cette mission risquait d'être mémorable… Soudain, deux yeux jaunes apparurent devant elle. Sur la branche qui était à quelques centimètres de sa tête, un énorme serpent la regardait. Elle fit mine de l'ignorer mais la bête montra les crocs, visiblement affamé. Répondant comme un animal, la jeune femme fit changer la couleur de ses yeux ainsi que de ses cheveux et émit un feulement animal à faire trembler une troupe de lion. Le reptile recula violement puis remonta rapidement dans son arbre.

« C'est ça, planque toi, marmonna-t-elle.

- Honnêtement, je ne te pensais pas comme ça… lâcha Ulrik.

- Comment ça ? s'offusqua la jeune femme.

- Quand j'ai appris que le griffon de l'équipage était en réalité une griffonne, je ne pensais pas que tu serais comme ça, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah bon, tu m'imaginais comment ? » rigola-t-elle.

Il hésita un moment, s'arrêtant pour la jauger de haut en bas.

« Plus faible, plus pleurnicharde, comme une femme quoi, répliqua-t-il, comme si cela coulait de source. Tu te comportes un peu comme une amazone en fait. »

Elle leva un sourcil et il s'empressa de poursuivre.

« Je les ai rencontrés lors d'une mission il y a quelques années. Les pirates Kuja, de sacrés bonnes femmes, farouches et indomptables. Un peu comme toi » développa-t-il.

- Tu auras peut être préférée que je sois chétive et faiblarde ? Que je fasse plus attention qu'à ma manucure qu'à mon combat ? Eh bien désolée de te décevoir. » grogna-t-elle.

Elle lui passa devant, la tête haute, ruminant contre ceux qui n'arrêtaient pas d'insinuer des choses sur sa féminité. Continuant d'avancer dans la jungle, la jeune femme ne fit pas attention à la direction qu'elle prenait. Tous les chemins mènent à Marijoa.

~o~

Ils tournaient en rond depuis une bonne heure, elle en était sure. Voyant qu'elle ne regardait pas la direction qu'elle prenait, Ulrik avait demandé à prendre la tête de l'expédition. A partir du moment où elle avait accepté, ils avaient commencés à faire des détours incroyables. Si elle marchait à l'instinct, lui revenait toujours sur ses pas sans jamais s'en rendre compte. Et dans cette forêt, la moindre brindille avait une centaine de copies conformes. Kono en était désespérée.

« T'es sur qu'on n'est pas déjà passé par là ? s'inquiéta la griffonne.

- Je ne me perds jamais, ronchonna l'épéiste.

- Ouais, je comprends comment on se retrouve dans la Seconde. Ajouta-t-elle avant de continuer pour elle-même. On ne prend que ceux qui sont de mauvaise foi. »

Ils passèrent deux jours et deux nuits comme ça. A tourner dans la forêt, cherchant quelque chose de suspect. De vraiment suspect, quoique le fait d'avoir l'impression de parcourir un labyrinthe végétal entrait dans la liste des choses suspectes. Kono aurait même pu croire à un piège, un enchantement, un sort horrible les bloquant éternellement dans cette jungle si elle n'avait pas été accompagnée par un type au sens de l'orientation plus qu'approximatif. A se demander comment il faisait pour se repérer sur le MobyDick. Plusieurs fois ils étaient tombés sur des membres de la seconde, différents et plus doués qu'eux, ce qui avait éliminé l'idée d'un sortilège et confirmé la thèse du zéro en course d'orientation. Le plus étrange était que personne n'avait trouvé trace des hommes de Kaido. Les heures se succédaient les unes aux autres, dans cet enfer vert. Ils chassaient les nombreux animaux sauvages pour se nourrir et dormaient là où ils pouvaient. Au cours de leurs pérégrinations, ils avaient remarqué que l'endroit vers lequel ils étaient irrémédiablement attirés était la paroi rocheuse du volcan. L'avantage selon Ulrik était qu'à son ombre on gagnait une relative sécurité, les grondements sourds qui s'en échappaient faisait fuir les bêtes. Sauf qu'étant à moitié animale, Kono ne supportait pas de se tenir et encore moins de dormir près d'une chose qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment et lui flinguait son odorat développé par ses odeurs de souffre. Elle restait donc éveillée une grande partie de la nuit, scrutant le ciel et le géant de lave, ne prenant aucun véritable repos. Et l'impression que cette expédition ne menait nulle part, le cauchemar végétal dans lequel elle était plongée combinés à la fatigue la rendait complètement irascible, presqu'à deux doigts de devenir folle. Puis au bout du troisième jour…

« N'empêche, je suis sûr que le mouton est meilleur cuit à-

- Tais-toi, l'interrompit la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il en réponse.

- Tu n'entends pas ? »

Les sens sur développés de Kono avaient entendus des pas. Ils provenaient d'une démarche assuré, maître de soi, de quelqu'un qui se sentait chez lui.

« Les hommes de Kaido, murmura-t-elle.

- On fonce ! décida le blond.

- Non ! répliqua-t-elle, lui attrapant le bras. Tu as entendu les ordres, pas de provocation inutile, s'ils sont dix et que nous somme deux, tu crois qu'on a combien de chance de survivre ?! » continua-t-elle.

Mais le temps que l'homme comprenne, une main s'était déjà posée sur le feuillage qui les cachait. Deux yeux les fixèrent un moment, cherchant à comprendre, avant de reculer.

« Eh, les gars, venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! » beugla-t-il.

Suite à sa brillante intervention, cinq hommes armés jusqu'aux dents firent leur apparition à côté d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas tellement menaçant, dans le sens où Kono et Ulrik étaient deux membres de l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde et qu'ils savaient se défendre. Mais la palette de joujoux en tout genre qui pendait à la taille des hommes n'était pas franchement rassurante.

« C'est qui ces deux-là ? demanda l'un d'eux, d'une voix grave.

- Tu trouves pas ça évident ? Regarde le truc qu'elle a dans la nuque, répondit un autre, pointant de son pistolet, le tatouage de la jeune femme.

- Tiens, des pirates de Barbe Blanche. On s'est égarés ? se moqua le plus grand.

- Sans blague, répliqua Kono, jetant un regard mauvais à Ulrik.

- Vous savez que nous faisons partis de l'équipage de l'empereur Kaido ma jolie » se vanta un homme à la longue barbe noir.

Le coup partit. Net, sans éclaboussure. Ulrik avait tranché la tête de l'homme d'un coup de hache plus rapide que l'éclair. Kono était restée pétrifiée, ne s'attendant pas à un tel rebondissement. Reprenant bien vite ses esprit, elle fit pousser ses griffes et entreprit de se débarrasser des quelques idiots qui la tenait en joue.

« T'aurais pu prévenir tout de même, accusa la brune.

- Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? Attention, dans deux seconde je coupe la tête de ce crétin à la barbe ? » s'offusqua le combattant.

Elle éclata de rire, imaginant ce qu'aurait donné la scène. Après ces journées et ces nuits infernales, la normalité d'un combat, qui plus est avec ceux qu'ils cherchaient lui faisait du bien, elle recouvrait sa santé mentale. Cependant la jeune femme était surprise de la maladresse dont faisaient preuve les deux hommes qu'elle affrontait, tant ils étaient gauches, hésitants. Elle aurait presque pensé à des débutants, si elle n'avait pas su de quelle armada ils provenaient. Les achevant de quelques coups de griffes, la surfeuse tourna la tête vers Ulrik. Il s'en sortait parfaitement bien et s'apprêtait à découper les deux ennemis à qui il faisait face. Un rapide coup de hache, les deux guerriers tombèrent au sol, tachés de sang.

« Je m'attendais à mieux, de la part d'un empereur, soupira la griffonne, déçue.

- Eh merde. » marmonna le blond, regardant sa jambe.

Dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait pas fait attention à la balle qui lui avait transpercé le mollet, mais maintenant, la tache pourpre qui naissait sur le bas de son pantalon se faisait plus ample et surement plus douloureuse aussi.

Il s'assit difficilement et remonta son vêtement. Il était méchamment amochée, la balle n'avait pas transpercée la jambe et était donc encore logée dans le muscle.

« Il serait peut-être temps d'appeler Ace non ? » proposa Kono.

N'écoutant pas les protestations de son binôme, elle l'avait déjà assez fait en le laissant les guider, elle sortit le mini-escargophone de sa poche.

« _Alors? demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait bien._

- Ace, c'est Kono. On a un problème, lâcha immédiatement la brune.

- _Vous vous êtes fait avoir ? répliqua-t-il, non surpris que la jeune femme ait un pépin._

- Pas exactement, se vexa-t-elle. On a croisé des hommes de Kaido, ils nous ont attaqués, on leur a réglé leur compte mais Ulrik est méchamment blessé à la jambe. »

Un silence se fit entendre.

« _Au point de ralliement, immédiatement. Je ne laisserais pas passer ça ! »_

La conversation coupa sur la voix d'un Ace très en colère. La jeune femme s'approcha du blond, le saisissant pas les épaules pour l'aider à se relever, il ronchonna.

« Tu crois que c'est une femme qui va réussir à me porter ? minauda-t-il.

- Ne soit pas stupide, j'ai dix fois plus de force que toi, l'enguirlanda la brune.

- Ah oui, la force légendaire du griffon, pouffa le blond.

- Encore une remarque et le légendaire griffon te laisse sur place »

Le bucheron ne répondit rien de peur qu'elle mette ses menaces à exécution. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu comme bruits de couloir, la seule femme à bord du MobyDick était capable de tout.

Une fois complétement debout, le binôme entreprit de rebrousser chemin. Evidemment, une carte les aurait beaucoup aidés, mais au lieu de ça, ils n'avaient rien d'autre que leurs instincts pour s'orienter. Et sur cette île, l'instinct de Kono lui faisait étrangement défaut. En plus de ça, la jambe blessée d'Ulrik les ralentissaient considérablement, les faisant trébucher fréquemment. Les bras et les jambes de la jeune femme étaient couverts de griffures et égratignures causées par les chutes de son compagnon ; de nombreuses fois, elle s'était entaillée pour le rattraper. Elle avait songé un instant à prendre de l'altitude et à voler jusqu'à leur point de rendez-vous, mais une telle manœuvre les aurait rendu trop visibles et risquait d'attirer les ennemis vers leur cachette. Alors ils avançaient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Même si le guerrier ne voulait pas l'avouer, il avait atrocement mal. Un pan de sa chemise déchirée était noué autour de l'endroit où la balle l'avait touché, ralentissant la perte de sang.

La chasse devenait plus difficile seule, en dépit de ses aptitudes initiales, à cause de l'état de fatigue de la jeune femme. De plus, dans un de ses nombreux combats contre leur diner, Kono avait fait tomber son escargophone, perdant en même temps toute liaison avec le reste de la seconde. Attirés par l'odeur du sang, chaque nuit, des animaux plus dangereux les uns que les autres essayaient de faire d'eux leur repas, alors que Kono se défendait comme une tigresse pour protéger son compagnon. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire, Ulrik devenait de plus en plus faible, elle était épuisée et couvertes d'entailles. Alors que l'espoir d'arriver un jour commençait à quitter les deux pirates, la lumière recommença à augmenter, signe que la plage n'était plus loin.

« Ulrik, je crois qu'on y est… » murmura-t-elle au blond.

Il n'eut même pas la force de répondre, le teint livide, les yeux mi-clos, il ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à un homme. Elle le sentit se laisser glisser sur le sol et le rattrapa in-extremis.

« Eh, t'as tenus cinq jours comme ça, tu vas pas me lâcher maintenant » lui intima la jeune femme, le fixant de ses yeux d'or.

Elle ne saurait expliquer comment, mais le spadassin se hissa sur sa jambe valide et se releva. Au bout de seulement une ou deux minutes, ils purent entendre plusieurs voix. La brune n'avait jamais été aussi contente de retrouver la seconde division. Ils franchirent la dernière barrière végétale, et une lumière aveuglante leur apparut. Ulrik ouvrit lentement les yeux, la seconde était rassemblée autour d'un campement. Il eut à peine le temps de voir ses compagnons qu'il s'écrasa au sol, à bout de force.

« Ils sont là ! cria un pirate.

- C'est pas trop tôt», marmonna Ace inconscient de l'enfer que venaient de vivre ses compagnons.

Toute la troupe s'approcha des deux derniers arrivants. Kono, à genoux à côté d'Ulrik essayait de réveiller ce dernier. Le secouant dans tous les sens, lui hurlant de se relever avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Puis d'un coup, son attention se reporta sur les hommes qui arrivaient lentement dans sa direction.

« Vous pouvez pas vous bouger, vous êtes complétements idiots ! Il est en train d'y passer et vous marchez calmement ! » s'égosilla la brune.

En entendant les propos de la griffonne, la seconde accéléra le pas et arriva en courant. Ils portèrent le blond à plusieurs afin de l'amener au médecin de la division.

« Vous en avez mis du temps » râla Ace en marchant vers elle.

Elle se tourna et lui jeta le regard le plus sombre qu'il ait vu. Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer sur le coup le commandant, ils l'auraient fait. Une rage incommensurable s'empara de la jeune femme déjà dans un état second. Elle avança vers lui, ses jambes bougeant toutes seules, commandées par une colère d'une rare puissance. Violement, la jeune femme agrippa le col de la chemise du brun, ses phalanges blanchissant sous la force qu'elle utilisait.

« Tu te fous de moi ?! » hurla-t-elle.

En entendant le cri de la griffonne, les pirates reportèrent leur attention sur la scène entre Kono et Ace. Ce dernier était comme paralysé devant la haine qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la brune.

« Hein ?! Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?! cria-t-elle de nouveau, avant de reprendre encore plus fort. Cinq jours, cinq jours qu'on essaye de survivre dans cette putain de jungle ! Qu'on peut pas faire un pas sans manquer d'y passer ! Cinq jours qu'il se bat pour pas crever en plein milieu de nulle part ! Cinq jours que je subis les attaques d'animaux sauvages sans rien pouvoir faire sous peine qu'il y passe ! »

Voyant que son vis-à-vis ne réagissait pas, elle l'empoigna encore plus fort.

« Est-ce que tu images le mal qu'il a eu à survivre jusque-là ?! Alors maintenant Ace, trouves-tu toujours que nous avons été longs ?! »

Elle semblait avoir fini son monologue car ses doigts fins lâchèrent la pauvre chemise que portait le commandant. Lentement, elle le contourna afin d'aller s'asseoir plus loin.

* * *

_Yo !_  
_Après une -très..- longue attente, j'ai enfin finie par bouclé ce chapitre. Que de tensions me direz-vous ! C'est vrai, ça commence à devenir juste-juste niveau nerfs pour nos personnages, mais en bonne sadique, moi, j'aime ça._

_Et, je pense être en droit d'exiger -non, pas à genoux quand même !- quelques réactions de votre part sur ce chapitre. Il est très important pour l'histoire, vous verrez cela dans les chapitres suivants. Je suis tenue par le secret-défense, sous peine de prendre une raclée par l'US Army. Flippant, n'est-ce pas._

_Sur ce, bonne journée et à bientôt en commentaire ! =)_


	28. Chapitre 26

_" Crois moi, ça va mal finir cette histoire. Je suis comme un château de carte, j'ai l'impression qu'il suffit d'un petit souffle de vent pour que je m'écroule. Je ne comprend rien à ce que je ressens, je comprend pas les gens, je comprend pas comment je dois leur parler, je comprend pas comment je dois les aimer, et surtout je comprend pas comment tu peux m'aimer. Je douterai tout le temps de toi, une minute tu me manqueras et la minute d'après j'aurai envie de tout arrêter. Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, je sais déjà pas ménager mes propres émotions, et je suis encore plus incapable de prendre soin de celles des autres. Je sais pas ce que je ressens, je suis un vrai bordel, je me cogne partout, alors tes sentiments je sais pas quoi en faire, je risque de les laisser tomber, de les piétiner, de les amocher, tu vas finir plein de bosses et de griffes, alors autant les donner à quelqu'un d'autre qui saura comment s'y prendre sans tout casser. Franchement, t'es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? Perdre ton temps avec moi, à ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser ? J'te mérite pas. J'te mérite pas, parce que tu es prête à tout donner, et moi... Moi j'suis incapable de recevoir, je suis incapable d'accepter, d'offrir quoi que ce soit de vrai en retour. " Auteur inconnu, dont le texte correspondait merveilleusement bien avec la suite de cette histoire..._

* * *

The call of the wave – 26

_Ile de Volcania, plage centrale, nouveau monde._

Ace était toujours paralysé par l'étonnement. Comment osait-elle hurler de cette manière, alors qu'il était son supérieur. Mais alors qu'il allait lui lancer une répliqua sanglante, ses yeux dérivèrent sur le dos de la griffonne. Son débardeur était entaillé dans toute la longueur et une énorme griffure lui barrait le dos. Loin de s'appesantir sur sa propre douleur, elle s'inquiétait avant tout de la blessure d'Ulrik. Ace poussa un long soupir. Quelle tête de mule cette fille. Cependant il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de pousser le débat et se contenta de l'ignorer ostensiblement pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie de fortune où Ulrik devait être en train de se faire soigner le mollet par le médecin de la division.

Après avoir extrait la balle, ce dernier avait désinfecté et bandé sa jambe afin qu'elle puisse guérir correctement. Dans un recoin de la tente, le commandant observait maintenant la scène avec agacement. Voir un de ses compagnons, un des hommes qu'il avait sous son commandement et dont il était responsable être meurtri lui était insoutenable. Il prenait ça comme un échec personnel.

« Maintenant il faut que tu reposes ta jambe, pas de grands mouvements et une bonne nuit de sommeil, prescrit le médecin.

- Ca marche Doc, répondit le blond.

- Tu crois que tu pourras tenir ici quelques jours de plus ? » demanda soudainement Ace.

Une idée venait de germer dans l'esprit du brun, sous le regard interrogatif du soigneur.

« Bien sûr, maintenant que je n'ai plus cette saloperie dans ma guibole y'a pas de problème ! affirma le guerrier, un grand sourire naissant déjà sur son visage.

- On ne retourne pas sur le MobyDick ? s'enquit le médecin.

- Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai quelque chose à régler avant ça » informa Poings Ardent en quittant la tente alors que le praticien se levait pour informer Kono qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle. Ils se croisèrent en s'ignorant royalement ce que tous les autres évitèrent de relever.

Une fois installée, rassurée par l'état plus encourageant d'Ulrik, la jeune femme ne dit pas un mot quand le thérapeute lui appliqua du désinfectant sur une plaie béante. Son esprit était trop occupé à imaginer miles et une torture pour son commandant. Finissant de s'occuper d'elle, le guérisseur s'installa à ses côtés afin de pouvoir discuter.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Je me sens vulnérable, lâcha-t-elle.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Le volcan, la moiteur, les animaux, l'ambiance. Mes sens sont tellement en éveil que mon crâne menace d'imploser, expliqua la griffonne.

- Je vois… Tu avais perdue l'habitude d'être quelqu'un de faible, pensa-t-il à haute voix.

- Je ne suis pas faible » grogna-t-elle en se levant.

Ses dernières paroles avaient claquées dans l'air, comme une menace implicite pour tous ceux qui la croyaient encore fragile. Kono n'aimait pas ce mot, faible. Il résonnait comme une insulte dans son esprit, pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait encore du chemin à faire. Et puis, il lui rappelait certains mauvais souvenirs en compagnie d'Ace, ces mots presque crachés à la figure.

_« Tu es faible. »_

« Je ne suis pas faible » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, comme pour s'en convaincre.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle se le répétait encore, inlassablement. Ces mots revenant sans cesse buter sur ses lèvres, assaillir ses pensées, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de penser à autre chose. Pourtant le paysage idyllique se prêtait à ce genre d'évasion. Elle marchait le long de la plage et préféra enlever ses chaussures afin de sentir le sable sous ses pieds. C'était tellement agréable, la sensation de douceur ferme que lui offraient les petits grains d'or. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, avançant presque machinalement. Les bruits de l'océan parvenaient lentement à ses oreilles, lui inspirant une douce mélodie. C'était apaisant, réconfortant. Autant qu'un bol de café fumant ou qu'un instant dans l'étau des bras de Raphael. La plénitude calmant peu à peu la colère de la surfeuse, faisant apparaître un sourire de plaisir au coin de ses lèvres.

« Un peu plus et je vais commencer à croire que tu as un orgasme, pouffa une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- La ferme » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Les rires du commandant s'intensifièrent quand elle prononça ces mots, brisant le moment de calme qu'elle était en train de vivre. A la vue de la jeune femme, les yeux clos, grand sourire et apaisée, Ace n'avait pas pu se retenir.

« J'ai cru un instant entendre Satch, déballa la brune.

- Il n'est pas si pervers que tu te l'imagines, informa Ace.

- Je sais très bien que c'est une façade, je le connais bien maintenant… »

Tout en parlant, elle se remémorait les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Satch.

_« Qui prend le quart de minuit à cinq heures aujourd'hui ? demanda Marco._

_ - Pas moi ! » informèrent les deux amis en s'éloignant innocemment._

_« Corvée de vaisselle !_

_- Pas moi ! »_

_« Dis-moi Kono, avec une poitrine aussi petite que la tienne, tu mets quand même des- »Et paf le Satch._

Un sourire joyeux fendit les lèvres rosées de la griffonne.

Il regardait la jeune femme se détendre doucement, redevenant l'innocente personne qu'elle incarnait à ses débuts. Maintenant, il allait devoir lui dire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, et la douceur qui se lisait sur le visage de la surfeuse allait bien vite disparaître…

« Je vais éclater le commandant de Kaido qui a donné l'ordre qu'on vous attaque » lâcha soudainement Ace.

- Que …quoi ? cria-t-elle presque, pensant à une blague.

- J'ai dit que j'allais botter les fesses du commandant de Kaido, répondit Poings ardents, pensant idiotement qu'elle n'avait pas entendue.

- Mais t'es pas bien ?! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Ils nous ont attaqués, c'est hors de question de laisser cet affront impuni, expliqua le brun.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?! Réfléchis un peu Ace. Toi, seul contre une centaine d'hommes armés et dangereux, tu ne vois pas le problème ? s'égosilla-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas peur. » répliqua-t-il hargneusement.

Les yeux d'or de la jeune femme se posèrent dans le charbon de ceux du commandant, cherchant le moindre signe de crainte. Rien. Ace n'avait pas peur, même pas une seule trace de d'appréhension.

« Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi. » décida-t-elle, sans vraiment lui laisser le choix.

Il la dévisageât sans aucune gêne.

« La bonne blague » rigola le commandant en s'éloignant.

Elle leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, ne sachant pas ce qui la retenait de lui sauter à la gorge. Son self contrôle, sa gentillesse, sa grandeur d'âme, ou peut-être bien le fait qu'il était dix fois plus fort qu'elle.

« Eh ! Je blague pas ! cria-t-elle alors qu'il était déjà loin.

- Tant mieux pour toi » lui renvoya le brun, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ace s'amusait comme un fou à la faire tourner en bourrique.

« De toute façon que tu sois d'accord ou pas, je te suivrais, ajouta la jeune femme.

- Tu vas te perdre, pouffa Ace.

- Tu peux parler » marmonna la brune pour elle-même.

Même si c'était drôle de jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle, le commandant ne devait pas oublier son but premier. Il devait aller botter les fesses du type qui les menaçaient, et rapidement. Ils allaient déjà avoir du retard sur le planning des retours, alors il n'allait pas non plus prendre trop de temps à papoter gentiment avec la jeune femme.

Ace prépara un rapide paquetage qu'il glissa dans son sac habituel avant de le jeter sur son épaule tout en énonçant de rapides instructions à destination de ses hommes : Rester au campement, ne pas attirer l'attention, l'attendre. Kono étant introuvable, il abandonna l'idée de lui dire au revoir et s'enfonça dans la forêt en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Mais très vite, Ace remarqua des bruits suspects dans les arbres qui l'entouraient. Choisissant de ne pas y prêter attention, il se concentra pour garder une direction bien définie dans cette jungle.

Même si le brun ne sentait pas la chaleur comme un homme normal, sa progression périlleuse dans cet enfer terrestre lui arrachait quelques gouttes de sueur. Ainsi, une petite gouttelette naissait dans sa nuque, contournait ses larges épaules, passait sur ses omoplates, longeait sa colonne vertébrale, caressait son tatouage pour finalement terminer sa vie juste au-dessus de ses fesses musclées.

Un mouvement au-dessus de lui le fit se stopper. Les cinq sens en alerte, Portgas attendait un signe de présence. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, une masse noire vint s'écraser à ses pieds, tombant par la même occasion dans un amas de mousse verdâtre. Ace resta bloqué par la surprise pendant quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire en voyant la position pitoyable qu'avait la jeune femme. Kono, les quatre fer en l'air, couverte de mousse et de feuillage, essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, les joues rouges de honte.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé. » pouffa le commandant, envoyant une pensée à son frère au passage.

Mimant la bouderie, la griffonne tenta de reprendre un minimum de dignité en s'époussetant.

« Saloperie de forêt, grogna-t-elle.

- Depuis quand t'imites Tarzan ? se moqua Poings Ardents.

- Depuis que monsieur a décidé d'aller se suicider dans le camp ennemi ! s'énerva-t-elle en enfonçant son doigt dans les pectoraux du brun en signe de reproche.

- Je t'avais dit de rester avec les autres, répliqua-t-il, redevant soudainement sérieux.

- C'est hors de question que tu y ailles seul ! » trancha la jeune femme.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son commandant, Kono commença à marcher droit devant elle. Son attitude avait quelque chose d'imprévisible qui plaisait à Ace. Elle au moins, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait... A croire qu'elle portait la volonté du D. elle aussi... Niveau entêtement, il n'y avait plus que Luffy qui la battait encore maintenant.

Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas déterminé, la surfeuse se sentit tirée en arrière, tandis qu'une poigne ferme attrapait brutalement son poignet. Sans véritablement savoir comment, la griffonne était désormais devant Ace, qui la retenait pas le bras. Les yeux charbonneux du commandant la fixaient avec une lueur étrange et sa mâchoire était crispée en une expression dure. Les doigts musclés de Poings Ardents serrèrent un peu plus fort le fin poignet de la brune. Esquissant un frisson d'angoisse, Kono préféra reportait son attention sur la minuscule goutte de sueur qui pendouillait dangereusement au bout d'une des mèches ébènes de son supérieur.

« Tu restes derrière moi, quelques soit l'ordre que je te donne tu l'exécute et n'oublie jamais, c'est moi qui commande. » dit durement le brun, soucieux de ne pas trahir l'amusement qui le gagnait, en lâchant brutalement son poignet.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer docilement devant l'aura imposante qu'il dégageait. Ace passa rapidement devant elle, la tête haute, sans un regard. Il avait vraiment un sale caractère quand il s'y mettait, songea Kono en se perdant dans la contemplation de son tatouage nimbée de sueur.

Déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient en silence, chacun restant campé sur sa position, refusant de céder ne serait-ce qu'une once de fierté pour demander une trêve. Le volcan faisait toujours autant tourner la tête de la jeune femme, mais elle avait beaucoup moins chaud maintenant qu'elle s'était changée. Juste avant de partir à la poursuite d'Ace, elle avait retiré le bout de tissus troué qui était tout ce qui restait de ses vêtements, et avait enfilé un top noir assorti à un short en jean troué lui permettant une grande liberté de mouvement. C'est ainsi vêtue que la griffonne avait suivi son commandant en courant à grande foulées à travers la forêt vierge. Ses bras témoignaient de la course effrénée qu'elle avait menée pour le suivre sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Et tout ceci pour finir par tomber d'une branche et s'étaler de tout son long devant lui. Pitoyable.

Soudain, un rhinocéros blanc d'une taille impressionnante surgit de nulle part. Comme un réflexe, les griffes tranchantes de la brune sortirent de leurs fourreaux de chair alors qu'elle s'élançait déjà en grognant. Au bout de quelques minutes de combat, Kono était prête à l'achever au moment où l'animal lui donna un féroce coup de corne. La guerrière fut projetée violement contre un arbre voisin. Avec le volcan dans les parages, la force titanesque ainsi que la vitesse surhumaine de la surfeuse avaient fondues comme neige au soleil. Quand la brune se releva, la bête qui l'avait attaquée était allongée, inerte, aux pieds d'Ace.

« Le repas de ce soir est arrivé, lança le commandant.

- Il n'est que six heures Ace, remarqua la griffonne.

- Et alors ? Il n'y a pas d'heures pour manger » répliqua-t-il, comme une évidence.

Ace aux Poings Ardents pouvait manger n'importe quoi n'importe quand, c'était bien connu. Alors en fin d'après-midi, il s'assit dans un coin et alluma un feu. Le commandant découpa rapidement quelques morceaux de l'animal et entreprit de les faire cuire.

« Tu es au courant qu'un feu va attirer nos ennemis ici ? s'enquit la brune.

- Vraiment ? » répliqua Portgas avec un sourire en coin.

Ace venait de dévoiler son plan : attirer les hommes de Kaido. Et sa technique semblait terriblement efficace puisqu'une dizaine de bruits de pas venant de partout autour d'eux se rapprochaient. Le brun ne paniquait pas le moins du monde, continuant à dévorer son gigot de rhinocéros avec joie. La surfeuse tenta de se concentrer sur les bruits des nouveaux arrivant, d'écarter le vacarme des animaux, les grondements du volcan ou les bruits de mastications d'Ace.

« Ils sont là » murmura la brune.

Il ne tourna même pas la tête, s'arrêtant simplement de manger.

« Je sais » répondit-t-il sur le même ton.

Immédiatement, il se mit debout et rangeant le peu d'affaires qu'il avait sorti. Kono l'imita et il lui montra les arbres d'un signe de main. Comprenant le message, la brune sauta agilement sur une branche et se stabilisa de façon à avoir un angle de vue optimal. Quelques secondes plus tard onze hommes sortirent de derrière un arbre, un air farouche imprimé sur le visage.

« Tiens, le commandant de la seconde en personne, c'est un honneur » rigola le premier.

Les yeux d'Ace avaient changé d'expression, une lueur de rage remplissait toute sa prunelle. Kono ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas la même dose de haine quand il s'énervait contre elle que maintenant face à ces hommes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? T'es perdu ? » pouffa un autre.

Ne tenant plus et laissant son self control s'échapper, le brun se jeta sur eux dans un cri de rage.

Ils étaient faibles. En quelques secondes, Ace eut vite finit de les achever, sans avoir besoin de l'aide de la jeune femme. Elle, observait la scène de son perchoir, admirant la technique et la puissance de son commandant, la rapidité avec laquelle il avait éliminé les onze hommes. Quand le massacre fut fini, elle atterrit souplement à ses côtés, et laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration avant de poser nonchalamment son coude sur l'épaule du brun.

« Eh bien… Tu fais pas dans la dentelle… » souffla-t-elle, impressionnée.

Il allait lui répondre quand un objet passa à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Reprenant immédiatement son sérieux Ace plissa les yeux afin de voir qui venait de les attaquer. De lourds bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la foret et un homme immense apparut devant eux. Une matraque dans la main droite, un bouclier dans la main gauche, il était armé et habillé d'une façon médiévale dépassée. Ses longs cheveux blancs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses prunelles vertes fixaient étrangement Ace. Immédiatement, les armes de la jeune femme poussèrent et elle utilisa sa transformation complète. Contre toute attente, un ricanement moqueur s'échappa de la gorge du brun.

« Kenzy le fantôme… Je me disais bien que ces hommes étaient trop faibles pour appartenir à l'équipage de Kaido, ricana le commandant.

- Tu es perspicace Poings Ardents, mais ce n'est pas ça qui te sauvera toi et ton animal de compagnie » siffla le dénommé Kenzy.

Kono grogna au terme « animal de compagnie », alors qu'Ace bouillonnait intérieurement. Enervée par l'arrogance de l'homme –qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un-, la jeune femme n'attendit pas l'ordre de son commandant pour lancer son attaque. Alors que les griffes aiguisées à la perfection venaient de frapper le bouclier de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, Kono reprit bizarrement forme humaine.

« Eh ?! » s'étonna-t-elle, avant qu'il l'envoie voler contre un arbre.

Elle se releva péniblement et eut à peine le temps de voir Ace s'élancer, entouré de flammes. Le commandant esquiva un coup de matraque avant d'asséner un coup de poing surpuissant à son ennemi. Reprenant sa forme de griffonne, Kono sauta avec rage à la gorge de l'homme. Il tourna la tête au bon moment et perdit seulement quelques mèches. En voyant ses longs cheveux blancs cassé sur le sol, l'homme grimaça avant d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de la brune, qui baissa la tête avec un sourire provocateur.

« Kono, recule, laisse-le moi ! » ordonna Ace.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné, mais avait promis d'écouter les ordres. C'est donc avec une moue boudeuse que la griffonne s'écarta du combat, laissant son commandant s'occuper de blondie.

Ace quant à lui, avait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Au bout d'un moment, il comprit que les armes de l'autre enfoiré utilisaient des armes en granit marin, contrant les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon. Les coups violents que lui assenait son ennemi avec sa matraque lui causaient énormément de dégâts. Au moment où il reçut un uppercut sur la tempe gauche, seul un cri lui permit de rester conscient.

« Ace ! avait hurlé Kono avant d'ajouter dans un autre cri : Utilise le truc que Marco fait, le Haka ! »

Le peu de neurones qu'il restait au commandant après ce coup s'actionnèrent, et il fit vite le rapprochement entre le « Haka » et Marco.

« C'est le Haki, et je ne sais pas l'utiliser, expliqua le brun.

- Bah apprend ! » ajouta-t-elle, comme si cela coulait de source.

Marco avait déjà essayé d'apprendre à Ace d'utiliser le Haki de l'armement, mais rien à faire, par manque de temps ou d'envie peut être. Que lui avait-il dit déjà ?

_« Imagine que ton corps est recouvert d'une armure invincible »_

C'était presque risible, il essayait de développer son Haki de l'armement pendant un combat mortel contre un des plus puissant Supernovæ du nouveau monde. Tout en essayant de déclencher son pourvoir à distance, histoire de gagner du temps, le commandant imaginait une protection invisible autour de ses membres. Mais rien à faire, rien ne se passait, rien ne changeait. Il entendait la voix de Kono qui lui hurlait toute sorte de chose, comme lointaine. Les assauts du guerrier ne cessaient pas, et le bouclier en granit marin menaçait de s'écraser à tout moment contre son front. D'un geste rapide, Poings Ardents donna un coup de pied violent dans le ventre de son assaillant, qui recula de plusieurs mètres. Se remettant rapidement sur ses pieds, Kenzy allait sauter sur Ace quand une giclé de sang brouilla la vue du commandant. Il passa sa main sur son visage afin de retirer le liquide rougeâtre qui tachait sa peau, et découvrit avec étonnement la tête de l'homme qu'il combattait qui gisait sur le sol, à quelques mètres du corps auquel elle était rattachée quelques mètres plus tôt. Debout, les mains pleines de sang et le souffle court, Kono semblait inconsciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Je t'avais ordonné de me le laisser ! cria soudainement Ace.

- C'était la seule solution, murmura la brune.

- Je l'aurais eu à la loyale, pas à deux contre un ! renchéri le commandant.

- Je suis une pirate ! Je me fous d'être loyale et je refuse de te voir y passer sans rien faire ! » s'époumona la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, Ace au sol et Kono au-dessus de lui, ses pupilles dorées lançant des éclairs au brun. Il avait beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, Ace était forcé d'admettre que la jeune femme venait de lui sauver la vie. En profitant de l'inattention de l'ennemi, elle lui avait tranché la gorge avec une froideur incroyable.

« Ne me remercie pas, après tout je n'ai fait que te sauver la vie. » cracha la surfeuse en s'éloignant.

Il la regarda lui tourner le dos et partir lentement, ses bras couverts de sangs se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Puis, quelques mètres plus tard, elle s'effondra comme une masse, épuisée par son combat. Poings Ardents la fixa au sol quelques secondes, prit conscience de la situation et se releva brusquement, faisant fi de ses douleurs musculaires. Il s'approcha d'elle, et vérifia qu'elle était consciente. Allongée sur le sol, incapable de bouger, la jeune femme attendait que ses muscles lui répondent. Il s'assit à ses côté et ralluma le feu.

« Nous ne rentrerons pas au camps cette nuit, il est trop loin, déclara le brun.

- Cette jungle est envahie par les pirates de Kaido, t'as envie d'y passer une seconde fois, grogna-t-elle.

- Je peux te garantir qu'il n'y a pas un seul homme de Kaido sur cette île.

- Ah oui ? Et celui qui a bien faillit de démolir la cervelle il y a cinq minutes c'était une illusion ?! » s'exclama Kono.

D'ailleurs, elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait fait pour venir à bout de cette masse de muscle. Son instinct peut être, car au moment même où elle avait vu qu'Ace était en danger, l'animal avait pris le dessus et sa conscience l'avait abandonnée, laissant la bête achever l'homme.

Maintenant qu'elle avait repris un peu de force, la jeune femme s'était redressée et fixait désormais le commandant, attendant sa réponse.

« Non. C'était simplement un imposteur, un supernovæ qui se cachait derrière la réputation de l'empereur pour être tranquille. Avant qu'Ulrik et toi n'arriviez, j'ai reçu un message de Marco dans lequel il me disait avoir appris que Kaido ainsi que toutes ses troupes étaient mobilisées dans une guerre contre Shanks. Sur les îles qu'ils ont ratissées, il n'y avait que quelques hommes histoire de faire régner la paix. Ce type a profité de l'absence de pointure pour attaquer l'île et s'autoproclamer commandant de la troisième flotte de Kaido, malheureusement pour eux, ils ont croisés Satch. » expliqua Ace.

Kono était sciée. Ils s'étaient fait roulés dans la farine, s'étaient emballés en criant vengeance contre l'empereur, alors qu'en fait, ce n'était que les magouilles d'une bande d'amateurs. C'était humiliant et terriblement embêtant.

« Et ce type, comment tu le connaissais ? questionna la surfeuse.

- J'avais vu son avis de recherche, il papillonne dans les deux cents millions je crois, déballa-t-il.

- Ah ! T'as failli te faire empaler par un type qui vaut moins de la moitié de ta prime, ça la fou mal Ô grand commandant Ace. » se moqua la brune, éclatant de rire de façon théâtrale.

Kono appuya nonchalamment son dos contre l'épaule du brun, se reposant doucement sur lui. Un rictus étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle le narguait. Ace afficha un sourire en coin joueur et attrapa l'épaule de la jeune femme un peu trop fort, d'une main ferme.

« On ne manque pas de respect à son supérieur, sinon je serais obligé de te donner des centaines de nuits de gardes de retour sur le navire, dit-il, les yeux pétillants de malice, fier de sa connerie.

- Dis-moi, c'est bien toi qui prônait la loyauté tout à l'heure et qui maintenant profite de son grade pour martyriser une pauvre jeune femme innocente ? renchéri Kono, ses traits prenant un air angélique.

- Tu es tout sauf innocente, pouffa le commandant.

- Vraiment » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, comme si elle allait faire un caprice.

Soudain, d'un geste rapide, Ace la plaqua sur le sol ses mains des deux côtés de la tête de la jeune femme. Les yeux de Kono s'étaient agrandis sous la surprise et ses lèvres à demies ouvertes montraient qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose avant d'être « interrompue ». Il était rapide, trop rapide pour elle.

« N'oublie pas que je suis plus fort que toi, lui rappela Ace, moqueur.

- Evidement, je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est beaucoup plus facile, répliqua-t-elle.

- Ta mauvaise foi est impressionnante… » souffla le brun en se redressant.

La griffonne resta un instant allongée avant de se rasseoir un peu plus loin du commandant, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle attaque surprise. Ses yeux d'or se posèrent sur le paysage qu'elle n'avait pas pu contempler jusque-là. Cet endroit lui disait quelque chose… La mousse éparpillée au pied d'un énorme arbre, les fleurs qui montaient le long du tronc, l'herbe courte et pourtant si brûlante. Elle était déjà venue ici, elle en était certaine.

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu… marmonna-t-elle.

- C'est possible, tu sais, tout se ressemble dans cette forêt, éluda Poings ardents.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis déjà passée par là ! insista la brune.

- Avec Ulrik peut-être ? »

En entendant ces mots, la jeune femme se releva brusquement. Elle fit fi de la douleur qui lui foudroya le crâne pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas en état de faire des mouvements rapides et s'enfonça dans l'épaisse couche de verdure. Ace leva un sourcil, soupira, puis décida de suivre la surfeuse afin d'éviter qu'elle ne fasse une énième bêtise.

Au bout de quelques petites minutes d'une marche passablement ralentie par la fatigue, les deux pirates arrivèrent devant une petite cabane. La maison de bois ne payait pas de mine, du lierre montait le long de ses murs, les fenêtres étaient calfeutrés et la porte ne tenait pas vraiment debout. Kono afficha un sourire mutin avant de s'avancer vers la demeure.

« Je t'avais bien dit que cet endroit me disait quelque chose, lança la brune.

- Tu pourrais développer ? s'enquit le commandant.

- Lors des nombreuses patrouilles que j'ai faites avec Ulrik, nous sommes tombés sur cet endroit. Une nuit loin de l'air du volcan m'avait fait du bien, expliqua Kono.

- Eh bien, au moins nous avons un lieu où dormir. » soupira Ace, fatigué de cette journée éprouvante.

~o~

La nuit été tombée depuis quelques temps, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient installés dans le cabanon. Kono avait étalé des couvertures sur le sol, à défaut d'avoir un lit, ils auraient quelque chose de moelleux pour dormir. Ace avait fini de faire cuire la viande, et leur repas terminé ils cherchaient dorénavant un moyen de s'occuper. Ils avaient déjà fouillés dans les placards en quête d'un jeu de cartes, d'une bouteille de Rhum ou d'un quelconque autre divertissement. Une petite bougie allumée par Ace dont la flamme dansait frénétiquement illuminait faiblement la pièce. Une forte humidité flottait dans l'air, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et pesante. La moiteur ambiante accroissait la tension présente dans la cabane.

« On a qu'à faire un chi-fou-mi ? proposa la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi pas un action chiche ou vérité tant qu'on y est… se moqua Ace.

- Rigole, sombre crétin, en attendant si tu as une meilleure idée je t'écoute ! » répliqua la griffonne.

Le commandant en resta coït. Il n'avait effectivement, pas de meilleure idée, mais ne doutait pas que cela viendrait un jour…

« Ecoute… murmura la brune.

- Quoi ? ronchonna Poings Ardents.

- Il pleut. »

Ce coup la non plus il ne l'avait pas venu venir. Elle avait une sorte de superpouvoir pour lui répondre des choses complétements inattendues. Depuis le départ, la jeune femme avait eu une répartie à toute épreuve qui avait fait sa renommée sur le bâtiment.

« Et alors ? grogna le brun.

- Et alors ? C'est merveilleux d'entendre la pluie quand on est à l'intérieur ! » s'exclama-t-elle, émerveillée par le simple bruit de l'eau.

Les gouttelettes qui tombaient dehors n'étaient pas visibles à cause de la noirceur des fenêtres, mais le bruit de l'eau sur le toit était reconnaissable entre mille. Cette forêt était fascinante, il pouvait y faire une chaleur étouffante le jour et recevoir des torrents d'eaux une fois la nuit tombée. La froideur des gouttes commençait peu à peu à refroidir la pièce. Kono avait trouvé une occupation a priori passionnante, la jeune femme avait fait pousser sa queue et s'amusait à essayer de l'attraper. Ce jeu la faisait passer pour un chaton qui voulait se mordre la queue. Un sourire joueur fendit les lèvres du commandant alors qu'il observait la griffonne se débattre avec elle-même.

« La prochaine fois, fais-moi penser à t'amener une pelote de laine, s'esclaffa le brun.

- Hilarant, le remballa Kono.

- Je ne rigole pas, tu pourrais te découvrir une réelle passion ! »

Un coup de vent fit trembler la cabane, refroidissant encore un peu plus la température. Délaissant son jeu, Kono s'approcha lentement d'Ace avant de s'affaler sur le commandant. Alors qu'il était allongé sur la couverture, il la regarda s'étaler sur lui en levant un sourcil interrogateur pendant qu'elle gesticulait afin de trouver une position adéquate. Au moment où il allait la faire déguerpir, elle fut plus rapide que lui.

« Raphael est beaucoup plus confortable, marmonna la jeune femme.

- Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à aller dormir ailleurs, grogna le commandant.

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible, un vrai gosse, railla-t-elle. J'ai froid et tu es une bouillote sur pattes !

- Tout mon corps est douloureux, bouge de là ! » ordonna Ace.

Soupirant bruyamment, la surfeuse se releva souplement, avant de venir s'asseoir derrière lui.

« Assied-toi, demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi ? »

Il posait toujours trop de questions, alors Kono décida de prendre les devants. Attrapant les épaules du brun, elle utilisa sa force animale pour le soulever. Bizarrement, il se laissa faire. Ace était maintenant assit devant elle, les jambes en tailleur, ses bras pendants sagement le long de ses flancs.

La griffonne réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'elle allait faire. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà fait à Satch plusieurs fois, quand ce dernier revenait d'une nuit éprouvante à la vigie, ou qu'il avait pris un mauvais coup. C'est donc avec une douceur nouvelle que la jeune femme posa ses mains sur les épaules du commandant de la seconde division, les laissant descendre tout le long de son dos musclé. Elle exerça une légère pression sur ses omoplates douloureuses, puis frôla son tatouage du bout des doigts. Remontant le long de ses flancs, les mains douces de la brune se posèrent un peu plus fermement sur les épaules d'Ace afin de les masser. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes sur sa nuque puis laissa ses mains se balader sur son dos à la peau halée et chaude. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du commandant alors que les mains de la surfeuse se posaient sur ses hanches, essayant de soulager les contusions qu'il avait.

Elle continuât pendant plusieurs minutes, massant, caressant, frôlant, les muscles qu'elle sentait rouler sous ses doigts, ne se gênant pas pour profiter de la chaleur que dégageait le brun. Lorsque les fines mains de la jeune femme retombèrent le long de son corps, Ace réprima un grognement de frustration. Il réagit alors comme il l'avait toujours fait, sans réfléchir, à l'instinct, n'écoutant que ses envies et non son cerveau. Se retournant rapidement, il découvrit deux pupilles d'or qui le fixaient étrangement, se perdant dans l'océan de sentiments qu'il y lisait. Ne tenant plus, il fondit sur la pirate, posant presque brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hésitant quelques secondes, elle finit par attraper la nuque du brun afin de se coller un peu plus à lui. La main gauche du commandant s'agrippait aux hanches de la griffonne alors que la droite descendait le long de ses jambes interminables.

Ils n'étaient pas tellement conscients de leurs actes, mais ils en avaient besoin. Trop de tension les tenaient, trop de peurs, d'angoisses, les guettaient et menaçaient de les engloutir pour qu'ils se privent de ce moment. Aucune douceur ne ressortait de leur étreinte, juste un contact bestial et impulsif qui semblait vouloir se prolonger. Déjà, Ace descendait le long de la mâchoire de la brune, venant respirer la peau de son cou. Il laissa une ligne de baisers brulants du lobe de l'oreille à la clavicule, mordillant, léchant ou embrassant la peau selon ses envies. Kono ne restait pas insensible aux nouveaux traitements que lui faisait subir le commandant et s'acharnait à lui rendre la pareille. Sa main, qui était jusque-là emmêlée dans les cheveux ébène du jeune homme se posa sur son fessier, arrachant un sourire carnassier au concerné.

Poursuivant leur activité sans vraiment réfléchir, ils commencèrent à se dévêtir avec avidité. Leurs corps se collaient, se touchaient avec empressement, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas charnel. Ainsi, même si la pauvre cabane menaçait de s'effondrer sous la sauvagerie dont faisaient preuve les deux amants, cela ne sembla pas effrayer Ace le moins du monde alors qu'il arrachait des cris de plaisir à la jeune femme. Les ongles de Kono lacéraient le dos du commandant lorsqu'elle subissait les assauts de ce dernier. Ses bleus et autres écorchures semblaient être passés au second plan et désormais, elle n'avait plus du tout froid. La brune ne pouvait plus aligner deux pensées cohérentes, son esprit était embrumé par l'odeur sauvage du pirate et par la chaleur de sa peau. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que le corps d'Ace contre le siens, que ses mains qui se baladaient fiévreusement sur sa peau, que le brasier qui la submergeait alors qu'il plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes…

* * *

Hello ! =)

Oui, je sais, je n'ai rien publié depuis... un bout de temps... pardon. J'étais surchargée de travail, et le seul temps que j'avais de libre je le passais à dormir comme une vieille loque. Donc, maintenant que j'ai eu un peu de temps, et qu'Aya et moi mêmes avons réussis à tout boucler, le chapitre est là. Vous pouvez au moins avouer que ça vallait le coup d'attendre. Je vois d'ici vos bouches entres-ouvertes, vos pupilles briller, vos sourire réjouis. Eh oui, finalement ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit, ils ont craqués, Ace et Kono. Mais qui pourait en vouloir à la demoiselle, Ace est tellement parfait que c'est impossible de ne pas succomber devant sa sexytude *bavouille*.

Bref, je vous invite, comme à chaque fois, à me laisser vos impressions. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien à dire, Ace et Kono sont en train de copuler joyeusement alors il y a plein de choses à dires ! Ok ?! Alors on se magne et on poste un commentaire, OP OP OP, plus vite que ça !

En tout cas, ce chapitre est mon cadeau de fin d'année. Je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse bonne dernière journée en 2012, et je vais finir sur une vanne bidon mais qu'on fait tous les ans : à l'année prochaine ;) !

MlleX, qui vous souhaite une belle année 2013.


	29. HS

Hors série

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un nouveau hors série, cette fois si je vous propose le bêtisier des 20 premiers chapitres. Certains seront sûrement plus drôles que d'autres, et j'ai aussi sauté un ou deux chapitres où rien de marrant n'était envisageable. Nous sommes dans une ambiance « film hollywoodien », c'est à dire avec l'équipage de tournage, le réalisateur et les comédiens imaginez que ma fic est en fait un film et ça devrait rouler tout seul.

Ce petit HS est là pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre (je me dépêche, je le promet, mais le bac blanc arrive et je suis méga-occupée). Bonne lecture, en espérant vous faire rire !

Prologue : 

« Le grove numéro vingt se trouve par là, dit-elle en montrant sa gauche. Il vous suffit de continuer toujours tout droit et de passer une dizaine de ponts. »

Il regarda la direction qu'elle indiquait, c'était extrêmement flou et il avait toutes les chances du monde de se perde.

« Bon... Merci... » marmonna le jeune homme, visiblement un peu déçu.

Elle soupira profondément.

« Tenez-moi ça. » dit-elle en redressant sa planche qu'elle avait sous le bras et en la collant dans les bras de l'homme en face d'elle.

Quand Satch voulu attrapa la planche, il la reçut en plein dans la tête, manquant de peu de l'éborgner et le faisant tomber sur les fesses. Kono regarda un instant le pirate par terre avant d'éclater de rire.

« On la refait ! » hurla le metteur en scène, qui n'est autre que moi-même.

Chapitre 1 : 

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se décida à sortir de chez elle.

« Où vas-tu ? s'enquit son père.

Dans ton cul, répondit la jeune femme pleine de naturel, avant d'ajouter sous le regard interloqué de l'équipe de tournage : c'est pas ça qu'il fallait dire ? »

Chapitre 2 : 

« Lui, c'est Marco le commandant de la première division, et à côté c'est Ace, commandant de la seconde. Et toi, nous pourrions savoir qui tu es ? enchaîna-t-il tout naturellement.

Est-ce que c'est une blague ? réussit-elle à dire.

Yeah man » répondit Ace en recrachant la fumer de sa « cigarette ».

« Attendez, c'est quoi le délire les gars ? » s'interrogeât la metteuse en scène.

Chapitre 3 :

« C'est bien la première fois que l'on me la fait celle-là, bafouille-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Tu crois au père noël gamin ?

Je ne vois pas le rapport. Répliqua sèchement Kono.

Tu as à peu près autant de chance de convaincre le capitaine de te prendre avec nous que de rencontrer le père noël un jour, éluda l'homme aux sabres.

T'as un problème avec le papa noël gros ? Fais gaffe, moi je l'appel et il vient de casser la gueulle ok ?! » déballa la jeune femme.

L'assemblée jeta un regard surpris à l'actrice.

« Je me suis peut-être un peu emportée... » marmonna Kono.

Chapitre 4 : 

Elle n'avait jamais participé à une fête de ce genre, elle n'avait jamais bu de sa vie et elle n'aimait pas s'exhiber en public. Kono allait devoir apprendre à être une pirate. Et quand Satch arriva avec deux choppes en main, et qu' il lui tendit l'une d'elle, son estomac fit un bond. Elle attrapa la boisson la gorge serrée et la fixa un instant. Et maintenant ? Elle fait quoi ?

« A ton arrivée dans l'équipage mec ! » s'écria le commandant.

Et sur ces mots, il lui donna une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule, faisant recracher intégralité de son verre à la jeune femme. Le brun éclata de rire devant sa bêtise.

« Merde Satch... On était à la fin de la scène... » soupira la metteuse en scène.

Chapitre 5 : 

« Nous allons sur l'île des homme-poissons ? demanda Kono.

Non ! On va à Poudlard ! » répliqua un technicien.

Chapitre 6 :

« Et toi Conrad, c'est quoi ton genre ? s'enquit Satch.

Moi ? J'aime bien les gros chauves barbus. »

« Oh stop ! On la refait !

Chapitre 7 :

« Debout tout le monde, il est huit heures !

Ta gueule ! »

« Je m'y attendais pas à celle là » murmura le scripte.

Chapitre 9 :

Un poil déçue, Kono s'installa à la table de Jeff et entama son gâteau. Ace passa par là et s'assit avec eux. Ne résistant pas le moins du monde, Poings ardents attrapa le gâteau plein de crème et l'écrasa sur le crâne de la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

« Trop belle. » commenta le commandant avant de tourner les talons.

Kono en resta coïte.

Chapitre 11 : 

« Tu devrais aller t'entraîner, lui dit-il soudain.

Pourfoi ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le studio vite suivit par les éclats de rire de toute l'équipe.

« Elle à dit pourfoi ! »

Chapitre 12 : 

« Conrad ! Attend, t'as l'intention de faire quoi là ? paniqua Satch.

- Montrer à Ace, une bonne fois pour toutes, que je ne suis ni faible, ni inférieur à lui. » rageât-elle, pleine de conviction.

La porte qui menait au pont s'ouvrit à la volée, alors que tout le monde s'activait pour que le bateau quitte l'île le plus rapidement possible, deux personnes traversaient le pont à grandes enjambées. Ace et Marco avaient une corde dans les mains et ils s'efforçaient de remonter l'ancre de plusieurs tonnes. Marco vit Conrad arriver furieusement et senti la catastrophe venir, pourtant, il ne fit rien. Ace, lui, se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogatif devant la démarche énervé du jeune garçon. Quand Conrad fut à sa hauteur, il put lire toute la rage qu'il avait dans les yeux.

« C'est si dur que ça hein ?! hurla presque la jeune femme.

De quoi ? s'enquit le brun, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

...

De reconnaître que tu as tord, souffla Satch.

… J'ai oublié mon texte »marmonna la jeune femme.

« On la refait ! »

Chapitre 14 : 

Sur le MobyDick, Vista était à la vigie et quand il vit Conrad arriver à toute vitesse, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Conrad a repéré quelque chose ! » cria l'épéiste en haut du mât.

Arrivant à toute vitesse, la jeune femme s'écrasa pitoyablement sur le sol du pont. Se remettant debout rapidement, la brune essaya de reprendre un minimum de contenance.

«Aucun commentaire, je repart et on la refait ok ?! » menaça-t-elle.

Chapitre 15 :

« J'espère que c'est une erreur, j'espère vraiment pour lui, dit durement poings ardents.

- C'est forcément une erreur Ace, tu vois vraiment Conrad avec de longs cheveux bruns et une poitrine ? rit nerveusement Satch.

C'est fortement poffible,trancha Marco avant de se rendre compte de son erreur et d'ajouter : Eh merde. »

« On remballe, je démissionne ! »

Chapitre 16 : 

A l'autre bout de la grande chambre, le médecin dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom –ils ne s'embêtaient pas avec des détails inutiles- fixait l'horizon à travers le hublot. Il avait troqué son sweat pour une chemise blanche qu'il laissait ouverte –la même manie que Marco…-, ses cheveux n'étaient toujours pas coiffés. Sa tignasse ébène en bataille sied à merveille avec ses yeux couleur métal. Même sans raison particulière, il se baladait toujours avec ce sourire moqueur scotché sur le visage. Il se tourna et elle pencha la tête pour essayer de voir sa musculature. Marco, Ace et Satch servant d'outils de comparaison, elle entama une étude plus poussée du corps du jeune homme. Son visage était tanné par le soleil, mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Kono, était ses mains. Il avait de belles mains, viriles, puissantes et pourtant tellement délicates quand il refaisait ses bandages. Comment pouvait-il être médecin et avoir un corps aussi splendide ?

Ne tenant plus, la jeune femme sauta sur le médecin afin de [scène censuré].

« C'est toujours là même chose... » soupira l'auteur.

Chapitre 17 : 

« Non, ce n'est pas Kono. C'est un rêve, tu dois continuer ton chemin, essaya la jeune femme.

C'est ça, et la marmotte elle enveloppe le chocolat dans le papier alu ? » répliqua le blond

Chapitre 18 : 

« Hum ? gémit-elle pour montrer son désarçonnement.

Je ne peux rien refuser à une femme, qui plus est à une belle femme, soupira-t-il.

Mytho » marmona Ace.

« Toi tu sort ! » hurla le caméra-man.

Chapitre 19 : 

Elle n'avait pas d'autre solution, si pour leur prouver qu'elle n'avait pas changé, elle devait prendre une douche en plein milieux d'une salle remplie d'hommes. Alors elle le ferait. Elle traversa le grand corridor sous les yeux de tous. La tête haute, les yeux fixés sur la douche vide du fond, elle ne flanchait pas sous le poids des regards. Une fois arrivée devant sa cabine habituelle, elle ôta ses chaussures et le reste de ses vêtements. Soudain un homme arriva dans la grande salle en courant, une serviette en guise de seul vêtement.

« Tous à poil ! » s'égosilla-t-il avant de sortir.

« On à touché le fond » conclu Marco.

Bonus : Quand on dévoile le scripte.

« Et à ce moment, Kono doit coucher avec Ace ! informa MlleX.

Hein ? s'étouffa le brun. Je suis pas zoophyle !

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'animal ! Il va te défoncer la tronche ok !

Bah vas-y, je t'attend le chaton !

Stop, intervint l'auteur, scène suivante.

Tu ne crois pas que dévoiler la suite de l'histoire va un peu gâcher le plaisir des lecteurs ? » S'enquit Marco.

Maintenant, si la suite n'arrive pas assez vite, prenez vous en à monsieur le commandant de la première division !


End file.
